Cruce de Universos
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: UA. Épico. Princesas, guerreros, demonios, brujos y hechiceros. Un viaje, una aventura, una búsqueda e historias de amor y odio. Vegeta es un humano atormentado por los errores del pasado y en esta travesía conocerá alguien que le mostrará lo bueno de vivir.
1. Chapter 1

_ Llevaba un rato apoyada en el barandal del amplio balcón. La vista era privilegiada. Desde ese lugar podía ver el jardín principal, el pasto húmedo, las cientos de flores de distintas especies y algunos animales tomando el sol que comenzaba a asomarse y pese al cansancio y sueño no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí. En su lindo rostro se notaba alegría, de que anoche había sido una buena y larga noche, pero aun así se podía divisar un poco de pena en sus ojos celestes, algo había que no la dejaba estar totalmente bien._

_ El viento sopló fuerte moviendo su largo vestido color verde oscuro y fue gracioso notar que para variar no usaba los zapatos que una señorita, que una princesa como ella debería estar usando, sino que unas gruesas y masculinas botas oscuras. Su excusa era que con esos tontos zapatos no podía correr a gusto o subirse a los árboles, lo que ella parecía no entender era que no tenía por qué hacer esas cosas, pero por lo menos accedía a usar esos "incomodos y feos vestidos" como solía decirles y tampoco parecía estar consciente de lo bella que se veía al usarlos y como la miraban los hombres, desde el más humilde, pasando por los soldados, sirvientes y hasta los más poderosos. _

* * *

Despertó inquieto, otra vez uno de los tantos sueños, pero este en particular se estaba haciendo habitual, como siempre desde el mismo comienzo hasta el mismo final. Se levantó con dificultad del sillón de su habitación donde se había dormido sin notarlo y dirigió sus viejos y cansados huesos hasta el lugar de siempre, el que le servía para distraerse y relajarse. Ahí estaban sus conejos: pequeños y grandes; blancos, negros, cafés y de múltiples colores en un solo cuerpecito peludo. Mientras los veía comer zanahoria se puso a pensar en justo lo que no quería.

"Siempre quise que fuese feliz, porque es una criatura bondadosa y se lo merecía, que pese a que es tan joven ya le había tocado sufrir más que a muchos de nuestra raza les tocaría sufrir en toda su vida. Yo mismo fui el causante de su dolor, creyendo que hacía lo mejor para ella, ignorando todas las señales inequívocas de que yo estaba mal, pero aun así insistí y ella sufrió… cuanto me arrepiento de eso...

…Ahora al verla en el balcón, tan linda, tan cansada y sin conciencia de que hay un hombre que no es de nuestra raza detrás de ella apoyado en el marco de la puerta contemplándola hace mucho rato, me hace querer volver a intervenir, podría perfectamente adelantarme a los acontecimientos y evitar este viaje, pero con solo notar como es observada, lo feliz que es ella cuando está con él, lo felices que son cuando están juntos y lo mucho que tratan de disimularlo porque creen que está mal, me obliga a tomar la decisión de hacer oídos sordos y dejar que todo suceda como tiene que ser, si está en el destino que estén juntos así será, a mí no me queda otra más que ignorar ..".

* * *

…_Parecía triste, había apoyado los brazos en la baranda mirando ahora a la nada. Suspiró sabiendo que ya no había nada qué hacer, sus amigos se irían mañana y lo más seguro es qué no los volvería a ver pese a lo que todos decían. Los extrañaría a todos y mucho, pero en especial a dos personas, que eran los dos con los que más se acercó y los que después de tanto tiempo viajando terminó queriendo como a nadie._

_ Él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto rato llevaba parado ahí observándola, admirando su precioso cuerpo que había ignorado por tanto tiempo. No recordaba cuándo había pasado de niña a mujer ante sus ojos, porque siempre fue la misma, no entendía porque antes no lo había visto. Se concentró en su cabello celeste que rozaba sus hombros, casi pudiendo tocar el aroma de éste y hubiese seguido así por mucho tiempo, pero su sentido común le advirtió no espiarla más o terminaría cometiendo una locura._

_ La joven se dio vuelta al oír el ruido que hizo el fósforo cuando fue friccionado contra la pared para prenderlo. Vio al hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta encendiendo un cigarro. Le sonrió pero no se le acercó mientras él la miraba de pies a cabeza encantado por cómo se veía con ese vestido y cabello suelto, era la primera vez que la veía con esa ropa._

_.-Vegeta, te estoy hablando, ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_.-Nada muñeca, estaba distraído- Ella se le acercó cruzándose de brazos._

_.-Te decía que tendría que estar muy enojada contigo después de lo que me hiciste anoche-_

_.-… ¿Y lo estás?- _

_.-No voy a perder el tiempo con eso, así que no lo estoy- Caminó más hacia él poniéndose en puntillas para darle el beso de los buenos días en la mejilla, él no se movió ni un poco._

_.- ¿Y cómo estuvo lo de anoche?- Realmente no le importaba mucho, pero esta vez no la quería en silencio._

_.-Podríamos haberlo pasado mejor contigo, pero no estuvo mal, nos divertimos mucho-_

_.-Me imagino que Nyaar hizo algún escandalo- Los dos rieron._

_.-Pero solo un poco- Le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que hicieron, a cuanta gente incomodaron y lo mucho que rieron por culpa de unas copas de más de algunos invitados. En resumen había sido bueno. .-Pero lo más divertido fue cuando Kakarotto, Dante y Hagen trataron de bailar como los demás, incluso Nyaar sacó a bailar a unos viejos que la miraron como si tuviera lepra!- Terminó subiendo más la voz, riendo al recordar las estupideces de todos. .-Hubieses visto la cara de los invitados de mi tía, no podían creer que estuvieran compartiendo con humanos-_

_.- ¿Ves? No era imprescindible mi presencia anoche-_

_.-No digas eso, sabes que no es así-_

_.-Ni siquiera sé bailar esa estúpida música que bailan ustedes-_

_.- ¡Pero no es necesario!, acompáñame- Lo tomó de la mano haciéndolo entrar al inmenso salón que ayer había estado repleto de gente y que hoy por arte de magia estaba limpio y con sólo ellos dos. .- ¡Es muy fácil!-_

_.-Jamás dije que quisiera aprender-_

_.-Pero mira, no cuesta nada, a mí tampoco me gusta pero lo sé de todas maneras- Le quitó el cigarro apagándolo en la tierra de un macetero cercano y volvió a él a paso rápido sin dejar de sonreír tomándolo de las manos. .- ¿Cómo sabes si alguna vez tienes que hacerlo?- _

_.-Honestamente no lo creo- _

_.- ¡Inténtalo!- Trataba de hacer que se moviera igual que ella, pero ella era la única que se movía de izquierda a derecha, él sólo movía sus brazos como consecuencia de que estaban tomados de las manos. Le daba risa ver su cara de interrogación impulsándola a exagerar su baile con brincos pudiendo arrancarle una sonrisa al hombre. .-Parece que no te convenció mucho-_

_.-Para nada, muñeca- La joven se detuvo pero no le soltó las manos._

_.-Pensé que te podría gustar un poco-_

_.-No fue uno de mis favoritos-_

_.- Eso quiere decir que has bailado alguna vez-_

_.-Un par de veces…- Ninguno se había dado cuenta que seguían tomados de las manos y que habían bajado un poco el volumen de la voz._

_.- ¿Y cómo son los bailes de los humanos? ¿Son como bailaron Nyaar y los demás en el cumpleaños de Dana?-_

_.-Mmmm… algo parecido, pero sin gritos ni tirándose al suelo- Los dos sonrieron._

_.-Entonces ¿Por qué no me enseñas?- _

_.- ¿Estas segura?- No entendió porque le preguntó eso, ella le estaba pidiendo que le enseñara cómo bailaban los de su raza, no a matar ni nada parecido. _

_.-Claro-_

_.-Está bien- Y sin aviso estiró su mano rodeando su cintura acercándola contra su pecho, esa acción la sorprendió bastante pero no la incomodó._

_.-Y que se supone que…- Quedó sin habla al ver su boca, nuevamente estaba esa sensación de extrema comodidad que la confundía, pero como él le habló no tuvo tiempo de procesar la situación._

_.- ¿Incomoda?-_

_.-No, como crees… ¿y que se supone que se hace ahora?-_

_.-Puede ser lento o rápido y puedes poner tus brazos en mis hombros o rodear mi cuello…-_

_.- ¿Así?- Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se movían muy lento y él no respondió, sólo terminó rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos. _

_.-Ustedes los humanos no pierden el tiempo, hay mucho más contacto-_

_.-Nosotros vivimos mucho menos- De repente se separó de ella sosteniéndola de una sola mano volviendo a atraerla hacia su cuerpo con un suave tirón terminando abrazados como antes, ella rió entretenida._

_.-Es mucho mejor que el de nosotros-_

_.- ¿Tú crees?-_

_.- ¿Y todos los humanos bailan así tan apegados?- Casi no se movían hablando solo en susurros. .-… ¿O es con amigos… o parejas?-_

_.-…Como uno quiera…- No esperaba que se apegara completamente a él y lo abrazara más fuerte, estremeciéndose cuando la sintió suspirar contra su cuello._

_.-…Te extrañaré mucho…- Apenas le dijo mientras él acariciaba su espalda._

_.-…No será mucho tiempo, preciosa-_

_.- ¿Me lo prometes?- Y no pudo responderle, ella se había separado unos centímetros para verlo a la cara. No resistió la tentación y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar._

* * *

.- ¡Papá!- El anciano despertó desorientado, nuevamente ese sueño premonitorio, pero esta vez había sido demasiado detallado, tanto que le costó un poco darse cuenta que nuevamente se había dormido, ahora sentado en el banco de uno de los jardines internos de su palacio.

.- ¡Papá!, ¡cómo se te ocurre dormirte acá, te puede hacer mal!- El viejo de ojos celestes, pelo blanco y arrugas marcadas refregó sus ojos para ver mejor. Tenía a su linda hija con cara de pocos amigos delante de él y para variar no usaba vestido, estaba con pantalones sueltos y polera ajustada de tirantes que no tenía idea de donde sacaba porque su gente no usaba ese tipo de vestimenta.

.-No pasa nada hija, vine a ver a mis conejos y me dormí- La tomó del brazo para poder ponerse de pie.

.-Pero si tienes sueño ve a tu cama, acá hace mucho frío- Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior.

.-Como quieres que me vaya de viaje si no voy a tener la seguridad de que te cuidarás-

.-Te prometo que estaré bien- La quedó mirando serio, ella no dejaba de sonreírle.

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya hice algo para que te enojaras?, porque me he portado muy bien, no tienes nada que decirme-

.-Lo sé querida, es que estaba soñando contigo-

.-Y seguro hacía algo malo en el sueño-

.-No mi niña. Estabas bailando y usabas un lindo vestido verde-

.- ¿Bailando y de vestido? Definitivamente soñabas, aunque para mi hubiese sido una pesadilla-

.-No digas eso, te veías preciosa… ¿y ya tienes todo listo para partir?- Ella hizo una mueca, aún no estaba muy convencida de querer alejarse tanto tiempo de su papá.

.-Si, pero aún no me dices cuando partimos-

.-Falta poco hija, ya deben estar por llegar… Falta poco querida…

* * *

Era un día de verano, y como tal estaba soleado, pero no demasiado como otros días gracias a Dios porque hace rato se hubiese desmayado por el calor. El hombre de 30 años, 1:73cms. cabello negro alborotado y ojos del mismo color, se repetía una y otra vez la razón de este viaje tratando de ignorar las terribles ganas de tomar agua y claro, si ni siquiera había tenido suficiente dinero para arrendar un caballo o comprar una cantimplora decente, la que tenía se rompió a los días de viajar y hace rato que no veía un lago, río o por lo menos un pueblo para tomar de alguna pileta, o por último podría ser más disciplinado y aprender a volar de una vez por todas y así avanzar rápido.

Pero pronto todo acabaría, si llevaba a cabo su trabajo tendría dinero para arreglar un poco su vida y esta vez no malgastaría todo en alcohol ni mujeres baratas, haría algo por él y sería bueno para demostrarle a ella que no era un bueno para nada.

Por eso llevaba un mes buscándolo, preguntando, caminando, maldiciendo e insultando al maldito hombre que parecía que no quería ser encontrado, porque todas las pistas lo llevaban a lo mismo: Nada. Pero ya que la paga era considerable decidió aventurarse, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer y un poco de acción le mantendría ocupado.

Horas después dio con un pequeño y humilde pueblo y luego de saciar su sed en una fuente y preguntarle a unas jovencitas que acompañaban a unos niños que comían helado cerca de ésta, supo que iba por buen camino cuando reconocieron al hombre con las características que le habían dado. Lamentablemente tendría que seguir caminando porque por lo que escuchó no había más pueblos en días, pero era la mejor pista en semanas. También supo que venía al pueblo sólo a comprar en el mercado en extensos periodos repartidos en el tiempo, no se caracterizaba por ser sociable, aunque si lo recordaban era porque no era muy común ver hombres armados por las calles y también porque cada vez que aparecía arrancaba suspiros entre las mujeres que no podían ocultar lo encantadas que quedaban de ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto y varonil.

A poco de seguir caminado encontró un campesino en carreta que le ofreció llevarlo, haciéndolo pensar que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado mientras terminaba de comer el helado que le había robado a uno de los niños sin que lo notaran, pero le hacía un favor, estaba muy gordo para ser tan pequeño y además tenía dos, lo que no le afectaría en nada.

Le ahorraron horas de caminata, incluso podía ver a lo lejos una cabaña de madera, sería perfecto si fuese la casa del hombre que buscaba, pero pensándolo bien será difícil convencerlo que se fuera con él si es tan poco sociable, la prueba es que viviera tan apartado de todo como un ermitaño. Tendría que usar las palabras adecuadas, incluso adularlo si fuese necesario, también pedirle un vaso grande con agua limpia y helada, ¡al carajo! Si se ponía difícil simplemente lo noquearía, le sacaría el agua y se lo llevaría amarrado para cobrar su maravillosa cantidad de dinero que lo ayudaría a vivir sin apuros por muchos meses y sin trabajar. No era que no le gustara lo que hacía, todo lo contrario, pero es que no había mucho qué hacer últimamente y la paga era paupérrima.

.- ¡Además no voy a rebajarme a sacar un estúpido conejo de un sombrero!-

Finalmente había llegado a la cabaña, asombrándose de paso al ver que estaba a metros de un bosque que con estudiarlo sólo unos segundos se notaba que era peligroso. En verdad este tipo no quería visitas.

En el porche junto a la puerta dormía plácidamente un enorme perro plomo. Se detuvo en seco al notar que no era un perro, sino un lobo y uno inmenso.

.- ¿Se lo habrá comido el lobo?- Sería el colmo después de tanto viajar. ¡¿Y ahora cómo le haría para pasar?

Con mucho cuidado subió los 4 escalones llegando al porche y rodeó al animal para llegar a la puerta y golpearla, pero antes de que eso pudiese pasar el animal despertó estirándose perezosamente, se sentó y miro al hombre.

.- ¿Buscas a Vegeta?-

.- ¿Ah?- Lo miró sorprendido .- ¡¿Estás hablando?-

.- ¿Te pregunté si buscabas a Vegeta?- Preguntó aún medio adormilado y sin agresividad.

.-….Sí, sí. ¿Está?- Parecía que no lo atacaría, pero continuaba con la espalda contra la puerta entre asustado y asombrado sin percatarse que después de tanto buscar por fin había dado con el hombre.

.- No, no sé, espera un momento- Se puso de pie bostezando. .- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

.-…eeeeeh…Kakarotto… ¿y tú? - No podía salir de su asombro. Obviamente eso era gracias a algún tipo de magia poderosa y él sí que sabía de eso.

.- Logan- Le respondió mientras abría la puerta con una pata y asomaba la cabeza al interior. .-¡Nathan!- una voz ronca le respondió que salía enseguida.

.- ¿Y quién es Nathan? ¿Otro lobo?

.-No, es un tigre-

.- ¿Y ustedes viven con Vegeta?-

.-Sí-

.- ¡Vaya! Qué tipo tan raro- De la cabaña salió un tigre blanco mucho más grande que el lobo asustando nuevamente al hombre.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- Al parecer también había estado durmiendo por la actitud lenta.

.- Busca a Vegeta.-

.- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Le preguntó sentándose.

.-Mi nombre es Kakarotto, soy mago y necesito hablar con tu amo. Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo y tengo que…

.-Vegeta no es nuestro amo.- Lo interrumpió el tigre con su voz profunda .- es nuestro amigo-

.-Lo siento mucho. Pero necesito hablar con él-

.-Está en el bosque cazando, pero ya tiene que estar por llegar-

.-Si gustas puedes esperarlo adentro.- Dijo amistoso el lobo, pero el otro animal lo miró serio por invitar a extraños a la casa.

.-Muchas gracias- Sonrió contento, no podía creer que lo había encontrado.

Los 3 entraron. Era muy cómodo y agradable, los fuertes rayos de sol ya no se sentían, incluso estaba fresco ahí dentro y también muy limpio y ordenado. Definitivamente esperaba encontrarse con un verdadero chiquero, considerando que era un hombre solo que vivía con 2 bestias gigantescas. Si él mismo que vivía solo tenía un basurero en su casita, siendo su única disculpa la razón de que era hombre, pero este sujeto arruinaba su teoría. Logan se le acercó para hablarle.

.- ¿Quieres algo?

.- ¡Agua por favor!- Exclamó contento.

.-En ese caso tendrás que servirte tú, a no ser que quieras el vaso lleno de pelos- El mago volvió a sonreír.

Casi 20 minutos después el hombre estaba sentado en un sillón bebiendo el cuarto y último vaso de agua. Habría sacado una botella de ron que vio en un mueble de la cocina, pero optó por comportarse por el momento. Nathan estaba acostado en el sofá observándolo en silencio mientras que Logan seguía a su lado conversando animadamente y a pesar de lo que había pensado, estaba resultando bastante interesante. Se preguntaba quien habría realizado tan magnifico hechizo. No podría haberlo hecho cualquiera, ni siquiera él, y eso que tenía mucha experiencia. ¿Habrá sido este famoso Vegeta? Quien sabe, pero a él le dijeron que era un guerrero, no un mago… ¿y si a lo mejor era hechicero? Este tipo de cosas es de hechiceros. Sería desafortunado, la mala reputación de los hechiceros es famosa y personalmente no le gustaría involucrarse con uno. Nunca había practicado magia negra y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, ya había cometido demasiados errores en la vida como para agregarle otro.

El lobo corrió a la ventana asomándose moviendo la cola. .- ¡Ahí viene!-

El hombre se puso de pie para mirar también. .- No lo veo-

.-Aún no se ve, pero puedo olerlo- Salió corriendo a buscarlo. El mago, ya que no lo veía, se apartó de la ventana mirando el resto de la casa sin moverse mucho, no quería molestar al tigre, ya había sentido su mirada de desconfianza todo éste rato y no quería enojarlo.

Afuera, ya aparecía el hombre entre los árboles. Era musculoso y atractivo, de 1:80cms. cabello levantado negro y profundos ojos del mismo color. Venía con un saco lleno de algo que había cazado y sobre su hombro un halcón. Kakarotto aún no podía verlo bien desde su posición y ya estaba impaciente, quería llegar a palacio y recibir lo que con sudor y dolor de pies había ganado. Un brillo llamó su atención, obligándolo a moverse de su lugar hacia la mesa que había pasado varias veces por ahí cada vez que iba por agua y que no había notado hasta ahora. Lo que estaba en la mesa captó su total atención, tanto que por un momento olvidó el tan amado dinero.

.-No puede ser…- Susurró frunciendo el ceño tomando la espada aparentemente común y ordinaria. El tigre no dejaba de observar.

.- ¿Qué haces?-

.-No puede ser- Era mucho más pesada de lo que parecía y aun así no quiso soltarla para estudiar mejor los gravados de ésta y así estar totalmente seguro de lo que tenía en sus manos.

.-Esta espada es de… de…- se volteó para mirar a Nathan .- ¿Esta espada es de tu amo? quiero decir, ¿tu amigo?-

Antes de poder responderle la puerta se abrió entrando el lobo con Vegeta y el ave en su hombro.

.- ¿Quién me está buscando?- Preguntó tirando al suelo el bolso a la vez que el ave se posaba sobre el respaldo de una silla. El otro hombre dejó caer la espada al reconocer al instante esa voz ronca, era imposible que se tratase de otra persona.

.-…yo…- Apenas pudo hablar volteándose para mirarlo. Los dos se quedaron mirando por eternos segundos que variaron entre susto, sorpresa, nervios y se podría decir que también alegría. Finalmente el dueño de casa rompió el silencio.

.- ¿Kakarotto?-


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se habían sentado junto a la mesa, y para alivio del mago por fin con un vaso de ron a su lado. Los dos estaban en silencio, Kakarotto mirando al hombre y Vegeta con la mirada perdida en su vaso y un cigarro en la mano. Después que se tiró a abrazarlo y gritando de alegría que habían pasado 12 años sin verlo, que no podía estar más feliz de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, con su hermano de toda la vida se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo. Lo mínimo que esperaba era un abrazo con la misma intensidad, pero apenas sintió una mano en su espalda y noto que no sólo había cambiado físicamente. Antes tan delgado y más desordenado que él en todos los sentidos, ahora era una masa de músculos seria, con el ceño constantemente fruncido como si hubiese pasado algo muy malo para estar siempre enojado y completamente mudo, tanto que sabía que tendría que ser muy insistente para lograr lo que quería y también para saber que había sido de él en estos 12 años.

Por su lado, Vegeta no le quitaba la vista en el vaso, estaba contento de verlo después de tanto tiempo, de eso no había duda, pero no pudo evitar revivir su pasado.

.-… ¿Y vives solo?- Se quedaron mirando, era claro que no había estado escuchando nada de lo que había dicho.

.-No, ya viste que no…- Si no fuera porque lo tenía a solo un metro de distancia juraría que alguien se había robado el cuerpo de su amigo y lo estaba suplantando, porque este no era él.

.- ¿Y qué es eso de Vegeta? ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre?-

.-Una historia muy larga- No dijo más tomando la mitad del vaso. Se notó evidentemente incómodo con esa pregunta.

.-Jamás pensé que serias tu- Él sí que estaba contento.

.- ¿Y esa capa?, ¿ahora eres hechicero?- Le llamó la atención su ropa.

.- ¡No! Para nada, soy mago-

.-Quien lo diría, si cuando dejamos de vernos con suerte sabias hacer un truco de cartas- Por primera vez en todo este rato sonrió.

.-Y soy de los buenos, sólo que no he tenido mucho trabajo, y es por eso que estoy aquí-

.- ¿Cómo es eso?- La sonrisa se borró retornando nuevamente la seriedad.

.-La verdad no sabía que eras tú. Yo buscaba al valiente guerrero que ayudo al mismísimo rey de los drakon- La burla y desprecio fue clara al mencionar al rey.

.- ¿Valiente? Estos tipos sí que son ridículos. Les haces un par de trabajos sucios indigno de ellos y lo tapan diciéndote valiente guerrero- Dijo apagando el cigarro y cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

.-Ridículo es muy suave para ese viejo-

.- ¿Pero que quieren de mí?-

.-No me dieron muchos detalles, sólo que quieren que les hagas un trabajo-

.-Pues ve con ellos y diles que no me interesa. Me retiré hace muchos años y no tengo intenciones de retomarlo-

.-Pero piénsalo, es el rey de los elfos el que te quiere ver, ¡¿acaso no te imaginas cuanto puedes ganar? A mí me van a pagar una fortuna sólo por llevarte-

.-Que nostálgico. Sigues igual de codicioso… lo siento, pero no estoy interesado-

.-Pero si no tienes nada más que hacer acá, serviría para ponernos al día. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas como lo pasábamos?- Notó que podría estar convenciéndolo al verlo sonreír. .-Vamos Hunter, piens….-

.-Ya no soy Hunter- Lo interrumpió muy serio.

.-Es que no me acostumbro, pero ¿podrías pensarlo aunque sea un poco? ¿Qué tan terrible podría resultar? Ganaríamos de todas formas- Se miraron en silencio. Uno sonriendo y el otro serio.

.-…Tengo que pensarlo, pero no me mires con esa cara de estúpido, no te prometo nada-

.- ¿Cuándo?-

.-Mañana-

.-Trato, pero que sea temprano, el viaje es muy largo-

.-Te dije que no te prometo nada-

.-Bien, bien. Ahora cambiemos el tema, ¿qué vamos a comer?- El otro solo lo miro gruñendo en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina. .- ¡Espero que sigas cocinando tan bien como antes!- Le grito a gusto, estaba seguro que le diría que sí.

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando el mago dormía plácidamente a causa de toda la comida y alcohol ingeridos, mientras que en la habitación principal continuaban despiertos.

.- ¿y qué piensas hacer?- El tigre estaba acostado en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

.-No lo sé…- Vegeta estaba acostado tapado hasta la cintura con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo.

.-Pero nos vas a dejar solos- El halcón que era hembra lo miraba desde el respaldo de una silla en un rincón del cuarto.

.-Dije que no lo sé aun-

.-Yo creo que te haría bien salir de acá por un tiempo- Logan seguía sentado junto la cama mirándolo. . – ¿Eran muy amigos?-

.-…Mucho, desde niños… y me gustó volverlo a ver…creo que no es mala idea salir, viajar… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?- Más que para los demás, hablaba para sí.

.- ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas, te voy a extrañar!-

.- ¡No seas egoísta Anya!- Le gritó el lobo desde su lugar molestando un poco a Vegeta.

.- ¡Pero yo no quiero que se vaya, no quiero quedarme sola contigo!-

El tigre solo cubrió sus orejas con las patas mientras los otros dos discutían.

.- ¡No seas tonta!- Miro a Vegeta gritándole al oído. .- ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me la coma!

.-Ya basta los dos. Ahora duérmanse o se van afuera si siguen con el escandalo- Sopló la vela dejando la pieza a oscuras.

A la mañana siguiente…

El sol aún no se asomaba, faltaba una hora por lo menos para eso y en el porche estaba Kakarotto sentado en los escalones. Tenía mucho sueño, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, pero cuando despertó por el ruido del otro hombre por la casa se incorporó feliz.

.-Quiero que quede algo en claro- No hubo buenos días, en cuanto lo encontró sentado pensó que lo mejor era decir lo que pensaba. .-Iré contigo, pero en cuanto lleguemos yo voy a hablar con ese tipo y si no me gusta me voy. No me importa si te pagan o no- El mago se puso de pie para mirarlo, tenía ganas de reclamarle, pero con esa actitud nueva sabía que podría arrepentirse de ir con él, por lo que suspiró, sonrió y contestó: .-Como digas-

.-Entonces vámonos. Ustedes tres cuiden la casa- Los animales estaban asomados en el marco de la puerta, Anya apoyada en el lomo del tigre.

.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres dejarme sola?, ¡Este lobo me va a comer!-

.-Deja de tentarme pajarraco- Kakarotto sonrió con gracia.

.-Son simpáticos-

.-El único problema es que hablan demasiado. Nathan, cuida la casa y a esos dos-

.- Haré lo que pueda, cuídate mucho-

Un par de despedidas después ya habían abandonado la casa. El guerrero caminaba a paso rápido, tanto que su compañero iba un par de pasos atrás. Ya llevaban una hora de viaje y la interacción no había sido la mejor, pero si creía que iba a estar callado las casi dos semanas de viaje estaba muy equivocado.

.- ¿Que te paso para que te volvieras tan apático?-

.-No sé de qué estás hablando- No disminuyo su paso, no tenía intención de mirarlo.

.-Yo creo que sí. Antes no eras tan odioso- Habían sido tan buenos amigos que no dudó en hablarle con naturalidad pese a tantos años de no verse.

.-Y tú estás más desagradable que antes-

.-Por lo menos me estás respondiendo, es un avance…- Lo pensó un poco antes de hacer la próxima pregunta, pero desde ayer que se moría de ganas de saber de un tema en particular. .-Y dime… ¿Qué paso con Devon?- Casi chocaron las caras cuando Vegeta paró en seco y se volteó.

.-¡De ella no hablo!-

.- ¡¿Pero que dije?-

.-No hablo de eso- Trato de calmarse y se giró siguiendo con su paso rápido.

.- ¡Perdón pero no pensé que te alterarías tanto! Si me contaras lo que te paso sabría porque estas así y no te preguntaría más-

.- ¿Quieres que vaya o no?-

.-Por supuesto que si-

.-Entonces córtala con las preguntas y camina-

.-No puedo estar todo el trayecto callado, y tú tampoco-

.-Se me había olvidado que eres peor que mujer-

.-No me digas eso- Miro al cielo cabreado. .-Era lo mismo que me decía mi mujer, ¡como odiaba que me dijera eso!

.-Estas casado…-

.-Estuve. 5 años, 5 difíciles años, muuuy difíciles. Para empezar ella no es humana, es una drakon y con muy mal genio-

.- ¿No se supone que no pueden estar con humanos?

.-Se suponía que estaban más abiertos a eso, pero siguen siendo los mismos estúpidos cuadrados, agrandados y cerrados como siempre han sido estas razas milenarias y eso nunca pudimos superarlo, además trabaja para el rey ¡y no soporto a ese tipo!-

.-Por eso vivo con esos animales, los humanos o cualquier otra raza pueden ser muy irritantes-

.-No sería mala idea- Los dos sonrieron a la vez.

* * *

Y así pasaron 2 semanas de viaje. Los cálculos habían sido exactos porque ya podían ver a pocos metros el imponente palacio de los elfos, ahora solo había que pasar por las aldeas y lo único que querían hacer era comer, bañarse y dormir un rato...

.- ¿Sabes qué?, sé que no quieres que te toque el tema de nuevo, pero me da mucha lastima saber lo que te pasó con ella… no sé, si hubiese sido yo, creo que hubiera muerto –

El guerrero sonrió con amargura. .-Falto poco para eso- A eso de los 4 días de viaje comenzó a abrirse con el mago, fue increíble, como si no hubiesen nunca perdido el contacto.

.- ¿Y no supiste nunca más de ella?- Preguntó Kakarotto mirándolo sin dejar de caminar.

.-No, y no me interesa-

.- ¿Te fijas cómo nos miran?, parecen que en cualquier momento nos perseguirán con antorchas y palos- Lo dijo con gracia. Después de 5 años con una drakon, esto ya no lo afectaba. Habían diferentes razas, todas muy parecidas, incluso la de los humanos, pero por algún motivo ellos eran lo más bajo y peor que pisaba La Tierra y podría ser que tuvieran un poco de razón, la gran mayoría de los ladrones, asesinos y calaña existente eran humanos, pero también habían muchos humanos buenos, como malos en las otras razas, pero eso era algo que nadie parecía o quería notar.

Pararon al estar ante las puertas abiertas llena de soldados quietos como estatuas, que no hicieron nada al estar avisados de la visita de dos humanos, de otra forma ya hubiesen sido detenidos hace rato.

.-Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca…es inmenso.- Y añadió feliz mientras le pegaba un codazo amistoso a su amigo. .- ¿Ves Vegeta?, nos van a pagar mucho-

.-Entremos de una vez.- Pasaron por las puertas entrando al gigantesco jardín, tanto que aún no tenían de frente el palacio. No se veía mucha gente caminando por el lugar, más que nada soldados, gente que seguramente trabaja ahí y uno que otro aldeano.

.-Que recatados.- Le susurró a Vegeta. .-Con el calor que hace y usando esas túnicas tan feas-

Vieron un anciano caminar hacia ellos tomado del brazo de otro hombre muy alto, de 1:85cms. y de buen físico, cabello corto, negro azulado y ojos azul oscuro. Claramente era un guerrero, que traducido en edad de humano tendría 34 años.

.-Parece que ese es el rey- Le comentó a Vegeta.

.- ¿Cuál? ¿El vejestorio ese?-

.- ¡Ja!, compórtate por favor, no quiero tener problemas, por lo menos hasta que me paguen-

.-Sí, sí. Tendrás tu estúpido dinero-

El anciano sonrió contento al llegar donde los hombres, estirando su mano hacia el mago.

.-Tú debes ser Kakarotto- Le estrecho la mano sin nada de fuerza.

.-Sabía que te iría bien, no me equivoqué al confiar en ti-

.-Por supuesto que no- Rió tratando de ser más simpático de lo normal. .- ¡No dude en llamarme si necesita algo más!-

.-Claro que lo haré- Ahora fijó su atención en Vegeta. Definitivamente él era el hombre que aparecía y protagonizaba muchos de sus sueños .-Mi nombre es Soul, mucho gusto- Nuevamente estiró la mano para saludar, pero el otro hombre no descruzó sus brazos.

.-No quiero ser grosero, pero ahorrémonos esto y vaya al grano- El viejo bajo su mano sin cambiar su expresión amistosa. .-No te preocupes muchacho. Síganme por favor.

El hombre que venía con el rey se puso entre éste y Vegeta impidiéndole el paso de muy mala forma. .- ¡No vuelvas a hablarle así al rey, humano!- Vegeta le iba a responder pero el anciano se adelantó tomando con muy poca fuerza el brazo al guerrero elfo.

.-Por favor Yamcha, cálmate, está bien.

.- ¡No puedo entender para que necesita a estos humanos, perfectamente podría hacerlo yo solo!-

.-Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, Yamcha... Por aquí muchachos- Avanzó tomado del brazo con el elfo que no le quedó más que callarse y ayudarlo a caminar mientras los otros dos iban un par de pasos atrás.

.-Sigue así Vegeta y nos van a cortar la cabeza por tu culpa- Lo reprendió en voz baja.

.- ¿Tanto te subestimas?-

.-No se trata de eso, pero no te costaba nada darle la mano al viejo-

.-Aaggg, ya no chilles, que no ha sido para tanto-

.-En verdad te hace falta un poco de educación, Vegeta-

.-Me lo dices tú que comes con la boca abierta-

.- ¡¿De qué estás hablan…?- Se calló al escuchar que el Rey les hablaba. .-De nuevo gracias Kakarotto por tu rapidez, tendrás tu dinero muy pronto-

.- ¡Oh!, muchas gracias su majestad, ¡la verdad es que ni me había acordado!- Rió estridentemente, haciendo que su amigo maldijera en voz baja.

.-Pero necesito otro favor, y los necesito a los dos- Eso para el mago significaba más dinero, por lo que prestó atención. .- ¿Y qué es lo que sería?

.-En realidad son dos trabajos para lo que los necesito. Más que nada necesito que escolten a mi querida hija al reino de mi hermana-

Vegeta detuvo su marcha. .-Un momento. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho venir hasta acá solo para ser de niñera de su hija. Lo siento mucho pero me largo de aquí- Se dio la vuelta pero Kakarotto lo detuvo. .- ¡Espera un poco por favor!, deja que termine-

.- ¡Te juro que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme reencontrado contigo!- Ya estaba más que enojado.

.-Solo déjalo terminar. Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar ¿y no lo vas a dejar que nos explique lo qué quiere?- Se demoró unos segundos en responder.

.-Está bien, continúe- Se cruzó de brazos.

.-Es por eso que le digo que yo puedo hacerlo muy bien solo, ¿acaso no confía en mí?- Insistió Yamcha. El viejo le sonrió, le encantaba lo apasionado que eran los jóvenes.

.-Claro que confío, pero no te precipites… Como iba diciendo…- Siguieron caminando. . –Necesito que escolten a mi hija al palacio de mi hermana, ella…- Lo interrumpió el mago.

.-Disculpe, pero, ¿no es mejor que lo hagan sus soldados? Con cientos de ellos y una carroza sería más fácil-

.-Los tiempos ya no son los de antes muchacho, y por alguna razón ya no hay paz entre los pueblos. Es muy obvio cuando viaja un grupo de elfos y siempre son atacados para robarles o simplemente atacados, por eso necesito gente hábil que pase desapercibida… No quiero menospreciar a mis hombres, pero la mayoría no ha salido de estas tierras y yo quiero gente experimentada, como ustedes-

.-Ya veo… pero eso suena muy fácil. ¡Nosotros somos los mejores!, no habría problema señor-

.-Es bueno oír eso, joven mago… Lo otro es un tema más delicado, que nos concierne a todas las razas. ¿Han oído hablar de las Llaves de Krohm?-

.-No hay mago o hechicero que no sepa de eso, es la primera historia que te cuentan cuando comienzas a practicar magia. Pero yo pensaba que era un cuento-

.-Lo mejor era que pensaran que es un cuento, son tan peligrosas y poderosas que había que ocultar su existencia-

Sintió subir la adrenalina, hace mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo así, últimamente se había desencantado tanto de lo que hacía que todo lo que le importaba era el dinero, pero esto iba más allá de lo material. Si ese cuento de fantasía y poder inimaginable que contaban los magos entre los descansos después de entrenar era verdad, entonces tenía la oportunidad de conocer algo que cualquier mago o hechicero daría la vida, ¡y además a él le pagarían! La vida era buena, muy buena.

.- ¡¿Y dónde está?- Preguntó ansioso, Soul supuso que el mago actuaria así y le gustó. Estaba seguro que harían bien el trabajo.

.-Ese es el problema. Pese a que hemos sido los guardianes de las Llaves por mucho tiempo, hace más de mil años que se extraviaron y no hemos sabido de ellas-

.- ¿Y por qué buscarlas ahora y no antes?- Intervino Vegeta desconfiado.

.-Las Llaves emiten su propia energía al igual que un ser vivo, pero no la suficiente como para rastrearlas, pero tenemos a alguien que podría ayudarnos a encontrarlas que irá con ustedes-

.- ¿Y qué abren?, de cada mago que he escuchado la historia abre algo distinto-

.-Son tan antiguas que ni yo sé lo que abren, ya no queda nadie vivo que lo sepa, pero se encargaron de que no nos olvidáramos que eran peligrosas. Y ahora afortunadamente dimos con un mago que ha investigado mucho sobre ellas y podría encontrarlas, está dispuesto a viajar con ustedes y también Yamcha, por lo que no será tan difícil. Pero debo advertirles que si este mago tiene la manera de encontrarlas también habrá más gente interesada en las Llaves, tendrán que tener mucho cuidado, y lo más importante, deberán comenzar la búsqueda una vez que hayan dejado a mi hija con mi hermana, no quiero que la expongan a nada, por lo mismo quiero que viaje, porque allá estará más segura… yo iría encantado, pero estoy demasiado viejo para soportar un viaje tan largo- Dejó de hablar y caminar dándose la vuelta para mirarlos, todo eso sin soltarse del brazo de Yamcha. Habían llegado a las caballerizas. .-Necesito saber su respuesta. Son libres de tomar la decisión que quieran. Si dicen que no pueden pasar la noche acá, descansar e irse mañana. Si aceptan el trabajo les daré toda la información necesaria e implementos para el viaje-

Kakarotto se apresuró tomando del brazo a su amigo para alejarse unos pasos y hablar en voz baja evidentemente excitado por lo que vendría, lo que no sabía era que los oídos más finos de los elfos eran capaces de escuchar desde esa distancia. .-No puedes decir que no. Esta oportunidad es única y nos van a pagar bien por algo que no se compara con nada de lo que hemos hecho o haremos jamás-

Vegeta lo miraba pensativo, no podía ignorar lo obvio, esto era muy tentador, demasiado para su gusto y al igual que el mago, sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Después de tantos años inactivo volvieron las ganas de vivir al límite, más aún cuando existía la posibilidad que otros estuvieran interesados en esas famosas Llaves y eso solo significaba una cosa: Volver a pelear. .-Pero que te quede claro que tú te encargarás de cuidar a la niña, a mí no me meterás en eso-

.-Con tal de que digas que sí a mí no me importa- Se acercó a Soul sonriendo. .-Es un trato su majestad, nosotros nos encargaremos de escoltar a su hija y buscar las Llaves-

.-Estoy seguro que no me arrepentiré muchacho- Continuaron hablando mientras que Vegeta observaba los finos y hermosos caballos de los elfos, todos excelentemente cuidados y a simple vista se notaba que eran un poco más grande que los que criaban los humanos.

.-Entonces si partimos mañana sería buena idea conocer a su hija - El mago ya no podía más de felicidad, quería que ya fuera mañana para buscar las Llaves. El anciano carraspeó un poco antes de seguir hablando. .-Por eso los traje hasta aquí. Generalmente a esta hora está dándole de comer a los caballos. Antes no teníamos tantos, pero a mi niña le hacen tan feliz que ahora son cientos- La busco con la mirada por unos segundos. .-Ahí está, ¡Bulma, hija, ven aquí!-

La chica no estaba lejos, pero al estar tan concentrada peinando su caballo no se dio cuenta que estaban ahí. Al oír a su padre dejó el cepillo en el suelo caminando a paso rápido. Era una joven muy bonita, de piel blanca, 1:67cms, cabello liso hasta los hombros color celeste y ojos del mismo color. Su edad en humano serían 22 años. Estaba despeinada, con paja en el pelo y ropa y no vestía ni túnica ni vestido, sino la ropa normal de humano que tanto le gustaba por su comodidad.

.- ¡Papá!- Lo abrazó besando su mejilla. .-Hola Yamcha- El guerrero le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Soul ahora se tomó del brazo de su hija para afirmarse.

.-Estos dos caballeros serán los que te escolten hasta donde tu tía - Ella nuevamente hizo una mueca al oír del tema. .- ¡Oh!, ¿entonces me voy mañana?

.-No hay tiempo que perder mi niña-

.-No te preocupes- Le habló el mago. .-Será divertido, hay muchos lugares bonitos por conocer-

.-Eso es verdad, jamás he salido de aquí y siempre he querido conocer más allá de estas tierras- Los dos se sonrieron, sólo fue necesario un breve intercambio de miradas para simpatizar.

.-Lo único que me apena es dejarte por tanto tiempo, papá-

.-Ya te dije que me cuidaré y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, y tu Yamcha, no tienes que despegarte ni un momento de mi hija, te encargo lo más preciado para mí-

.-Sí señor- Dijo evidentemente contento por esa orden.

.-A propósito, mi nombre es Kakarotto- Y se adelantó a presentar a su amigo antes que cometiera otra grosería. .-Y él es Vegeta-

.-Mucho gusto a los dos- Vegeta seguía mudo cruzado de brazos y aburrido de tantas sonrisas y saludos. Después de tantos años viviendo con el mínimo acercamiento a personas esto ya era demasiado para su gusto.

.-Deben de estar muy cansados, les daré una habitación para que descansen y son libres de hacer lo que gusten. A la noche afinaremos los detalles y mañana se podrán ir, mientras que yo pasaré el resto del día con mi pequeña.

.-Muchas gracias señor.

* * *

Vegeta estaba acostado sobre la cama con un cenicero en su abdomen mirando el techo mientras fumaba y el mago sentado en la cama de al lado ojeando un libro grueso y antiguo que le habían pasado hace un rato, no parecía muy cómodo tratando de leerlo.

.- Debería haber puesto más atención cuando en la escuela del orfanato nos enseñaban elfo antiguo, no reconozco ni una puta palabra- Se quejó bromeando poniendo al revés el libro intentando entender algo. Vegeta rió un poco recordando ese tiempo, ni siquiera les enseñaron a leer en ese maldito lugar.

.-No hay caso- Cerró el libro molesto tirándolo a los pies de la cama .-No averiguaré nada con esto, tendré que preguntarle a ese otro mago…- Se quedó mirando a su amigo que fumaba. .- Y tú deberías tratar de ser un poco más sociable-

.- ¿Para qué?-

.- ¿Cómo que para qué?- Le frunció el ceño. .-Vamos a estar mucho tiempo viajando juntos y entre tú y ese otro elfo va a ser un verdadero fastidio…- Sacó un cigarro prendiéndolo con una de las velas del candelabro que estaba en el velador iluminando la habitación. .-Por lo menos la chica es simpática…-

.- ¿Ves?, entonces conversa con ella y asunto arreglado- Le contestó calmadamente sin quitar la vista del techo.

.- ¡Qué insoportable! ¡¿Sabías que eres insoportable? El guerrero sólo giró la cabeza para mirarlo

.- ¿…Sí?

.- ¡Insoportable!, no te imaginas como echo de menos a Hunter-

.-Acostúmbrate, Hunter murió hace mucho tiempo. Soy Vegeta-

.-Ya sé lo que le falta a Vegeta: una mujer- Dijo metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

.-Ya cállate- Apago el cigarro y dejo en cenicero en el velador para también acostarse.

.-Lo que te digo es verdad. Sé que lo que te pasó fue horrible, pero tienes que seguir adelant…

.- ¡Buenas noches!- Exclamó molesto soplando las velas dejando todo a oscuras. Kakarotto se acomodó.

.-Buenas noches, Vegeta- Pocos minutos después de fumar su cigarro se quedaría dormido. Vegeta continuó un rato más mirando el techo. .-…Imbécil…- Susurró. También se durmió en poco tiempo.

* * *

El anciano ya se había acostado y su hija seguía sentada a un costado de la cama tomándolo de la mano.

.- ¿No crees que son muchas frazadas? Ya tengo calor hija-

.-No, de noche hace mucho frío y no quiero que te haga mal-

El viejo sonrió. Últimamente ella parecía la mamá. .- ¿Me prometes qué te cuidarás y comportarás?-

.-No te prometo nada-

.-Pero Bulma- Su padre no entendía su sentido del humor.

.-Sí papá, claro que me comportaré, seré una buena niña y no haré enojar a tu hermana-

.-Eso sería bueno… es un poco estricta, pero te quiere mucho y está muy contenta de recibirte- La quedó mirando preocupado, era tanto que su hija no tardó en notarlo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa, papá? Hace días que parece que quieres decirme algo.

.-Nada hija… es que a veces no sé si hago bien al dejarte ir…-

.- ¿Al dejarme ir?, pero si eres tú el que insiste con esto, yo jamás lo pedí. Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión y yo feliz me quedo contigo-

Pensó un poco antes de responderle. –No Bulma, además te hará bien conocer otros lugares. Recuerda que una vez que seas la Reina no te moverás de acá- Pudo ver otra mueca en la cara de la joven, siempre ponía esa cara cuando algo no le gustaba. Y es que no le quedaba otra, era la única heredera al trono y pese a la oposición de muchos por tratarse de una mujer y además inmadura, el anciano estaba seguro que su hija lo haría bien.

.-Otra vez con eso papá. Falta mucho para que eso pase, no me gusta que toques ese tema-

.-Como digas, no volveré a hablar de eso por un tiempo, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase harás lo que tengas que hacer-

.-Eso es un poco confuso, pero te lo prometo-

.-Así me gusta. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana te vas temprano y necesitas descansar-

Se inclinó para besar la frente de su papá. .-Que duermas bien, papá-

.-Buenas noches, querida-

No hizo más que cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su padre cuando se topó con Yamcha.

.-Llegaste tarde, ya se está quedando dormido-

.-Venia a hablar contigo, Bulma- No era el mismo agresivo y despectivo guerrero de la mañana, siempre que estaba con ella su voz y personalidad huían raudos. Ella lo abrazó del brazo sintiendo su rigidez.

.-Caminemos a mi pieza- Al notar que no decía nada le habló. .-Dime, te escucho-

.-Se trata de esos dos humanos-

.- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- Sabía lo que venía, pero lo dejaría continuar para corregirlo.

.-No entiendo por qué tu papá insistió en contratar a esos sujetos, pero fue su decisión y no puedo quejarme…-

.-"Pero si eso es lo que has hecho desde que supiste que venían"- pensó en decirle pero no quiso interrumpirle.

.-…Pero también me encargó tu cuidado personal, así que no quiero que te juntes con ellos, ni que les hables-

.- ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso si estaremos un buen tiempo juntos?

.-Fácil, cualquier cosa que necesites me lo pides a mí, yo no me separaré de tu lado- Concluyó contento. Pararon al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la joven.

.-A mí me vendrá bien este viaje para conocer nuevos lugares y a ti para conocer gente y dejar de ser tan prejuicioso-

.-No te entiendo-

.-No puedes hablar de ellos de esa forma, ni siquiera los conoces-

.-Y tú no puedes confiar en ellos tan fácil, Bulma-

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son humanos?- No lo dejó responder, era claro que diría que sí. .- ¿Y los humanos que trabajan acá?, porque yo no veo que pongas cara de asco cuando asean tu cuarto y siempre devoras la comida que hacen-

No supo que responderle, a lo que ella le sonrió y besó dulcemente en la mejilla. .-Ya verás que nos hará bien a los dos, apuesto a que terminarán siendo buenos amigos-

.-Pero Bul…-

.-Anda a dormir, mañana nos vemos- Entró dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

* * *

Y no perdieron el tiempo. Antes que amaneciera ya habían dejado el palacio. Todo fue muy rápido y discreto para no llamar la atención. La menor cantidad de gente podía saber que la princesa ya no estaba en palacio, y eso no sería muy difícil. Ella nunca salía a ningún lado y mucho menos bajar a las aldeas… bueno, eso era lo que creía su padre y los guardias encargados de su seguridad.

Cada uno tenía su caballo y alforjas con todo lo necesario y por supuesto el tan preciado dinero. Era tanto que perfectamente podrían haber rechazado el nuevo trabajo e irse a vivir la vida loca por mucho tiempo y aún así sobrarles dinero, pero después de volver hablar con el viejo, más ganas tenían de continuar.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera e iban a paso lento, habían recorrido mucho y los animales necesitaban descansar un poco.

.-…Yo llevo más de diez años en esto y todavía me sorprendo de lo que puedo aprender-

.-Siempre me ha gustado ver lo que hacen los magos, pero allá nadie practica.-

Bulma y el mago iban juntos conversando hace rato para disgusto del elfo que no pudo evitarlo e iba un poco más atrás de la pareja sin dejar de mirarlos ni por un segundo y Vegeta un par de metros más atrás.

.- ¿Y cómo es que sabes tantos términos? Le pregunto curioso. Había usado palabras que no eran comunes. Ella bajó la voz para responderle. .-No le vayas a decir a Yamcha, pero a veces me escapo a los pueblos de nuestra gente y ahí sí que sucede de todo-

.-Pensé que todos ustedes eran muy tranquilos-

.-Lo somos, pero de seguro que en todos los pueblos hay lados oscuros. ¿O dónde crees que consigo esta ropa?-

.- ¿Y te vas a meter tú sola a esos lugares?-

.-No hay problema, me cubro el pelo y tapo un poco la cara y nadie me reconoce- Él sonrió. Pensaba que las princesas vivían preocupadas de su pelo y ropa y de encontrar alguien digno para ser desposada. Definitivamente esta linda jovencita era diferente.

.- ¿Y tú Vegeta?- Se volteó para mirarlo. .- ¿También eres mago?-

.-Soy un guerrero- Y fue todo lo que le dijo.

.-No lo tomes personal, es así con todo el mundo- Le dijo pensando lo agradable que sería este viaje con esos dos mudos.

.-No importa, no me molesta… Yamcha también es guerrero-

.-Se nota-

.-Es muy fuerte y hábil y me ha enseñado a pelear-

.-Así que también peleas, estas llenas de sorpresas-

.-Pero no es mucho- Rió un poco avergonzada. .-Sólo para defenderme-

.-Eso no es verdad- Intervino Yamcha, que tal vez era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían salido de palacio. .-Siempre me sorprende. Es muy buena para ser mujer- Ella se volteó para responderle. .-No me gusta cuando hablas así- Y miró al mago. .- ¿Tú piensas igual?-

.-Honestamente no. Aunque sí creo que hay tareas para cada sexo-

.-Por lo menos eres más avanzado que este cabeza dura-

Yamcha miró el suelo avergonzado y molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que insinuara que un humano era mejor que él? Él era uno de los muchos que no comprendía su sentido del humor.

.-Y dime, Yamcha ¿Dónde está el mago que nos ayudará? ¿Queda muy lejos?- Aminoró un poco la marcha del animal para quedar junto al elfo y no perderse ningún detalle.

.-Si vamos rápido estaremos en tres semanas o un poco más… Nos está esperando, así que no habrá necesidad de buscarlo-

.- ¿Y en qué pueblo está?-

.-No está en ningún pueblo. Está en el reino de los drakon, con el Rey Zenit. Él también está interesado en la búsqueda de Las Llaves y nos espera-

.- ¡Mierda!…- Casi gritó el mago. En cuanto escuchó ese nombre no oyó más al elfo. Mucho había durado su buena suerte, ahora tendría que ir donde ese grandísimo idiota y lo peor de todo es que seguramente vería a… La risa burlona y estridente de Vegeta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. .- ¿Realmente tenemos que ir para allá?- Preguntó incómodo tratando de ignorar a Vegeta.

.-Claro que sí, allá está el mago que sabe cómo encontrar las Llaves. Es necesario ir para allá- Yamcha no entendía la cara de acongojado del mago ni porque tuvo que explicarle algo tan obvio.

.-…Maldición…- Miró al suelo. No se encontraba preparado para volver a verla, él quería estar bien para demostrarle que ya no le hacía falta y bien sabía que aún no sucedía eso. Se molestó más al volver escuchar la carcajada seca de Vegeta que claramente no entendieron los elfos. No se dio vuelta, pero gritó para que lo escuchara. .- ¡Eres insoportable! ¡No abres la boca en todo el día pero tenía que ser para burlarte de mí!-

Yamcha seguía sin entender. .- ¿Sucede algo malo?

.-No, no, olvídalo- Y volvió a gritarle a su amigo. .- ¡Debería hacerte explotar la cabeza, Vegeta!

.-O podrías convertirlo en sapo, ya está a medio camino- Añadió la joven haciendo reír al mago.

.-Buena idea-

Bulma se giró para mirar a Vegeta esperando una mueca o sonrisa, pero nada. Ni siquiera movió los ojos para mirarla.

* * *

Decidieron pasar la noche bajo unos árboles. Vegeta conocía el lugar y sabía que el próximo pueblo quedaba muy lejos y además más adelante habían animales salvajes. Bulma estaba fascinada con la sola idea de dormir al aire libre e ignoró por completo las reiteradas quejas de Yamcha que por supuesto encontraba inaceptable que una dama durmiera en el suelo.

Luego de hacer una fogata, alimentar a los caballos y comer un poco, los elfos se durmieron cerca del fuego y los dos humanos un poco más apartados.

Horas después la sed despertó a la joven. Revisó su cantimplora y al igual que la de Yamcha estaban vacías. Suspiró mirando las estrellas. Era totalmente distinto a verlas desde el balcón de su habitación. Eso y sentir el viento frío de la noche le hizo pensar que no era tan mala idea todo esto, pero aún tenía sed. Dudó un poco, pero si no bebía agua no podría volver a dormir. Gateó hasta donde dormía el más cercano, no supo cual era porque ya estaba muy oscuro, pero de seguro que no habría problema, mañana repondría el agua.

Fue en cosa de segundos, ella no lo vio venir. En cuanto rozó el cuerpo del hombre buscando la cantimplora sintió un agarre fuerte de su brazo, luego otro tirón dejándola acostada en el suelo con Vegeta completamente sobre ella con un cuchillo rozando su cuello. Quedó muda, solo podía mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos de susto.

.- ¡¿Qué haces acá? ¡¿Quieres que te corte la cabeza?- Le susurró molesto.

.-Yo solo, yo quería…- Solo recién pudo hablar claro, sintiendo el enojo crecer por esa reacción tan estúpida y exagerada. .- ¡¿Puedes bajarte de mí, por favor?- Los dos quedaron sentados.

.- ¡Aún no respondes que haces acá!-

.- ¡¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?- Los dos levantaban la voz enojados pero aún en susurros. .- ¡Tenía sed y quería agua!, ¡No tenías que ser tan agresivo!

.- ¡Y tú no te tienes que meter en las cosas de los demás!-

.- ¡¿No te vas a disculpar?

Era muy tarde para seguir discutiendo y era lo último que quería.

.- ¿Sabes qué?, cállate y toma el agua que quieras- Le dijo tirándosela de mala manera a su lado. Ella se puso de pie limpiando la tierra del pantalón.

.- ¡No quiero tu tonta agua y lo mínimo que espero es una disculpa!-

La ignoró. Le dio la espalda y continúo con su sueño interrumpido.

.- ¡Estúpido!- Estuvo a punto de patearle la cantimplora pero se arrepintió en el último segundo volviendo a su lugar a tratar de dormirse pese a la sed y el enojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me dijeron que tenían un poco de problemas para entender quien hablaba, pero me he preocupado para que eso no pase. La historia la tenía escrita en cuaderno y la redacción de los diálogos estaba de otra forma por eso no me di cuenta.

También aviso que ya se vendrá más interacción entre V y B, pero es que no puede ser todo rápido.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios :D y sorry si hay algún error ortográfico. Lo revise cientos de veces pero algo pudo haberse pasado XD

Y por último le dedico este capitulo a Lissa, que pese a llevar tan poco tiempo chateando ya es mi amiga en este mundo y la estimo mucho pese a que por tanto chatear con ella no puedo escribir ni publicar jejejeje

* * *

Lo quedó mirando. Aunque él la ignoraba por completo, ella siguió siendo la misma de siempre, atenta y amistosa con todos, olvidándose rápidamente del incidente del agua. Saludándolo en las mañanas, ofreciéndole algo para comer y deseándole buenas noches antes de dormir pese a que casi nunca había respuesta. Tenía a Yamcha y Kakarotto, con los que hablaba sin parar día y noche por lo que no lograba entender cómo alguien podía estar tanto rato en silencio. Solo con Kakarotto compartía, y eso era obvio, se notaba que eran amigos. Pero en esta semana y media de viaje algo llamó la atención de la joven. Sabía que no tenía que meterse, no era de su incumbencia, además él no le diría nada por mucho que le preguntase, pero su naturaleza curiosa le jugaba en contra y cada vez que lo veía alejarse, ella disimuladamente lo seguía con la mirada tratando de ver que era lo que observaba con tanta concentración. Siempre hacia lo mismo, por lo menos una vez al día sacaba una cadena de plata que siempre estaba bajo su camiseta sin mangas y se quedaba pegado, como hipnotizado viéndola en su mano, ella sabía que no sólo era la cadena, que algo había en ella y se lamentó de que su raza fuese de oídos dotados y no de la vista.

.- ¿Seguro que no quieres comer más?- Miró a Yamcha que le hablaba sentándose a su lado en el suelo, claramente no se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando al guerrero humano, de otra forma ya estaría oyendo el discurso correspondiente. .-No nos detendremos en mucho rato y quiero que te alimentes bien-

.-No te preocupes, recogí muchas manzanas para el camino- Le dijo distraída. Al volver a mirar de reojo, comprobó que Vegeta ya había guardado la cadena dentro de la camiseta y volvía a su caballo para revisar la montura igual como lo hacía su amigo en estos momentos.

.-Seguramente en dos días más lleguemos al pueblo, me gustaría dormir en una cama para variar- Comentó de buen humor el mago que acariciaba entre las orejas al animal. Bulma se puso de pié para subirse a su caballo.

.-A mí también- Le contestó la joven. .- Estas tierras son muy lindas, pero ya quiero ver gente, quiero ver como son los pueblos de tu gente-

.-No te hagas muchas ilusiones- Le dijo Kakarotto. .-Por ese sector es pobre, no hay muchas cosas para ver, pero seguramente encontraremos un buen lugar para quedarnos-

.- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el elfo levantándose del suelo. .-No quiero exponer a Bul…-

.-No hay problema- Lo interrumpió feliz. Ella quería conocer otras culturas, no le interesaba si era pobre, rico o peligroso. Después de todo iba escoltada por tres hombres fuertes. .-Solo iremos a dormir. No nos va a pasar nada-

La quietud del lugar se vio interrumpida por los gritos lejanos de una mujer.

.- ¿Qué fue eso? El mago apenas pudo distinguirlo, pero los elfos sí.

.- ¡Es una mujer pidiendo ayuda!- Le dijo Bulma preocupada. Inmediatamente Vegeta y Kakarotto cabalgaron en dirección de los gritos. La joven pensaba seguirlos pero Yamcha tomó la rienda del caballo deteniéndola.

.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?-

.-Voy con ellos, déjame pasar-

.- ¡No!, puede ser muy peli…- No le hizo caso recuperando la rienda y haciendo que su caballo cabalgase detrás de los dos hombres.

.- ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?- Grito ofuscado subiéndose al caballo para alcanzarla.

Por donde andaban era bastante peligroso, ruta de ladrones que recorrían para transportar sin riesgo su contrabando, productos robados, drogas y también dedicarse al tráfico de animales y personas. A Kakarotto no le pareció buena idea cuando Vegeta los dirigió por este camino, pero el ahorro de tiempo era generoso y hasta ahora habían tenido suerte al no encontrarse con nadie, por lo mismo no les comentó ese pequeño detalle a sus otros dos acompañantes. Solo esperaba que no fuese nada grave lo que ocurría adelante.

Al llegar encontraron una mujer tirada en el suelo aparentemente herida en su tobillo porque no dejaba de tocárselo y quejarse de dolor. El mago y su amigo se le acercaron y Yamcha detuvo de los hombros a la chica para que no se moviera de su lugar.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Se agachó Kakarotto ayudándola a sentarse, era una mujer joven y se veía muy asustada. .-No te preocupes que no te haremos daño-

.- ¡Muchas gracias!- Rompió en llanto abrazándose del hombre. .- ¡Iba en mi carruaje con unos amigos cuando unos ladrones armados nos atacaron! ¡Nos quitaron todo y nos encerraron en nuestro propio carruaje para llevarnos! ¡Estoy tan preocupada por ellos!

.- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- Pudo preguntarle Bulma una vez que se soltó del agarre de Yamcha. También se arrodilló para tratar de darle consuelo a la pobre mujer.

.-Creyeron que me había desmayado y por eso no me amarraron y pude saltar por la ventana y creo que me hice daño. ¡Pero mis amigos!-

.- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- Le pregunto Vegeta subiéndose a su caballo.

.-Llevo como 10 minutos pidiendo ayuda, se fueron hacia allá- Apunto la dirección por dónde ellos venían.

.-Esperen aquí- Dirigió al animal hacia donde apuntó la mujer.

.- ¡Por favor no me dejen sola! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

.-No te preocupes.- Le sonrió el mago. .-Volverá con tus amigos.

.- ¿Y cómo te llamas?, yo soy Bulma-

.-Nyaar- Era humana, de 1:64cms, cabello liso castaño claro corto hasta el mentón, ojos color café y seguramente de mayor edad de lo que aparentaba por no tener su cuerpo tan desarrollado.

…**15 minutos después…**

.-Ni rastro de las huellas de los caballos o el carruaje. ¿Estas segura que fueron por esa dirección?- Vegeta la miraba de brazos cruzados. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo con Bulma a su lado.

.-No estoy segura, cuando me caí rodé por el suelo y quedé muy mareada-

.- ¿Y qué hacían por estos lugares? Acá es muy peligroso- La miraba con desconfianza. Había algo que andaba mal.

.- ¿Peligroso?- Se le acerco Yamcha indignado. .- ¡Sabias que este lugar era peligroso y aún así trajiste a la princesa por acá!- Vegeta le respondió sin mirarlo. .-Tu princesa está en perfecto estado- Le habló a Nyaar. .- ¿Y bien?-

.-Sabíamos que este lugar era peligroso, pero era para acortar camino. Somos una familia adinerada y seguramente nos seguían hace mucho-

El guerrero insistió. .-Y si eres de una familia adinerada ¿por qué vistes con ropa barata?-

.- ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Cómo la tratas así? ¡Se acaban de llevar a sus amigos!- El hombre ignoró el reto de Bulma sin quitarle la vista de encima a la otra mujer.

.-Los ladrones me obligaron ponerme esta ropa antes que me hiciera la desmayada, seguramente querían venderme-

.- ¡¿Qué?- Ya era demasiado para Yamcha, el mago trató de calmar los ánimos. .-No te pongas así, Bulma está bien, además hace mucho que no se hace eso acá y con nosotros tres es imposible que le pase algo-

.-Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros- Dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie. .-Y buscar ayuda en el próximo pueblo-

.-Eso es verdad- Vegeta la apoyo sorprendiéndola un poco. .-Seguramente cuando no los vean llegar, tu gente te buscará por estos lados- Definitivamente no confiaba en ella y menos cuando le sonrió con nerviosismo.

.-Muchas gracias a todos-

.- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- El guerrero humano le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

.-No, me duele mucho- La tomó en brazos subiéndola a su caballo. La mujer se quedó mirando a Bulma. .- ¿Por qué esas orejas en punta? Son raras.

.-No son raras, somos elfos.

.-Jamás había visto uno. Tienes que tener cuidado por estos lugares. Muchos estarían felices de comprar una como prost…-

.- ¡No Nyaar, eso ya no pasa!- La interrumpió el mago, ya no quería más problemas con Yamcha.

.- ¿No había un lugar más horrible para alojar?- Se quejó Yamcha.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas y el guerrero elfo de pié, esperando mientras el mago pedía unos cuartos en la posada donde se quedarían.

.-No es para tanto Yamcha, a mí me gustó… La verdad es que Kakarotto exageró un poco, es muy lindo el pueblo. Lástima que sigues mal del tobillo Nyaar, podríamos ir a conocerlo-

.-Claro- Le contesto en voz baja permaneciendo con la vista en el suelo, su cabello tapaba un poco su rostro.

.-Lo siento, que desatinada, mañana a primera hora saldremos a la calle a ver si alguien está buscándote, y en el peor de los casos te iremos a dejar a tu casa- La verdad que en los dos días que tomó llegar al pueblo, Bulma congenió mucho con la otra mujer, encantándole su forma de ser.

.-Pero no podemos desviarnos, Bulma- La joven frunció el ceño molesta.

.-Como puedes ser tan poco caballero, Yamcha-

Se acercó Kakarotto. .-Todo listo. Sólo había 3 habitaciones así que tendremos que compartirlas.

.-No hay problema, yo duermo con Nyaar- Se adelantó en hablar Bulma, ya tenía a Yamcha todo el tiempo encima, por lo menos hoy que la dejara en paz un rato.

.-Yo con Vegeta. Y tu Yamcha solo- Habló el mago y luego miró a Nyaar que seguía ocultando su rostro con el pelo. .-Los cuartos están en el segundo piso, así que yo te llevo-

.-Muchas gracias Kakarotto- Y ni siquiera al responderle subió la cabeza.

…**Más tarde….**

En la habitación que compartían los hombres, en el pequeño balcón mirando a la calle, estaban conversando mientras fumaban. Ya era tarde, pero para un lugar como ese no importaba. Las cantinas estaban abiertas y la gente del lugar iba de una a otra buscando divertirse.

.-Si hemos tenido tanta suerte en estos lugares, seguramente ya no pasará nada más adelante. Espero que siga así- Dijo el mago mientras apagaba el cigarro, Vegeta no tardó en responderle: .-Yo espero que termine pronto-

.-No seas cínico, estos últimos dos días te vi conversando mucho con Nyaar-

.-Simplemente porque no le creo nada. Además una joven de familia adinerada no habla de esa forma tan corriente-

.-Es porque está nerviosa, tiene razones para estarlo-

Vegeta lo quedo mirando. .-A ti parece que se te olvidó como conseguíamos dinero cuando éramos niños. Es obvio que está mintiendo-

Kakarotto suspiro con pesadez antes de responderle. .-Tal vez tienes razón. Es que queda tan poco para llegar allá y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y algo me dice que me comportaré como un estúpido-

.-Si no quieres comportarte como un estúpido te recomiendo que no bebas estando allá-

.-Sí, es lo más cuerdo…Me voy a acostar, ¿Vienes conmigo, Vegeta?-

.- En un momento voy, tengo algo que hacer antes-

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Lo miró con desconfianza. Vegeta apago su cigarro en el suelo mientras le respondía. .-No preguntes tanto y vete a dormir-

Kakarotto no le dijo nada, se metió a la habitación dispuesto a dormir. El otro hombre se quedó mirando un rato más por el balcón y tal y como lo había imaginado, vio a Nyaar en la calle caminando sola sin ningún problema. Pronto la perdería de vista cuando se metió por uno de los tantos callejones oscuros. No lo pensó dos veces saltando del balcón hasta la calle dispuesto a seguirla…

…La encontró fuera de una casa junto con un hombre de aspecto desagradable. Desde donde se encontraba no lograba escuchar, pero era obvio que discutían. La mujer trataba de entrar, pero el sujeto se lo impedía. Nyaar le gritó una palabrota empujándolo y el otro lo hizo de vuelta tirándola al suelo y cerrando la puerta de mala manera.

.- ¡Ni quería entrar! ¡Hijo de puta!- Pateó reiteradas veces la puerta con el pie supuestamente lastimado. .- ¡Ustedes se lo pierden, imbéciles! ¡No resisten que una mujer les patee el culo!- Pateaba con más fuerza la puerta incrementando los gritos. .- ¡Ya van a ver, cabrones!-

.-Esos no son modales de una señorita- Le dijo acercándose, Nyaar se volteó asustada. .- ¡Vegeta!

El hombre se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. -¿Y bien?, te espero-

Ella sólo le sonrió, él contestó a eso levantando una ceja. .-Eres una ladrona- Respondió por ella.

.-Sabía que no te podía engañar. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?-

.-Desde el principio-

.-Eres bueno.- Le dijo acercándosele.

.- ¿Por qué no robaste nada, Nyaar?-

.- ¿Y cómo sabes que no robé nada?

.-Te estuve observando, y tuviste muchas oportunidades-

.-Estaba cansada de caminar y sólo quería llegar a este pueblo de porquería para ganar algo de efectivo. Además me trataron bien y eso es difícil en la gente que pasa por este pueblo, Bulma fue muy simpática conmigo y no quise hacerlo. Por eso vine acá a apostar, pero estos imbéciles no me dejaron entrar, según ellos hago trampa-

Él sonrió entretenido. .-aaaa, ya te conocen aquí-

.-Sí, y mucho, por eso tengo que irme rápido, debo mucho dinero. ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? ¿Vas a entregarme?-

.-Primero dime en que pensabas apostar-

.-Póker-

.- ¿Y sabes jugar?- Le preguntó a la mujer.

Estaba extrañada, por un momento pensó que se la llevaría a la fuerza a entregarla y cobrar la miseria de dinero que seguramente pedían por ella, pero ahora lo veía interesado en el tema y más aún cuando le mencionó el póker.

.- ¡¿Qué si sé jugar? Eso no se pregunta- Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un estuche de cuero con cartas en su interior. .-Además de robar me gano la vida apostando-

Él le quitó las cartas dándole un vistazo rápido para luego pasárselas.

.-Por eso no tienes ni para comer- Le dijo burlón.

.- ¿Cómo?-

.-Están todas marcadas-

.- ¡¿Pero cómo supiste?- Nunca la habían descubierto, estaba tan orgullosa de su trabajo y venia este tipo y le decía en su cara que estaban marcadas con sólo verlas unos segundos.

.-Porque eres una niña que le falta mucho aprender-

.- ¿Una niña?, tengo 28 años- La sorprendió, se veía mucho menor, ella lo notó añadiendo. .-También me aprovecho de eso- Los dos sonrieron. .-No me imaginaba que hablabas tanto, Vegeta-

.-Y aún falta. Espera aquí- Vegeta se acercó a la puerta tocándola. Salió el mismo hombre que había empujado a Nyaar. Los vio conversar sin problema, luego de un minuto Vegeta le hizo un seña con la mano para que se acercara, lo que obedeció enseguida. Al verla, el sujeto de la puerta habló.

.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que entre contigo? Esta bruta es capaz de robarle a su propia madre si fuese necesario-

.-Ya te dije que sí. A no ser que quieras que vaya a otro lado-

.- ¡No, no!- Exclamó abriendo más la puerta para dejarlos pasar. .-Pero tú te haces responsable-

Vegeta no le contestó entrando con Nyaar detrás suyo que no dudó en mostrarle el dedo medio al hombre de la puerta.

…**A la mañana siguiente…**

Los elfos entraron al cuarto que compartían los hombres, la joven corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol y así despertarlos. Rápidamente notó que Vegeta no estaba, por lo que se dirigió al mago. .- ¿Dónde está Vegeta?-

.- ¿Ah…? No se… parece que no durmió acá, la cama está ordenada… ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos?- Seguía con sueño, pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta que para variar Yamcha estaba molesto. .- ¿Paso algo?-

.-Pasa que nos han engañado- Respondió Yamcha si moverse de su lugar.

.-Es que cuando desperté, Nyaar no estaba y cuando bajé a buscarla mira lo que encontré- La muchacha le pasó un papel arrugado. El mago se puso a la luz para verlo bien. Se ofrecía un monto bajo de dinero para quien entregara o diera el paradero de un hombre y una mujer, los dos buscados por motivos similares: no pago de cientos de cuentas, hurto y estafa. Al hombre jamás lo había visto en su vida, pero el dibujo de la mujer con cabello largo era claro pese a no ser de buena calidad, se trataba de Nyaar.

.-Vegeta tenía razón…- Dijo calmado.

.- ¿Te robó algo?- .-Yamcha le preguntó.

Kakarotto casi corrió a su bolso sobre una silla buscando el saquito con las monedas de oro que le habían pagado. Se moriría si no las encontraba. .-No, tengo todo- Dijo aliviado. .- ¿A ustedes les robó algo?-

Bulma respondió. .-No, a ninguno… ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

.-Lo primero es buscar a Vegeta y después irnos de aquí- Seguía calmado, sin darle importancia a lo de Nyaar. Yamcha que seguía sin entender que las cosas no funcionaban igual que con su gente le reclamó.

.- Pensé que la entregaríamos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-

El mago sonrió. .-No hay motivo para hacer eso, no nos ha robado nada-

.-Pero es una ladrona y tiene que pagar- Insistió el elfo.

.-En otros pueblos si hay gente encargada de que se cumpla la ley, pero aquí eso no pasa y si la atrapan no le espera nada bueno-

.-Kakarotto tiene razón, Yamcha. Además no nos robó nada, y hasta hizo el viaje más entretenido- Agregó la joven.

.-Pero Bul…-

.-Entonces está decidido- Lo interrumpió Kakarotto. .-Busquemos a Vegeta y larguémonos de aquí-

.-Buena idea- Dijo en apoyo la chica. Yamcha ya no dijo nada, ya eran varios días que venían haciendo eso y pensaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

…**Afuera en la calle…**

Ya que era muy temprano no había necesidad de ocultar la cara. Todos dormían después de la farra de anoche y faltaba mucho para que despertaran. El sol ya pegaba fuerte y eso no le hacía nada de gracia a la pareja que caminaba a paso lento con sueño, sed y calor pero de muy buen humor.

.- ¡La cara que pusieron cuando ganaste el último juego! ¡No lo podían creer!- La mujer reía a carcajadas, Vegeta sólo curvaba los labios. .-Y gracias a ti no tendré problemas de efectivo por un buen tiempo-

.-Tú tampoco estuviste mal- Le respondió calmadamente a la mujer.

.-Entonces…- Nyaar se puso delante de él que no dejó de caminar por lo que la obligó a avanzar hacia atrás para seguir mirándolo a la cara. .- ¿Qué me dices de lo que te pregunté? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Te prometo que no molestaré en nada, además es la única forma de largarme de aquí para siempre-

.-… No lo sé. No tienes ninguna habilidad que nos pueda ser útil y yo no sé si habrá problemas más adelante-

Ella se sonrió coqueta antes de responderle. .-No te preocupes por eso, soy una profesional y me he cuidado toda mi vida sola y tengo muy buena condición física… ¿O tienes que preguntarle a los demás?-

.-No tengo que preguntarle nada a nadie, yo soy el que está a cargo de esta estupidez de viaje-

.- ¡Entonces no hay problema! ¿Acaso no lo pasamos bien anoche?-

Los dos se detuvieron al oír la voz de Bulma y parecía molesta. Nyaar se agarró del brazo de Vegeta instintivamente, seguramente ya habían encontrado uno de los tantos carteles con su rostro dibujado y que apropósito, el imbécil que la retrató no había captado toda su belleza.

.- ¿Dónde estaban metidos?- Sí, la elfa estaba enojada.

.-Fuimos a divertirnos un poco- Le respondió Nyaar tranquilamente.

.- ¿Y tu pié? Por lo visto ya no cojeas.

Nyaar volvió a reír con fuerza. .-Veras, la verdad es que…-

.- ¡¿Porque nos mentiste? Encontramos tu cara por todas partes- La interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y levantando la voz molestando al hombre que había bebido un poco de más y le dolía la cabeza de hace rato.

.-Por lo visto soy famosa- Dijo Nyaar haciendo reír un poco a Vegeta.

.- ¡Vegeta eso no es gracioso! Lo que hizo Nyaar es serio, nos mintió y…-

.- ¡¿Podrías dejas de chillar un rato?- Vegeta terminó levantando la voz. Lo había pasado muy bien anoche y odiaba cuando le arruinaban el poco buen humor que aparecía en contadas ocasiones. Bulma no estaba acostumbrada que le hablaran así, pero si pensaba que la dejaría callada estaba muy equivocado.

.- ¡Parece Vegeta que tú no sabes que…!-

.- ¡No me importa si estas indignada o no, niña! Y entérate que Nyaar va a venir con nosotros y si no te gusta ve hacerle escandalo a Yamcha o Kakarotto, a mí no me pagan para eso- Caminó a paso rápido hacia la posada que estaba a solo unos metros, Bulma se volteó para mirarlo y seguir gritándole. .- ¡Oye! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! ¡¿A dónde vas?-

Vegeta le respondió con otro grito sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás. .- ¡Me voy a bañar y nos vamos de aquí! ¡Y no se te ocurra seguirme que te va a ir muy mal!-

.- Maleducado- Susurró cruzándose de brazos.

.-No te lo tomes tan mal- Nyaar le puso una mano sobre el hombro de forma amistosa, Bulma la quedo mirando un rato antes de hablar. .-Entonces vienes con nosotros…-

.- ¡Sí!- Exclamó contenta la humana, pero la elfa no sonreía para nada. .- Pensé que te alegrarías, Bulma-

.-Vas a tener que hacer muchos méritos para que confiemos en ti-

.- ¿Es porque no soy de una familia importante como les dije?-

.- ¡No digas eso! A mí no me importan esas cosas, incluso podría ignorar que seas ladrona, ya que no nos robaste nada. Yo estoy enojada contigo porque nos mentiste-

.-Entonces supongo que te juzgué mal-

.-Claro que lo hiciste, pero no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Yamcha para que no te moles…- Bulma no pudo seguir hablando por el abrazo apretado de la otra mujer.

.- ¡No importa! ¡Te prometo que confiarás en mí y que seremos grandes amigas!-

Y Nyaar volvió a reír estridentemente sin soltar a la joven que no estaba acostumbrada a comportamientos tan extremos. Siendo su raza tan calmada y pausada para vivir estos arranques eran incluso mal vistos, pero a ella le gustaron. Cada día que pasaba le gustaba más la manera de vivir la vida de los humanos y le fascinaba la idea de tener una amiga.

Habían dos hombres de pie, uno al frente del otro, alrededor de ellos no había más que tierra seca, piedras y alguno que otro árbol a punto de secarse y sobre ellos el potente sol golpeando más duro que los días anteriores, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles, ni siquiera sudaban, estaban concentrados en su conversación.

.-Ojala no cometas el error de hacerles daño- Dijo el hombre de 1:78 cm. y aun así era el de menor estatura y contextura física. Ojos azules y cabello lila, corto en la parte de atrás y largo adelante cubriendo un poco los ojos. Su mano izquierda sujetaba un báculo largo de madera oscura.

.-Eso a ti no te importa y no sé que estoy haciendo hablando contigo, ni siquiera somos del mismo bando, debería matarte por venir a molestarme- Le contestó haciendo presión en su cuello con la punta de un cuchillo, pero el otro hombre no se movió ni un poco de su lugar, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

.-Te importa porque ninguno de los dos tiene idea por donde comenzar y es obvio que ellos sí, así que no lo arruines todo con tu brutalidad de siempre-

.-Tengo libertad para hacer lo que estime conveniente- Este hombre media 1:87 cm, musculoso como un guerrero, de tez morena y ojos negros y cabello largo color castaño oscuro.

.-No sé en qué habrá estado pensado tu jefe para dejarte a cargo, pero eso no es problema mío. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que por ahora no habrá muertes-

El grandote le dio la espalda. .-Despreocúpate rarito, que no soy tan estúpido como lo crees. Sólo quiero presentarme, nada más-

Al no escuchar respuesta del hombre del báculo, se volteó para ver que ya se había marchado, segundos después él hizo lo mismo desapareciendo del lugar.

… **Cerca de ahí…**

.- ¡Se supone que yo tenía que ganar!- Gritó Yamcha indignado.

.-Así son las reglas, dame tu agua- Le contestó Nyaar sin dejar de reír.

.- ¡No, como crees!, y tu Kakarotto ¡¿no vas a hacer nada?-

.-A mí no me digas nada Yamcha, yo hace rato que no juego, Nyaar ya me ganó toda el agua-

.- ¡No seas mal perdedor y dame el agua que gané limpiamente!-

.- ¡¿Y tú quieres que te crea? ¡Te dejaste perder apropósito en este tonto juego de cartas para que apostara mi cantimplora!-

.- ¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta, Yamcha?- Le dijo Kakarotto que no pudo evitar lanzarle una buena burla a su inflado ego. .-…Y yo que pensé que los elfos eran tan inteligentes-

Pero el guerrero elfo ni lo escuchó, concentrado en seguir discutiendo con Nyaar. Bulma estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos cepillando los caballos observando a sus amigos contenta. La verdad que la idea de incluir a Nyaar había sido muy buena. De alguna manera en estos casi 10 días había logrado relajar un poco a Yamcha, que ahora compartía con el resto, al punto de sentarse en el suelo a jugar ese juego de humanos que aún no podía seguir con facilidad, pero que Vegeta y Nyaar parecían ser expertos…

Sintió la mirada de Vegeta, que estaba sentado más apartado del grupo, pero más cerca de ella, fumando y apoyando la espalda en una roca tratando al igual que todos de moverse lo menos posible para no acalorarse más, incluso se había sacado esa chaqueta larga de cuero color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y la tenía a un lado. Lo que casi nunca se sacaba era su espada que la mantenía a un costado de su cinturón dentro de su vaina de cuero café. Continuó cepillando los caballos sin entender por qué motivo la miraba ahora si insistía en no hablarle y si lo hacía era para llevarle la contraria o hasta incluso molestarla, porque eso había estado pasando los últimos días. Ya que Nyaar también simpatizó tanto con él como con ella, ahora Vegeta se veía obligado a estar en el mismo metro cuadrado de ella y en lugar de hacer todo más cordial, terminaba diciendo alguna pesadez.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo, moviéndose un poco para mantenerse en la escasa sombra que le brindaban los 3 delgados árboles. Según Kakarotto para llegar al reino de los Drakon tendrían que atravesar este extenso territorio semiárido, pero para ella era un desierto por donde se lo viera, sólo esperaba que esta vez sí quedara menos de un día para llegar, no como cuando escucho eso mismo del mago hace 2 días… Y nuevamente sintió la mirada del hombre sobre ella…

Después que se distrajera por los reclamos de Yamcha y las risas de Nyaar y Kakarotto, Vegeta volvió a observar los caballos. La chica les había sacado las monturas y les hablaba mientras los cepillaba, se notaba que los animales estaban muy a gusto con ella. Él tenía entendido que esa raza tenía una relación muy especial y estrecha con la naturaleza y esto era una prueba de aquello. La vio dejar los caballos para acercase a él, quien la observó hacia arriba esperando que ella hablara.

.-Dime- Le dijo amistosa y relajada.

.- ¿Qué?- Le respondió tosco mientras el humo del cigarro salía de su nariz.

.- ¿Quieres algo?-

.-Que te corras, no me dejas ver los caballos-

Ella sonrió. .-No estás viendo los caballos, me ves a mí-

.-No seas egocéntrica y quítate- Como no le gritó, ella optó por darse la vuelta y volver con los animales. Al llegar con ellos sintió sus pies hundirse un poco más de lo normal en la tierra arenosa, pero no le dio importancia al volver a escuchar a Yamcha quejarse de que Nyaar nuevamente ganó y una vez más estaba Vegeta mirándola logrando molestarla.

.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a…- No termino la oración porque se asustó al ver a Vegeta ya casi sobre ella. No logró entender lo que pasaba, sólo que a velocidad impactante el hombre la agarró de la cintura alejándola de un salto de donde se encontraba, terminando acostada en el suelo con él casi totalmente sobre ella como aquella vez cuando quiso sacarle su agua. Luego escuchó un grito de asombro, al parecer de Nyaar, seguido del relinchar asustado de los caballos y otro que no pudo descifrar.

.- ¡¿Qué pasa?- Le exigió respuesta a Vegeta, pero este se puso de pié enseguida. Sólo así pudo ver que donde antes ella había estado cepillando a los caballos, ahora se encontraba un hoyo.

.- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?- Gritó asustada. No había ninguno, ni las monturas, ni los bolsos de los demás, nada.

.- ¡Se los trago la tierra!- Le respondió Nyaar asustada igual que todos.

.- ¡¿Pero cómo?- Volvió a insistir. De haber seguido ahí solo un segundo más, ella también hubiese desaparecido.

En frente de todos los presentes apareció el hombre de ojos azules y cabello lila. Lucía extraño y más raro aún era que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Su mano izquierda siempre sujetando el báculo.

.- ¡Fuiste tú!- Le gritó Yamcha. .- ¡Tú le hiciste eso a los caballos!-

.-No, como creen, yo venía a advertirles pero al parecer se me adelantaron- Dijo el hombre sonriendo amistosamente.

.- ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Le gritó Vegeta mientras Yamcha corría para ponerse junto a Bulma. Se sintió completamente inútil y estúpido por no haber sido él quien la ayudó.

.-Por favor, no desconfíen de mí, yo vine a ayudarlos- El extraño insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

.-Entonces dinos quien eres- Le respondió Nyaar queriendo acercarse a él, pero Kakarotto no la dejó tomándola del brazo hablándole en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al desconocido. .-Este sujeto es un hechicero, no te le acerques-

.- ¿Un hechicero? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, tu eres un mago, ¿no?-

.-Eso no es lo mismo, nosotros no usamos magia negra, ellos sí. Y es sabido que la gente como ellos le vende el alma al demonio para lograr lo que quieren.

.-En verdad soy hechicero, pero sólo eso, lo demás son sólo cuentos para asustar a los niños- Dijo posando los pies en el suelo. .-A propósito, mi nombre es Trunks-

Bulma se adelantó en hablar. .- ¡¿Puedes hacer volver a los caballos?-

.-Lo siento, pero no puedo, estoy aquí para advertirles que el sujeto que hizo eso ya viene para acá y sería muy malo que los sorprendiera desprevenidos-

.- ¡Eso es imposible!- Lo interrumpió Yamcha. .- ¡No se ve a nadie a kilómetros, sería imposible que se acercara alguien sin ser visto!

Sin aviso el suelo bajo ellos comenzó a temblar, fue corto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos luchar por mantener el equilibrio. Al igual como el extraño hechicero también apareció de la nada el otro hombre no con aspecto amistoso como el primero.

.-Así que estos son… ¿porque les tendrá tanto respeto?…- habló para el mismo el guerrero desconocido. La verdad es que no se sintió para nada impresionado con el paisaje: Dos mujeres, un mago y dos guerreros, uno elfo y el otro humano que perfectamente podría deshacerse de ellos, pero no podía por ahora, sólo venía a jugar un rato, por muchas ganas que tuviera, ya podría saciar luego esa manía de ver sangre. Se quedó mirando al guerrero de cabello en punta que le gritó algo, por lo menos eso le gustó, se notaba que tenía bolas al no mostrarse aterrado ante su presencia. .-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Therion…-

Mientras seguía presentándose y hablando cosas incoherentes, Yamcha le susurró a la joven que se fuera con Kakarotto y Nyaar. Lo obvio es que tendría que pelear y no podía con ella cerca.

Al llegar la elfa con el mago y la otra mujer, Therion estiro la mano hacia ellos haciendo que las piedras del lugar se elevaran y fueran contra ellos a tanta velocidad que ellas sólo atinaron a tirarse al suelo, fue Kakarotto el que se puso delante con las manos estiradas formando una barrera invisible que los protegió a los 3. Yamcha y Vegeta no esperaron más corriendo hacia el hombre que seguía en su lugar lanzando sólo con su mano estirada piedras de todo tamaño haciéndolos saltar de un lado a otro para esquivarlas. Al llegar primero Yamcha, Therion se concentró en él esquivando con gran agilidad los ataques, cosa que aprovechó Vegeta atacándolo con la espada directo al cuello. Therion alcanzo a dar un salto hacia atrás recibiendo de todas formas un ligero pero doloroso corte en el hombro. Yamcha lo golpeó en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Los dos hombres esperaron atentos y en guardia a que Therion se pusiera de pie y atacara, pero se puso a reír.

.- Son buenos, pero yo soy mejor- Se puso de pié un poco molesto al ver que salía más sangre de lo que esperaba.

.- ¡Cállate y pelea!- Le gritó Yamcha.

Pero Therion se limitó a limpiar la tierra de los pantalones. Le echó un último vistazo a los presentes y desapareció del lugar tan rápido como apareció. Los guerreros quedaron algo confundidos mirándose entre ellos.

.- ¿Qué fué eso?- Dijo Yamcha.

.-Un estúpido enfermo- Le respondió Vegeta.

Bulma, Nyaar y Kakarotto llegaron corriendo para ver a sus amigos.

.- ¡Este sujeto estaba loco, vino a nada! ¿Están bien?- Preguntó el mago. Pero era obvio, no tenían ni un rasguño.

.-Y el hechicero se fue- Añadió Nyaar.

.-Tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva o aparezca otro loco- Se apresuró en decir Yamcha. Bulma lo tomó del brazo muy triste hablándole. .-Los caballos… ese infeliz mató a los caballos-

Recién en ese momento todos notaron el gran problema que se venía. Ya no estaban los animales ni los bolsos, sólo la chaqueta de Vegeta tirada de forma desordenada en el suelo y nada más que tierra y aún quedaba mucho por avanzar.

.-Me hubiera quedado en ese pueblo como ladrona- Se lamentó Nyaar a punto de gritar, solo quedaba una cantimplora y habría que compartirla.

.-No sacamos nada con llorar, no perdamos en tiempo y vámonos- Dijo el guerrero humano mientras iba por su chaqueta.

Todos estaban horrorizados por lo sucedido, pero Vegeta tenía razón. Tenían que caminar ahora que tenían energías o de otro modo sí que habría fuertes motivos para llorar. Mientras recogían lo poco y nada que tenían todos se asustaron al oír el grito de horror del mago como si le estuvieran sacando la piel a mordiscos.

.- ¡NO PUEDE SEEER!- Estaba arrodillado junto a su bolso. Todos corrieron a ver qué pasaba, menos Vegeta que por una razón había dicho lo de no llorar.

.- ¡¿Qué paso?- Le preguntó Yamcha al llegar. El mago tenia lo ojos llorosos sujetando su bolso con los puños apretados.

.-Lo tenía todo ahí... todo…. ¡TODO!

**(…..)**

Caminaron mucho, muchísimo y se sintió mucho más bajo ese intenso sol. La primera en caer fue Nyaar, que tuvo que ser cargada por Vegeta. Un par de horas después Bulma, que al no estar acostumbrada a climas tan extremos término casi desmayada al igual que Yamcha, solo que él puso de excusa que no podía moverla de la única sombra que habían encontrado en horas. Los dos últimos hombres en pie acordaron que uno se quedaría cuidándolos y el otro continuaría viajando, después de todo según los "exactos" cálculos de Kakarotto, ya debería quedar muy poco y más le valía que fuese así. Vegeta continuó solo por casi 3 horas, sentía los labios secos, un terrible dolor de cabeza y la vista ya estaba borrosa. Terminó arrodillado mirando el suelo y tratando de regularizar la respiración. Sabía que debía ponerse de pié enseguida o no podría volver a levantarse, aun así apoyó las manos en la tierra caliente que casi lo quemó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que sólo necesitaría un par de segundos para reponerse. Después todo dio vueltas y el silencio reinó.

**(…..)**

.- ¿Hasta qué hora vas a estar durmiendo, flojo?- Escuchó el guerrero entre sueños. Era Nyaar, podrían llevar poco tiempo viajando, pero la reconocería en cualquier lado y afortunadamente sonaba bien y a salvo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún tenía la sensación de sequedad en la boca, pero por lo menos el mareo y dolor de cabeza habían desaparecido.

.- ¿Estas bien?- Volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer antes de poder verla bien. Se veía mucho mejor de como la había dejado. Observó su entorno, ya no hacía calor ni estaba tirado en el suelo, sino que acostado en una de las dos camas de un pequeño cuarto. Se sentó comprobando que sólo vestía sus pantalones negros, lo demás pudo verlo sobre una silla cerca de una ventana. Nyaar seguía sentada en la cama casi encima de él esperando que le respondiera.

.- ¿Qué hago acá?- Finalmente habló.

.-Nos encontraron hace unas horas y nos trajeron. Todos están bien, tú eres el único que seguía durmiendo- Le dijo en tono de burla que él entendió perfectamente. Se puso de pie yendo hacia sus cosas para vestirse.

.-Por supuesto, si todos ustedes quedaron tirados a medio camino… ¿Y dónde estamos?-

.-Tuvimos mucha suerte, ya llegamos al reino de los no me acuerdo como se llaman. Fueron los soldados los que nos encontraron… Supongo que nos quedaremos un par de días por acá, esto es gigantesco y quiero conocerlo, jamás había visto un lugar como éste-

El hombre se extrañó, ¿cómo habían dado con ellos? si él no había alcanzado a llegar, ni siquiera ver de lejos las tierras de los drakon, pero cuando pensaba preguntarle, Nyaar se adelantó en hablar.

.- ¿A que no te imaginas dónde estamos?, en la casa de la ex mujer que Kakarotto. Habló tanto de ella que moría de ganas de conocerla. Es la ayudante del rey, así que estaremos con ella todo el tiempo-

.- ¿Ya hablaron?-

Nyaar rió divertida. .-Hizo lo que cualquier hombre adulto de su edad haría. Se hizo el dormido cuando entró a la pieza y por la cara que puso ella creo que se dio cuenta. Es simpática.

.-Kakarotto no opina lo mismo-

.-Nos invitó a comer, así que por hoy puede ser mi mejor amiga-

El hombre se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas

…**En otra habitación…**

La mujer dudó antes de abrir. Al principio se alegró de verlo, aunque fuese inconsciente. Pensó que sería bueno para ambos terminar algunos temas que dejaron pendiente, pero al notar que seguía con la misma actitud infantil agradeció que sólo estuviera aquí máximo un par de días. La mujer de 27 años se sintió como una niña tonta al volver a dudar en abrir la puerta o salir corriendo, pero no, ella no era como él, entraría a esa habitación de su inmensa casa que una vez fue de los dos y se comportaría correctamente.

Cuando entró encontró la cama desordenada con parte de la ropa del mago sobre esta. Se acercó para verla pero no la tocó, arrugando un poco la nariz al notar lo sucio que estaba la capa con capucha, otra razón más para no tocar eso. Y otros de los tantos tontos motivos por los que discutían.

.-Estuve muchos días viajando sin detenerme. De saber que te vería tan pronto lo hubiera lavado todo-

La mujer se volteó al oír la voz de su ex marido saliendo del baño, y por su tono de voz supo que no sería fácil.

.-Me alegra que estés bien.- La mujer hablaba pausado. No por timidez o miedo, ella sí que tenía carácter, sólo que no quería comenzar a pelear porque él si parecía tener toda la disposición a eso.

.-Bien. ¿Y tú como estas?- Ese hombre era totalmente distinto al que habían visto viajando. Estaba seco y frío, casi parecido a Vegeta. La miraba directo a los ojos, esos ojos entre verde y amarillos característicos de su raza. Llevaba su pelo negro liso suelto y había crecido más desde la última vez que se vieron. Le encantaba que llevara el pelo suelto.

.-Yo bien, preparando todo para la llegada de ustedes. Tengo pensado llevarlos a conocer el pueblo antes de ver al rey-

.-Esa es muy buena idea Milk, así les ahorramos el trabajo de buscarnos uno por uno para humillarnos y lo hacen cuando estemos todos juntos-

.- Por favor Kakarotto, no empie…-

.-Te ahorro el trabajo, sólo Vegeta, Nyaar y yo somos humanos, el resto son seres superiores como tú-

.- ¡Ya para por favor! ¡Yo no he dicho nada para que te pongas a pelear!

El hombre miró el suelo guardando silencio un rato antes de responderle. .-Está bien… lo siento…-

Tomó su capa dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de ahí sin mirarla, maldiciéndose por dentro por ser tan estúpido. Esto no era lo que había pensado y practicado que diría desde que supo que volvería a verla mucho más pronto de lo esperado.

.-Espera un poco Kakarotto- Había regresado la tranquilidad en su voz. .-Vas a estar poco acá… creo que sería bueno que…-

Un grito de susto proveniente del comedor interrumpió a la mujer, obligándolos a salir corriendo.

Afuera estaba Nyaar que había caído sentada en el suelo cuando se topó con quien la hizo gritar. Los demás también salieron de sus habitaciones para ver qué pasaba. Había un hombre muy delgado y alto de 1:80 cm. Vestía parecido a Kakarotto con capa y capuchón color café oscuro, y fácil fue suponer por qué gritaba la mujer, el hombre tenía la piel color gris, el cabello desordenado color rojo oscuro y aterradores ojos rojos como la sangre con la esclerótica negra, que fueron los causantes de que la mujer pensara que sería atacada por "sea lo que sea que tuviera al frente". Antes que alguien intentara algo, Milk se apuró en ir hacia el hombre tomándolo del brazo.

.-Que bueno que has llegado. Les quiero presentar a Dante, él es el mago que los va a ayudar a buscar las llaves.

Nadie dijo nada. La verdad es que era algo intimidante, especialmente por sus ojos. Obviamente el hombre se dio cuenta de las miradas hacia su persona, estaba acostumbrado. Se arrodillo tendiéndole la mano a Nyaar.

.-No voy a hacerte nada, soy un humano como tú… siento mucho haberte asustado- La voz del hombre era suave y tranquila, bordeando la timidez, totalmente distinta a su apariencia. Nyaar le acepto la mano aún un poco asustada.

.-Perdóname tú. No debería haber gritado tanto- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

.-Ya habrá tiempo para conocerse mejor- Milk hablaba mirando a todos menos a Kakarotto. .-Vamos a comer, de seguro tienen mucha hambre-

…**Rato después…**

Caminaban por el pueblo que era muy activo y moderno si lo comparaban con el de los elfos, incluso se podía decir que era una ciudad pequeña y como tal siempre se mantenía activa. Milk iba con Bulma, detrás de ellas Yamcha, luego Vegeta con Nyaar que lo agarraba del brazo y finalmente Kakarotto con el nuevo integrante del grupo que ya comenzaba a adelantarle lo que sabía y sus planes a seguir, pero el hombre estaba ocupado observando a su ex mujer y reviviendo los miedos del pasado que tanto lo atormentaron y que provocó que terminara arruinado en todo sentido.

.-Las tierras de tu señor son realmente hermosas- Le dijo Yamcha a Milk, ella sin dejar de caminar lo miró hacia atrás sonriendo. .-Muchas gracias, Yamcha-

Nyaar se aferró más del brazo de Vegeta preguntando. .- ¿Es idea mía, o acá no son bienvenidos los extraños?-

.-No, para nada- Le contestó Milk, a lo que Kakarotto nuevamente desobedeciendo lo poco y nada de sentido común que tenía abrió su boca atacando: .-Es sólo con los humanos, Nyaar. ¿No ves que no miran con desprecio a Yamcha y Bulma?

.-No digas eso- Habló Bulma. .-Somos iguales y estas siendo muy descortés con Milk que nos recibió en su casa. Recuerda que fue su gente quien nos rescató-

.- ¿Qué todos somos iguales? ¡Pues díselo a los que han estado mirando a Dante con cara de querer enjaularlo!-

El aludido al oír eso se cubrió más la cara con el capuchón y subió mas su pañuelo dejando solo los ojos descubiertos. Ya le había pasado al llegar a palacio y por eso todo este tiempo había optado por no salir de la casa de Milk. Bulma y Milk notaron la cara de susto y desagrado que ponía la gente al mirar al mago, que se ponía cada vez más incómodo y mucho más al ver que adultos escondían a los niños detrás de ellos como si quisiera comérselos.

.-Lo siento mucho Dante- Milk se notaba avergonzada del actuar de su gente. .-Te juro que…-

.-No, no importa… lo sé…- Le contestó mirando el suelo.

…**Una hora después…**

La cena en el lugar donde los llevó Milk no tuvo muchos inconvenientes. Comieron y bebieron mucho sin tocar el tema que los reunía, ya que Dante no hablaba desde lo que pasó en la calle, Bulma podía sentir la incomodidad de Milk que continuaba tratando de mantener una conversación cordial con todos, ignorando a su ex esposo que por lo que había notado ya iba en su sexto vaso de licor fuerte. Nyaar, Vegeta y Yamcha eran los únicos a gusto que habían disfrutado la comida.

.- ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir viajando así, princesa? Es muy peligroso, si quieres puedo poner parte de los soldados para que te escolten-

.-No te preocupes Milk, no ha sido tan malo. Lo he pasado bien este tiempo, además tiene que ser lo más discreto posible. Y por favor, llámame Bulma-

.-Yo si fuese tú no aguantaría ni una semana de viaje-

.-He vivido toda mi vida en palacio, esto me encanta- La elfa bebió un poco más de su jugo antes de seguir hablando. .-Dime, ¿Cuándo vamos a ver al rey?-

.-Pensábamos que llegarían más temprano, así que tendrá que ser…-

Como por tercera vez desde que se reencontraron, Milk fue interrumpida por el mago que golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta llamando la atención de todos. .- ¡Eso Milk!- Se puso de pie evidentemente ebrio. .- ¡Dinos a qué hora vamos a ver a ese viejo asqueroso!- Nadie lo reconocía. Durante todo el viaje lo habían visto con unas copas de más, pero jamás se había comportado tan violento.

.- ¡Kakarotto compórtate!- Le dijo Yamcha, pero no lo escuchó.

.- ¡Vamos! Cuéntame que ha sido de ese viejo de mierda-

.-No voy a hablar contigo así - Ella también se puso de pie pero trataba de no subir la voz, no quería que todos la vieran discutir. .- ¡Y no te voy a permitir que hables así de él!

.- ¡¿Por qué no? ¡No me digas que sigues acostándote con ese…!- Se calló por la fuerte bofetada que recibió de ella. Todos, todos lo que comían en el local se voltearon a mirar. Milk por supuesto que era conocida, ya que es la mano derecha del rey así que los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer.

.-Eres un imbécil, y yo que pensé que podrías haber crecido un poco-

Muy al contrario de lo que se podría pensar él siguió atacando: .-Ahora te da vergüenza que todos sepan que te co…-

.-Suficiente- Dijo Vegeta parándose y tomando a su amigo del brazo con fuerza.

.- ¡¿Oye que haces, Vege…!-

.-Cállate y vamos-

Casi a la fuerza lo sacó del lugar.

Como ya era tarde y el resto de la noche había sido arruinada, decidieron volver a la casa de Milk para pasar la noche. Era una casa elegante y enorme, por lo que no era problema la cantidad de habitaciones. En el cuarto que compartiría Bulma y Nyaar estaban con Milk conversando hace un rato.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ese mago? ¿Por qué tiene la cara y piel tan rara?- Preguntó Nyaar.

.-No sé, es muy tímido y no he querido preguntarle sobre ese tema. Lleva más de un mes viviendo en mi casa y casi no abre la boca.

.- ¡Por cierto, es muy linda y grande tu casa, Milk! Yo he vivido en pocilgas más chicas que esta pieza- Exclamó de lo más normal y feliz.

.-Gracias… aunque es muy grande para mi sola…- Dijo un poco apenada y más aún por lo que sucedido horas atrás. .-Pensábamos tener muchos hijos, por eso el tamaño… no sé por qué sigo viviendo aquí-

.-Kakarotto nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Lo conozco poco, pero siempre había sido tan tranquilo y amistoso. Es obvio que esta incomodo aquí- Dijo Bulma pensativa y agregó un poco tímida: .-No quiero ser entrometida, pero parece que esta celoso del rey-

Milk miró el suelo enojada. .-Siempre he trabajado para el rey, soy su mano derecha e incluso él me conoció así, pero siempre lo malinterpretó y siempre estuvo incomodo de vivir acá conmigo. Hay mucha gente de mi pueblo y más los ancianos que no miran con buena cara a los humanos y mucho menos las relaciones amorosas con ellos- Se puso de pie suspirando tratando de forzar una sonrisa. .-Espero que se sientan a gusto acá. Voy a ver si Yamcha y Dante necesitan algo- Salió de la habitación.

Afuera en la calle, después que pasara el efecto del alcohol, Vegeta y el mago caminaban de regreso a la casa. Iban a paso lento ya que Kakarotto no quería llegar por lo avergonzado que se encontraba. Jamás imaginó que se comportaría tan mal, igual o peor a la última vez que se vieron, pero es que no sabía cómo reaccionar con ella y afloraba lo peor de él. Solo esperaba que terminara pronto el día para largarse de ahí y no verla nunca más. Después de lo que le había hecho no merecía volver a verla y si se acostaba con ese viejo a él ya no tenía que importarle. Seguramente él la hacía más feliz de lo que fue con él alguna vez.

.- ¿Supongo que ahora estás contento?, me regresaste el dolor de cabeza, mago de cuarta- Le dijo Vegeta molesto, el otro sonrió un poco.

.-Lo siento mucho, Vegeta. Necesitaba desahogarme… pero ya me siento mejor-

.-Espero que ahora no te comportes como un bastardo-

.-Sí sé. No volverá a ocurrir. Iré directo a dormir y mañana me disculparé y nos iremos… soy un imbécil- Susurró.

.-Sí, y uno grande- El guerrero estaba de mal humor y no por el show de su amigo. Años atrás cuando vivían juntos los dos hacían cosas peores, esto no era nada si se ponía a comparar. Lo que le molestaba era el simple hecho que el dolor de cabeza había regresado, y él podía soportar muchos dolores físicos, pero no el de cabeza.

.-Esto es increíble…Como éramos antes y míranos ahora. Yo separado y celoso de un viejo inútil y tú viviendo como ermitaño con animales y en celibato-

.-A mí no me metas en tus nostalgias del pasado. Yo estoy bien como estoy-

.-Ninguno de los dos está bien como está, Vegeta. Por lo menos yo lo admito-

.-Y lo solucionas poniéndote a beber y haciendo el ridículo- Le dijo irónico. El mago sonrió avergonzado.

.-Eres un gran amigo, Vegeta-

Al llegar a casa afortunadamente no había nadie al rededor por lo que fueron directo a la habitación que había ocupado Vegeta. Prendieron un par de velas del velador que separaba las camas. Vegeta se sacó la chaqueta y camiseta dejándola a los pies de la cama, también se sacó la cadena que guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se recostó sobre la cama mientras Kakarotto estaba en el baño lavando su capa que en realidad ya estaba muy sucia.

.-Tengo hambre… ¿No quieres comer, Vegeta?- Le gritó desde el baño, el otro le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

.- ¡Quiero dormir!-

.- ¡¿Crees que Milk este durmiendo? …¡No quiero encontrarla en la cocina!-

.-Entonces no vayas-

.-Pero si la encuentro puedo disculparme hoy mismo-

.-Entonces anda-

.-Pero no creo que quiera conversar conmigo, y la entiendo…-

.- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que compartir habitación contigo?- Se sentó molesto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando Bulma. .- ¿Puedo pasar?-

.-Ya pasaste, ¿no?- Lo que le faltaba para terminar de fastidiarlo.

La joven cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal haciéndole el dolor más agudo obligándolo a soltar un gruñido.

.-"Corrección. Esto era lo que me faltaba".- Pensó mientras la miraba. La joven se había tomado el pelo en una cola dejando apreciar sus orejas en punta. Vestía con shorts bastante cortos y una camiseta escotada muy apretada, incluso más de la que solía usar.

.- Se supone que te enseñaron buenos modales en tu palacio. ¿No sabes que se golpea antes de entrar?-

.-Lo siento. No sabía que te molestaría tanto- Le respondió cruzándose de brazos algo ofendida, no se esperaba eso. Se quedaron mirando un momento en silencio que él interrumpió.

.-Bueno, dime que quieres-

.- ¿Y no piensas vestirte?-

.- ¿Vestirme?- Levantó una ceja confundido.

.-Claro, estas en frente de una señorita, no puedes estar así-

Antes que pudiera responderle con una merecida pesadez, Kakarotto salió del baño hablando.

.-No me importa, voy a buscarl… Hola Bulma-

.-Buenas noches Kakarotto, venía a ver como estabas. Nos dejaste muy preocupados a todos- Era honesta en sus palabras.

.-Estoy bien… Disculpa si los hice sentir mal… ¿Sabes dónde está Milk?-

.-Sí, está en la primera habitación del segundo piso conversando con nosotras-

.- ¿Podrías quedarte un momento acá? Necesito hablar con ella-

Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera. Se le acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla. .-Gracias- Salió del cuarto sin demora. La joven se sentó en la cama libre mirando al hombre que se había acomodado mirando el techo.

.-No solo vine a ver como estaba Kakarotto- Comenzó a charlar amistosamente, él seguía igual. .-Quería darte las gracias-

.-Ahórratelas, niña. No fui yo quien trajo ayuda-

.-Lo sé, fue ese hechicero raro el que vino hasta acá para avisar que estábamos en peligro-

Eso lo encontró extraño, pero no iba a ponerse a conversar con ella sobre ese tema.

.-Entonces hazme un favor y habla más bajo, o no hables… se me parte la cabeza…- Agregó eso ultimo para él.

…**En otra habitación…**

Si se detenía a golpear sabía que se arrepentiría, por lo que optó por entrar sin pedir permiso. Ahí estaba su ex mujer conversando muy a gusto con Nyaar, una humana como él… Al verla así no entendía por qué a veces sintió que se avergonzaba de él por ser humano, tal vez era por su comportamiento y no por su raza…

.- ¿Podemos conversar?, Estoy sobrio y vengo en paz- Dijo tratando de hacerse el gracioso y ocultar el nerviosismo. Nyaar se puso de pié enseguida para salir.

.-Los dejo para que conversen. Y no lo arruines de nuevo- Le susurró al mago cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Milk se cruzó de brazos esperando que hablara.

.-…Está muy cambiada la casa, casi no la reconocí…- Pensó que quizás así podría relajar en ambiente comenzando con algo simple, pero vaya que se equivocó.

.- ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a dejar todo tal como estaba para acordarme de ti?-

.-No seas así por favor-

.- ¿Así cómo?, ¡si tú me humillaste en frente de todos!- Por su actitud era evidente que no cedería. Kakarotto se le acercó sentándose en la cama de al lado, no se atrevía a estar tan cerca aún.

.-No debí tomar, pero terminé ebrio, y…-

.-Y es la misma excusa que usabas cuando estábamos juntos. Afortunadamente te vas mañana y no volveré a verte- Hablaba con mucho dolor, a punto de llorar, pero no lo haría, ya había llorado mucho y no se lo merecía.

.-Por eso mismo vine a conversar contigo, no quiero irme así… Te quería pedir disculpas, Milk-

.-Deberías haberlo pensado cuando yo te ofrecí lo mismo, pero optaste por comportarte como un patán-

.-Y estoy arrepentido de eso. Dime por favor que necesitas para perdonarme- Se sentía como basura por su comportamiento anterior, tanto que ignoró que los dos habían obrado mal para que terminara la relación e incluso que nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que ella lo había engañado con ese viejo asqueroso. Ahora sólo se disculpaba por lo que había hecho en la cena.

.-Lo siento mucho Kakarotto, pero no quiero seguir con esta conversación, no quiero tus disculpas, no quiero nada-

.-Puede que no volvamos a vernos- Estaba empeñado a salir con el perdón que necesitaba. Ella lo quedo mirando pensativa…

…**En la cocina…**

Nyaar iba en dirección al cuarto de Vegeta, pero el hambre le ganó terminando sentada en la mesa de la cocina comiendo una naranja, observando lo grande, lindo y limpio del lugar. Jamás imaginó estar en un lugar tan fino y elegante, que tenía muchas cosas de valor por las que conseguiría bastante dinero, pero le había prometido a Bulma que no robaría, ¡claro!, si no era necesario, pero por el momento no lo era, así que se concentró en su naranja.

.-Que bueno ver que están bien-

La voz la tomó por sorpresa asustándola un poco, al voltearse se encontró con el hechicero de ojos azules parado detrás de ella y sonriendo.

.- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo entraste?-

Trunks le sonrió. .-Esas son muchas preguntas… Me puedo teletransportar, por eso puedo entrar y salir cuando quiero y estoy aquí porque quería saber cómo estaban-

.-Estamos muy bien gracias a ti- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta. Ella no entendía eso de hechiceros malos y tratos con el demonio, solo sabía que lo había encontrado atractivo.

.- ¿Y ya saben algo de las Llaves?-

Nyaar le sonrió de la misma forma mientras terminaba de comer su fruta.

.-Te va a ir mal conmigo, yo soy la que menos sabe de esa Llaves… ¿y por qué tan interesado?, puedes pensar que soy tonta pero no lo soy-

.-Solo curiosidad de coleccionista. Supe que las buscaban y sería interesante verlas, nada más-

.-Como te digo, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a alguien más. Pero hablemos de algo más entretenido. ¿Es cierto que le venden el alma al diablo para ser hechicero?- Preguntó entretenida sin notar el peso de las palabras.

Trunks no soltaba su báculo y no dejaba de sonreír, pareciéndole a ella más encantador.

…**En otro cuarto…**

.-Vegeta, ¿estás durmiendo?-

Vegeta abrió los ojos tenso al oír la voz aguda de la elfa entre sueños.

.-Sigues aquí…- Giró la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba sentada tal como la había visto antes de ignorarla y concentrarse en su sueño.

.-Es que no me dejaste terminar hace un rato. Te quería agradecer por haberme salvado. Si no fuese por ti hubiera terminado como los caballos- Eso último la apenó. Todavía no podía creer que había perdido sus queridos animales. Lo único que esperaba es que no hayan sufrido.

.-No importa- Cubrió sus ojos con el brazo izquierdo. En verdad no le importaba, pero a ella sí.

.- ¡Claro que importa!, es mi vida y tú la…-

.- ¡Por favor baja esa voz!- Volteó todo su cuerpo hacia ella mirándola. .- ¡¿Por qué no me dejas solo?-

Hasta ahí duró la amabilidad sincera de la chica, ya era mucho lo que había tolerado y a ella había que respetarla. No porque fuese la princesa de la raza más importante de la Tierra, sino porque era una dama que respetaba a los demás y merecía lo mismo.

.- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tal vulgar conmigo?- Le gritó poniéndose de pie.

.- ¡¿Vulgar yo? ¡Si eres tú la que chilla día y noche!- No lo pensó, pero terminó parándose quedando frente a frente. El espacio que separaba las camas era pequeño, por lo que casi se rozaban.

.- ¡Es como hablo!, ¡Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, maleducado que no respeta a una señorita!-

.- ¿Una señorita?- Rió irónico. En otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido, pero ya era mucho lo que estaba molestando y sentía que se lo merecía. .- ¿Cómo puedes llamarte señorita?, mírate cómo estás vestida-

.- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- Después de preguntar se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba mostrando mucho, pero es que esta ropa se la había prestado Milk para dormir y aprovechar de asear la suya y Milk no era tan voluptuosa como ella. .- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- Le gritó anticipando lo que podría venir.

.- ¿Qué? No quieres escuchar que con esa ropa pareces una zo…-

Con mucho gusto hubiese terminado, pero Bulma lo calló en el acto con un golpe con el puño cerrado en su boca haciéndolo retroceder y chocar con la cama para luego caer al suelo. Ella no esperó para volver a gritarle:

.- ¡No sé qué fue lo que te hice pero yo siempre he sido amable con todos porque me gusta estar en un ambiente tranquilo! ¡Pero tú no valoras nada y eres vulgar y maleducado conmigo y ahora que vengo a agradecerte por algo bueno que hiciste, terminas insultándome!-

Él se apoyó en la cama aún sentado en el suelo. No podía creer que tenía un poco de sangre en el labio inferior.

.- ¡Pues te informo que en esta habitación nadie tiene el deseo de convivir en armonía contigo o siquiera convivir!- Estaba descolocado, ¡le salía sangre y le dolía! ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese puño tan pequeño y débil le hiciera eso?

.-Aclaremos algo- Dijo poniéndose de pié. .-Tu padre me pagó para buscar esas estúpidas llaves y para llevarte a otro palacio. ¡No para ser tu amigo!-

.- ¡No se trata de ser amigos! ¡Pero tú no quieres entender, bruto!-

Mientras discutían volvió el mago a la pieza pero permaneció en la puerta observándolos.

.- ¡Y no voy a perder el tiempo contigo, Vegeta!-

.- ¡Simplemente vete!-

.- ¡Claro que me voy!- Se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Kakarotto que quedó mirando a su amigo algo confundido.

.- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Estás bien?-

.-No fue nada, un ataque de histeria- Le contestó limpiando la sangre con la muñeca.

.- ¡JA! ¿Y ella te pegó?, no me quiero ni imaginar que le dijiste a la pobre para que reaccionara tan mal, si es tan tranquila-

.-Da lo mismo… ¿y cómo te fue?-

.-…Asqueroso… hubiera preferido que me golpeara a todo lo que tuve que oír-

Se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y apagaron las velas dejando todo a oscuras.

…**De vuelta a la cocina…**

.- ¿Quieres una fruta?- Preguntó Nyaar bajándose de la mesa. Trunks miró hacia atrás antes de responderle.

.-Un vaso con agua por favor-

La mujer le dio la espalda yendo a otra mesa tomando un jarrón de vidrio y un vaso.

.-Agua fresca y pura- Dijo en voz alta.

.-Tú tomando agua, que milagro-

.-Se dio vuelta al escuchar a Bulma bromeando detrás de ella. Trunks había desaparecido.

.-Se fue Trunks…- Susurró.

.- ¿Quién?-

.-Trunks, el hechicero. Estaba aquí hace un segundo, estábamos conversando… ¿dónde estabas tú?-

.-Con el estúpido de Vegeta… ¿esa agua está helada?- Metió la mano derecha al jarro, le dolían mucho los nudillos. Le había pegado justo como Yamcha le había enseñado, pero ese bruto tenía la cara como piedra y ella no estaba acostumbrada a pegar, pero no se arrepentía.

.- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-

.-Nyaar… ¿tú crees que parezco zorra?- Le preguntó entre tímida y avergonzada. En otras circunstancias hubiese estado curiosa e interesada por la presencia de aquel hechicero, pero esto era más importante. La otra mujer se extrañó que Bulma ocupara esa palabra tan fuerte.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¡claro que no, tonta! Eres la mujer más fina que he conocido en mi vida. No usas vestidos ni vives preocupada de verte arreglada y bonita como me imaginaba que vivían las princesas, pero eso me gustó más di ti... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

.-Vegeta me dijo que parecía una zorra- Sí que le había afectado, jamás nadie le había hablado así antes.

.-No le hagas caso, no hablaba en serio. De seguro que lo hizo para molestarte, y por lo que veo lo logró-

.-Claro que sí, si hasta le pegué-

.- ¡Bien merecido!, no tenía por qué tratarte así ni siquiera de broma. Yo por mucho menos le he cortado las bolas a…- Se calló al ver la cara de horror de su amiga. Sus vidas habían sido totalmente diferentes y todavía no estaba preparada para oír ciertas historias.

Pese a acostarse muy tarde y que casi nadie durmió muy bien, a primera hora ya estaban todos en pie. Milk los llevó al palacio que solo habían visto por fuera y que era igual de grande e impresionante que el de los elfos. Ahora los siete sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, esperaban en un salón decorado con finos muebles, amplias ventanas y hermosas cortinas, en resumen lo mínimo que podría tener un lugar como ese.

.-Ya debe estar por llegar, siempre ha sido muy puntual- Comentó Milk al notar la cara de aburrimiento de los demás por llevar esperando casi una hora.

.-Ojalá que se apure porque tengo hambre… aunque podría haberme quedado durmiendo, yo no tenía por qué venir…- Se quejó Nyaar en voz alta recostando la mitad del cuerpo en la mesa.

.-No digas eso- Le dijo Bulma en voz baja. .-Me aburren mucho estas visitas protocolares así que tienes que acompañarme-

* * *

Y no era la única con sueño y aburrida. Sólo Dante y Yamcha parecían haber descansado y únicamente el elfo estaba entusiasmado en conocer al mismísimo rey de los drakon, amigo personal de su señor. Vegeta, que tenía levemente hinchado el labio inferior, se mantenía sentado cruzado de brazos y piernas con los ojos cerrados, no se sabía si estaba cabreado o durmiendo y Kakarotto sentado a su lado con cara de querer irse corriendo de ahí después de la fallida petición de perdón de anoche.

Dos soldados abrieron unas grandes puertas apareciendo un hombre maduro de unos 54 años, alto muy apuesto, de cabello y barba frondosa color azul oscuro y ojos entre amarillos y verdes idénticos a los de Milk. Algunos se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto, menos Vegeta y el mago y Nyaar por ignorancia, pero Bulma la tomo del brazo para que lo hiciera. Milk se acercó al hombre sonriéndole cálidamente al igual que el hombre mayor y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja molestando más a Kakarotto que pensaba que seguramente lo estaba haciendo a propósito por lo mal que se comportó ayer.

.-Ahora entiendo porque Kakarotto estaba celoso…- Le susurró a su amiga. .-…Es muy guapo, yo no dudaría en engañar a mi esposo…-

Bulma no le respondió pero sonrió por el comentario. Por esa misma razón le gustaba tener a Nyaar a su lado, hasta en la más aburrida y formal situación la hacía reír.

Luego de conversar con Milk se dirigió hacia Bulma para saludarla como debía con la hija de su mejor amigo, comentó lo linda que estaba y preguntó por su padre. Después habló para el resto de la gente.

.-Siento haberlos hecho esperar, tenía un asunto pendiente que no pude posponer y… ¡vaya!- Exclamó con gracia. .-Veo que tenemos viejos conocidos- Miró directamente a Kakarotto que seguía sentado y mirándolo a los ojos con cara de pocos amigos. Realmente quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos o por lo menos decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y que nunca había podido hacerlo, pero ya había molestado mucho a Milk por lo que se limitó a matarlo en su imaginación. Cuando Zenit se sentó, los demás lo imitaron. Volvió a mirar a Kakarotto un segundo antes de hablar.

.-Supongo que pudieron hablar con Dante sobre lo que sabe de las Llaves-

.-La verdad es que no mucho, señor. Hubo un par de inconvenientes y no se pudo- Respondió muy incómoda Milk.

.-Entonces ahora es el momento muchacho-

.-Sí…- Por supuesto seguía tímido. .-La verdad es que no es mucho lo que tengo, pero es algo comparado con nada… Llevo un par de años leyendo e investigando y creo saber por dónde comenzar para encontrarla, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, por eso pedí ayuda y el señor dijo que ustedes serían capaces.

.- ¿Por qué las has investigado?, ¿y cómo sabias de ellas en primer lugar?- Le preguntó un poco desconfiado Yamcha. Un humano con ese aspecto no le gustaba mucho.

.-Por mi apariencia no puedo darme el lujo de salir tanto como quisiera al exterior, así que leo mucho y como mago me interesan estos temas… además, el señor Zenit prometió ayudarme con mi problema si encontraba las Llaves-

.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el cuerpo?- Siguió Yamcha con su interrogatorio.

.- ¡Yamcha! No seas descortés- Lo regañó Bulma.

.-No soy descortés, Bulma. Sólo quiero saber quién va a viajar contigo. Que no se te olvide que yo estoy para cuidarte-

.-No hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrado a esa pregunta y la desconfianza…- Prefirió bajar el pañuelo hasta su cuello para poder hablar con mayor comodidad. Con excepción de Yamcha, nadie más lo miraba con la intención de estudiar sus colores poco normales, por lo que se sintió menos incómodo.

.- ¿Ves, Bulma?, no tiene nada de malo preguntar-

La joven puso los ojos en blanco. No había caso con la inteligencia emocional de Yamcha.

.-Estuve muchos años conviviendo con la gente equivocada, incluso practicando la hechicería y eso me paso la cuenta…-

.-Te maldijeron…- Intervino Kakarotto. Ver el aspecto de Dante era el motivo por el cual él nunca se involucró con la magia negra. Tuvo muchas oportunidades y tentaciones, pero siempre se mantuvo alejado.

.-Si… hace muchos años, alguien muy poderoso y hasta el día de hoy busco una cura-

.- ¿Supongo que ya no practicas magia negra?- Volvió a preguntar el elfo.

.-Supones bien. Desde el día en que cambió mi cuerpo la dejé por completo y eso fue hace muchos años… ya estoy rehabilitado-

.-No tienes de que preocuparte, Yamcha. Pongo toda mi confianza en este joven- Habló Zenit. .-Si anduvo en malos pasos eso ya es cosa del pasado-

Continuaron conversando sobre la investigación de Dante por alrededor de 20 minutos. Ya estaba todo dicho y solo quedaban las recomendaciones típicas de que debían cuidarse mucho y no confiar en nadie más. Por supuesto se les vino a la cabeza esos dos hombres que "se presentaron". Habría que estar preparado la próxima vez que aparecieran. Nyaar prefirió no comentar que el hechicero ya había aparecido anoche en la casa de Milk, después de todo no hizo nada malo. Preguntó sobre las Llaves, pero ella no le contó nada por lo que no veía necesario informar sobre el tema. También el rey le contó a Bulma que ya habían sido enviados un par de mensajeros para poner al tanto a su padre sobre su llegada a palacio, sin el detalle del ataque del desconocido o el peligro que corrieron bajo el sol. Ya estaban bien y no quería preocupar al anciano sin razón.

.-Me alegra mucho que por primera vez tengo la confianza que encontraremos las Llaves para tenerlas en un lugar seguro- Comentó el rey satisfecho.

Kakarotto habló molesto por aquel comentario. .- ¿Encontraremos?, no sabía que vendría con nosotros su majestad-

.-Claro que no irá con ustedes, Kakarotto. Es el rey- Le contestó Milk muy seria.

.-Por supuesto que no Kakarotto, el rey no se ensucia las manos. Para eso estamos nosotros- Habló Vegeta con tono irónico arrancándole una sonrisa a su amigo. Yamcha no tardo en intervenir: .- ¡Tengan un poco de respeto por favor!-

.-No te preocupes Yamcha. Los jóvenes tienen razón, con mucho gusto participaría en la búsqueda, pero ya no estoy con la energía de antes y sólo estorbaría. Para eso están ustedes que son tan capaces… Supongo que se quedarán unos días disfrutando de esta tierra antes de partir. Están cordialmente invitados-

.-No será necesario…- Dijo el guerrero humano. .-…Partiremos hoy mismo para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo-

.-No digas eso, por lo menos quedémonos un día más. Aún estoy cansada de lo que nos pasó- Le dijo Bulma sin agresividad mirándolo a los ojos.

.-Es verdad, Bulma necesita descansar para poder seguir viajando- Agregó Yamcha.

.-Yo también quiero dormir en una cama para variar. ¡Quedémonos otro día!- Insistió Nyaar.

.- ¡Esta decidido!, nos quedaremos otro día más señor, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- Dijo sonriendo la princesa.

.-Me hubiese gustado tenerlos más días pero tienen razón, no hay tiempo que perder, me…- Su majestad guardó silencio por un segundo cuando vio a Kakarotto y Vegeta ponerse de pié casi al unísono y retirarse del salón. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada se preocuparon de abrir y cerrar las puertas.

.-No entiendo porque los escogieron a ellos para esta tarea tan importante- Era justo lo que pensaba Yamcha pero fue Milk quien lo dijo muy molesta.

.-Eso es lo de menos mi querida Milk- A todos le llamó la atención la forma en que el rey se refirió a Milk y en especial por todo lo que había dicho Kakarotto de ellos dos la noche anterior. .-Lo importante es que son los indicados para el trabajo. Yo no los quiero para que sean mis amigos- Terminó con una cálida sonrisa dirigida hacia su ayudante que fue correspondida.

…**En la noche…**

El resto del día continúo sin muchas novedades. En verdad habían quedado cansados con el incidente en el "no es desierto" según Kakarotto, así que se dedicaron a descansar, comer y algunos beber para que el reloj se moviera más rápido. Para no tener más problemas, el mago optó por pasar la mayor cantidad del día en el pueblo, volvería a casa cuando le ganará el sueño. Vegeta lo acompañó un rato, pero cuando presintió que su amigo volvería con el mismo discurso de "no sé por qué se hace la santa si ella me engañó con ese viejo", decidió volver a su cuarto para evitar el seguro dolor de cabeza que le provocaría.

Ahora Bulma, Yamcha y Milk conversaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el comedor de la casa de esta última, mientras el elfo le trataba de enseñar con milésima vez a Bulma como se jugaba póker y poder ganarle alguna vez a Nyaar.

.-Por un lado me da pena que se vayan tan pronto. Trabajo tanto que no tengo amigos que traer a casa y menos que jueguen eso tan complicado- Dijo Milk también tratando de entender las reglas del juego. Bulma le respondió algo frustrada.

.-Es juego de humanos… y no entiendo por qué dicen que son una raza inferior si son capaces de inventar estos juegos-

.-Kakarotto también lo juega… Trató de enseñarme pero nunca pasamos de la primera lección- No se dio cuenta que dijo algo de su ex marido sin odio y sonriendo.

.-Préstame atención o no vas a aprender- Le insistió Yamcha, al darse cuenta que nuevamente se distraería con charlas femeninas con Milk y no lo escucharía nada. La joven le respondió con gracia.

.-Yo ni quiero aprender a jugar. Tú eres el que está obsesionado porque una humana te gana en algo y quieres practicar conmigo para ganarle-

La voz alegre de Nyaar los interrumpió. Venia bajando del segundo piso con Dante de la mano, casi llevándolo a la fuerza hacia la mesa con los demás.

.- ¡Miren a quien traigo para jugar!- Y también casi a la fuerza lo hizo sentarse entre Milk y Yamcha. Ella se sentó en la silla libre junto a Bulma. .- ¡Ha estado todo el día encerrado en la pieza y si va a viajar con nosotros es mejor que comience a acostumbrarse!-

.- ¿Sabes jugar a esto?- Preguntó Bulma.

.-…Un poco…- Se sentía incómodo. Estaba acostado sobre la cama leyendo un libro cuando de repente sin avisar se metió Nyaar a su cuarto hablando sin parar. Lo único que alcanzó a responderle fue un pequeño "sí" cuando le preguntó si sabía jugar póker, luego lo agarró de la mano y lo sacó de un tirón sin darle tiempo de ponerse su capa con capucha, ni siquiera el pañuelo, dándole la sensación de andar desnudo por la casa.

Casi media hora de juego después golpearon a la puerta. Milk fue a atender y aprovechando que Yamcha estaba concentrado en el juego y en por lo menos ganarle al humano si no podía ganarle a la humana, Bulma salió del comedor.

Al abrir la puerta encontró al rey. Venía solo, sin soldados ni carruaje. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo ahí, no por el hecho de que la visitara en su casa, sino porque sabía que tenía gente hospedando y él era bastante precavido en sus visitas.

.- ¿Qué haces acá?, sabes que no estoy sola- Y ahora lo trataba con mucha más cercanía.

.-Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo y no puede esperar hasta mañana-

Milk cerró la puerta de la casa quedando los dos en el jardín. Era grande y lleno de árboles y arbustos así que no habría problema que se vieran desde la calle.

.- ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana?-

.- ¿Hablaste con el mago?- Preguntó interesado en el tema. Ella frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¿Y eso no podía esperar?, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que hable con él cuando fuiste tú quien me aconsejó que lo echara de la casa?-

.-Entonces no lo hiciste-

.-Claro que lo hice, por eso tenía cara de niño amurrado y por eso mismo yo ni lo miro. Ni te imaginas la vergüenza que me hizo pasar- Hacia lo posible por no levantar la voz, pero no estaba de humor y mucho menos para hablar del mago.

.-Es un joven inmaduro- Trató de defenderlo un poco, aunque no escogió el mejor argumento.

.- ¡Él ya es un hombre adulto!, ¿O acaso te reflejas en él cuando tenías su edad?- El hombre la quedó mirando serio, Milk se dio cuenta de que había pasado los límites y trató de calmarse un poco disculpándose.

.-Lo siento, no quise tratarte así, pero es que tú sabes lo que me pasa con este tema-

.-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo lo tendrías superado-

.-Yo también lo pensé, pero me equivoqué, pero por lo menos se va mañana… ¿Para esto viniste?, porque no lo creo-

.-No, no era por esto, bueno un poco… Milk, estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste en la mañana, en que si ellos son los idóneos para este trabajo y creo que tienes algo de razón-

.-No me hagas caso, estaba enojada y hablé sin pensarlo. Kakarotto podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero es bueno en lo que hace y estoy segura que el otro hombre también-

.-Aun así, quiero estar completamente seguro de que todo saldrá bien y tomé una decisión-

Milk lo quedó mirando esperando a que siguiera hablando. El rey carraspeó un poco antes de seguir.

.-Quien mejor que tú para que mantenga todo en control y hacer esta búsqueda más eficaz-

La mujer abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al oír tan descabellada idea.

…**En el cuarto de Vegeta y Kakarotto…**

El guerrero había abierto la puerta del baño para afirmarse del marco y hacer flexiones de brazos. Estaba sin camiseta ni botas, solo con pantalones. Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta pero continuó con sus ejercicios sin decir ni una palabra, y no fue necesario, porque Bulma entró de todas formas con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Permiso… ¿Ves?, golpeé la puerta antes de entrar-

.-Pero nadie te dijo que podías entrar- No se detenía en subir y bajar y ella en mirarlo, sorprendida de la velocidad de sus movimientos para sólo ser humano y notando algunas cicatrices en su bien formado abdomen y brazos musculosos. La verdad es que no tenía nada que envidiarle al físico de los guerreros elfos.

.-Vamos, no seas tan exagerado- Le dijo acercándosele un poco más, entretenida de verlo ejercitarse.

.-Tú eres la que se llena la boca hablando de tu educación- Él hablaba sin interés, concentrado en lo suyo.

.- ¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?, mira que me di cuenta cómo te dejé el labio- Ella continuaba amistosa y jovial, demostrando que ya estaba más que superada la discusión de ayer. Vegeta se detuvo bajando al suelo y la quedó mirando serio por aquel comentario.

.- ¿A qué has venido?-

.-Vine a desearte buenas noches-

.-No es necesario-

.-Pero para mí sí-

La estudió cortos 3 segundos antes de caminar a la puerta y abrirla. .-Ya lo hiciste, ahora por favor…- Le indicó la salida con la mano. Ella caminó hacia él.

.-Está bien… te perdono por lo que me dijiste y disculpa por el labio- Se fue dejándolo solo. El hombre cerró la puerta con suavidad regresando al marco de la puerta del baño para continuar en lo que había sido interrumpido.

…**De regreso al jardín…**

.-… ¡No me respondas eso!, ¡Esto lo estás haciendo a propósito!- Ya no podía no evitar levantar la voz mientras que el rey seguía calmado escuchando los reclamos y ataques de ella por más de 5 minutos desde que le expuso su idea.

.-Claro que lo hago a propósito, quiero que todo salga bien y quien mejor que tú para controlarlo-

.- ¡No puedo estar ni 5 minutos con Kakarotto y tú quieres que haga un viaje de quizás meses con él!-

.-Es lo mejor, Milk. Tú que me has ayudado sabes que tan importante es para todos los pueblos y razas encontrar las Llaves-

.-Claro que lo sé, pero…-

.-Pero nada Milk, esto es una orden, quiero que vayas en mi representación-

.- ¡No puedes darme ordenes!- Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, Zenit no se alteraba para nada.

.-Tienes razón, Milk, pero si yo te lo pido lo harás porque sabes que es necesario-

.-Júrame que lo haces por las Llaves y no por lo otro- Estaba afligida porque él tenía razón. Hace mucho tiempo que no obedecía órdenes de él, pero había algo en ella que no era capaz de decirle que no y aunque fuese muy descarado en mentirle, ella le creía.

.-Por supuesto que sí mi querida Milk. ¿Alguna vez he errado en mis decisiones?- Inmediatamente después de escuchar eso, los hombros de la mujer se cayeron al igual que su mirada.

.-No puedo creer que voy a viajar con él…- Se tapó los ojos con una mano. El rey sonrió. Había sido fácil, más de lo que esperaba, pero pronto la mujer se recuperó y volvió a apuntarlo con el dedo para increparlo pero esta vez en voz baja y firme. .-Con una condición voy. Tienes que hablar con tu hijo cuando vuelva- Por primera vez en toda la noche el monarca se mostró perturbado.

.-No lo metas en esta conversación-

.-Claro que lo meto, porque es importante. Prométeme que hablarás con él, es la única forma de que vaya tranquila-

.-Está bien… de todas maneras no creo que se aparezca por acá- Ahora él se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para cualquier lado.

.-Te lo pido por favor. Dense una oportunidad para conversar. Si no me lo prometes de corazón no iré a ningún lado. Y yo estoy haciendo mucho porque tú me lo pides, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo-

.-Te lo prometo- Dijo suspirando. Inmediatamente después Milk lo abrazo con fuerza, él le correspondió de igual manera.

.-Me hubieras dicho antes para prepararme… te extrañaré mucho-

.-No creas que para mí es tan fácil dejarte ir- No escucharon los pasos detrás de ellos, pero sí la voz de Kakarotto.

.-No se detengan por mí, solo vengo a dormir- La pareja se separó, Milk no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

.- Kakarotto, no…- Se le acercó, pero el mago se limitó a entrar a la casa y cerrar pausadamente.

* * *

.-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Bulma un poco pálida.

.- ¿Por qué?- Kakarotto no entendía su cara de susto, la misma que tenían Nyaar y Milk.

.-En serio. ¿Es broma?- La apoyó Nyaar, y Milk también hubiera preguntado lo mismo pero estaba ocupada pensando en que injusto sería morir tan joven.

Desde que salieron del reino de los drakon habían pasado casi 2 semanas de viaje. A veces dormían a la intemperie y otras, bajo techo. La convivencia no había sido tan mala como se podría imaginar debido a los problemas de algunos. Lo más tenso era la relación de Milk con Kakarotto, en ocasiones él se acercaba con el mejor de los ánimos, pero ella ni lo miraba y otras veces él era el que no quería nada con ella. Lo terrible era cuando los dos estaban de malas, ahí lo único que quedaba por hacer era dejarlos solos y no interferir. Ahora según Dante, quedaba menos para llegar al reino de los trolls, donde tenían que buscar la primera pista de acuerdo a su investigación. Lo malo era que el lugar donde ellos vivían era muy complicado de encontrar, estaba en medio de una selva espesa que sólo los conocidos podían recorrer sin meterse en problemas. La relación entre los trolls y los demás reinos era buena, pero había sido imposible para Zenit poder comunicarse con ellos para informarle de las Llaves e irónicamente la primera pista podía encontrarse justamente ahí.

Es cierto que las Llaves pertenecían a los elfos, pero este era un asunto que involucraba a todas las razas y todos debían participar. Además de ellos existía una quinta raza, que era casi igual de antigua que los elfos y conocida por ser cuna de guerreros y forjadores de las mejores y más poderosas armas de guerra y claramente también contaban con su rey y reino. Los únicos que no lo tenían eran los humanos. Existió alguna vez, pero se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no quedaban rastros de ellos.

.- ¡Esa cosa no es un bote!- Estuvo a punto de gritar Bulma, Nyaar la siguió: .- ¡No me gustó esta broma!-

Para hacer más corto el trayecto podían viajar por un rio y seguir la corriente, lo que no dudaron en hacer. Pagaron por un bote y eso era lo que tenía preocupada a las mujeres. Ninguno de los hombres le dio mayor problema, pero la verdad era que el bote era pequeño y con aspecto frágil. Incluso dudaban si era capaz de mantenerse a flote con todos ellos sobre este.

.-No se preocupen- Les dijo calmado Dante. .- No nos pasará nada, además era el único que tenían en venta-

Las tres suspiraron resignadas.

El bote era a remo y Vegeta con Yamcha eran los encargados de remar sentados al medio. En la parte de atrás que era la más ancha iban la mujeres y en la punta Kakarotto con Dante y no había más espacio. El paisaje era precioso, al rededor todo era verde, frondoso y fresco pero no era suficiente para que todas se olvidaran del detalle del bote.

.- ¡Es muy lindo! ¡Jamás había montado un bote!- Casi dijo gritando Nyaar sacando la mitad del cuerpo hacia afuera para poder tocar el agua y mirar los peces que andaban cerca de ellos. Bulma la tenía abrazada de la cintura preocupada de que no fuera a caer.

.-Yo tampoco Nyaar, pero cálmate un poco que se mueve mucho esto- Le contestó apretándola más.

.-Por favor muévanse lo menos posible… quiero vomitar- Ahora la más pálida era Milk que estaba agarrada en el borde pensando que en cualquier momento caerían.

.-Tranquilas chicas, la corriente está tranquila y el bote es más firme de lo que parece- Yamcha trató de calmarlas, pero no funcionó, Milk continuaba aferrada al borde del bote con los ojos cerrados y Bulma dejando casi sin aire a Nyaar de lo mucho que la abrazaba. .-Lo sabía…- Continuó el elfo. .-Este es un trabajo para hombres. Nosotros estamos mejor capacitados para soportar este tipo de…-

.-Ay por favor, ¿podrías callarte?- Lo interrumpió Kakarotto que no estaba asustado por la condición endeble del bote, sino que hace un rato que estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Nunca había sido amigo del agua, pero pensó que con un rio tranquilo sobre una pequeña embarcación no sería terrible. Se había equivocado.

.- ¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntó Bulma un poco más calmada después de que Nyaar se tranquilizara y sentara.

.-5 minutos menos de lo que sea que falte- Le respondió Vegeta molestándola porque eso había pasado de la última vez que pregunto cuanto faltaba. Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

Según el mapa el camino se dividía en dos y se debía tomar el camino de la derecha, luego avanzar 3 kilómetros y detenerse a tiempo antes que la corriente se volviera demasiado rápida por la cascada que se encontraba mucho más adelante. Y así lo hicieron. Rato después el camino se dividió en dos y no fue problema dirigir el bote hacia la derecha, lo único que quedaba era calcular bien el momento para detenerse y no pasarse de largo…

.- ¿Por qué no se acercan un poco a la orilla?, estamos muy al medio y no me gusta- Milk se puso más nerviosa al notar que la corriente ya comenzaba a tornarse más rápida y se suponía que faltaba para eso.

.-No podemos acercarnos más a la orilla, Milk. Hay muchas piedras y podría ser peligroso- Respondió Yamcha. Bulma enseguida se alteró por esa respuesta. .- ¡¿Y cómo se supone que nos vamos a bajar?-

.-Saltando- Le dijo Vegeta de lo más calmado con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bulma estuvo a punto de gritarle por eso, pero Yamcha la tranquilizó a tiempo. .-No le hagas caso, está bromeando. Cuando sea el tiempo de descender nos arrinconaremos. Para eso traemos sogas… Ya no estés más asustada, yo estoy aquí para cuidart… -

Un golpe violento por abajo del bote los levanto a todos de sus asientos. Tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirarlos e hizo que Yamcha y Vegeta perdieran sus remos. La corriente se volvió violentísima, fuera de lo normal antes de lo previsto, obligándolos a aferrarse al borde del bote. Dante, quien llevaba la cuerda consigo, como pudo se puso de pie y lanzó la cuerda para agarrarla a un árbol o algo para afirmarse, pero era tan rápido que era casi imposible. Kakarotto lo ayudó tomándolo de las piernas para darle mayor estabilidad y no cayera por los movimientos del bote que parecía construido de papel avanzando cada vez más rápido por la corriente junto con los gritos de las mujeres.

Al cuarto intento fue posible agarrarlo a una rama gruesa de un árbol. Vegeta se puso de pie para quitarle la soga a tiempo al mago y detener el bote, era muy débil para hacerlo Dante. El tirón fue brusco cuando la soga se tensó, recibiendo el impacto en sus brazos y hombros. Yamcha tuvo que dejar de abrazar a las mujeres para ayudar a Vegeta, facilitándole la tarea de detener el bote.

.- ¡Sujétense!- Gritó Yamcha seguido de otro grito de Vegeta. .- ¡Tiraaaa!-

Solo pudieron hacerlo una vez, porque todos, sin excepción, quedaron petrificados al ver lo que había ante ellos. A menos de un metro de distancia del bote, detrás de las mujeres, levitando sin tocar el agua había una especie espectro con túnica negra desgarrada y vieja, era imposible ver su rostro por el capuchón ni los pies por lo largo de la ropa. Lo que si podía verse y causó más pavor fueron sus brazos y manos, que eran sólo huesos amarillentos y carcomidos, como si se tratara de un cadáver.

.- ¡TIREN LA CUERDA YAAA!- El grito de Milk hizo reaccionar a los hombres, pero fue inútil. De uno de los dedos del espectro salió un pequeño rayo que rompió la soga haciéndolos caer sentados Vegeta sobre el elfo, afortunadamente ninguno cayó al agua pero la pequeña embarcación continuo su paso violento rumbo a la cascada con sea lo que sea que los había atacado volando tras de ellos sin alejarse.

Lo vieron juntar las manos formando una esfera oscura que lanzo contra ellos. Los 2 magos se pusieron de pie con sus brazos estirados gritando algo en un idioma extraño al unísono. Una pared invisible se formó deteniendo el impacto que podría haber desintegrado el bote, pero a causa de eso, este se movió demasiado hacia los lados haciendo que Nyaar cayera al agua perdiéndose de vista enseguida. Vegeta se lanzó en busca de la mujer tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El espectro volvió a juntar sus manos formando otra esfera de mayor tamaño, tanto que esta vez la barrera de los magos fue incapaz de detenerla, solo pudo desviarla un poco golpeando parte del agua y la punta del bote causando una fuerte explosión lanzándolos en distintas direcciones.

Dante cayó en tierra internándose entre los árboles. El golpe fue tan fuerte que quedo tirado inconsciente. Milk cayó cerca de Dante, pero quedó sentada a la orilla del rio tan mareada que no pudo moverse ni gritar.

Kakarotto, Yamcha y Bulma cayeron al agua. La joven como pudo logró aferrarse a una gruesa raíz que se asomaba en la orilla opuesta de donde se encontraba Milk. Estaba desesperada, no sabía nadar y Yamcha estaba demasiado lejos de ella, también sujetándose de raíces y afirmando a Kakarotto que había quedado inconsciente cuando un pedazo de tabla lo golpeó entre los ojos.

.- ¡SUJETATE! ¡TE VOY AYUDAAAR!- Le gritó a la elfa tratando de acercarse, pero era casi imposible. El agua no los dejaba ver ni respirar con facilidad y si trataba de soltarse la corriente lo hundiría y se lo llevaría y no podía soltar a Kakarotto.

Bulma abrazó más la raíz cerrando los ojos aterrada cuando vio al espectro acercarse a los hombres con una esfera transparente en sus manos de huesos. Escuchó el grito de Yamcha y al volver a mirar ninguno de los dos estaba. Gritó cuando vio al ser de negro flotando casi sobre ella apuntándola con un dedo y no pudo hacer nada cuando le lanzó un delgado rayo parecido al que corto la cuerda. Sintió dolor, como si quemase su brazo, tan intenso que la obligó a soltar la raíz. Lo último que pensó antes de hundirse fue en su padre.

Todo esto fue observando por Milk que al ver que el espectro ahora se dirigía hacia ella, se puso de pié y corrió entre los árboles. Al encontrar a Dante inconsciente lo tomó de los hombros zamarreándolo con fuerza para despertarlo.

.- ¡Despierta por favor!, ¡Viene hacia acá!-

Dante abrió los ojos incorporándose en el acto muy asustado. No alcanzó a decir nada porque Milk lo tomó de la mano para huir con él.

.- ¡¿Dónde están los demás?-

.- ¡Fue horrible, Dante!-

No paraban, esquivando las ramas y saltando troncos sin mirar atrás.

.- ¡Hay que hacer algo!, ¡No podemos seguir corriendo!- Gritó Milk ya cansada de correr y sintiendo a la criatura pisándole los talones. Dante se dio vuelta lanzándole un rayo rojo con la mano libre, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no serviría mucho, pero tenía una idea.

.- ¡No dejes de correr, yo te alcanzaré!- La soltó de la mano para darse vuelta. Tiró más rayos pero esta vez dirigidos a los grandes y gruesos árboles haciendo que cayeran sobre el espectro. Logró lo que quería, pero para asegurarse derribó unas más. Corrió más rápido para alcanzar a la mujer.

.- ¡¿Lo mataste?- Le preguntó ella cuando el mago la alcanzó.

.- ¡Esas cosas no se matan!, ¡sigue corriendo que se va a soltar en cualquier momento!-

Y así lo hicieron. Sin detenerse aunque costara ver por la gran cantidad de árboles que tapaban el sol, corrieron y corrieron. En el momento que Dante escuchó el sonoro ruido de los troncos salir disparados se detuvo de golpe tomando a Milk de la mano para arrinconarla contra una roca mohosa y abrazarla con fuerza. La mujer muy asustada quiso gritarle por qué se detenían, pero al oírlo susurrar concentrado supo que algo estaba haciendo.

.-No te muevas…- Lo escuchó decir para continuar con su conjuro en voz baja. Se puso a tiritar muy nerviosa cuando el espectro pasó cerca de ellos y sin verlos aparentemente porque pasó de largo.

.-No te preocupes- Le dijo sonriendo. .-Ya no nos hará nada-

Volvió a pasar a menos de un metro de distancia de ellos, incluso se detuvo, como si estuviera buscándolos con la mirada. Milk no podía dejar de temblar ni dejar de mirarlo, pensando que en cualquier momento los descubriría y mataría. Además vio como eso hizo desaparecer a Yamcha y Kakarotto y cuando atacó a Bulma. Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos… en especial Kakarotto… no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto y que más encima lo último que se dijeron fue un batallón de insultos y desprecios.

Dante se separó de ella con suavidad. .-Ya se fue, Milk-

Ella lo quedó mirando. No se había dado cuenta estando tan concentrada pensando en su ex esposo.

.-Ya no llores, se fue- Insistió aliviado. La verdad que él también se había asustado mucho.

Milk se secó las lágrimas que nunca sintió venir. .- ¿Cómo?, no entiendo…-

.-Nos camuflamos con la flora del lugar, fue como volvernos invisibles, por eso te pedí que no te movieras-

.- ¡¿Podrías decirme que demonios era eso?- Recién volvía a ser como era ella, gritando molesta.

.-Tú lo has dicho. Eso era un demonio, o podría hasta haberse tratado de un humano-

- ¡¿Pero cómo?-

.-Cuando los hechiceros usan magia negra pura sin medirse ya no hay nada que hacer, en algunos casos no están ni vivos ni muertos. Es como si le hubieran vendido el alma al diablo… por suerte yo me detuve a tiempo-

.- ¿Y eso que hiciste no fue magia negra?- Se apresuró en preguntar, el hombre era amigable y confiable, pero no quería tener nada que ver con eso que acababan de ver.

.-No, nada. No te preocupes-

Milk cayó sentada en el suelo. Con todo el apuro y la adrenalina, no había tenido tiempo de sentir dolor en la espalda, pero ahora se hizo presente. Dante se arrodilló a su lado.

.-Si quieres puedo curarte, pero me tardaré un poco-

.-Haz que se quite el dolor para poder levantarme. Tenemos que bajar. Vi a Bulma hundirse, y por favor que haya sobrevivido a la caída-

.- ¡¿Estas segura?- Dijo el mago mientras acercaba sus manos al abdomen de Milk. Una pequeña luz celeste la cubrió.

.-Por lo visto es mejor que haya caído por la cascada a que esa cosa la atrape- De inmediato sintió menos dolor.

.-La verdad es que si…-

…**Abajo, donde termina la cascada…**

Vegeta salió del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en tierra firme. Sacó el otro brazo sin demora con Nyaar incluida. Unos segundos más bajo el agua y no salían con vida. Le costó demasiado tomar el control pese a ser excelente nadador. Salió completamente del agua quedando boca arriba tratando de regularizar su respiración con Nyaar a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

.- ¡No puede ser!- Casi gritaba a pesar de faltarle el aire y también tiritaba de frio y susto. .- ¡Debería haberles robado y largarme!, ¡alejarme lo más posible de ustedes!-

.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó sentándose mientras miraba hacia arriba. Habían sido al menos 200 metros de caída. No entendía como estaban sin heridas graves y tampoco comprendía porque la velocidad de la corriente cambió con tanta brusquedad. Eso no había sido normal.

.-Sí estoy bien… Gracias-

El hombre se puso de pié exhausto apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas volviendo a preguntar. .- ¿No te golpeaste?-

.-Rasguños, nada terrible- Nyaar continuaba acostada respirando un poco mejor. Él caminó hasta la orilla mirando el agua y frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía. Segundos después volteó para estudiarla y hablarle.

.- ¿Estás segura que no te hiciste daño?-

La mujer se sentó para mirarlo. .-Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa?-

Volvió a concentrarse en el agua, había un lugar, cerca de unas rocas que estaba más oscuro, como con sangre. Sí, era sangre.

.- ¿Qué paso, Vegeta?-

No le respondió. Se lanzó al agua perdiéndose de vista. Nyaar se paró para ver que sucedía empalideciendo al verlo salir del agua con su amiga en brazos inconsciente, tenía el brazo derecho manchado de sangre al igual que el rostro por un feo corte en la frente.

.- ¡Bulma!, ¡¿Está respirando?- Se agachó al mismo tiempo que él la acostaba en el suelo y revisaba.

.-No te preocupes. Respira-

Nyaar la tomó de la mano preocupada. .-Pobrecita, ¿está muy mal?-

.-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, tenemos que detenerlo-

Pensaba sacarse la chaqueta para estar más cómodo y así atender a la joven cuando el espectro apareció ante ellos. Los dos permanecieron quietos como estatuas.

.-… ¿Nos ve?...- Susurró Nyaar apenas moviendo los labios.

.-… Ruega para que no…- Le respondió de la misma forma.

La criatura juntó sus manos formando la misma esfera transparente que Bulma vio hacer cuando se acercó a Yamcha y Kakarotto. Un poco de viento más fuerte le corrió el capuchón revelando su rostro, una calavera amarillenta y sucia con la mandíbula rota y brillos rojos donde hubo ojos alguna vez. Nyaar comenzó a llorar de miedo, pero seguía muda e inmóvil y él no dejaba de mirar pensando en las posibilidades de salir vivo de esta.

No tendría más tiempo para pensar porque la ladrona finalmente terminó gritando al ver como la esfera de energía crecía y era lanzaba hacia ellos sin más trámite. Lo único que Vegeta pudo hacer, fue ponerse sobre las mujeres para protegerlas. La energía los envolvió y los tres desaparecieron del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry por tardar tanto, pero estoy con tanto estudio que no había tenido tiempo de escribir._

_Puede que a veces tarde en subir, pero siempre lo haré._

_La verdad es que este era la mitad del capítulo pero por cosas de tiempo lo deje hasta la mitad._

_Espero que les guste y gracias por leer :)_

* * *

…**En algún lugar de noche…**

.-Estoy muy mareado- Habló Yamcha mirando la blanca arena del suelo que pisaban.

Kakarotto a su lado iba al mismo ritmo bajo, pero mucho más mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente el golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente no había sido tan terrible y cerró solo, pero aún tenía la sangre seca en la cara que lo molestaba. .-Jamás pensé que viviría para ver eso- Susurró mirando el mar pensando en la posibilidad de acercarse y limpiar su rostro, pero no quería oler a sangre y además a agua salada, por lo que decidió esperar hasta llegar al pueblo que se veía a lo lejos. Habían estado por lo menos todo el día inconscientes en la playa y si alguien los vio, nadie los ayudó seguramente pensando que se trataba de un par de borrachos

.-¿Qué se supone que había sido eso? Esa cosa nos atacó y yo pensé que moriríamos –

.-No, Yamcha. Ese espectro nos teletransportó, lo hizo apropósito… fue un hechizo muy poderoso, con magia negra, así que comienza a preocuparte porque hay muchos más interesados en buscar las Llaves y por alguna razón en lugar de matarnos, nos separaron- Estaba muy preocupado, pero era tanto el dolor que no podía subir la voz o hablar más rápido.

Recién en ese momento el elfo reaccionó poniéndose muy nervioso y tenso. .-¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tenemos que regresar a la cascada y buscar a Bulma!-

.-Y a todos los demás- El mago le concluyó la oración un poco ofendido. Ya no llevaban 2 días juntos para que los demás le valieran nada, pero el elfo siguió.

.-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que Bulma podría estar herida o muerta?!-

.-Igual que todos los demás, Yamcha- Pero parece que no fue escuchado, jamás había visto los ojos del guerrero tan desesperados y en verdad lo entendía. Si no fuera porque estaba con mucho dolor, él también estaría corriendo por el lugar preocupado por sus amigos y en especial por Milk, que por mucho que se supone que se odiaran no significaba que quisiera verla muerta. Suspiró resignado, quería esperar hasta que se le quitara el dolor, pero Yamcha no lo dejaría tranquilo y eso sería peor para su cabeza. Ahora entendía a Vegeta cuando le reclamaba por causarle jaquecas.

.-Tanta pasión y no haces nada al respecto- Dijo el mago cerrando los ojos concentrándose. Yamcha lo quedó mirando.

.-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué estás haciendo? tenemos que apurarnos-

.-Estoy buscando sus presencias así que guarda silencio y no te muevas- Por supuesto Yamcha lo obedeció, pero fue Kakarotto el que volvió a hablar sin moverse ni abrir los ojos: .-Hablo de que si tanto la quieres deberías decírselo de una vez, en lugar de mirarla con ojos de cachorro triste cada vez que no te está mirando-

.-No te entiendo-

.-Claro que me entiendes. Todos saben que estás enamorado de Bulma y me sorprende que ella no lo sepa aún-

El elfo abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y no gritó sólo porque el mago estaba haciendo algo para saber si estaban vivos, pero no se quedó callado.

.-No sé porque estás inventando eso, a lo mejor fue por el golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no es cierto-

.-Grandioso… Otro Vegeta…- Pese a que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, casi podía ver su cara de confusión.

.-Ella te quiere mucho. Podrías intentarlo, Yamcha-

.-Parece que no sabes quién es ella- Le respondió sin pensarlo.

.-Es una mujer bonita y simpática- Dijo el mago con total tranquilidad, sin desconcentrarse de su tarea.

Yamcha no entendía como podía resumirla en tan pocas y simples palabras. Ella era una princesa, LA Princesa, el ser más perfecto que existía y que él tenía el honor de proteger y Kakarotto se limitaba a eso.

.-Yo no estoy enamorado de Bulma y no la miro con ojos tristes como tú dices. Yo siento respeto y admiración… lo que pasa es que ustedes se confunden-

.-Es problema tuyo si haces algo o no. Sólo te aconsejo que no pierdas el tiempo, Bulma es muy linda y de buen carácter. No le va a costar encontrar a alguien-

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos sonriendo orgulloso. .-No hay nadie a la altura de ella-

.-¿Tan seguro estás?, podría hasta terminar con un humano- La verdad es que no lo creía, sabía que los elfos eran sumamente estrictos con respecto a las relaciones, sería una vergüenza que ensuciaría su raza y con mayor razón tratándose de la princesa, pero le gustaba molestar a Yamcha.

.-No hables tonterías, eso jamás pasará-

.-¿Por qué no?, las relaciones entre razas son posibles, muchas duran años y son felices-

.-¿Cómo tú y Milk?- Preguntó Yamcha irónico. Kakarotto abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Había sido un golpe bajo que no se lo esperaba de él siendo tan serio y malo para inmiscuirse en temas ajenos a no ser que se trataran de Bulma.

.-Te ha hecho bien juntarte con nosotros-

.-Nuevamente no te entiendo-

.-Olvídalo… Ya puedes estar más tranquilo, están todos vivos-

.-¡¿SI?! ¡Entonces vamos!- Corrió rápido pero al notar que el mago continuaba en su lugar se detuvo. .-¡¿Qué pasa, qué esperamos?!-

.-Pasa que están vivos pero muy lejos de acá así que guarda energía que la vamos a necesitar- Continuó con su paso pausado y cansado. .-Lo más lógico es ir al reino de los trolls, seguramente todos irán para allá-

.-¿Sabes el lugar exacto?-

.-No, lo de buscar energías no es lo mío…- Se cruzó de brazos un poco enojado consigo mismo por lo irresponsable. Es que como todo esto de la magia se le dio tan natural y fácil, se confió demasiado y dejó de practicar. .-Tengo muchas tareas pendientes… Ahora averigüemos donde estamos y busquemos agua para lavarme la cara-

Siguieron caminando.

…**En otro lugar…**

Después de curar el dolor y percatarse que el espectro no volviera a aparecer, bajaron buscando rastros de alguno de sus amigos, pero no encontraron nada, sólo un poco de sangre en la tierra cerca de la orilla, pero ninguna señal de alguno, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Ya se había hecho muy tarde y para no correr riesgo de ataque de algún animal salvaje, Dante y Milk se acomodaron sobre la gran y gruesa rama de un árbol dispuestos a pasar la noche.

.-¿Estás seguro que están vivos?- Tenía frio y estaba preocupadísima. Dante abrió los ojos para mirarla.

.-Sí. Están muy lejos, por eso no pude encontrarlos antes, pero puedes estar tranquila, todos están bien-

.-¡Uuuff!, qué alivio. Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?, además de pasar la noche arriba de un árbol- No le gustaba para nada la idea de estar tan lejos del suelo, pese a que su raza descendía de los mismísimos dragones y que aún los criaban y volaban, pero a ella nunca le gustaron las alturas. Y si el mago le dijo que era más seguro estar la noche sobre un árbol, no le quedaba otra opción.

.-Buscar a los trolls, ellos podrían ayudarnos- Le respondió Dante.

.-Sí, tienes razón. Ojalá que a los demás se les ocurra lo mismo… Deberíamos haber hablado esto antes de viajar, hacer un plan de emergencia en casos como estos, pero estaban todos tan ocupados peleando que a nadie se le ocurrió- Dijo enojada apoyando su espalda al tronco, rogando para que ningún bicho extraño bajara esta noche. Dante sonrió pero no le dijo nada, pensando que las únicas peleas que había visto todo este tiempo habían sido de ella y Kakarotto, hubo unas pequeñas de Vegeta con Bulma y monólogos aburridos de Yamcha, pero los premios se los llevaban ella y su ex esposo.

…**Al otro día…**

En una casita pequeña estaba una señora mayor regordeta mirando impresionada a Yamcha y Kakarotto comiendo toda la comida que les había servido en la mesa y ella que pensaba que cuando les dio de comer la noche anterior cuando los encontró deambulando por las calles, seria suficiente. Habían pasado la noche ahí y pese a estar casi todo el día inconscientes no había sido difícil conciliar el sueño. Ahora se habían levantado temprano para continuar y reunirse con sus amigos.

.-¡No hay como la comida casera!, muchas gracias señora- Exclamó contento el mago

.-De nada niño. Es un agrado tener gente nueva por estos lugares que nunca pasa nada. No entiendo como pudieron desviarse tanto de su rumbo para terminar perdidos acá-

.-Es una historia larga señora, y necesitamos saber dónde estamos porque estamos apurados- Estaba tan deliciosa la comida que Kakarotto continuaba hablando con la boca llena mientras el otro hombre comía con moderación y en silencio.

.-Es la aldea de Geen, en el último lugar del mundo- Respondió sonriendo, era curioso para ella tener visitantes.

.-La verdad es que nunca había escuchado ese nombre, no tengo idea como haremos para llegar- Rió tirándole un poco de migas de pan de la boca al elfo que sólo se limitó a limpiar. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa faltas de educación, que la verdad eran muy pocas en comparación a lo que él se había esperado de los humanos antes que comenzara este viaje.

.-¿De casualidad sabe en qué lugar queda el reino de los trolls?- Preguntó el mago terminando su segundo plato de sopa.

.-¿Qué son los trolls?-

Kakarotto sonrió. Esa respuesta decía todo. La verdad que sería muy difícil retomar el camino si no sabían donde estaban metidos. Pero la señora continuó hablando.

.-Yo sé quién podría ayudarlos- Los dos hombres la miraron atentos. .-Casi nadie de acá ha salido de este lugar, pero hace poco, a unas calles de acá llegó un mago que sabe hacer muchas cosas, lee las cartas y predice el futuro. ¡Es muy bueno!, deberían preguntarle a él- Se quedaron mirando. No era algo muy confiable la verdad.

.-¡Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentar!, muchas gracias por todo señora- Agradeció el mago poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Yamcha quien sacó un par de monedas de oro de su bolsillo y las tiró a la mesa al momento que hablaba: .-Ahí está por los servicios, humana- Salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Kakarotto le sonrió a la señora, nervioso y avergonzado.

.-Discúlpelo, es un tonto grosero con aires de grandeza- La mujer sólo le sonrió con amabilidad.

Afuera caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos en silencio hasta llegar al centro. Había mucho más acción en comparación con lo que vieron de noche. Casas más grandes, algunos negocios pequeños e incluso una residencial que no se imaginaban que tuviera mucho movimiento.

.-¿Qué crees tú?, ¿nos servirá de algo ir con ese mago?- Preguntó Yamcha ignorando que el silencio de Kakarotto se debía a su molestia por su comportamiento.

.-Para empezar ese tipo no es mago. Los magos no hacemos ese tipo de tonterías. Es por personas como ellos que tenemos mala reputación-

.-Yo te vi leyendo el futuro en la palma de Bulma y Nyaar-

.-Estábamos jugando, Yamcha- Más se ofendió. Este tipo no tenía idea de nada de nada.

.-Pero no perdemos nada con preguntar, a lo mejor tenga un mapa-

Se detuvieron frente una pequeña tienda, era de muchos colores y colgando en la entrada había un letrero que tenía detallado cuanto cobraba por leer las cartas, ver el futuro, las vidas pasadas y conquistar amores imposibles entre otros. Los dos sonrieron.

.-Esto no puede empeorar- Dijo el mago rogando que en verdad no se tratara de un mago.

.-¿Quieres apostar?-

.-Para eso está Nyaar-

El lugar era muy pequeño pero lleno de cosas inútiles. Velas de diferentes tamaños y colores, inciensos de distintos aromas encendidos que se colaban en la nariz, cosas colgadas que por mucho que las miraran no entendían que eran e incluso un par de cabezas jibarizadas. En el centro de la tienda una mesa, dos sillas desocupadas y al otro lado una silla ocupada por alguien con una túnica roja que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo con guantes negros y una máscara blanca de un lobo/demonio o algo así que perturbaba un poco. Lo único que se veía con claridad era el abundante y largo cabello rojo.

Los hombres hicieron lo posible para no reírse. El tipo los miró y lo supieron porque movió su rostro en dirección a ellos.

.-Tomen asiento por favor- Su voz era ronca y profunda. Le hicieron caso, esperanzados que tuviera un mapa entre sus cientos de cosas raras.

.-Mi nombre es Hagen, señor del conocimiento y de la oscuridad. ¿En qué puedo servir a dos jóvenes atractivos?-

Se sintieron un poco incomodos con eso último, pero trataron de ignorarlo.

.-Bueno…- Comenzó Yamcha carraspeando un poco antes de seguir. .-No estamos aquí para saber de nuestro futuro. Sólo queríamos saber si tenía un mapa o si sabía de la ubicación de la tierra de los trolls-

El elfo se sintió mucho más incómodo al no oír respuesta y notar que era observado detenidamente.

.-¿Pasa algo?- Susurró nervioso mientras el mago miraba divertido, se lo merecía por haber sido tan grosero con la señora.

.-¡Silencio!, estoy leyendo sus auras-

.-¡¿Nuestras qué?!- No entendía que hablaba y porque no dejaba de estudiarlo.

.-Sus auras son hermosas- Exclamó inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para ver mejor al elfo.

.-Gracias… supongo-

.-Y también muy apuestos-

Yamcha instintivamente echó la silla hacia atrás para alejarse un poco, esto ya era demasiado para él.

.-Muchas gracias señor, su aura también es hermosa, pero a nosotros nos gustan las mujeres- Intervino Kakarotto.

.-¿Están seguros de eso?- Comentó el enmascarado con tono provocativo. Yamcha finalmente explotó:

.-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Kakarotto?! ¡Nosotros vinimos a preguntar algo puntual y mira lo que estamos hablando! ¡¿Señor, sabe o no donde queda el reino de los trolls?!-

No hubo respuesta, sólo el estudio meticuloso sobre el cuerpo del guerrero elfo que terminó golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta y se poniéndose de pie.

.-¡Basta! ¡Me cansé de este estúpido pervertido, vámonos!-

Se dirigieron a la salida pero la cortina que hacía de puerta, cerró sola.

.-¡No vamos a caer en ese juego barato!- Gritó Yamcha, pero Kakarotto lo tomó del brazo para calmarlo.

.-Espera un momento, Yamcha… Lo sentí, eso fue magia-

Hagen se acercó a los hombres. .-Pensaron que era un fraude, ¿verdad?-

.-No puedes culparnos por eso- Le respondió el mago.

.-Estaba cansada y pensé que ganarme la vida de esta manera no haría mal a nadie… Sé dónde queda la tierra de los trolls, pero no será gratis. Tengo una condición y si no les gusta les aviso que nadie acá sabe siquiera que son los trolls-

.-¿Cuánto dinero quieres?- Se apresuró el elfo en preguntar, retrocediendo un paso al ver al tipo tan cerca suyo. Este sonrió por lo que escuchó.

.-No me ofendas, es sólo un favor. Necesito recuperar algo que me robaron y sola no puedo. Y qué mejor que un guerrero elfo y un mago para ayudarme-

.-Sólo si no nos quita tiempo. Estamos muy apurados- Le dijo Yamcha y Kakarotto añadió: .-Y por favor, ¿podrías sacarte esa mascara?, molesta un poco-

.-¡Oh!, pero que torpe, esto es para trabajar y no me reconozcan en la calle. ¡Ya van a ver lo linda que soy!-

.-No tenemos ningún problema con tus gustos, pero ya te dijimos que nos gustan las mujeres- Le dijo el mago, pero Yamcha no fue tan amistoso con ese tema.

.-En mi raza no pasan esas cosas, y si pasaran nos encargaríamos de ellos-

Hagen sonrió. .-Son muy tiernos los dos-

Primero se sacó los guantes, llamando la atención que sus manos fueran finas y delicadas. La túnica y mascara cayeron al suelo dejando a los hombres atónitos. Hagen antes de hablar tomo un sorbo de agua verde que había en un jarro sobre la mesa.

.-¿Eres una mujer?- Dijo Yamcha un poco embobado ante tal belleza, la verdad es que los 2 quedaron encantados con lo que veían.

.-Mucho mejor, ¿no crees?- Ahora su voz era sensual y femenina. Era humana, de 1:73cms, 33 años, delgada, de poco busto pero lo compensaba en caderas, ojos café y precioso cabello rojo oscuro. Vestía ropa ajustada y capa roja.

.-Muy ingenioso lo de la voz- Comentó el mago, Hagen le sonrió.

.-He tenido que hacer esto porque siempre he sido discriminada por ser mujer-

.-Pienso diferente, mientras sean magos eficientes a mí no me importa-

.-No cariño, yo no soy mago, soy hechicera… ¡y no me miren así! ¿Acaso creen que si fuera mala viviría en un pueblo tan pequeño y con tan poco dinero?-

.-Yo creo que dice la verdad, tiene sentido lo que dice- Dijo Yamcha. Kakarotto lo quedó mirando, era increíble que apoyara a una humana hechicera que acababa de conocer. Hagen continuó hablando.

.-Tú eres mago, ¿sientes algo malo en mí?-

Kakarotto tardó un poco en responder. .-….La verdad es que no…-

La mujer no perdió el tiempo caminando a la puerta sonriendo. .-Entonces está solucionado. ¡Vamos, que hay que caminar mucho!- Salió de la tienda. Los hombres ya no dijeron nada, obedecieron yendo detrás de ella.

…**Muy lejos de ahí…**

.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Bulma mientras Nyaar la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

.-Dormiste más de un día, pensábamos que nunca despertarías- Para variar estaba Nyaar a su lado y sonriéndole. La joven cerró los ojos, aún estaba mareada y agotada, como si no hubiera descansado nada. Lo último que recordaba era ese monstruo atacarla, después hundirse y nada más. Ahora estaba tapada hasta la cintura y vestía una polera que no era de ella, le dolía un poco el brazo derecho, notando recién que lo tenía vendado, al igual que su frente.

.-¡¿Los demás están bien?!-

.-Solo está Vegeta, pero esperamos que los demás estén bien, que esa cosa los haya teletransportado a otro lado como a nosotros-

.-¿Y qué vamos hacer?-

.-Ir donde esos trolls. Vegeta dice que es lo que harían los demás. Sólo estábamos esperando que despertaras-

.-¿Y dónde está mi ropa?- Preguntó al notar que no estaba muy vestida.

.-Seca en la silla junto a la ventana. Pero no te preocupes que yo te la cambié, Vegeta sólo curó tus heridas-

La joven llevó sus manos a la frente, no recordaba el golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

.-Así que tienes que darles las gracias, porque él nos sacó del agua y por esta vez trata de no pelear con él-

Bulma frunció el ceño. .-¡Como me dices eso si él es quien no pierde la oportunidad de tratarme mal!- Nyaar sonrió. Se esperaba una respuesta así.

.-Sólo dale las gracias, no empieces con discursos aburridos y él no te dirá nada-

.-¿Cómo que discursos aburridos?- Arrugó más su rostro. .-¿Eres amiga mía o de él?-

.-No me metas entre los dos, Bulma. Yo te estoy aconsejando para que se lleven mejor- Bulma no quiso seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema. Ya tenía suficiente con todo el dolor.

.-¿Y dónde está Vegeta?-

.-Afuera cortando leña-

.-¿Cortando leña?-

.-Claro, ¿acaso crees que encontramos este lugar vacío? Cuando esa cosa nos atacó aparecimos en un riachuelo cerca de esta casa y como estabas tan mal, la dueña de casa nos dejó pasar sin preguntar-

.-Ojala todos estén bien- Susurró preocupada. Nyaar le tomó la mano para darle ánimo.

.-No te preocupes, algo me dice que todos están bien-

.-Entonces te creeré, Nyaar-

La mujer se puso de pie. .-¿Tienes hambre?, te va a gustar mucho la comida de la señora. Hizo algo especialmente para ti sin carne-

En ese momento entró Vegeta junto con una humilde mujer, de alrededor de 50 años o más y no muy alta.

.-Gracias a Dios que despertó la linda niña. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti- Exclamó contenta la mujer. Bulma le contesto con amabilidad. .-Muchas gracias señora y gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa…- Luego miró al hombre. .-… ¿Cómo estas Vegeta?-

.-Bien…- Dijo seco.

La señora fue con Bulma tomándola de las manos.

.-No des las gracias, me encanta tener la casa llena de gente, además tú… - Se largó a llorar muy triste asustando un poco a la elfa. Nyaar se le acercó para verla y preguntando: . -¿Pero qué le pasa?-

.-Es que esta niña me recuerda mucho a mi hija que murió. Unos malditos la mataron-

.-Lo siento mucho- Dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono. La mujer continúo hablando en medio de las lágrimas que trataba de aguantar.

.-Ahora eso tienen a mí otro hijo y si no les pago lo que les debo también lo mataran-

.-¡¿Cómo?!- Bulma no podía creer lo que oía.

.-Lo que pasa es que mi marido estaba tan viciado con el juego y las malditas apuestas que cuando murió dejó una deuda muy grande que yo no puedo pagar. No se cómo lo voy a recuperar….- Logró calmarse un poco. .-Perdonen, no tenía por molestarlos con eso, perdón-

.-Nosotros tenemos mucho dinero- Dijo Bulma contenta. .-Está lo que nos dio mi padre y lo del Rey Zenit. Con eso podemos pagar la deuda, claro si aún tenemos las monedas y no se las llevó el agua- Pero Nyaar le contestó enseguida.

.-No se le puede dar ni un peso a esos tipos, créeme. Dirán que era más por el tiempo que no pagaste y no te dejaran tranquila jamás. Esa fue la razón de irme de mi pueblo-

.-¿Entonces cómo podemos ayudarla?-

Nyaar sonrió viendo a Vegeta. .-Nosotros podríamos ir a buscarlo. Mi amigo acá es muy fuerte y estoy segura que no le costaría nada traerlo- Vegeta no le dijo nada, pero se cruzó de brazos mirándola. La sola idea le parecía muy fácil y aburrida.

.-¡Es muy buena idea!- La apoyó Bulma. Fue muy fácil que a la señora se le iluminaran los ojos de felicidad.

.-¿Verdad que lo harían?- Preguntó esperanzada.

Las mujeres se quedaron mirando a Vegeta esperando su respuesta, este resignado de que no lo dejarían tranquilo, habló.

.-Díganos donde está el niño-

.-¿Hablan en serio?- La mujer sonrió feliz.

.-Por supuesto que sí. Tómelo como un pago por su atención. Ahora acompáñeme por favor y dígame donde están esos tipos- Fue hacia la puerta con la señora. Antes de salir le habló al hombre. .-Vegeta revísale las vendas por favor y no se peleen- Los dejaron solos.

Vegeta se sentó a su lado comenzando a sacarle la venda del brazo. Ella lo miraba atenta.

.-¿Te sigue doliendo?-

.-… El brazo no mucho, pero la cabeza sí-

.-El golpe fue muy fuerte, pero tienes la cabeza dura así que no te pasará nada- Entendió enseguida la broma del hombre, pero no se molestó. Él continuó limpiando la sangre seca con algodón y agua que había en el velador.

.-Muchas gracias Vegeta- Comenzó calmada. No quería pelear.

.-No fue nada- Él seguía concentrado en los suyo, logrando llamar la atención de la chica por lo delicado de sus movimientos, casi ni sentía sus manos en su brazo. Ella que pensaba que la tiraría con fuerza y brusquedad.

.-Claro que lo es. Nos ayudaste a las dos y no es la primera vez, Vegeta- Sonreía y hablaba con suavidad sin elevar su tono de voz para no molestarlo. Había descubierto que si no gritaba, las bromas y ataques de él disminuían bastante en intensidad. Él también parecía tranquilo, se notaba en su forma de hablar.

.-Me pagan para eso, así que no fue nada- Dijo moviéndose un poco para acercársele más y así sacarle las vendas de la frente. Bulma instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás por un segundo regresando enseguida, él ignoró eso siguiendo con la tarea.

.-Otra más que te debo- Dijo amistosa. Recién ahí Vegeta se detuvo mirándola a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver con detalles el celeste de estos, obligándose a recordar donde había visto ese tono de celeste antes, así como ella observó lo oscuro de los suyos y no sólo en color, además de la dureza que lo caracterizaba casi podía decir que estaba triste.

.-No me debes nada- Le dijo directamente a los ojos. Ella no dejó de sonreír.

.-Sí te lo debo-

.-Entonces sí tanto insistes, ya pensaré en la manera que me lo pagues- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que la joven mujer se incomodara y sonrojara mirando a otro lado. El rió para sus adentros por haberla molestado nuevamente. Cuando le sacó las vendas limpió con la misma delicadeza, revisando si sería necesario volver a vendar. El chichón había bajado y el moretón estaba desapareciendo sorprendiéndose de la rapidez de sanar de los elfos. Personalmente, él consideraba que sanaba más rápido de lo habitual, pero lo de esta raza era superior.

.-¿Qué vamos hacer para traer a ese niño de vuelta?- Volvió a mirarlo.

.-¿Tú también vienes?-

.-Por supuesto, quiero ayudar. Y no está Yamcha para decirme que es muy peligroso así que espero que tú no lo hagas-

.-Yo no iba a decir nada. Si quieres ir es problema tuyo- Le dijo dejando las vendas sobre el velador y poniéndose de pie yendo a la puerta. Bulma se bajó de la cama rápidamente mientras que Vegeta se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja-

.-Claro que voy-

.-¿Y piensas ir así?- Nuevamente la sonrisa ladina apareció mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Ella se dio cuenta que la polera ni alcanzaba a cubrirle el ombligo y que las pantaletas que llevaba no eran suyas ya que eran demasiado pequeñas. Tomo una frazada tapándose por completo al momento que gritaba.

.-¡Date vuelta! ¿¡Qué miras!?-

.-Nada que no haya visto antes-

.-¡Pero no me mires!, ¡Sale!- Le señalaba la puerta moviendo el brazo izquierdo como loca.

.-Apresúrate en vestirte. Te esperamos afuera, muñeca- Dijo burlón saliendo del cuarto.

.-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡No soy muñeca!- Gritó furiosa.

…**En otro lugar…**

.-Así que el cuento de las Llaves es real...- Dijo Hagen después que Yamcha le contara la historia con lujo de detalle. Caminaban un par de pasos delante del mago que no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo evidentemente embobado que estaba el elfo con esa mujer, incluso más que con Bulma y había contado todo a una extraña humana que además es hechicera. Todas las horas que llevaban caminando, él estaba concentrado sintiendo su aura, tratando de adentrarse lo más adentro posible, pero no hallaba nada que la hiciera desconfiar de ella, siendo que cuando le ha tocado estar junto a un hechicero de inmediato se podía sentir algo oscuro y molesto que lo incomodaba y le provocaba alejarse. A lo mejor estaba equivocado y no todos los hechiceros eran malos, y la prueba de eso era Dante… pero él lo había dejado.

.-Suena muy entretenido- Continuo ella.

.-¿Entretenido?- Sonrió Yamcha. .-Llevamos mucho viajando y aún no tenemos nada y además con todo lo que ha pasado no me parece entretenido-

.-Es emocionante. Me encanta toda esta idea de aventuras y riesgos… me había tomado vacaciones de eso viviendo acá, ¡pero lo que cuentas es muy excitante!-

.-Por lo mismo tenemos prisa de ir con los trolls, necesitamos ver cómo están nuestros amigos- Intervino por primera vez el mago. Hagen miró hacia atrás sonriéndole.

.-No hay problema. Al pueblo que tenemos que ir queda en dirección hacia los trolls, así que no se alejarán-

Se volteó para seguir charlando a gusto con el elfo. Kakarotto continuó observando lo tonto que lucía aquel guerrero de la gloriosa raza tratando de inventar temas de la nada para no dejar de conversar con una mujer. ¿Serán todos los hombres de su raza así o él era especialmente torpe con las mujeres?, porque por lo que había pensado todo este tiempo, un hombre con su carácter y ego debería ser todo un conquistador frío, y si era así con Bulma se debía a su rango y que la tenía por las nubes. Ahora parecía un adolescente torpe e inexperto. Le haría bien enamorarse de una humana por muy prohibido que sean las relaciones interraciales, así lo pondrían en su lugar y por fin se daría cuenta que todos eran iguales.

Recordó con nostalgia su época de adolescencia. Vivía sólo con Vegeta –en ese tiempo Hunter- y como los dos eran apuestos y aparentaban más edad de la que tenían, nunca les faltaron las novias o conquistas de una noche, aunque pensándolo bien les sobraban en demasía las novias y el problema era que a veces se les juntaban con los amores de una noche… No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que apareció sin avisar.

…**De vuelta con Vegeta y las mujeres…**

La casa estaba lejos del pueblo, pero ya habían llegado. Ya era de noche y estaban los tres en frente de una cantina, donde se escuchaban gritos y música demasiado fuerte.

.-¿Y qué se supone que vamos hacer?- Preguntó Bulma. Nyaar le respondió.

.-Creo que lo obvio. Vegeta tiene que llegar a apostar y nosotras lo acompañamos y sonreímos-

La elfa arrugó la nariz. .-¿Eso vamos a hacer?-

.-Así son estos lugares, y prepárate porque es primera vez que vas a entrar un lugar de mala muerte. Yamcha se moriría de horror con sólo verte aquí- Rió divertida, pero Bulma ya se sentía incomoda antes de entrar.

.-No entiendo porque algunos son tan desagradables…- Comentó mientras soltaba su cabello para cubrir sus orejas. El hombre le habló.

.-Ya estaría siendo bien que te acostumbraras a esto. Y tomate el cabello- Ella lo miró interrogante.

.-Para llamar la atención- Le respondió a sus ojos dudosos.

Vegeta no espero más entrando al lugar. Las 2 mujeres se quedaron afuera.

.-No me va a pasar nada, ¿verdad?- Ya estaba muy nerviosa, Nyaar la tomo de la mano.

.-Para nada. No te alejes de nosotros y no dejes que nadie se pase de listo, eso es todo-

La llevó de la mano hacia el interior encontrando de inmediato a Vegeta.

En el lugar apenas se podía respirar por tanto humo de cigarro, pipas y puros haciendo que la elfa no pudiera dejar de toser. Se sentaron en un banco junto a la barra quedando la elfa al medio. Nyaar estaba más que acostumbrada a esos ambientes, incluso los había extrañado un poco con tanto tiempo de viaje y le vinieron ganas de apostar. En cambio la otra joven estaba demasiado incomoda y se le notaba, conociendo el lado más oscuro de los humanos. No le gustaba como los hombres la miraban y mucho menos los "piropos" que le gritaban. Se supone que el plan era llamar la atención y lo habían logrado en cuanto vieron entrar al hombre seguido de 2 mujeres y una de ellas particularmente tan llamativa.

Del otro lado de la barra el cantinero, un hombre alto, grueso, de aspecto desagradable se les acercó.

.-¿Que van a tomar?- Fue tosco y poco amable, pero siempre atendía a todos igual.

.-Ron- Era obvio que Vegeta también estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares que había rondado a temprana edad con su amigo y sabía muy bien cómo comportarse para que lo respetaran.

.-¡Que sean dos!- Gritó Nyaar para ser escuchada.

.-Y tú, ¿Qué vas a querer preciosura?- Preguntó el cantinero a la elfa que estaba tan distraída mirando a todos lados y había tanto ruido que no lo escuchó. El hombre de forma un poco brusca la tomó del mentón con su gran mano sudorosa obligándola a mirarlo muy asustada.

.-¿Estas sorda, guapa?-

De inmediato Vegeta tomó al hombre de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a soltarla.

.-No está sorda, y si la vuelves a tocar te rompo la cara- Dijo calmado pero firme.

.-¿¡Oye que te pasa!?- En ese momento ya habían llamado más la atención de todos. El cantinero se soltó con fuerza tratando de golpear a Vegeta, pero en menos de un segundo, desenvainó su espada poniendo la punta a menos de un centímetro de su garganta paralizándolo de miedo.

.-Trae lo que te dije- Continuaba tranquilo y firme. .-¿Qué quieres tú?- Bulma tardó en responder a Vegeta, aún estaba un poco asustada con todo.

.-…So-solo agua- Dijo tímidamente.

.-Ya oíste, ¡muévete!- Dijo el guerrero mientras guardaba su espada. El cantinero sacó los vasos rápidamente.

.-¡Y que sea rápido!- agregó Nyaar divertida.

En el momento que Vegeta se distrajo mirando a Nyaar que le hablaba, el cantinero trató de atacarlo nuevamente, pero fue totalmente en vano ya que sin dejar de mirar a Nyaar, le dio un certero golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Muchos los quedaron mirando, pero pronto volvieron con sus propios asuntos. Era común las peleas en ese lugar, lo que no lo era, era tener esa mujer que claramente no era humana.

.-¡¿Hay alguien más que atienda aquí?!- Gritó molesto. En seguida otro cantinero apareció, mucho más bajito y delgado y mucho más asustado que no tardó en servirles lo que querían… Un par de minutos después ya disfrutaban de sus tragos y agua…

Bulma estaba muy sorprendida y en especial del hombre que tenía a su lado. Ella que pensaba que ya había visto lo peor de él… al parecer se había equivocado mucho.

.-¿Cómo pueden respirar aquí?- Preguntó tomándose el poco de agua que le quedaba. No era buena y seguramente estaba sucia, pero por lo menos le despejaba la molestia que el humo le dejaba en la garganta.

.-Ya te acostumbraras, y también a las miradas degeneradas- Le respondió su amiga disfrutando del ron barato.

.-¡No quiero acostumbrarme a eso, no me gusta este lugar!-

.-Pensé que querías conocer todo de los humanos-

.-Sí, Nyaar… pero esto es feo-

.-Yo vivía en lugares así y no soy fea en ningún sentido- Terminó riendo la humana.

Bulma la quedó mirando. No entendía como podía tener tanta razón.

Detuvieron la conversación cuando un hombre alto, parecido al primer cantinero se puso frente a Vegeta y para variar no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Bulma no sabía que pasaría ahora. Si tendrían que correr para salvar sus vidas o esconderse debajo de una mesa para que no le llegara algún pedazo de vidrio o una silla voladora, en cambio Nyaar seguía entusiasmada con toda la situación. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de adrenalina, no a la que causaban ataques sorpresas de espectros o hechiceros.

.-Nos falta alguien para completar la mesa. ¿Te vienes?- Le preguntó el desconocido a Vegeta, este sólo se bajó del banco y le habló a las mujeres.

.-Quédense acá y pidan lo que quieran-

.-¡Muchas gracias papi!- Agradeció coqueta Nyaar lanzándole un beso con la mano. Cuando los hombres se alejaron Bulma le habló a la mujer.

.-¿Papi?, ¿que fue eso?-

.-Te falta mucho que aprender, Bulma. Pero no te preocupes, antes que llegues con tu tía sabrás comportarte como toda una humana-

La elfa se cruzó de brazos. .-No puedo creer que las mujeres humanas son tratadas de esa forma tan denigrante-

Nyaar la imitó en el cruce de brazos. .-Así es la vida querida, si no tuviste suerte y no naciste en una casa grande y adinerada tienes que saber cómo comportarte y que decir… Y no arrugues la nariz, porque por lo que he escuchado de Yamcha, las mujeres de tu raza también son tratadas como inferior-

.-¡Eso no es verdad!- Se molestó un poco con eso último. .-¡Nosotras somos respetadas por igual!-

Nyaar bebió de su vaso antes de responderle. .-Hay muchas formas de denigrar a una mujer además de las miradas lujuriosas y las palabras sucias-

…**Minutos y manos ganadas después…**

.-…¿Y cómo sabes que va ganando?... Con todo el ruido y humo no puedo ver nada- Bulma estaba concentrada en la mesa donde seguía sentado Vegeta jugando póker, por lo menos así no prestaba atención a las miradas o invitaciones a beber que había recibido todo este rato. Por suerte Nyaar se había encargado de despachar a los "galanes".

.-Eso es fácil, mira la cara de funeral que tienen los otros de la mesa-

.-¿Vamos a estar toda la noche así?, ese pobre niño va a estar muerto ante que lo encontremos-

Un tipo mucho más arreglado de los hombres que rondaban el lugar se le acercó a Vegeta para hablarle mientras este continuaba concentrado en el juego. La cara de la elfa se transformó al notar el atuendo del hombre.

.-¿Qué te pasa, Bulma? ¿Estás bien?-

.-… Es - está vestido con pieles, ¡ese hombre viste un abrigo de piel!- Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mirando a Nyaar. Su amiga la tomó de las manos sonriéndole.

.-Trata de ignorarlo Bulma… además de comer carne los humanos también usan la piel para abrigarse-

.-¡Pero hay otras formas de abrigarse!- Gritó mucho más fuerte, pero entre tanto ruido no llamó la atención.

Nyaar vio como Vegeta se puso de pie yendo con el hombre del abrigo hacia un lugar más privado. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, él le hizo seña con la mano para que lo acompañaran.

.-Ya no llores, Bulma, le diremos a Vegeta que le rompa la cara a ese estúpido- Le dijo bajándose del banco haciendo que la joven la siguiera.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde entró el guerrero.

…**En otro lado…**

.-¡Muchas gracias!- Se despidió Hagen con la mano del campesino que amablemente los llevó en su carreta. La mujer no perdió tiempo continuando con su paso, los hombres detrás de ellas siguiéndola. Casi media hora después terminaron ocultos tras unos arbustos frondosos observando una casona antigua y grande resguardada por una gran cantidad de hombres.

.-¿Qué es lo que tienen guardado ahí?, debe ser muy importante para tener tanta gente- Dijo el mago.

.-No son solo mis cosas. Estos ladrones profesionales roban en muchos lugares distintos, y aprovechan la lejanía del lugar para guardarlas acá- Le respondió la mujer. Yamcha después de observar bien el entorno habló.

.-Podríamos entrar enseguida. No son tantos, no creo que haya problema-

.-Lo que sí podemos hacer es observar los movimientos de estos tipos- Agregó Kakarotto.

.-No habrá problema… sólo siento auras normales de humanos- Dijo Hagen.

.-Y nada de muertos, ¿ok?- Hagen quedó mirando al mago por aquel comentario. .-Parece que tú crees que ser hechicero es sinónimo de asesino-

.-¡No!, lo digo porque…- Se puso nervioso sin saber que responder, Hagen continuó hablando. .-¿Sabes?, no importa, estoy acostumbrada a eso-

Los tres guardaron silencio observando.

…**Con Milk y Dante…**

.-¡Corre! ¡No te detengas!- Gritó Milk.

Habían llegado al territorio de los troll, pero para su buena suerte la selva era tan grande que no tenían idea por donde ir y para empeorarlo ahora eran perseguidos por una bestia muy parecida a un león, de color plomo, con orejas largas y puntiagudas y un hocico lleno de dientes filosos. Por la gran cantidad de árboles, plantas de diversos tamaños y troncos en el suelo, al animal le costaba mucho alcanzarlos.

.-¿¡Segura que no podemos matarlo!?- Gritó Dante que iba detrás de la mujer con el animal pisándole los talones.

.-¡Nooo!, ¡si le hacemos algo nos irá peor con los trolls!-

.-¿¡Entonces que hacemos!?, ¡¿Dejar que nos coma?!-

Milk no pudo responder, cayendo dentro de un agujero en el suelo. Dante se detuvo justo a tiempo dándose la vuelta para ver al animal quieto y asechando, esperando el momento adecuado para tirarse sobre su presa. Inmóvil, trató de mirar dentro el hoyo.

.-¿¡Milk!?, ¡Milk contesta!…-

La bestia se lanzó hacia el hombre, quien estiró sus brazos haciendo que las raíces del suelo se levantaran y cruzaran formando una pared protegiéndolo. Continuó gritando el nombre de Milk mientras el animal rompía con sus garras las gruesas raíces. No le quedó otra opción que descender en busca de la mujer.

Iba agarrado a una raíz incapaz de ver algo, solo sentía su cuerpo ser rozado por mas raíces y ramas que lo rasguñaban en el rostro. Esperaba que no se hubiese hecho daño al caer, porque bajaba y bajaba y aun no pisaba suelo. Cuando sintió que quedaba poca raíz se detuvo iluminando su mano. Pudo ver que el suelo estaba cerca, así que se tiró cayendo sin problema.

.-¿Qué es esto?….- Parecían las ruinas de templo abandonado. .-¡Milk, responde!-

El lugar era gigantesco, haciendo que la voz del hombre retumbara por todos lados, incluso sus pasos tenían eco.

.-¡Acá estoy, Dante!- El mago iluminó detrás de él. La mujer estaba sentada sobre un colchón de hojas y ramas, despeinada y con algunos cortes el rostro y brazos. Dante se le acercó arrodillándose.

.-¿Estas bien?-

.-….Sí… un poco arrepentida de todo, pero bien…-

La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

.-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- Preguntó mirando el lugar. La energía que salía de su mano era potente, pero no tanto para iluminar todos los espacios. Se alcanzaban a ver grandes pilares de piedra, estatuas de al parecer Trolls y animales, uno muy parecido al que los había atacado. Y justo donde estaban ellos había algo parecido a un altar. Todo invadido por las raíces, tierra, moho y telas de araña.

.-No sé, pero vámonos de aquí… No quiero más sorpresas- El mal humor la había invadido y más al notar su cabello largo lleno de hojas y mugre.

.-No podemos salir por donde caímos, aún debe estar esa bestia- Dijo mientras tomaba una rama prendiéndole fuego. .-Si nos separamos iremos más rápido- Terminó dándole la antorcha a Milk, quien lo miró asustada preguntando.

.-¿Y si algo viene?-

.-No siento presencias, pero si tienes miedo sólo grita- Le dijo sonriendo, ella le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero nerviosa.

…Un rato caminando sola, entró a otro salón más grande que el anterior, con la misma temática que el anterior, estatuas de piedras de ese animal que los atacó. De curiosa se acercó a uno de ellos para observarlo mejor.

.-Gracias a Dios que sólo son piedra…- Le tocó uno de los dientes rompiéndolo sin intención. Se supone que el lugar era de los Trolls y no quería romper nada para no meterse en problemas. Continuó caminando sin percatarse que pisaba en el suelo de piedra una pieza que sobresalía. Inmediatamente el lugar entero comenzó a temblar, tan fuerte que tiró al piso a la mujer. Alcanzó a ver como la única entrada era bloqueada por un bloque de piedra. Gritó llamando al mago mientras se levantaba y corría a la entrada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Golpeó con los puños, pero la piedra era igual de gruesa que las demás. Insistió con sus gritos, pero no oía respuesta alguna.

.-¡¿Por qué accedí a meterme en esto?!- Se sentó frustrada a punto de llorar, pero se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Dante a través de un pequeño agujero donde ni siquiera cabía su mano.

.-¡Vine corriendo cuando sentí el temblor!, ¡¿Qué pasó?!-

.-¡No sé, estaba caminando cuando de repente bajó el bloque de piedra!- Lo único que pedía la mujer es que estuviera encerrada sola, pero como se estaban dando las cosas, seguramente alguien o algo aparecería y se la comería.

.-¡¿Puedes hacer algo para sacarme de aquí?!´-

.-¡Lo intentaré, pero aléjate del muro!... ¡Y no toques nada!-

Milk le obedeció caminando con cuidado hacia la antorcha que había dejado tirada mientras refunfuñaba en silencio. .-Claro que no voy a tocar nada… no toqué nada y quedé encerrada… maldición…-

…**De regreso con los hombres y la hechicera…**

Había sido demasiado fácil dejar inconsciente a los 15 hombres que custodiaban la entrada de la casona. Un poco de magia de la más simple y golpes bien dados de parte del guerrero elfo. No perdieron tiempo y llenos de confianza entraron por la puerta principal después de tirarla con una patada. En poco tiempo y con todo el escandalo decenas de hombres – ladrones comunes y corrientes, tal como había dicho la mujer- comenzaron a salir de las habitaciones dispuestos a atacar a los intrusos y al igual como se dio en el patio no presentaron mayor peligro salvo el hecho de que eran muchos más y el sólo dejarlos inconsciente sin hacerles gran daño resultaba más difícil.

.-¡Yo me quedo acá, ustedes vayan por las cosas!- Gritó el mago concentrado en empujar a los ladrones con un viento invisible y así que no se le acercaran.

Hagen dirigió al elfo hacia la larga escalera que unía los tres pisos de la casa, Yamcha rápidamente se puso delante de ella para ser él quien se encargara de los humanos y casi se le estaba haciendo entretenido, casi un entrenamiento para mantener sus músculos en forma. Algunos los golpeaba en la cara o simplemente los tiraba por la baranda hacia el primer piso, como pensaba que eran de piel dura – por dedicarse a labores físicas- se imaginaba que no era problema lanzarlos de esa altura, que no les pasaría nada terrible, además de sólo tratarse de ladrones inmundos tampoco tendría tanta consideración. Alguien tenía que darles su merecido si no existía la justicia entre los humano. Mientras Hagen solo esquivaba y empujaba a los pocos que se le pasaban al elfo sin dejar de subir corriendo y Kakarotto les impedía el paso a los del primer piso.

**…De vuelta con Dante y Milk…**

.-¡Dante apúrate por favor!- La mujer sentía los golpes desde el otro lado del muro, pero no observaba ningún avance.

.-¡Es muy grueso, no se puede… No sé de qué está hecha esta piedra!- El hombre se quedó unos segundos pensando en otra forma de romper la piedra, pero se veía tan poco que no encontraba nada que le sirviera. Los gritos mucho más desesperados de Milk lo alteraron un poco.

.-¡Apúrate por favor! ¡ Ya sé para qué era este cuarto!-

.-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Milk?!-

.-¡Hay dibujos del mismo animal que nos perseguía comiendo gente!-

.-¡Pero no te preocupes, esto está desolado! ¡Tendrías que haberte encerrado con uno de ellos!-

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en el lugar, otorgándole tiempo para seguir pensando. La luz de su mano brilló más para observar con mayor detenimiento y efectivamente encontró los dibujos de los que Milk hablaba y no eran nada lindos.

.-¡La estatua se movió!- Escuchó la voz horrorizada de la mujer. El mago tuvo que correr y arrodillarse junto al pequeño agujero para oírla mejor.

.-¿¡Qué!?-

.-¿¡Le saqué el colmillo y ahora me quiere matar!?-

.-¡¿Qué?!- La verdad es que sí había escuchado, pero no quiso entender.

Al otro lado del muro, Milk continuaba con la espalda pegada al muro viendo como justamente la estatua a la cual le había sacado el colmillo sin querer, se movía de a poco, como si estuviera entumida.

.-¡Está viva!-

.-¡No te muevas!-

Pero no pudo obedecer, teniendo que correr por el lugar esquivando al animal de piedra que corría pesadamente detrás de ella. Desde el otro lado, el mago escuchaba las fuertes pisadas y los gritos de la mujer. Volvió a atacar el muro con energía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de trisarlo, era como si absorbiera la magia. Nuevamente se acercó al agujero gritando.

.-¡Milk, haz que choque contra este muro!- Lo repitió varias veces esperando ser oído. A la séptima vez de decir lo mismo su instinto le dijo que se corriera y así lo hizo. Alcanzó a rodar hacia el lado justo cuando el muro se rompía en mil pedazos de todos los tamaños. No esperó, poniéndose de pie y casi a ciegas por la oscuridad y ahora todo el polvo levantado buscó a la mujer. Cuando pudo tomar su mano la levanto para correr, pero le dolía tanto la pierna que sólo pudo afirmarse del cuello del hombre.

.-¡La estatua se rompió, pero no podemos quedarnos a esperar!- Le dijo a Milk sin soltarla mientras volvía a iluminar con su mano derecha, para asegurarse que estuviera totalmente destruida, pero también notó que 3 estatuas más del mismo animal se movían furiosos de un lado para otro sin salir del cuarto donde Milk había estado encerrada.

.-¡Vámonos rápido, creo que había encontrado una salida antes que temblara!-

.-Pero mi pier…- No la dejó terminar ni quiso mencionarle que habían más bestias de piedras. La tomó de la cintura obligándola a correr con él…

**…Con Yamcha y Hagen…**

Pateó la puerta que la hechicera le indicó. Dejó que entrara primero la mujer tranquilamente, ya habían dejado inconsciente a todos los ladrones de la casona y seguramente no aparecerían más. Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como ella corría hacia una mesa que tenía un bolso de cuero café claro y algo que ya había visto hace muy poco. Era un báculo de madera, que en la parte superior la madera se dividía dando la apariencia de dedos largos y puntudos y sobre ellos flotaba una esfera roja. Muy parecido al que llevaba ese tipo raro que les apareció en el desierto.

.-¡Como te extrañaba!- Era raro ver a la mujer abrazando y hablándole a un pedazo de madera como si se tratara de un ser querido, pero lo encontró gracioso.

.-No tienes idea cuanto les debo por esto- Dijo mientras se ponía el bolso cruzado y caminaba hacia el elfo.

.-No es nada. Lo que necesitamos ahora es que nos guíes hasta donde viven los…- Se calló y sonrojó cuando ella llegó a él y beso en la mejilla.

.-Ahora que recuperé mis cosas los llevo hasta donde quieran. Ya vámonos que hay mucho camino que recorrer-

Salió irradiando alegría con todas sus pertenencias. Yamcha fue detrás de ella…

… Al llegar al primer piso encontraron a Kakarotto de pie apoyando la espalda en la pared con cara de aburrido.

.-¿Ya encontraste tus cosas?- Se quedó mirando el báculo de la mujer . .-No me imaginaba que era eso lo que le habían robado-

.-Hermoso, ¿no?- Le respondió contenta. .-Si gustas te puedo enseñar a usarlo- No recibió respuesta del hombre, que seguía sin sentir nada malo en la mujer -todo lo contrario- pero como siempre le habían dicho que no confiara en los hechiceros no podía sentirse totalmente cómodo.

.-Ustedes cumplieron, ahora me toca a mí-

.-¿En cuántos días estaremos allá?- Preguntó Yamcha.

.-Pocos, una semana máximo-

A ninguno de los dos hombres les gustó oír eso.

.-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo y nosotros tenemos prisa!- Insistió Yamcha. Ella con esa mezcla de sensualidad y femineidad, les sonrió. .-Entonces vamos ya. Llorando no hará que lleguemos más temprano- Y nuevamente salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

.-No sientes nada malo, ¿verdad Kakarotto?-

.-La he estado estudiando desde que dijo que era hechicera y no hay nada malo, pero…-

-Entonces vamos, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que Bulma está bien-

Ahora el mago quedo solo en la casona. Avanzó con cuidado para no pisar a nadie…

**…En la cantina…**

Definitivamente el hombre con el abrigo de piel, que había invitado a Vegeta al privado, era el tipo que buscaban. Ya se había jactado que el lugar le pertenecía y lo mucho que le gustaba jugar póker y ganar por supuesto, así que no los dejaría irse hasta recuperar todo el dinero que le había ganado a sus hombres. En la mesa estaban 4 hombres incluido el guerrero y 2 grandotes de pie junto al tipo del abrigo que seguramente eran los guardaespaldas o algo parecido. Ya que sobraba una silla a mano izquierda de Vegeta, Nyaar aprovechó sentándose a su lado, podía ser que estaban ahí por otra razón, pero eso no significaba ver como jugaban poker y tomar del whisky caro que tenían en la mesa. Bulma se quedó de pie al lado izquierdo del hombre observando el lugar, había menos humo que hacía más fácil mirar, pero ya tenía afectado los ojos y la garganta de hace rato. La joven estaba casi segura que pasado el pasillo en frente de ella podía estar el niño que buscaban, si tan solo pudiera… Se desconcentró al oír que la nombraban como la "Linda Elfa", obligándose a ponerle atención al repugnante del abrigo.

.-…Porque es obvio que es una elfa. ¿La ganaste en una apuesta?-

La joven no pudo ocultar la indignación al ver como hablaba de ella. Rápidamente miró a Vegeta esperando que la defendiera y pusiera en su lugar a ese asesino de animales, pero eso no pasó.

.-Fue una de las mejores manos que he ganado- Contestó sonriendo, a sabiendas que eso la molestaría.

.-Claramente lo fue- Le dio la razón a Vegeta. Nyaar sonrió disimuladamente y Bulma se cruzó de brazos molesta, pero el tipo no se quedó solo en eso.

.-La quiero- Dijo seguro.

.-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédula la elfa.

.-Siempre he querido tener una elfa, pero jamás se alejan de sus tierras y por eso son difíciles de conseguir…- Se puso de pie poniéndose frente a la chica, era más alto que Vegeta y la estudiaba con demasiado interés.

.-¿Cuánto quieres por ella?-

.-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó el guerrero humano dejando su cigarro en el cenicero. La verdad es que ni él se esperaba algo así.

.-¿Cuánto dinero quieres por ella?- Insistió sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la joven, mientras los otros hombres de la mesa lo animaban a poner un monto .-Porque un precio debe tener- Añadió al momento que la tomaba del mentón para contemplar mejor sus facciones. Inmediatamente la elfa se puso nerviosa tensando todo su cuerpo.

Nyaar miraba a su amiga, no quería imaginarse cómo reaccionaría si seguían tocándola y no se le ocurrió que decir en ese momento para detener el contacto. Lo único que atinó fue en darle un pequeño codazo a Vegeta para que hiciera algo, a lo que el hombre se apresuró a responder.

.-No está en venta- Respondió firme.

.-Oh, que lastima… Entonces sólo por esta noche- Ahora la tomó de los brazos empleando un poco más de fuerza. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

.-Te pagaré lo que quieras para que me la dejes toda la noche- Esta vez las manos bajaron hacia las caderas, pero antes que pudiera seguir tocándola, Vegeta sin ponerse de pie, se inclinó un poco tomándola de la muñeca y jalando suavemente hacia él, la sentó en su pierna rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

.-Dime una cosa…- Habló serio y con seguridad. .-…Si fuera tuya, ¿la compartirías?- Podía sentirla muy tensa e incómoda sentada en su pierna. El hombre del abrigo regresó a su asiento resignado.

.-Tienes razón… pero si llegas a encontrar otra no dudes en vendérmela… ¿y qué tal ella?- Apuntó a Nyaar que seguía bebiendo su whiskey caro. .-Me gustan las mujeres como ella-

Nyaar se adelantó en hablar divertida. .-Ooooh, lo siento mucho, pero yo tengo algo de autonomía. Muchas gracias, pero no- Y continuo bebiendo el trago como si de agua se tratase y la otra mujer tiesa como roca mirando la mano de Vegeta en su cintura. No la apretaba, pero tampoco la rozaba.

El hombre suspiro resignado tomando su vaso. .-Está bien… continuemos entonces con lo nuestro-

.-Antes de seguir, ¿tienes un lugar con el aire más limpio para ella?- Preguntó Vegeta

.-¿Te molesta el humo?- Se dirigió a la elfa que para responderle lo miró a los ojos tratando de disimular el enojo.

.-Mucho-

.-Entonces ve a la parte de atrás, en la cocina está bien ventilada y no rompes nada linda-

.-Gracias- Respondió seca poniéndose se pie yendo directo al pasillo.

Al pasar por el largo pasillo, entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo respirando por fin aire fresco que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y ya no se oía tanto ruido. Observó bien el lugar, sobre una mesa había mucha comida y botellas de vino pero nada de fruta. Lo que estaba en un rincón la desbastó; colgaban 7 conejos de cabeza sin su piel y sangrando, en el suelo unos cuantos baldes con la sangre que aún goteaba y más sangre en el suelo ya que esta no caía toda en los baldes. Retrocedió unos pasos no queriendo mirar más, tocando con su espalda algo duro. Era el candado de una puerta que en la parte de abajo tenía una rejilla como para pasar cosas al otro lado sin necesidad de abrir.

.-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Se agachó volviendo a preguntar en voz baja. Un bracito delgado salió entre los barrotes tan rápido que casi la golpeó en la cara.

.-¡Llegaron!, denme, denme, tengo hambre. No he gritado en todo el día, denme comida por favor-

.-¿Eres Nikoo?-

Al oír que lo llamaban por su nombre el niño se calmó. .-¿Quién eres tú?-

.-Soy amiga de tu mamá y vamos a sacarte de aquí-

.-¡¿Verdad?!-

.-Sí, pero no levantes la voz. Aguarda un segundo-

Fue hacia la mesa con comida tratando de no mirar los conejos. Tomó varios panes y volvió hacia el niño para entregárselos, podía escuchar como engullía la comida, sintiendo tanta pena por el niño y mucha más rabia por ese tipo de gente. Se preguntaba si había personas así en su raza, pero no podía estar 100% segura, sus escapes al pueblo no eran tan extensos como para comprobarlo…

…Revisó los cajones en busca de algo para poder romper el candado, apresurándose mucho más al oír demasiado ruido en el otro cuarto, como de pelea y gritos. Al revisar el cuarto cajón comenzaron a patear la puerta, asustada tomó una botella de vino poniéndose al lado contrario de donde se abría.

La puerta se azotó con fuerza contra la pared ingresando uno de los grandulones, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque la chica lo golpeó en la nuca tirándolo al suelo inconsciente con un poco de sangre.

Nerviosa lo miró unos segundos pero pronto volvió a buscar entre los cajones.

.-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el niño al oír el ruido de vidrios rotos y el golpe del grandote al caer.

.-¡Nada, no te preocupes que ya te saco!-

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, pero con más suavidad. Bulma tomó otra botella sin ganas de tener que golpear a alguien más. Sonrió aliviada al ver que era Nyaar con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

.-¡Mírate, estás toda una guerrera jajaja!, como dejaste al pobre-

.-¿Están bien?-

.-Claro. Hubieses visto a Vegeta, con un solo golpe les ganó, es muy bueno-

.-¿Y si todo fue tan fácil por qué no vinimos directamente por el niño?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Nyaar rió un poco antes de responder. .-Queríamos jugar un rato, no todo tiene que ser tan serio y grave-

.-¿Querían jugar?, ¡Aaagg, ustedes 2 son tal para cual!- Nyaar no le contestó, solo continuó riendo.

.-¿Podrías por favor ayudarme a sacar al niño?, no puedo abrir ese candado-

.-¡No hay problema!, yo me encargo… y nosotros que habíamos dejado al imbécil del abrigo amarrado para que nos dijera dónde estaba el niño…- Entre su cabello sacó una horquilla. .-No hay candado o cerrojo que pueda conmigo-

Mientras Nyaar se encargaba del candado, Bulma con ambas manos tomó uno de los baldes con sangre y viseras de conejo, era más pesado de lo que parecía.

.-Vuelvo en seguida-

…Al volver al otro cuarto encontró todo desordenado, los hombres tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y como había dicho Nyaar, el imbécil del abrigo golpeado y amarrado en una silla.

Vegeta, que estaba apoyado en la pared fumando, le llamó la atención ver a la joven llegar con un balde y ponerse delante del tipo.

.-¡Ya van a ver!, ¡los voy a matar a todos! ¡A TODOS!-

Bulma lo tomó del pelo con brusquedad para que la mirara directo a los ojos.

.-¡¿Nos vas a matar como lo hiciste con esos pobres animales!?- Lo soltó para tomar el balde y ponérselo de sombrero quedando completamente lleno de sangre y con las partes de los animales. No le sacó el balde, viéndolo como se movía desesperado.

.-¡Púdrete, imbécil!- Lo pateó en el pecho tirándolo con silla y todo para atrás y aun así no se le salió el balde. A Vegeta le hizo gracia ver todo eso.

.-¿Vamos?, ya encontramos al niño-

Apareció Nyaar con el pequeño de la mano, era bajito y delgado. Vestía una polera rasgada y shorts cortos con pies descalzos y sucios.

.-Así que tú eras Nikoo- Le dijo Bulma amistosa.

.-Sí… ¿y mi mamá?-

.-Ahora nos vamos con ella- Le respondió Nyaar.

.-…Gracias…- Dijo tímido.

**…Rato después…**

Pese a que ya era de noche y no se veía mucho, no se detuvieron. El niño estaba muy ansioso de volver a su casa obligándolos a ir a paso rápido. Habían estado algo callados, sólo Nyaar y el niño hablaban sin parar.

.- ¡Allá está mi aldea!, ¡Vamos, vamos!- Corrió llevando a Nyaar con él, ella contenta lo siguió.

.-¡Apúrate que tu mamá te está esperando!- Se alejaron rápido de los otros 2.

.-Tanto que tomó de ese "wiske", o como se llame y sigue con energías para correr. Yo ya me habría dormido- Comentó Bulma con una sonrisa, que para variar Vegeta no le respondió. Ella optó por quedarse en silencio, estaba cansada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir y mañana partir donde los trolls y encontrar a todos bien. Grande sería su sorpresa cuando un par de minutos después él le habló serio.

.-Lo siento- Ni la miró, continuo con la vista adelante y caminando. Bulma lo quedó mirando sin entender mucho de que hablaba.

Ya que no hubo respuesta, él asumió que no había entendido porque o si no, ya le hubiera tenido que pedir que se callara, así que volvió a hablar. .-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso-

Ahora entendía, cuando ese tipo la tocó y que la hizo sentir tan mal, pero con la excitación del momento lo había olvidado.

.-¿Hablas en serio, Vegeta?- Tuvo que preguntar, ya se imaginaba que pronto vendría la burla. Él no pudo evitar mirarla frunciendo el ceño un poco molesto, ¿por qué no decía "Está bien" y listo? ¿Porque tenía que ser tan molesta?, pero al parecer él no recordaba que las veces que ella le agradeció por salvarla, él no respondía con un "Está bien", sino que decía alguna pesadez y terminaban discutiendo.

.-…Te hice pasar por un momento desagradable y no estuvo bien-

Se dio cuenta que el hombre sí hablaba en serio.

.-… Bueno… no te preocupes… no fue nada-

.-Si lo fue…- En ese momento los dos se detuvieron casi sin darse cuenta. .-…Por eso te pido disculpas-

Ella le sonrío. En efecto sí había sido terrible en ese momento, ella como princesa era tratada prácticamente como una muñeca de porcelana, pero el asunto no había pasado a mayores y no sacaba nada con alterarse ahora.

.-Sí me sentí mal, Vegeta, pero ya pasó. No es necesario que te disculpes-

.-Pues ya lo hice- Continuaba serio y un poco molesto y ella sonriendo mucho más.

.-… Me alegra mucho que las cosas sean más civilizadas entre nosotros. Si vamos a ser amigos lo mínimo es que nos tratemos bien-

Él levanto una ceja incrédulo. .-¡¿Qué?!, yo no dije nada de ser amigos, no me interesa ser…-

.-No importa, Vegeta- Fue interrumpido sin consideración. .-…Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor. En verdad me alegra que ya no vayas a molestarme más-

Quiso interrumpirla, decirle que no mesclara las cosas, que eran diferentes y que él no está interesado en hacer amigos, pero ella se adelantó acercándosele más, se puso en puntillas y besó su mejilla.

.-Estás perdonado, Vegeta- La joven volvió a caminar, él puso los ojos en blanco arrepentido de haber hablado en primer lugar. No sabía si era tonta y malentendió todo o muy astuta y se había aprovechado del momento.

* * *

**(...…)**

.-… Que dolor de cabeza…- Se quejó Milk mientras trataba de acomodarse en la dura cama de piedra, aún no abría los ojos y no quería hacerlo, no tenía ganas de saber dónde se encontraba ahora.

.-…Te golpeaste en la cabeza tratando de escapar de los soldados- Le dijo Dante que no se movía de su lugar. Estaba sentado en el suelo en el otro extremo de la celda.

Milk abrió los ojos incorporándose con rapidez al oír eso último. .-¡¿Los soldados?!, ¡¿Qué soldados?!-

.-Los soldados que nos trajeron acá anoche… Son bajitos pero fuertes…-

.-Eso quiere decir que los encontramos- Dijo contenta, parece que aún no reaccionaba por el hecho de que estuvieran en una celda de piedra y barrotes. Dante sonrió calmado.

.-Más bien ellos nos encontraron, Milk-

.-¿Y qué hacemos acá?, ¿porque no les dijiste a que vinimos?- Ya comenzaba a alzar la voz.

.-No entendieron razones, vieron cuando maté a ese león que casi nos atrapa y tenemos suerte que no nos hicieran lo mismo-

Milk respiró profundamente para no gritar. Este maldito viaje la estaba poniendo a prueba segundo a segundo. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que se separaron y si estaba en lo correcto pasaron la noche encerrados, por lo que ya eran 3 y lo único que quería en ese momento era un baño de agua caliente.

.-¿Alguien se ha acercado a hablar?-

.-Nadie-

Se quedó mirando al hombre que continuaba sereno, le llamaba la atención que no se desesperara con todo lo que ya había pasado, seguramente era algo de concentración que aprendió cuando fue hechicero, porque seguramente no fue siendo ahora mago ya que su ex esposo jamás se caracterizó por su templanza… maravilloso, ya era la milésima vez que lo recordaba.

.-¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?- Le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia los barrotes. La verdad es que no se veía mucho, sólo más piedra y una puerta cerrada. Si había luz era por una ventana de barrotes del interior de la celda.

.-Si puedo, pero ¿eso no los enojaría más?-

.-Ya le rompimos una estatua y matamos un animal, no creo que se enojen por tirar un muro sin importancia-

.-No es parte de un buen protocolo-

.-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hablar, en cuanto sepan lo que pasa nos ayudarán… Tenemos buenas relaciones con los trolls… sólo espero que lo recuerden…-

Dante se puso de pie para ir con la mujer. .-¿Estás segura que no pasará nada?-

Antes que le respondiera la puerta de metal se abrió, asomándose tímidamente una joven de baja estatura, 1:55 cms. piel blanca, unos 21 años, ojos verde claro y cabello largo amarrado en una trenza color castaño claro, casi rubio. Aparentaba menor edad de la que tenía por lo poco desarrollado de su cuerpo y su rostro era precioso. Se puso frente a la pareja y en ningún momento mostró desagrado al ver el rostro del mago.

.-Perdonen por favor el mal trato. Cuando mi padre está ausente los soldados se vuelven locos cuidando las tierras, piensan que cualquier extraño intentará hacerme algo- Dijo sonriendo a la vez que sacaba una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir el candado…

* * *

******(...…)**

.-Pensábamos que tenían alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, que por eso nos sacaste de la celda- Milk ya estaba de mejor humor después de bañarse y comer.

.-La verdad que no, por lo menos mi padre no me ha dicho nada, yo solo supuse que los soldados se habían excedido otra vez… siempre le he dicho a mi padre que sería conveniente estrechar aún más los lazos con las otras razas. Nunca se sabe cuándo nos necesitemos mutuamente- La joven sonreía amablemente.

En cuanto los sacó de la celda, Milk se presentó y le contó todo con lujo de detalle, quienes eran, porque viajaban y en especial que buscaban. Por suerte para ellos, la simple y linda chica resultó ser la princesa de su raza y eso les llamó aún más la atención a Milk y Dante ya que los trolls no se caracterizaban por tener rasgos delicados como los de ella.

Antes de profundizar el tema muy amablemente les ofreció comida y baño a lo que con gusto aceptaron. Después de eso continuaron la charla en una oficina llena de libros y grandes ventanas que dejaban pasar el tibio sol.

.-Bueno, pero es que vivimos tan aislados de todos que es difícil tener visitas. Casi siempre se pierden- Dijo con gracia. Se notaba que estaba contenta de tener visitas.

.-..Y dime, Dana…- Comenzó Milk. .-¿Tu padre tardará mucho en llegar?, me gustaría conversar esto con él-

.-Está de viaje y no sé cuándo llegará, pero no hay problema. Yo soy la que se queda a cargo cuando no está, confía mucho en mí-

.-¿Y sabes donde pueda estar el libro que buscamos?- Le preguntó en voz baja Dante que ya había cubierto su rostro con el pañuelo y la capucha.

.- Por lo que contaron es un libro muy antiguo… el único lugar que se me ocurre es en una biblioteca-

.-Entonces comencemos a buscar, Tú Dante eres el que lo conoce, si me dices como es podría ayudarte-

.-Yo también ayudaré y puedo pedirle ayuda a gente de palacio-

Milk la quedó mirando. .-¿Tienen muchos libros?-

.-Tenemos miles de libros en muchas bibliotecas, mucha gente no lo sabe, pero nuestra gente es muy letrada-

Milk sonrió sólo por educación, pero la verdad es que no le gustó enterarse de eso.

.-Y mientras buscamos les pediré a los soldados que busquen a sus amigos, si vienen en camino como ustedes dicen lo más probable es que se pierdan-

.-Eso sería fantástico, gracias Dana-

La chica se dirigió a la puerta cuando Dante le habló tímido. .-Yo quería disculparme por… por haber matado uno de sus animales… casi nos atrapa, y yo no pude, no pude…-

.-Está bien, lo entiendo. No les quedó otra opción, sé que jamás le hubieran hecho daño a un animal. Ahora vuelvo para llevarlos a las bibliotecas-

* * *

******(...…)**

.-Que quieres que te diga, tu ex mujer es una estúpida- Dijo Hagen después de beber su cuarto vaso de vodka

.-Por favor Hagen, no lo alientes- Yamcha estaba sentado junto la mujer sólo bebiendo agua y el mago frente a ellos también bebiendo vodka. Ya llevaban 2 horas en la taberna y no parecían tener intención de salir, por lo menos de parte de los humanos que ya estaban algo mareados.

.-Es verdad, ella prefirió a ese viejo inútil. Desde un principio lo puso en primer lugar y yo siempre tenía las sobras-

Yamcha suspiró aburrido. .-Créeme, mañana te arrepentirás de haberle pedido que te contara su historia, tendrás que oírla todos los días, ya me sé todos los detalles-

Ella lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole. .-¿Y cuál es tu historia?- El hombre se sonrojó un poco, pero lo ocultó con facilidad.

.-Yo no tengo, he sido el soldado personal del rey Soul toda mi vida y ahora de la princesa, eso es todo-

.-Lo que dice es verdad- Intervino Kakarotto. .-Este elfo es taaaan aburrido, que seguramente no ha hecho nada más en su vida-

.-Ser el guardia de la familia real es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, no es aburrido-

Hagen rió por ese comentario. .-La verdad Yamcha que sí suena un poco aburrido-

.-Los elfos no somos aburridos, lo que pasa es que los humanos son demasiado despreocupados, por eso está lleno de tabernas hasta en la aldea más pequeña-

.-Pues yo he conocido a varios elfos en tabernas- Yamcha la quedó mirando atento por lo dicho, la verdad es que no le creyó. El mago rió a carcajadas por la cara del elfo.

.-¡Entonces sólo Yamcha es el aburrido!-

.-La verdad que esos elfos no tenían nada de aburrido- Insistió la hechicera.

Los dos humanos rieron estridentemente. Yamcha se puso de pie un poco molesto sin creer aun lo que decía la mujer.

.-Iré a dormir, recuerden que mañana nos vamos temprano-

.-¡Pero no te vayas, es muy temprano todavía!- Le dijo la mujer tomándolo de la muñeca haciendo que él retrocediera un par de pasos para que no siguiera tocándolo.

.-Tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza con tanto humo… Mañana nos vamos temprano- Se fue del lugar.

.-¡Vaya!, parece que se enojó…. ¿Pero es verdad lo que contaste de los elfos?, yo pensaba que no salían de sus tierras…-

.- La mayoría es como Yamcha, que viven pensando que por mezclarse con otras razas los condenará y será una desgracia para su nombre, pero hay otros más inteligentes que viven la vida como nosotros, como tiene que ser-

Él le sonrió pensativo. .-Milk podría pensar así-

.-Si gustas puedo hablar con ella-

.-¡Oh no!- rió con gracia y algo nervioso. .-Con el carácter que tiene no terminaría nada bien, además nunca ha confiado en los hechiceros o que hablara con mujeres demasiado lindas y tú eres dos de dos-

.-Con todo lo que has contado, sigo sin entender que fue lo que te gustó de ella-

Antes de responderle bebió más de su vaso. .-…Antes sonreía mucho, eso fue lo que me encantó…-

* * *

******(...…)**

Siempre se ha preocupado de su cuerpo, admitía que en parte era por vanidad, claro que no le diría a nadie, pero sobre todo porque le gusta sentirse bien y poderoso, que pese a ser sólo un humano no tenía nada que envidiar a guerreros de otras razas que evidentemente sobresalían si se les comparaba con los humanos.

Pero para eso necesitaba entrenar todos los días, aunque sea un poco, era su manía y entretención. Le servía para relajarse, distraerse y olvidarse de toda la mierda que aparecía en su cabeza para molestarlo, de otra manera probablemente terminaría loco.

Era un hombre que se adaptaba a todo, no tenía problemas para eso, por ese motivo desde muy pequeño se dedicó a viajar y hacer este tipo de trabajos, claro que siendo honesto, este estaba entre los más raros y difíciles, no tanto por las peleas ya que habían sido las mínimas, sino que por otros detalles que se escapaban de sus manos y que por mucho que lo frustrara estaba comenzando a entender que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y como hombre de fácil adaptación aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para ejercitarse, aunque sea un poco, como por ejemplo hacer flexiones de brazos afirmándose a la rama casi horizontal de un árbol, simplemente se sacaba la chaqueta, a veces la camiseta y a entrenar… sí, eso le gusta y relaja, aunque la verdad es que estos 4 últimos días se estaba haciendo imposible…

.-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Vegeta no detuvo sus flexiones de brazos pese a tener a Nyaar de frente abrazada de brazos y piernas a él como un koala. El peso extra lo sintió en sus manos ya que la rama no era lisa.

.-Nos preguntábamos con Bulma cuanto peso puedes aguantar- Sus narices rozaban y ella sonreía. Bulma estaba a menos de un metro de distancia comiendo una manzana igual de entretenida que su amiga.

.-¿No estaban almorzando?- Por esa misma razón no quiso almorzar con ellas. Ya estaba aburrido de las charlas de mujeres que se empeñaban en tener a su lado y sus risas estridentes que la mayoría de las veces no tenían motivo alguno y lo peor de todo era que siempre lo incluían en la conversación.

Sí, siempre conversó con Nyaar, se le hacía agradable porque no era una mujer común, no hacía preguntas molestas y se dedicaba más a jugar cartas, pero tener a estas dos mujeres juntas era peligroso y agotador.

Por eso cuando se detuvieron en el camino a almorzar, él se alejó para entrenar tranquilo y SOLO. Debió suponer que no duraría mucho.

.-Te buscamos porque tardabas mucho y te encontramos haciendo ejercicio- Le respondió Bulma que contaba mentalmente cuantas flexiones llevaba con Nyaar encima.

.-Pues acá estoy. Ahora vuelvan a su lugar y déjenme solo un rato- Continuaba serio concentrado en cualquier punto.

.-¡No seas así, Vegeta!, somos dos mujeres indefensas, no puedes dejarnos solas. Además así te ayudamos a entrenar-

Se vio obligado a mirar a Nyaar frunciéndole más el ceño, Nyaar continuó con su actitud juguetona. .-A que no puedes hacer ejercicio conmigo-

.-¿No ves que ya lo estoy haciendo?- Le venía bien el peso extra, pero era demasiado el precio a pagar.

.-¿Pero puedes con las dos?- En cuanto Nyaar dijo eso, el hombre sintió más peso, ahora en su espalda. Bulma se había agarrado de la misma forma haciéndolo sentir como estúpido por no haber visto venir eso que claramente lo habían planeado.

Lo único que quería era llegar con los malditos trolls para que tengan más gente que molestar.

* * *

******(...…)**

.-¿Estás enojado?- Le preguntó en cuanto se sentó a su lado en el banco de la plaza de juegos.

.-No- Fue seco y siempre mirando a otro lado menos a la hechicera.

.-Sí lo estás- Dijo con gracia. .-No me hablas desde ayer y no entiendo por qué-

Yamcha no quería mirarla, en cuanto la vio acercarse a él decidió que ya no perdería su valioso tiempo interactuando con humanos, sólo sería lo justo y necesario para poder llegar con Bulma y luego dejarla con su tía y se acabó. Pero cuando sintió su mano sobre su pierna, se vio obligado a mirarla y a moverse un poco del banco para que ya no lo tocara.

.-Respóndeme cuando te hablo. ¿Sabes?, para ser un elfo no tienes buenos modales-

.- Y tú debes saber mucho de los elfos- No notó la forma en que había sonado eso. Ella levanto una ceja sonriendo.

.-Así que es por eso. No puedo creer que sigas enojado por eso-

.-Claro que no estoy enojado por eso-

.-¿Entonces por qué estás enojado?-

.-Porque ya es la tercera vez que nos tenemos que detener por culpa de ustedes-

.-¿Acaso quieres que Kakarotto vomite en medio de la calle?-

.-Si no bebieran tanto de noche, no habrían estos problemas de día-

La mujer se cruzó de piernas y dejó su báculo apoyado a un costado del banco para prestarle toda su atención a Yamcha.

.-Sólo han sido 2 veces-

.-La mitad del viaje, Hagen-

.-No las había contado-

La quedó mirando con cara de desaprobación, a ella le hacía gracia ver un hombre tan cuadrado.

.-Yo sé que ustedes son inmortales, pero podrías tratar de vivir un poco la vida… aunque no lo creas no todos los elfos son como tú-

Yamcha se acomodó en el asiento para responderle como correspondía. .-Esos elfos de los que hablas son los que son desterrados, pierden todos sus privilegios e incluso la inmortalidad-

.-Vamos Yamcha, no me trates como tonta, yo conozco sus reglas y sé cuáles rompen-

.-Una vez más. Los que las rompen no merecen pertenecer a nosotros y les pasa lo que te acabo de contar-

.-Como sea. Si estás molesto por lo que dije la otra noche te pido perdón y ya no nos retrasaremos más. Iremos directo hacia tu princesita- Eso último fue con un poco de burla.

.-Su nombre es Bulma- Dijo el elfo en voz baja, comenzando a ceder.

.-Da lo mismo… Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-

.-Solo quiero llegar lo más rápido posible-

.-Llegaremos, te doy mi palabra, Yamcha- Nuevamente le puso la mano en la pierna haciéndolo ya casi en reflejo involuntario que reaccionara poniéndose de pie para evitar más contacto.

* * *

******(...…)**

.-¿Está enojado?-

.-No sé… yo creo que es tan normal ese nivel de enojo en él que ya ni se da cuenta- Bromeó Nyaar mientras revisaba que su pescado no fuera a quemarse demasiado en la fogata.

.-No sé, parece más molesto y callado de lo normal… ¿será por la broma del otro día?- Bulma comía alguna especie de hoja verde rellena con alguna verdura.

.-No me digas nada de la broma, todavía me duele el culo. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió tirarnos al suelo?!-

La elfa rió un poco tapando su boca con la mano a lo que Nyaar le respondió. .-¡Claro!, como tú no caíste sentada…-

Las dos miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la salida de la cueva que encontraron para pasar la noche. Ahí estaba él sentado en el suelo, fumando y mirando hacia afuera.

.-¿Tú sabes lo que tiene en la cadena?- Habló la elfa en voz baja para que no escuchara el hombre, pero estaban demasiado lejos para que él pudiera oír. Nyaar la miró.

.-¿Qué cosa?-

.-En la cadena, lo que siempre ve cuando está solo-

.-No sé. Nunca me había fijado-

.-Pero si estás con él todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo no te ibas a fijar?- Insistió

La humana rió divertida. .-Que intrusa que eres, por eso siempre pelean, te metes donde no te llaman-

Bulma frunció el ceño. .-No soy intrusa, sólo te estaba preguntando-

.-Sí, claro- Sopló el pescado antes de comerlo….

…Rato después Bulma en silencio se acercó al guerrero que continuaba en el mismo lugar de siempre con su tal vez decimo cigarro. Él, pese al esfuerzo de la chica, la escuchó acercarse, guardando calmadamente su cadena dentro de la camiseta.

.-Nyaar te dejo un pescado listo. Lo dejé cerca del fuego para que no se enfriara-

Volteó un poco para mirar a Nyaar que roncaba junto la fogata con una botella de ron a medio beber.

.-Gracias- Susurro escueto e indiferente. Era claro que nuevamente estaba metido en sus cosas y que ella insistía en saber que ocultaba… Bueno, a lo mejor no escondía nada y eran tonterías infantiles y Nyaar tenía razón respecto a ella.

.-¿No vas a acostarte?, ya es tarde y hace mucho frio aquí-

.-Estoy bien, vete a dormir-

.-Pero hace mucho frío, podrías por lo menos entrar un poco y…-

.-Hay olor a comida por todo el lugar y afuera hay osos, ¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir, muñeca?- Eso último fue con ánimos de asustarla, molestarla y que se fuera. Claramente funcionó.

.-Tengo nombre y ojala que un oso te coma esa estúpida sonrisa- Dicho eso volvió donde su amiga dormía para hacer lo mismo-

* * *

******(...…)**

.-Hay muchos ayudando, pero a este ritmo no terminaremos nunca… ni siquiera sabemos si ese libro está aquí- Milk dejó otro libro en el suelo, aburrida ya de la rutinaria tarea. Por lo menos allá afuera corriendo el tiempo pasaba más rápido.

Dana los llevó a la biblioteca más antigua, llevó gente e incluso ella estaba ayudando a buscar el libro que Dante describió, pero después de 2 días ya se estaba tornando algo frustrante.

.-Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos, tienes que tener paciencia- Dante no se había sentado en horas, caminando de un lado a otro buscando-

.-No me queda más que confiar en ti- Suspiró cansada sentándose sobre la mesa. Dana entró al lugar dirigiéndose en seguida hacia la pareja.

.-Ya está lista la otra biblioteca, pero les advierto que está en muy mal estado, tendrán que tener cuidado-

.-Muchas gracias Dana… aunque después de esto ya no querré ver un libro en mi vida- Le respondió Milk.

.-De verdad espero que lo encuentren-

.-Si…- Se detuvo Dante para observar a la princesa. .-Sin ese libro no podremos seguir, pero lo encontraremos - Dana le sonrió con amabilidad, pero el mago se volteó sin demora volviendo a libros.

.-Pediré que les traigan la comida acá-

.-Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo Dana-

Las dos mujeres vieron como el mago dejaba el libro que estudiaba para concentrarse en el suelo.

.-¿Qué pasa, Dante?, ¡no me digas que lo encontraste!- Sería la mejor noticia para Milk, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba-

.-No, no es eso… es que siento a Kakarotto…- En cuanto lo nombró, tuvo a Milk casi sobre él tomándolo de los brazos y zamarreándolo.

.-¡¿Dónde, dónde está?!-

.-No sé Milk, lo acabo de sentir y…-

.-¡Pero lo sentiste!, ¡Puedes decir donde está!-

Cuando notó el escándalo que hacía y que seguramente todos en la biblioteca la miraban, se calmó soltando al hombre asustado.

.-Lo siento… puedes decirme si están cerca-

.-…No sé bien donde están, pero parece que es cerca… que raro, vienen con alguien m…-

Milk salió corriendo del lugar.

.-¿Llegaron sus amigos?- Preguntó Dana

.-Así parece-

…**En las cercanías de palacio…**

**.-**¿De verdad quieres seguir con nosotros?- Preguntó Yamcha mientras se fijada por donde caminaba para no tropezarse con alguna raíz o rama.

.-Claro que sí, pensé que se notaba mi interés en el asunto desde un principio y además mi ayuda les vendría bien- Hagen se ayudaba con el báculo para caminar ya que con la poca luz que llegaba no se veía bien el suelo.

.-¿Estás consciente, Hagen que esto es muy serio?- Kakarotto había estado en silencio todo el rato escuchando como conversaba la pareja, pero en cuanto la oyó decir que había decidido ir con ellos decidió hablar.

.-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Kakarotto. Soy hechicera y se lo que significa eso. Yo también pensaba que esa historia era un cuento de niños al igual que tú… ¿Me imagino que cuando supiste que era verdad te emocionaste?-

.-Demasiado… pero me imagino que tendríamos que preguntarle a los demás-

.-No veo porque- Intervino Yamcha.

.-Porque no eres él único que viaja. Somos un grupo y las decisiones se toman en conjunto- Le contestó el mago algo cansado de sus actitudes de superioridad. Los tres se detuvieron.

.-Pero esta es una decisión fácil y sensata, no habría porque negarse- Insistió el elfo.

.-Sí, Yamcha, pero de todas maneras se pregunta porque tenemos que respetarnos y puede que hayan algunos que no estén muy cómodos con la idea de tener a una hechicera en el grupo-

.-Esta Dante- Se apresuró en responderle al mago.

.-Dante lo dejó porque lo estaba controlando, él ahora es mago-

.-Seguramente ese Dante era muy débil para ser hechicero. Yo jamás he tenido ese problema…- La mujer le habló directamente a Kakarotto. .-… Además tú has estado todos estos días buscando algo en mí y no lo has encontrado-

El hombre se sintió un poco mal al ser descubierto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

.-… Yo no tengo problema que vayas con nosotros…- Suspiró. .-…Hablaré con los demás para que te acepten-

Hagen sonrió mucho más al oír eso. .-Me dieron más ganas de llegar al palacio de los trolls y de admitir que llevamos más de una hora caminando en círculos-

Los hombres no la miraron con buena cara, ya que hace menos de una hora le dijeron que tenían la sensación de estar perdidos y ella segura como siempre los tranquilizo obligándolos a seguirla.

.-No se preocupen…- Le pasó su báculo a Yamcha y se acercó a un árbol frondoso que estaba al frente de ellos. .-Lo único que tengo que hacer es subir a la copa del árbol para encontrar el palacio-

Kakarotto se tapó la cara con la mano. .-Los hombres siempre le creemos todo a las mujeres bonitas- Yamcha solo se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado…

…Era ágil, no le costó nada perderse entre tantas ramas y hojas y mientras tanto los hombres esperaban.

.-¿¡Ves algo!?- Le gritó el mago. Estaba ansioso por llegar, quería asegurarse con sus propios ojos que Milk estuviera bien… y probablemente continuar con sus peleas.

.-¡Necesito subir un poco más!... ¡Hay muchas ramas… tengo que moverlas!-

.-¡Pero no las muevas mucho!, ¡Recuerda los animales salvajes!- El mago no obtuvo respuesta, solo el movimiento violento de ramas. .-…Yamcha, ¿Por qué no subiste tú al árbol?, eres más rápido y hábil-

Antes que pudiera responderle un golpe de piedra seguido por un pequeño grito de dolor de Hagen los interrumpió. Al segundo después otro ruido de piedra y entre ramas rotas y más quejas la mujer cayó al suelo sin que ninguno de los hombres pudiera evitarlo. Rápidamente corrieron hacia ella preocupados.

…**Demasiado cerca de ahí…**

.-Estoy cansada y tengo hambre- Se quejó Nyaar por octava vez en menos de 10 minutos. A su lado, de la mano venia la elfa y dos paso adelante Vegeta. .-Por lo menos podríamos haber comprado más comida si sabían que no sería fácil encontrar a los trolls- Continuó sollozando.

.-Pero Nyaar, no nos quedaba mucho dinero. Entre lo que perdimos por los ataques en el desierto, en el río y lo que le dimos a la señora para que se fuera del pueblo con Nikoo, ya no era mucho-

.-¡Ustedes que se les ocurre dar valiosas monedas de oro como si fueran dulces!- Estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo y llorar como una niña pequeña.

Bulma rió mientras le respondía. .-Que no se te olvide que la idea fue tuya. Un lindo gesto por cierto-

.-¡Pero ninguno de ustedes me detuvo!, ¡así que es culpa de ustedes!... No me va a quedar otra opción que robar y tu Bulma me vas a ayudar-

.-¡¿Yo?!, pero si yo no sé hacer eso y tampoco está bien-

.-¡Y tampoco está bien andar regalando dinero que podría haber sido mío, así que me vale nada lo que pienses. Te voy a enseñar y lo vas hacer bien!- La elfa la vio tan decidida que no pudo objetar nada.

.-¡Estoy cansada, Vegeta!- Gritó más fuerte. Él le respondió indolente sin detenerse.

.-Si nos detenemos se hará de noche y aparecerán más de esos leones-

.-¡No! Ya basta con el que mataste- Se lamentó la elfa. .-Sigamos caminando, Nyaar, ya queda poco-

.-¿Y cómo estás tan segura si casi no se ve por dónde vamos?- Nyaar siempre era la alegre y optimista, pero este no era su ambiente y con sueño y hambre no funcionaba.

.-Porque Vegeta va a paso seguro, por eso- Le respondió tratando de sonar segura, pero ella tampoco estaba confiada de llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche.

.-Vegeta, dile a Nyaar que se quede tranquila… ¿verdad que ya queda poco y no estamos perdidos?-

Gruñó antes de responderle. .-Sigo las huellas-

.-¿Qué huellas?, yo no veo nada- Le preguntó curiosa la elfa.

.-Las huellas que dejan los mismos trolls-

.-¿Y tú puedes ver eso?- Sí que se sorprendió la joven.

No le respondió, sino que frenó, deteniendo a las 2 mujeres de paso.

.-¡¿Qué, ya llegamos?!- Nyaar ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que hablaban los demás.

.-Silencio- Las calló en voz baja concentrado en el movimiento de ramas de uno de los árboles. Las mujeres también lo vieron poniéndose instintivamente detrás del hombre, pensando que se podía tratar de otra bestia.

.-Por favor Vegeta, mátalo y comámoslo-

.-¡No digas eso, Nyaar!, todavía quedan 2 manzanas-

.-¡Ya estoy cansada de comer fruta!, quiero carne y ron- Las mujeres se fruncieron el ceño molestas una de la otra.

.-¡Si no tomaras el ron como si fuese agua te duraría más!-

.-¡¿Qué insinúas, elfita!?-

.-¡Ya cállense las 2!- Molesto gritó el hombre más fuerte que las 2 para que lo tomaran en serio. .-Un chillido histérico más y las dejo solas-

Le obedecieron en seguida. Vegeta tomo del suelo dos piedras lanzando una de ellas hacia las ramas que se movían. Fue preciso porque el ruido del golpe y el grito agudo evidenciaron que le había dado a algo. No espero y tiró la segunda. Esta vez oyeron como algo pesado caía hasta el suelo pero no pudieron ver que fue.

Se internó más buscando lo que había caído con las dos asustadas mujeres pegadas a su espalda.

…**Con los hombres y la hechicera…**

.-¿Estás bien?- Yamcha se arrodillo junto la mujer que a causa de la caída tenía arañazos en brazos y rostros, además de un chichón en la frente que le sangraba un poco. .-¿Qué te pasó?-

.-No sé, estaba tratando de correr unas ramas para poder subir más y me cayeron dos piedras- No podía ponerse de pie aún. Le dolía demasiado en trasero y la espalda.

.-¿Las piedras cayeron del árbol?- Preguntó curioso el mago.

.-¡Que sé yo! ¡No estaba atenta a eso!- Le pareció estúpida la pregunta y el dolor la ponía de más mal humor.

Escucharon voces acercándose a ellos, voces que Yamcha pudo reconocer con facilidad.

.-¿Bulma?, ¡es Bulma!- Gritó contento el elfo poniéndose de pie. .-¡Bulma!-

La respuesta no tardó en aparecer. La voz inconfundible de la joven gritando el nombre de Yamcha, que en pocos segundos apareció entre los arboles corriendo directo a su amigo lanzándose a sus brazos gritando de felicidad.

.-¡Estas bien!, ¡qué bueno que estas bien!, ¡estaba tan preocupado por ti!- Le dio una vuelta apretándola más.

.-¡Yo también!, no teníamos idea si estaban vivos o no, por eso a Vegeta se le ocurrió venir donde los trolls porque pensó que ustedes estarían acá-

Recién aparecieron Vegeta y Nyaar.

.-Que bueno que están bien… Llegamos todos al mismo tiempo- Dijo Kakarotto contento de ver a Nyaar y su amigo, el guerrero sólo lo saludo moviendo la cabeza.

.-¿No te paso nada, Bulma?, te ves más delgada- Recién la había soltado para mirarla mejor.

.-Nada Yamcha, Vegeta nos cuidó muy bien a las dos-

El elfo pensaba agradecerle al humano, pero otro quejido más sonoro de Hagen lo hizo volver a ella. Vegeta y las mujeres quedaron mirando a la desconocida.

.-¿Te duele mucho, Hagen?- La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

.-Un poco… estoy mareada- Puso su mano en la frente haciendo que el chichón y la sangre desapareciera.

.-Así que ella era la que movía las ramas- Comentó Nyaar con gracia. Como no entendieron se tuvo que explicar. .-Pensábamos que era un animal que estaba en el árbol y Vegeta lanzó las piedras para derribarlo-

Al oír eso Hagen se acercó al guerrero humano. .-Así que tú fuiste. ¿No te vas a disculpar?-

Vegeta la quedo mirando de arriba a abajo frunciendo el ceño mucho más de lo normal. .-No me gustan las hechiceras- No fue necesario ni siquiera que viera su báculo para saberlo. Kakarotto lo quedó mirando recordando por qué el desprecio de su amigo hacia los hechiceros y especial si era mujer… la verdad es que fue un tonto al no haberlo pensado cuando la mujer decidió seguir con ellos.

.-Ella amablemente nos guió hasta acá- Dijo el mago tratando de evitar un pelea que evidentemente comenzaría a juzgar por la cara de él y Hagen. Vegeta miró a su amigo muy molesto.

.-Encontremos el palacio de los trolls de una maldita vez- Se dio la vuelta continuando con su rastreo de huellas.

De lejos escucharon gritos de mujer, que a medida que se iba acercando se oyeron con claridad que bramaban el nombre del mago.

.-¿Milk?- Fue como si regresara toda su energía de un tirón. Corrió hacia donde la escuchaba gritar casi cayendo al suelo en más de una ocasión. Tenía que apurarse, podría estar en peligro y el lugar estaba lleno de animales salvajes. Cuando la vio aparecer detrás de una roca no alcanzó a procesar que se encontraba en excelente estado, sólo pudo abrir los brazos y recibirla con la misma euforia que ella se arrojó a él. Quiso hablarle y decirle lo preocupado que había estado todos estos días sin saber de ella, pero para su sorpresa la mujer sin demora lo beso en la boca, cosa que él correspondió con la misma pasión.

El momento se estaba tornando maravilloso, tanto que podía haber llegado uno de esos leones o algo peor y él no se hubiera separado de ella… Error, había algo posible de separarlos.

.-¡UUUUUU!, ¡pero qué romántico!- Gritó Nyaar al ver la escena. Muy avergonzada Milk se separó del mago con la vista clavada en el suelo ya que sentía la mirada de todos.

…**Una hora después… **

Como ya habían perdido demasiados días en esto, no era el momento para ponerse a descansar. Estaban todos en la cuarta biblioteca que Dante comenzaba a buscar. Dana había mandado a llevar mucha comida al lugar para recobrar energías, pero los únicos en la mesa comiendo eran Vegeta y Nyaar, todos los demás estaban revisando libro por libro ya que si no lo encontraban no podrían seguir. Y si el ambiente estaba un poco tenso no era precisamente por el libro.

Milk estaba junto a Dante con Dana y Bulma, mirando de reojo a Kakarotto que hacía lo mismo al otro extremo de la habitación mientras hacía como que se concentraba en los libros y también de paso miraba con odio a Nyaar que comía y bebía feliz de la vida sin estar consciente de lo que había arruinado.

Cerca de Kakarotto, Yamcha y Hagen también tratando de concentrarse en los libros. El elfo lo estaba logrando, pero Hagen se había volteado al notar que el tipo que le había lanzado la piedra había dejado de comer para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, ella al igual que Vegeta, lo miró directamente cruzándose de brazos un poco molesta. Después de casi medio minuto el hombre esbozó algo que no logró escuchar para continuar comiendo. La hechicera en lugar de ayudar a Yamcha se concentró en Dante, le daba la impresión que lo había visto en algún lugar antes, pero no recordaba donde… Y así transcurrió casi otra hora más…

…Dana les comentaba que sólo quedaban dos bibliotecas por revisar cuando Milk notó la incomodad de Dante que cada vez trataba más esconder su rostro ante la insistente mirada de la hechicera, que de paso no entendía que hacía metida acá y por supuesto daría a saber su opinión al resto.

.-¿Y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre hechicera?- Dijo en voz alta para ser escuchada ya que el lugar era bastante grande. Por supuesto todos la miraron.

.-Hagen- Le respondió relajada y sonriendo porque sabía lo que vendría.

.-Hagen, fue muy amable de tu parte haberle mostrado el camino a Yamcha y Kakarotto, pero creo que este tema es demasiado delicado y privado para que alguien como tú siga acá escuchando- La mayoría se sorprendió al oírla tan poco amistosa. Sí, Milk se caracterizaba por su seriedad y por las peleas que protagonizaba con su ex, pero esto era nuevo.

.-Alguien como yo, ¿y qué se supone que es eso?- Preguntó apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

.-Yo no soy tonta. Es demasiada la coincidencia que se hayan conocido en ese pueblo, además todos sabemos en que andan metidos los hechiceros-

Yamcha iba a hablar en defensa de Hagen pero esta no lo dejó. .-En primer lugar Milk, ellos fueron quienes me encontraron y segundo, tu raza tiene muchos hechiceros –

.-¡No puedes comparar!- Levantó un poco más la voz. Desde el momento en que la vio no le dio ni una pizca de confianza.

.-¿Por qué linda? ¿Por qué soy humana?, si tienes problemas con algún humano, no te desquites conmigo- Eso había sido con una evidente doble intención que la hizo caer por completo.

.-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Quiso ir donde ella a encararla pero Bulma la tomo de los hombros deteniéndola. Hagen permaneció en su lugar sonriendo tranquila.

.-Por favor, calmémonos un poco- Intervino Kakarotto sorprendido de ver a Milk actuar así.

.-Milk, te aseguro que no hay nada malo en Hagen. Ya es hora de que comencemos a confiar en los hechiceros… Dante puede confirmarlo. ¿Has sentido algo malo en ella?-

.-…La verdad es que no…- Respondió incomodo de que la hechicera insistiera en mirarlo con tanta detención.

.-Milk, no puedes juzgarla sin conocerla…- Le dijo Bulma recién soltándola, pero sin alejarse porque seguía muy molesta. .-…Ella los ayudó y que venga con nosotros sería más beneficioso. Yo confío en el juicio de Yamcha y Kakarotto-

Yamcha intervino. .-Claro que será de mucha ayuda. No hay razón para estar en desacuerdo-

.-Yo lo estoy, no me gusta- Habló Vegeta indiferente mientras encendía su cigarro, a su lado Nyaar ya había dejado de comer en cuanto comenzó la pelea para no perderse detalles. Seria delicioso ver a las dos mujeres en el suelo arañándose y tirándose el pelo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

.-Vegeta…- Comenzó Kakarotto. .-…Te aseguro que no hay nada malo, podemos confiar en ella-

.-…Hagan lo que quieran, a mí me vale…- El guerrero se sirvió otro vaso del licor de manzana que tanto le había gustado.

.-Entonces Milk, dale una oportunidad- La quedó mirando tratando de no recordar el beso que se habían dado hace tan solo 2 horas.

Hagen bostezo un poco, aburrida dirigiéndose a la salida, Yamcha la siguió poniéndose a su lado.

.-¿Oye, dónde vas?-

.-A buscar un baño para bañarme, estoy muy sucia- Casi le cerró la puerta en la cara al elfo.

Milk se cruzó de brazos molesta y más aún porque Kakarotto la apoyara.

…**Rato después…**

Seguía un poco enojada y por eso mismo se alejó del grupo yendo detrás de unos libreros, se sentó en el suelo alfombrado pero casi ni le prestó atención a los libros, ya tenía sueño y estaba más que aburrida de ver tanto libro.

.-¿Podemos conversar?

Era la voz de Kakarotto y de haber tenido un libro grueso en la mano ya se lo habría lanzado, pero opto por mirarlo y afirmar con la cabeza. El hombre se sentó a su lado en silencio.

.-Ya acepte que esa hechicera viaje con nosotros, ahora no vengas a pedirme que nos hagamos amigas-

.-No vengo a hablar de ella- Era raro hablar sin gritos ni peleas considerando que horas antes de abordar el bote habían discutido y también todos los días que llevaban viajando.

.-¿Entonces de qué?- Preguntó la mujer rogando que no le tocara el tema del beso. Había sido sin pensarlo, ella cuando salió corriendo en su búsqueda sólo quería asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estuviera bien y de un momento a otro sin explicación termino pegada a él… Que estúpida que había sido, no se permitiría caer de nuevo con ese niño inmaduro.

.-Quería aprovechar que no estamos peleando para que hablemos de nosotros- Se notó que le costó decir eso. Ella lo quedó mirando algo nerviosa…

…Bulma y Dana fueron a comer a la mesa terminando conversando con Nyaar, por supuesto algunas de las cosas que decía la humana ruborizaba demasiado a Dana y Bulma solo reía ya acostumbrada a su amiga. Vegeta fumaba sentado en su lugar a punto de ponerse de pie para irse, insistía que esas dos mujeres lo hacían a propósito siempre poniéndose a su lado para cacarear, por lo menos la otra chica era más discreta. Y los únicos que quedaban en pie buscando eran Dante y Yamcha, claro que el elfo seguía ayudando por una segunda intención.

.-Tú que fuiste hechicero, dime… ¿Es posible ser bueno y ser hechicero?-

Dante sonrió por la pregunta. .-Por supuesto que sí. Si yo lo dejé fue porque cometí muchos errores y no supe controlarlo, pero hay mucha gente decente que lo es-

.-Pero tienen tan mala reputación-

.-Es porque como hechicero podemos controlar magia negra, pero eso es una opción. Perfectamente puedes no usarla-

.-… ¿Y tú la usaste mucho?- Preguntó muy curioso

Dante lo miró, ya no cubría su rostro. La hechicera se había retirado de la biblioteca y se sentía más a gusto. .-Demasiado… pero lo mío era normal. Crecí viendo a mi abuelo, él me enseñó y yo pensaba que eso estaba bien… por eso cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba tuve que irme, incluso dejando a mi hermana que no tenía nada que ver con tanta maldad-

.-…Lo siento mucho…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Dante sonrió melancólico.

.-Gracias… pero puedes estar tranquilo, no hay nada malo en tu amiga-

Yamcha no le respondió.

…Otra media hora después, Dante, quien era el único que quedaba buscando, terminó sentado en el suelo bostezando sin parar. Sólo quedaban las tres mujeres en la mesa con cara de sueño, Vegeta se había retirado hace un rato, Yamcha hace poco minutos y la pareja continuaba en el suelo detrás de unos libreros.

.-…¿ Y no me vas a decir nada?- Para Kakarotto, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño. Siempre era ella la que hablaba sin parar y no lo dejaba responder y precisamente por eso él tenía que gritar para ser escuchado y todo terminaba mal… Lo único que se le podía ocurrir era que estaba arrepentida por el beso que le había dado… Y tanto que le había gustado a él.

.-…Tienes razón- Finalmente le respondió. .-Si vamos a estar viajando tanto tiempo es de locos estar peleando día y noche- Agradecía mentalmente que no haya mencionado en ningún momento el beso que le había dado y que tanto le había gustado a ella.

.-Ya lo estábamos haciendo- Rió nervioso el mago.

.-Sí sé… Entonces ¿amigos?- Milk le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato. Una parte interna de él se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero era lo máximo que podían tener…

Se dieron la mano sin mucha fuerza, aún era todo muy raro, eso de tocarse y tener que contar hasta mil para no comenzar a gritar como locos, pero por lo menos los dos cooperarían para llevar todo en paz… y tanto que les había gustado ese beso…

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y el silencio reinó. Sí que era incomodo, se habían habituado tanto a los gritos y peleas que estando en silencio no se sabía que hacer. Afortunadamente el mago reaccionó.

.-Volvamos a ayudar a Dante-

.-Sí- Respondió con rapidez.

En cuanto aparecieron, Nyaar llamó de un grito a Milk que fue con ellas a la mesa y Kakarotto se fue con el mago a sentarse a su lado.

.-Aclárame algo, Milk…- Pese a ser tan tarde, Nyaar parecía no tener sueño y estar cansada. La comida y bebida ya la había reanimado. .-Tú estuviste casada con un humano, pero se supone que no les dejan tener relación con ellos-

.-Sí, sí podemos…- Suspiró. Ya se sentía en confianza así que hablaría. .-Bueno, se supone que sí, que es una comunidad más abierta que acepta a los humanos como iguales… pero la verdad es que te hacen la vida imposible si tienes de pareja uno… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

.-Porque acá Bulma me dice que ellos simplemente no pueden tener nada con los humanos-

.-No nada…- La corrigió la elfa. .-Podemos tener amigos, pero no involucrarnos sentimentalmente… aunque la verdad pasa lo mismo con Milk, tampoco está bien visto tener amigos humanos-

.-Nosotros sí…- Dijo Dana. .-Antes era muy mal visto, pero después de que nací eso cambió-

Las tres mujeres la miraron sin entender mucho. La princesa sólo sonrió con suavidad. .-Soy mitad humana, mi madre lo era-

.-¡Aaaaa!...- Exclamó Nyaar. .-Eso explica porque no pareces duende peludo como los…- Un codazo nada disimulado de Bulma la interrumpió.

.-No le hagas caso, es una broma- Se disculpó la elfa algo avergonzada. Nyaar pareció no entenderlo o no le vio nada de malo por lo que siguió la charla.

.-Bueno, ¿y que pasa si te acuestas con un humano?-

.-Los elfos somos más estrictos con ese tema. Perdimos los privilegios y somos desterrados-

.-¿Qué privilegios?-

.-Somos inmortales y si no cumplimos esa regla la pena es ser desterrado y la mortalidad-

.-¡Guau! Para siempre, ese es mucho tiempo, pero yo prefiero vivir pocos años y poder coger con quien se me da la gana- Dana se ruborizó por ese lenguaje pero Bulma esta vez no se disculpó, no pudo evitar reír con gracia al igual que Milk.

...Los magos seguían sentados en el suelo conversando.

.-Sí, sí me habló de ti estos días, pero es muy hermética así que no puedo ayudarte en nada-

.-Bueno, por lo menos ahora como amigos estaremos mejor… ¡Lo que me preocupa ahora es como vamos a dar con ese bendito libro!-

.-Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso-

Todos miraron hacia un rincón desde donde provino la voz. Era Trunks, sonriendo como siempre y con su báculo en la mano izquierda.

.-¡Trunks!- Nyaar lo saludó con la mano contenta de verlo, el hombre le respondió con el mismo gesto. Los magos se pusieron de pie atentos.

.-¿No me digan que es otro hechicero?- dijo Milk ya poco sorprendida.

.-Pero no lo miren feo…- Lo defendió Nyaar. .-…Acaso no se acuerdan que gracias a él no morimos chamuscados bajo el sol cuando ese tipo se llevó los caballos… Además él solo tiene interés de ver las llaves, nada más-

La quedaron mirando.

.-¿Y cómo sabes tanto de él, Nyaar?- Le preguntó Kakarotto.

.-Porque ya habíamos hablado, ¿cierto guapo?- Trunks sonrió como respuesta.

.-Yo sólo venía a ayudarlos-

.-¿Ayudarnos? Seguramente quieres llevarte el libro- Milk no aceptaría otro hechicero en el grupo.

.-Pero si ni siquiera lo han encontrado, ¿o me equivoco?-

.-Pero estamos a punto- Le dijo Kakarotto con cero seguridad en sus palabras.

.-Ni siquiera saben si está en esta habitación-

No le respondieron. Trunks abrió la palma de la mano libre y mientras hablaba, un libro que estaba entre tantos en el suelo levitó hasta él. .-Si en verdad quisiera robarles podría habérmelo llevado y no se hubieran dado cuenta.

.-¿Es ese?- Preguntó Dante. Trunks le ofreció el libro y el mago caminó hacia él para tomarlo. Al cogerlo le ocurrió lo mismo que con la hechicera. La mirada de Trunks hacia el mago era rara y definitivamente no era que estaba asustado o asombrado por su apariencia. Tratando de ignorar el escrutinio sobre su rostro, ojeó el libro mientras regresaba con Kakarotto.

.-Sí, es el libro- Estaba asombrado, como era posible que lo hubiese encontrado tan fácil. De hecho ni siquiera lo había buscado.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- Kakarotto lo miraba aun un poco desconfiado, tampoco sentía nada malo en él, pero todo en él tenía un aire extrañísimo.

.-Nyaar ya lo dijo, yo solo quiero ver las Llaves con mis propios ojos y como vi que necesitaban un poco de ayuda…-

.-¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?- Preguntó coqueta Nyaar, pero Milk la regañó enseguida.

.-¡Por supuesto que no, Nyaar!-

.-¿Por qué no?, si ya nos ha ayudado mucho- Insistió la mujer. Trunks habló.

.-No se preocupen, no es mi intensión quedarme y mucho menos provocar una discusión, solamente quería ayudar. Pero no duden en llamarme si me necesitan… ¡Ah! y no es necesario agradecer.

Después de despedirse con la mano, seña que solamente fue respondida por Nyaar y un poco por Bulma, pero sólo por educación, desapareció.

Los hombres fueron a la mesa para revisar mejor el libro.

.-No pueden decirme que ese loco es confiable- Dijo Milk molesta tomando un pedazo de pan para comerlo igual de enojada.

.-No sé Milk, a mí me encantó desde la primera vez que lo vi- Nyaar parecía fascinada con el hombre.

.-¿Entonces es el libro, o no?- Preguntó Dana

.-Sí, claro que sí, y de no ser por él jamás lo habríamos encontrado porque ya lo habíamos revisado- Estuvo unos segundos en silencio revisándolo. .-…Podríamos irnos mañana mismo si logro entender bien que dice-

.-Yo puedo ayudarte. Seguramente está en lengua antigua y yo sé leerla- Dijo Dana yendo a sentarse junto a Dante

.-Pero me gustaría pedirles un favor- Dijo la chica tímida. Como nadie dijo nada, continuó. .-…Yo quería saber… si era posible… si era posible que yo pueda ir con ustedes-

Eso los sorprendió mucho a todos.

.-Pero Dana, es muy peligroso, podría pasarte algo- Milk trató de convencerla, ella sabía de relaciones externas y estaba consciente del lio que se armaría si se llevan a la princesa.

.-Soy muy buena con el arco y flecha-

.-Pero no sabemos que se viene más adelante, podría ser peligroso- Kakarotto la veía demasiado delicada como para ir con ellos.

.-Por favor no me digan que no. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de conocer el mundo. He vivido toda mi vida encerrada acá y es el momento perfecto porque mi padre no está… Les prometo que ni notarán que estoy con ustedes-

.-No podemos decirle que no- Dijo Bulma. .-La entiendo muy bien, a mí me pasaba lo mismo y pese a que hemos tenido algunos incidentes no me arrepiento de estar viajando. Es horrible vivir la vida encerrada.

No pudieron rebatir sus palabras…

…**Rato más tarde…**

Por fin le tocaba un cuarto solo, maravilloso cuarto sólo para él y no tener que escuchar gritos, peleas, risas y estupideces. Hacia un poco de frio pero le dio pereza levantarse a buscar una manta y además el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo.

No duró mucho su descanso. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y después que lo empujaban para acostarse a su lado. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba incluso antes de que hablara.

.-Nos vamos mañana en la mañana- Dijo Nyaar bostezando. Vegeta no quiso voltearse, aun sentía que podía dormirse.

.-Y también viene Dana con nosotros… tendremos que sacarla a escondidas, raptaremos a una princesa-

Él no respondió, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada.

.-Será mi primer rapto, que emoción- Lo abrazo por la espalda acomodándose mejor.

.-Oye Vegeta… ¿qué opinas de Trunks?-

.-¿Trunks?... ¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó adormilado.

.-El hechicero de ojos bonitos, el que nos ayudó en el desierto-

.-…¿Y qué pasa con ese ?...-

.-Estuvo acá hace un rato y encontró el libro… Lo encuentro lindo… por eso te digo, tu eres tan inteligente y yo tan estúpida, quería saber que opinabas de él-

.-…No confió en él…-

.-Pero si ni lo conoces- Levantó un poco la voz.

.-¿No me estás preguntando?-

.-Es que tú no confías en nadie-

.-…Confío en que me dejaras dormir-

Nyaar le estuvo hablando un rato más sin tener respuesta hasta que finalmente se durmió.

******(...…)**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Decidí acortar un poco los cápitulos para no tardar tanto en subir y así no se olviden de lo que habían leido._

_El siguiente va por la mitad, por lo que no creo que me demore en terminarlo._

_Esto va dedicado a mis hermanitas Bunny y Barbara :3_

_Espero que les guste y dejen review n.n_

_Bye, se despide Dev._

* * *

Habían caminado demasiado, así que el descanso era merecido bajo la sombra de los árboles. Ya tenían el fuego listo y solo faltaba la comida y un poco de agua, cosa que Yamcha fue a buscar con la compañía de Bulma y lo segundo Hagen con Dante. Las demás mujeres estaban sentadas alrededor del fuego mientras Vegeta y Kakarotto de pie fumando y conversando entre ellos.

.-¡No puede ser!, ¡es horrible Yamcha, que poca delicadeza de tu parte!- Bulma apareció caminando a paso rápido horrorizada. .-¡Podrías por lo menos haber esperado a que no estuviera presente y no encontré nada de fruta! ¡Animal!-

Se sentó junto a las mujeres arrugando la nariz como nunca. Pronto entendieron el porqué de su furia. Yamcha venía con un ciervo recién asesinado, provocando también el horror de Dana, que al igual que la elfa, no comía carne.

.-¡Ay no, que horrible!- Dana se cubrió los ojos con las manos. La escena era demasiado fuerte para ella. Yamcha escondió el animal detrás de una roca sintiéndose un poco mal por haber sido poco delicado como le reclamó Bulma.

.-Discúlpenme… pero hace mucho que no comíamos carne y me entusiasmé- Se disculpó apenado. Él como guerrero, era de los pocos de su raza que comía carne.

.-…Está bien…- Dijo la troll un poco apesadumbrada. Cuando apartó sus manos de los ojos vio a Vegeta frente a ella que le habló.

.-Puedo ir a buscarte fruta si quieres- Pese a ser amable, conservaba su tono frío.

.-Queda un poco, no te molestes-

.-Para nada, atravesando el riachuelo hay algunas fresas. No me tardo-

.-Muchas gracias, Vegeta-

Bulma se puso de pie siguiendo al hombre a paso rápido. .-Voy contigo, también quiero fresas-

.-Dana sonrió. La verdad que todos eran muy amables con ella. Tanto que estas semanas de viaje no se habían notado. Todo lo contrario, habían sido muy entretenidas, conociendo pueblos, gente, comidas nuevas… Lo único que esperaba que su padre no estuviera tan enojado cuando encontrara la nota que le había dejado bajo la almohada. Pero tenía que entenderla, ella necesitaba conocer el mundo. Viajar, eso era lo que pedía y que el rey siempre se opuso por sobreprotegerla demasiado.

.-Eso sí que es de caballeros…- Milk habló en voz alta para que Kakarotto la escuchara. .-No como otros-

El mago le sonrío. La verdad que no había sido tan difícil llevarse como amigos este tiempo y lo mejor de todo era que ya no peleaban. A veces las ganas de intentar algo más cuando ella era demasiado atenta, eran inmensas, pero jamás vio en sus acciones alguna segunda intención, por lo que pensó que ella solo lo quería de amigo. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que la sentía como antes cuando se conocieron y sonreía mucho… sí, eso era lo mejor.

.-Lo que pasa es que Dana agradece las cosas, no como otras- Le siguió el juego a Milk acercándose a las mujeres. Mientras Yamcha comenzaba a cocinar el animal.

.-Es lo único que me queda- El mago sacó de su bolso dos naranjas pasándoselas.

.-Muchas gracias, tú también eres un caballero- Le dijo Dana sonriendo. Nyaar se quedó mirando al mago. .-Si a mí no me ofreces nada por lo menos siéntate y juega con nosotras. Dana ya está aprendiendo las reglas del póker-

Le hizo caso, sonriéndole a Milk mientras la humana revolvía las cartas para seguir jugando…

…Vegeta y Bulma ya cruzaban el riachuelo que no era para nada profundo, usando rocas que permitían cruzar, eran un poco resbalosas por lo que había que tener mucho cuidado. Él iba unos pasos adelante ignorando el constante parloteo de la chica.

.-… Y si seguimos a este ritmo pronto llegaremos al palacio de mi tía… Es muy bonito, te va a gustar… ¿Vegeta?- Se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo un poco molesta. .-¿Por qué con Dana eres tan educado y a mí me tratas tan mal?, se supones que tienes que velar por mí-

Se dio vuelta para mirarla. Se había prometido no volver a caer en discusiones con ella, pero fue más fuerte que él. .-Te informo que Yamcha es el encargado de cuidarte, no yo. Además puedes cuidarte muy bien sola. Lo demostraste en aquella taberna-

Fue perfecto que justo le tocara el tema del tiempo que compartieron los tres solos. .-Cuando estuvimos viajando con Nyaar no tuviste problemas para hablarme, y mucho, incluso jugamos cartas-

.-Da lo mismo- Continuó pasando por las piedras y ella lo siguió.

.-Vegeta, no da lo…- Se calló al verlo que pisó mal doblándose un poco el tobillo y metiendo la bota al agua que lo cubrió hasta más abajo de la rodilla. La joven no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y más por su cara de enfado. Definitivamente no era para tanto el enojo.

.-¡Sí que eres tonto!-

.-¡¿Puedes dejar de chillar?!- Le gritó molesto, pero ella no le hizo caso, y por tanto reír perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentada sobre la roca con ambas piernas en el agua. Vegeta no le dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos curvando ligeramente los labios.

Había sido más doloroso de lo que parecía y la mirada burlona de él no ayudaba nada.

.-¡¿Ves?! ¡A eso es lo que me refiero!

.-Puedes perfectamente sola-

.-¡Eres totalmente insensible!, ¡me golpeé en el trasero y me duele mucho y tú no haces nada!, ¡si hubiese sido alguien más la hubieras ayudado, pero a mí no!

No le respondió, sólo se le acerco tomándola de los brazos cargándola sobre su hombro para terminar de cruzar el riachuelo. Bulma le iba a gritar por lo poco caballeroso de su agarre pero como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos él habló primero. .-Una sola palabra y te tiro al agua-

No dijo nada, después de todo, unos 7 pasos después, la bajó y continuó hacia donde había visto las fresas.

.-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte…- Ahora que estaban solos aprovecharía. Ya estaba harta de estar pendiente de sus movimientos para ver que escondía y la curiosidad era demasiado. .-¿Qué es lo que llevas en tu cadena?-

No pudo ver su rostro, pero supo que lo incomodó al ver todo su cuerpo tenso.

.-Nada- Respondió como si nada reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan imbécil ya que a veces ni se daba cuenta y ya estaba contemplando su estúpida cadena.

.-No creo que sea nada, siempre lo estás mirando-

No le respondió acelerando un poco el ritmo, pero ella hizo lo mismo esperando la respuesta que ilusamente pensó que podría llegar.

.-Vegeta te estoy hablando, no seas descortés… Vegeta… ¡Vegeta!...- Se detuvo obligada a usar lo único que le quedaba. .-Respóndeme cuando te hablo… ¡Hunter!-

Inmediatamente el hombre se detuvo, fue como si lo hubieran agarrado de los hombros alguien con mucha más fuerza que él y lo hubiera detenido con extrema facilidad.

.-¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?- Preguntó indignado acercándosele. Estuvo a punto de agarrarla de los brazos, pero se controló.

Lo vio tan enojado que se asustó un poco. .-…Escuche, escuche un par de veces a Kakarotto llamarte así-

"Estúpido Kakarotto y estúpido oído sensible de los elfos" Maldijo para sí.

.-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que tienes en tu cadena?, ¿Por qué cambiaste el nombre?-

Maldita la hora en que la dejó acercarse a él y maldito él por acceder a hablar. Pero es que era el resultado de compartir con Nyaar… probablemente tendría que alejarse un poco de ella para no tener más malos ratos.

.-¿Sabes lo que le pasó al gato por curioso?- Le preguntó acercando un poco su rostro a la joven.

Ella lo miró interrogante. .-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?-

.-Lo mataron- Y continuó caminando con ella detrás.

.-No quieras cambiarme el tema, no sé qué tiene que ver el pobre gato en todo eso-

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco. No había entendido ese dicho humano.

Lo notó tan incómodo que recién se dio cuenta que a lo mejor estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Él no tenía por qué contarle de su vida, por mucho que ella ya lo considerara cercano, casi al mismo nivel que Nyaar. Claro que ella era su amiga, su primera y mejor amiga que jamás había tenido en toda su vida… Seguramente su padre la regañaría por su actuar poco educado... Bueno, su padre siempre la estaba corrigiendo por cualquier cosa que hiciera.

.-Lo siento, no quise ser tan indiscreta. Te prometo que me controlaré- Le dijo amistosa y un poco avergonzada.

.-Olvídalo y camina- Trataba de sonar como siempre, pero la verdad lo molestó demasiado oír que lo llamaran así. Con Kakarotto lo aceptaba porque él lo conoció toda su vida con ese nombre y le costó un poco acostumbrarse, pero al escucharlo de otra persona lo obligó a recordar toda la mierda que llevaba años tratando olvidar y que aún no lo conseguía.

.-Es en serio Vegeta, perdo…-

.-En serio muñeca, olvídalo-

Ya no consiguió disgustarla. La chica ya se había acostumbrado y precisamente por como la llamaba, ella pensaba que había una especie de cercanía entre los dos. Incluso había tenido que decirle a Yamcha que no era para tanto, porque la primera vez que lo escuchó llamarla de esa forma, había pensado que era alguna clase de insulto. Bulma sabía que no era un insulto y obviamente tampoco era un piropo, aunque prefería mil veces que le dijera así en lugar de "niña", ya que había perdido toda esperanza de que la tratara por su nombre…

…**20 minutos después…**

Dana se había alejado un par de metros para no tener el olor del animal tan cerca. Kakarotto se había ido a su lado para revisar el libro y estar completamente seguros hacia donde se dirigían.

Al final lo único útil del libro había sido un mapa que los dirigía a una isla donde tenían que buscar otro libro. Era un poco frustrante, pero por lo menos sabían hacia donde ir y tenían el nombre del libro. Yamcha por un momento había pensado en desviarse para llevar a Bulma directo al palacio de la hermana del rey, pero Bulma insistió tanto que no pudo convencerla, ella quería participar en la búsqueda, aunque sea un poco y Yamcha estaba acostumbrado a que Bulma no le hiciera caso a sus consejos.

Mientras el elfo continuaba feliz cocinando el animal, Nyaar se susurraba a Milk para que este no la escuchara.

.-Oye, ¿te has fijado como Yamcha mira a Hagen? Están casi todo el día juntos y hasta parece que se le olvidó que tiene que cuidar a Bulma-

Milk se cruzó de brazos muy seria. .-No lo digas ni de broma, Nyaar-

.-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?, ¿Es por qué él es elfo y ella humana?-

.-Es porque Yamcha es un buen hombre y esa mujer no es de fiar-

.-Todavía sigues con eso, si ella misma dijo que en tu raza hay hechiceros, no sé por qué no puedes confiar en ella, a mí me agrada-

.-Es muy distinto. Nuestros hechiceros están en palacio para protegernos… Además tampoco es capaz de hablarme porque sé que oculta algo-

Nyaar sonrío antes de responder. .-Eso es porque la última vez que te habló casi le pegaste, yo tampoco hablaría contigo-

.-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?- Preguntó Kakarotto con una sonrisa típica de estos días.

.-Cosas de mujeres- Le respondió Milk. Inmediatamente continuó Nyaar con su cuchicheo. .-A mí se me hace que esos dos van a terminar cogien…-

.-¡Nyaar!, ¿qué te dije de las malas palabras?- Estas últimas semanas había estado empeñada a enseñarle un poco de modales y era bueno comenzar por el vocabulario.

.-Perdón, perdón. Pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir-

.-No sé Nyaar… Sería una locura y tampoco he visto nada entre ellos dos. Es cosa de tu imaginación-

.-¿Mi imaginación?, claro si tú te la pasas jugando a los mejores amigos con tu ex esposo-

Pensaba responderle cuando Trunks apareció en frente de las dos mujeres. Nyaar se puso de pie de un salto contenta saludándolo. Los demás saludaron por cortesía, menos Milk que no dudó en criticarlo tal y como lo hacía con Hagen cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad. .-Si estás acá para saber si hemos encontrado algo, te digo que ya puedes irte-

.-Milk, no sigas con eso, Trunks se quedará a almorzar con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Ante la mirada ansiosa de Nyaar solo pudo responder con un nervioso sí. Kakarotto se acercó al hechicero.

.-Es lo mínimo, ya que de no ser por ti, aun estaríamos buscando el libro-

.-Entonces ya saben hacia donde ir- Dijo Trunks concentrándose en el mago, la mirada de Nyaar lo desconcentraba un poco.

.-Sí, en una semana tendríamos que llegar a la isla para…- Se calló justo a tiempo para tomar del brazo a Nyaar y correrla unos centímetros junto a Milk, al segundo después un potente rayo casi los rozó alcanzando a Trunks que lo lanzó con violencia varios metros lejos de la mirada atónita de todos.

.-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Gritó asustada Nyaar que miró hacia donde se produjo el ataque.

Dante había dejado caer las 4 cantimploras que llevaba, igual de asombrado al ver tremendo ataque que Hagen había lanzado hacia el hechicero.

.-¡¿Qué hiciste Hagen?!- Le preguntó Yamcha.

Hagen ignoró a los demás caminando hacia Trunks, furiosa con su báculo agarrado con ambas manos. .-¡Ponte de pie hijo de puta!, ¡eso no te hizo ningún daño!-

Y en efecto. Pese a lo que todos habían pensado, el hechicero no estaba mal. Se sentó con un poco de dificultad, con solo tierra en su ropa y rostro y un poco de sangre en la boca. Cuando tuvo a la mujer a menos de un metro de distancia aun amenazante apuntándolo con el báculo le sonrió.

.-¡Hagen, tanto tiempo!- Escupió un poco de sangre, viendo que se acercaban los demás por lo que se apresuró a hablar en voz baja.

.-Si tú hablas Hagen, yo también hablo- Por primera vez frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír, ya no se veía amistoso como siempre, todo lo contrario. Hagen se calmó un poco ante la amenaza y sin mirar atrás supo que se acercaban.

.-Vamos Hagen, tú no eres estúpida… no lo seas ahora-

Ya habían llegado todos esperando una explicación razonable. Yamcha se apresuró para ponerse junto la hechicera y Nyaar para ayudar a Trunks a ponerse de pie.

.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Hagen?- Le preguntó el elfo tomándola de un brazo con suavidad. La sentía demasiado tensa.

.-Este imbécil…- Casi le rechinaban los dientes de lo enojada que estaba, pero finalmente se tranquilizó y dejó de apuntarlo con el báculo. .-…Este imbécil fue el que se robó mis cosas…-

.-Somos viejos amigos que se hacen bromas, pero parece que a Hagen ya no tiene muy buen humor- Habló mientras limpiaba su ropa y Nyaar sostenía su báculo. Hagen se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo.

.-¿Son amigos?... No, a mí no me interesa saber más de esto- Milk se dio la media vuelta para volver a la fogata donde continuaba Dana y Dante.

.-Hagen, no puedes hacer eso, podrías haberle hecho daño a alguien-

.-No me digas como hacer las cosas, Yamcha. Sé muy bien cómo manejar mi poder- Continuaba de mal humor. Kakarotto iba a comentar que si no hubiera sentido su energía a tiempo, podría haberle quemado el brazo seriamente a Nyaar que sólo era una humana normal, pero pensó que ahora no era la ocasión.

.-Entonces, ¿en verdad son amigos?- Insistió Nyaar.

.-Lo éramos, pero ahora no mucho… ¡y ese ataque no le hizo absolutamente nada, así que no sientan lastima por él!-

.-¿Quieren que los dejemos solos para que conversen?- Dijo el elfo. Hagen le respondió casi de inmediato. .-No-

.-Sí, por favor…- El hechicero tomó su báculo. .-… Vamos con ustedes enseguida-

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados recién pudieron a hablar.

.-… Sabía que eras tú, Nyaar habla de ti todo el tiempo… Perfecto imbécil, ahora van a desconfiar de mí… con lo mucho que me había costado ganarme su confianza-

Se sentaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo aparentando cercanía.

.-De haberme saludado con afecto ahora no estarían hablando con desconfianza de nosotros, especialmente la drakon- Los dos hechiceros miraron hacia el grupo. Era obvio que Milk hablaba de ellos y de muy mala forma por todos los gestos que hacía con los brazos y Yamcha no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con un aire de tristeza.

.-Esa estúpida no me importa, la mayoría ya me aceptó muy bien… - Lo quedó mirando antes de continuar hablando con una sonrisa perversa. .-… Y no creo se pongan contentos cuando se enteren que no eres humano-

.-No tienen como saber eso- Trunks había regresado con su sonrisa tranquila.

.-Ya me imagino lo que va a hablar esa bruja de Milk cuando se entere que eres un demonio… Creo que a Yamcha y Vegeta les gustaría matar uno-

.-Una vez más, Hagen. No tienen como enterarse de eso, como tampoco es necesario que se enteren que sigues órdenes-

Ella le sonrió con falsedad. .-Claro que no, Trunks- Suspiró un poco más relajada. La verdad cuando lo vio, pensó que todo se había arruinado y ahora se arrepentía de haber actuado sin pensar… Lo mejor sería usarlo hasta que llegara el momento de deshacerse de él, tal y como él lo debe estar pensando de ella en estos momentos. .-Y dime, ¿el viejo asqueroso de Santos sigue vivo?-

.-Claro, y sigo trabajando para él- Le respondió limpiando tierra que quedaba en su pantalón.

.-Así que el viejo quiere las Llaves… eso era obvio, como obvio sería que te enviaría a ti para conseguirlas- Se intimidó un poco al comprobar lo que venía pensando todo este tiempo. Era obvio que Santos estaría interesado en las Llaves, pero ella era fiel y tenía que conseguirlas primero para su jefe. Daría la vida con tal de complacer a su jefe… Trunks la sacó de sus pensamientos.

.-¿Supongo que ya te diste cuenta con que importante personaje has estado viajando?-

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar. Estaba 99% segura, lo único que necesitaba era que alguien se lo afirmara. Por eso siempre le llamó la atención la energía que emanaba y su rostro en cierta forma le recordaba alguien. Los dos volvieron a mirar hacia el grupo, fijando su atención en Dante.

.-…El nieto de Santos… definitivamente no es ni la décima parte de lo que escuché de él. Ahora está convertido en un pobre pelele… y yo que lo admiraba tanto sin conocerlo… ¿Querrá las Llaves para Santos?-

.-No, Santos no tiene idea de él, piensa que está muerto, y es obvio que ahora es un buen hombre… Santos quería que su nieto continuara con sus pasos, pero a última hora el muchacho se arrepintió y uno de sus hechiceros de confianza lo castigó con ese hechizo tan poderoso… Incluso pudo haber sido tu jefe. En ese tiempo creo que trabajaba para Santos-

Hagen se puso de pie seguida del demonio.

.-Ya me aburrí de tanto hablar. ¿Hacemos un pacto, Trunks? No podemos pelearnos, por lo menos hasta que sepamos donde están las Llaves-

.-¿Queda otra opción?-

.-No-

Se sonrieron. .-Ahora acompáñame, quiero jugar un rato poniendo nervioso a Dante-

.-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

.-No preguntes y sígueme la corriente-

Volvieron con el grupo casi al mismo tiempo que regresaban Vegeta y Bulma. Por supuesto Bulma saludó al hechicero muy amistosa y por supuesto a Vegeta no le gustó verlo ahí.

.-Muchachos…- Comenzó Hagen. Pensaba que sería una buena idea para ver la reacción de Dante y a la vez que se olviden del incómodo momento sucedido minutos atrás. .-…Me temo que tenemos una mala noticia- Los miraron atentos. Trunks sabía que no cometería ninguna estupidez, pero de todas maneras no se confiaba del todo. Había aprendido con extrema facilidad que no se podía confiar en esa humana.

.-Trunks venía a contarnos que averiguó que hay alguien más interesado en las Llaves-

.-Eso ya lo sabemos- Le contestó Milk, Hagen la ignoró continuando con su relato.

.-Supongo que ustedes, Kakarotto y Dante han oído hablar de Santos-

Kakarotto respondió en seguida, pero los hechiceros estaban más atentos a la cara pálida de Dante. Casi podían asegurar que se podían oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

.-No hay mago o hechicero que no conozca a Santos… vaya… ahora sí que estoy preocupado-

.-¿Tan poderoso es, Kakarotto?- Le preguntó Bulma.

.-Hay incluso leyendas sobre él… Como que tiene miles de años y que es capaz de matar a demonios poderosos sin ni siquiera tocarlos, entre muchas cosas más que también tienen que ser verdad… No me gustaría encontrarme con él…- Al ver esa cara de preocupación supieron que no exageraba.

.-¿Dante?, ¿estás bien? - Hagen tenía que esforzarse en disimular lo entretenida que estaba. El pobre de Dante parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

.-…S-si… Kakarotto tiene razón… E- es… mu- muy… poderoso…- Apenas le salía la voz, realmente estaba descompuesto, tanto que no habló más quedando con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

.-¿Qué más sabes de Santos?, supongo que ya nos sigue, incluso podrías tu o la hechicera trabajar para él- Vegeta le preguntó a Trunks, pero Hagen contestó indignada.

.-Por supuesto que no, Vegeta. Ese hombre es de temer, ni siquiera hechiceros como nosotros nos involucramos con él-

.-Eso es verdad- La apoyó Trunks. .-y lamentablemente es todo lo que sé por el momento. El círculo de Santos es cerrado y le temen tanto que es difícil conseguir información. Yo solo vine a advertirles para que estuvieran atentos.

Eso desanimó a varios, pero había que continuar…

**(….)**

* * *

No quedaba demasiado dinero, pero la necesidad de muchos de dormir bajo techo y cómodamente en una cama les ganó, haciéndolos arrendar una pequeña cabaña. Sólo sería por una noche, pero lo necesario para poder seguir con mejor ánimo.

Bulma y Dante estaban metidos en la cocina intentando cocinar y Vegeta en el pequeño patio trasero. Pese a ya no ser tan temprano, el resto continuaba durmiendo.

.-No le pongas tanta sal o va a quedar malo- Dijo Dante. La chica estaba tan entusiasmada por cocinar, que en lugar de ayudar estaba estorbando.

.-Lo siento… es que nunca había cocinado-

.-¿Nunca te enseñaron?-

.-Decían que no era necesario-

El mago sonrió simpático. .-Entonces si te pido que peles las papas terminarás sangrando-

Bulma se sentó desganada en una silla. .-No sirvo para nada-

.-No digas eso. Es porque nunca te han enseñado-

.-¿A ti te enseñaron?-

.-La verdad que no, pero…- Quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella no ayudaba.

.-Lo único que han querido enseñarme es a ser una dama y a caminar con zapatos de mujer- Dijo un poco molesta. .-Y ni eso he aprendido bien…-

.-Nyaar te está enseñando a robar, no veo porque no puedes aprender a cocinar-

Bulma rió un poco poniéndose de pie. .-Es verdad, claro que no creo que lo haga en realidad, pero si puedo aprender a cocinar. Enséñame a hacer algo que no tenga carne-

…**Rato después…**

Llevaba tanto haciendo flexiones de brazos en el suelo, que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero eso era lo de menos. Además hace unos minutos había sentido un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina que estaba llamando toda su atención.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse y su olfato más sensible le indicó que era con comida, pero no se detuvo. Era la elfa que se acercó a él dándole las buenas tardes mientras dejaba el plato de comida sobre una mesa junto al hombre. Al no haber respuesta se sentó observándolo ejercitarse. Le llamaba la atención que siguiera haciendo flexiones después que lo viera por la ventana cuando se levantó y de eso ya varias horas.

.-¿Nunca te cansas?-

.-No- Por lo menos le había respondido.

.-Eso es imposible, todos se cansan-

.-Yo no-

.- Se ve que tienes más resistencia para ser sólo un…- Ella misma se calló, pero él sin detenerse movió el cuello para mirarla y terminar la oración.

.-…Para ser un humano-

.-No quise decir eso. Pero si tú me respondieras como debe ser esto no pasaría-

No le dijo nada y ella guardó silencio mirándolo por varios minutos.

.-Me cansa un poco verte así- Le dijo amistosa.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

.-Que bueno que preguntas. Hoy cociné- Dijo orgullosa. .-Dante me acaba de enseñar y me dijo que no estaba mal, pero quisiera la opinión de alguien que no se sienta mal al criticarme y quien mejor que tú-

Como no le respondió tomó la cuchara revolviendo con suavidad la comida. Aún estaba muy caliente por lo que no se atrevió a probar. .-Es estofado de verduras y quedó muy sabroso y sé que tienes hambre-

Tenía razón, tenía mucha hambre porque se había saltado el desayuno. Y como no quería discutir se detuvo sentándose a la mesa quedando frente a frente la chica que lo miraba atenta mientras él contemplaba el plato.

.-¿Qué esperas para comer?-

.-Está demasiado caliente, no es correcto servirlo así- Le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Ella frunció el ceño arrugando la nariz. .-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? si sólo sabes pelear y tener músculos- En ese momento recordó que cuando se escabullía a la cocina de palacio, en más de una ocasión escuchó al jefe del lugar retar a los cocineros por haber servido los platos tan calientes.

Le causó gracia verla tan ofendida por esas simples palabras. .-Claro que sé-

.-Nunca te he visto cocinar-

.-Porque no me interesa hacerlo acá-

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y el mentón en las manos antes de hablar. .-Entonces vives solo, porque un hombre como tú aprende a cocinar solamente si vive solo-

.-¿Un hombre como yo?- Levantó una ceja.

.-Claro. ¿O acaso vives con alguien? No me imagino que tengas mujer e hijos pese a ser tan mayor-

Sólo tenía 32 años y la niña lo trataba así. Por supuesto que para alguien que vive toda la vida, un humano a esa edad ya era considerado mayor ya que ya llevaba vivo casi la mitad de su vida.

-¿Y tienes mujer, hijos?-

.-Estas de nuevo con las preguntas. ¿No que te habías disculpado por ser tan metiche?

.-No estoy preguntando nada terrible. Es lo mínimo para poder conocerse…- Le sonrió. .-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

El hombre le sonrió de vuelta levantando una ceja. .-¿Lo que quiera?- Dijo con voz más profunda. Si el "muñeca" ya no la molestaba, por lo menos de esta otra forma lograba avergonzarla… Estúpidas razas puritanas que se escandalizan por todo…

…Pero ella no era estúpida y ya lo estaba conociendo, por lo menos ese poco que mostraba, que por mucho que dijera y amenazara, no le faltaría el respeto o sino ya lo hubiera hecho hace rato.

.-Pregunta lo que quieras- Respondió inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

Eso lo disgustó. Si con eso no se callaba e iba, tendría que ser él quien se fuera porque tampoco ella era tan desagradable al extremo de él ser grosero como realmente podría serlo. Si así fuese la dejaría llorando, por lo que sólo preguntó.

.-¿Si pruebo esto, no habrá más preguntas?-

.-¡Prometido!- Gritó pasándole la cuchara

Él la tomó metiéndose una buena cantidad de comida a la boca. La idea era fingir que estaba malo para poder irse, pero no tuvo que aparentar nada.

Con dificultad se tragó la comida comenzando a toser muy incómodo cubriendo la boca con la mano para no tirar nada. Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta.

.-¡No seas exagerado!-

Sin dejar de toser, se puso de pie yendo a paso rápido a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmar el terrible ardor y quemazón por el exceso de pimienta que dejó en segundo plano el hecho de que las papas, zanahorias y otras verduras aún conservaran parte de su cascara.

.-¡Vegeta eso es de mal educación! ¡No puede estar tan malo!-

Tomó la cuchara para probar un poco. Inmediatamente también corrió hacia la cocina por agua y después matar a Dante por haber sido tan condescendiente con ella.

**(….)**

* * *

.-¿Crees que lo haga?- Preguntó Dana sentada en un banco de plaza junto con Dante, Milk y Bulma.

.-Me imagino que sí… desde que la conozco presume ser hábil en eso- Le respondió Bulma.

.-No creo que sea necesario… aún nos queda algo de dinero, podemos vivir con eso- Dijo Milk.

.-Yo apuesto a que lo hace- Dijo divertida la elfa, Milk la quedó mirando y le habló cruzada de brazos. .-Ahora a todos se les olvidó que robar está mal, incluso a las dos princesas que están sentadas junto a mí-

.-Ya hablé con Nyaar, dijo que sería lo necesario y a gente adinerada y este pueblo no es pobre… Además no creo ser la única que prefiere dormir en una cama-

.-Creo que también es mi culpa- También la defendió Dana. .-No se me ocurrió sacar algo de dinero antes de escapar, o si no, no habría que hacer eso-

.-A veces es necesario, especialmente ahora que no tenemos tiempo de quedarnos en un lugar y conseguir el dinero trabajando- Recién en todo este rato, Dante habló. Desde que supo que su abuelo también estaba interesado en las Llaves – que era más que obvio- no pudo dormir tranquilo y se cerró mucho más. La mayoría no le tomó importancia ya que él siempre fue demasiado reservado, pero precisamente las mujeres que tenía a su lado, con las que más había congeniado se preocupaban por él y trataban de animarlo, creyendo que estaba así solo por su apariencia exterior… por supuesto no era capaz de confesar el porqué de su malestar.

Mientras tanto Nyaar estaba en la calle de al frente donde caminaba mucha gente ignorante de que la mujer estaba a punto de ponerse a trabajar…

…**Muy cerca de ahí en una taberna…**

.-… y ya deja de rezongar, te digo por millonésima vez que no hay nada malo en ella…. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?- Kakarotto bebía un jugo de piña mientras que su amigo ron y ya iba en el cuarto cigarro. Desde que se hizo "amigo" de su ex mujer, solo bebía jugo para no tener ningún problema, lo malo es que Vegeta no lo apoyaba en nada y se atragantaba en ron cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Siempre se sorprendió del tremendo aguante de Hunter… o sea, Vegeta. .-Deberías por un momento relajarte y disfrutar de esto-

.-¿Disfrutar qué?, ¿las estupideces constantes de todos? O ¿Qué después de no sé cuantos meses no hemos encontrado nada?- Vegeta no levantaba la voz, solo estaba cansado. El mago sonrió.

.-No ha pasado tanto tiempo…. ¿o sí?...Bueno, eso da lo mismo. Yo le veo el lado positivo-

.-¿Cuál?, ¿ya se te olvido todo lo que lloraste cuando perdiste todo tu precioso dinero?-

.-No me acuerdes de eso por favor- Apoyó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano. .-…Lo único que me consuela es que cuando llevemos las Llaves donde los elfos ya no tendré que trabajar en mucho tiempo… quizás hasta invite a Milk a viajar-

.-¿No que no querías verla nunca más en tu vida?- Le dijo con un tono burlón, recordándole todas las maldiciones y planes de venganza que había vociferado contra ella antes de que volvieran a verse, a lo que el otro le frunció el ceño respondiéndole.

.-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no conoces las segundas oportunidades?-

Vegeta sólo le levantó un ceja. ¿Qué acaso no recordaba lo que le había contado a los pocos días de reencontrarse? Definitivamente con lo que le sucedió años atrás, él no estaba para segundas oportunidades. El mago entendió perfectamente esa mirada.

.-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eso ya es parte del pasado. Yo me refería a otra mujer, una que no estuviera loca como Devon…- Justo en ese momento los dos miraron por la ventana hacia la calle. Nyaar iba caminando de lo más tranquila entre la gente hasta que "sin querer" pasó a llevar a un caballero con el hombro. Segundos después contaba cuánto dinero tenía en la billetera. Si no fuera porque sabían que tramaba, ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta de que había robado… Sí que era buena.

.-¿Y qué tal Nyaar?- preguntó contento. Se quedaron mirando. .-Es un poco loca, pero no de forma maligna y destructiva- Trató de hacer una broma, pero al guerrero no le causó gracia.

.-Pero si se llevan tan bien, Vegeta y está linda-

.-Tú las encuentras a todas lindas-

.-Porque solo viajamos con mujeres bellas, tenemos suerte-

Bebió un poco antes de responderle. .-Nyaar es como un amigo hombre pero con pechos, nada más- La verdad que el estar sentado en una taberna, bebiendo y conversando sobre mujeres con su amigo de infancia le gustó. Le hacía recordar para variar los buenos tiempos, pero otra broma lo sacaría del pasado.

.-Tienes razón, además había olvidado que a ti te gustan más las mujeres con…- Hizo con las manos el gesto de pechos grandes para después largarse a reír con gracia. Vegeta apagó su cigarro mientras le decía un insulto, pero no fue capaz de permanecer serio todo el rato, cediendo un poco ante la risa contagiosa de Kakarotto…

…Mientras tanto afuera, Nyaar tiraba de la muñeca a una vacilante Bulma para que la siguiera…

…**Detrás de la taberna, en un callejón…**

.-Bulma ya debería haber llegado hace rato a su destino- La verdad es que eso no le preocupaba tanto. Sabía que en cuanto llegaran a esa isla, el próximo destino sería el palacio de la hermana del rey, pero no quería que Hagen lo siguiera mirando sin decir nada.

.-No le va a pasar nada a tu princesita, despreocúpate-

.-Es que le hace mal la junta-

.-¿Qué junta?, ¿la de los humanos? Tu pequeña es una mujer grande, podrías aceptar eso- Encontraba estúpida esa sobreprotección y peor aún, odiaba cada vez que su raza por encima de la de ella.

.-No fue esa mi intención, Hagen… Es que con estas paradas solo perdemos el tiempo-

.-Si te vas a molestar por cada vez que nos detenemos vas a terminar enfermándote-

.-Los elfos no nos enfermamos-

.-Yo he visto elfos enfermos-

.-Porque son débiles-

Hagen le sonrió. .-No es porque sean débiles, es porque no están acostumbrados a tener tanto contacto con humanos y nosotros tenemos muchas enfermedades-

Yamcha apoyaba la espalda en el muro al igual que la mujer, solo que de lado para poder mirarlo bien.

.-Tarde o temprano terminarás cediendo a la diversión, créeme-

No quiso responderle. Algo le estaba pasando porque cada vez encontraba más sensual la voz de la mujer y eso no estaba correcto ya que últimamente todo lo que ella le decía le sonaba con una doble intención. Sabía desde un principio que era mala idea juntarse tanto con humanos… Vio como lo tomaba del brazo y el ahora no hacía nada para apartarse.

Nuevamente ese contacto físico que se estaba volviendo habitual entre ellos dos y que siempre comenzaba ella. La quedó mirando.

.-O sí quieres puede ser más pronto que tarde- Y le guiñó un ojo

No se sonrojó, ya había aprendido a controlar eso, pero no las ganas de tenerla. Eso iba aumentado día a día. Era obvia la atracción entre ellos, pero como el hombre no hacía nada, nada pasaba.

.-Hagen… esto… no se puede- Se puso de lado para mirarla de frente. La verdad que era hermosa, y su cabello abundante rojo le robaba toda su atención… ¿en qué momento su adoración absoluta hacia Bulma quedó de lado?, fue tan violento el cambio que casi no se dio cuenta.

Aunque era una negativa, Hagen sonrió ante esa respuesta. Por lo menos admitía la posibilidad de algo… ¿Todo esto era para tener alguien que la defendiera en caso de emergencia? Admitía que en un comienzo lo pensó así, pero también le gustó el elfo desde la primera vez que lo vio, así que pasar un buen rato en medio de la misión no le vendría mal.

.-Sí se puede, sabes que sí-

Cuando pensó que él finalmente cedería a sus encantos, unos gritos de mujeres los obligaron a separarse un poco. Nyaar y Bulma corrían como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección hacia ellos.

.-¡Te dije que con suavidad, Bulma! ¡Ahora no te quejes y corre!-

.-¡Te juro Yamcha que no alcancé a hacer nada!- Sin detenerse le gritó la elfa con una mezcla de felicidad y excitación que jamás había visto en ella.

No pudo ni pensar en la respuesta porque dos hombres corrían detrás de las mujeres acusándolas de ladronas. Hagen no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, en cambio el hombre cubrió su rostro con la mano horrorizado de ver a su princesa cometiendo aquello que ni siquiera quería nombrar. Definitivamente esa sería una de las tantas cosas que no incluiría en su informe final cuando le tocara reportarse con el rey.

* * *

**(….)**

El clima ya estaba cambiando, además habían viajado tanto que ni se dieron cuenta cuando había comenzado a hacer frio. La mayoría de los arboles perdían sus hojas y más de una vez la lluvia los sorprendió en medio del camino. Afortunadamente esta vez se adelantaron a los caprichos de la naturaleza hospedándose en una pequeña cueva que alguna vez fue habitada por animales salvajes.

Dejaron la fogata en medio para que los calentara a todos. En un rincón dormían Milk y Dana, casi junto a ellas y en una posición incómoda, entre sentado y cayéndose hacia el lado, Kakarotto. A los pies del mago, Dante que casi no se veía de lo tapado que estaba. Y al otro lado juntos, pero sin tocarse, Hagen y Yamcha.

Vegeta siempre se ofrecía para hacer guardia. Nunca fue bueno para dormir y le gustaba estar despierto hasta tarde disfrutando del silencio que de día era tan difícil de conseguir. Como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el muro, casi a la salida de la cueva, pero no demasiado esta vez. Le gustaba la lluvia pero hoy no quería mojarse, además la temperatura del lugar era perfecta, tanto que le estaba dando sueño.

Parpadeó varias veces para despertar, pero el ruido hipnótico del agua caer lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos. Los refregó esta vez con la mano derecha mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo con pereza en un último intento casi en vano. Pero fue un suave quejido de mujer que finalmente lo logró.

.-…Quédate quieto…- Le susurró Bulma entre sueños mientras se apoderaba de su brazo izquierdo y se acomodaba en su hombro. Él movió la cabeza para mirarla un poco extrañado. La joven también estaba sentada, solo que en lugar de la piedra fría, lo usó a él como almohada. Nyaar dormía plácidamente apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de su amiga.

Casi no recordaba cómo habían terminado así. Las dos mujeres para variar se habían acercado a él para conversar, pero esta vez no había terminado echándola del lugar, si no que compartieron hasta incluso después que todos se durmieran.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ponerse de pie pero lo descartó en seguida. Eso la despertaría y haría hablar… Sí, admitía que lo de esta noche había sido casi agradable, al punto de que se relajara y le diera sueño, pero no quería tentar su suerte por lo que permaneció inmóvil. Un poco incómodo de no poder mover su brazo, pero nada terrible.

Miró por última vez a Nyaar, luego a Bulma para finalmente volver a concentrarse en la lluvia…

**(….)**

* * *

_Bueno. Ahora se supieron un par de verdades y en el próximo capítulo se vienen más. _

_Dev.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Lemon suave

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

.-¿Es muy delgada?- Preguntó Dana a Kakarotto. Este tardó un poco en contestarle por estar distraído.

.-…Sí, tiene que ser un poco más gruesa o si no se quemará muy rápido-

Ya estaban a punto de llegar, si se detuvieron fue para buscar palos y llevar antorchas, ya que sí había un camino para llegar a pie a la isla, un muy angosto y frágil camino de tablas, pero que por votación optaron por usarlo en lugar de botes. Aun no superaban el incidente aquel.

No había ni luna ni estrellas por lo que la vista era casi imposible… al igual que ciertas cosas…

.-¿Por qué la cara de idiota?- Le preguntó Vegeta a su amigo. Estaban un poco apartados de los demás que seguían buscando una rama lo suficientemente gruesa.

.-No tengo cara de idiota-

.-Sí la tienes, siempre la tienes, pero ahora es más-

.-No es nada… bueno, sí- Suspiró un poco sintiéndose mal y volviendo a fijar su atención en la pareja que conversaba a gusto. Dante y Milk sentados en una roca más íntimos de lo que le gustaría al hombre. Vegeta también los observó.

.-Así que era eso…- Dijo el guerrero un poco molesto por la actitud apagada del mago.

.-…Pese a que ahora no peleamos, igual pasa más tiempo con él que conmigo- Le susurró un poco apenado. Su amigo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

.-A tu mujer le gustan los hombres, ya vendría siendo hora que te comportaras como uno-

.-¿Qué quieres decir?-

.-Cuando vivíamos juntos no te quedabas gimoteando como nena, siempre te quedabas con la mujer que querías… Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de llorar y te pongas los pantalones-

.-O que te los saques- Intervino Nyaar poniéndose en medio de los hombres tomándolos de los brazos también observando a Dante y Milk.

.-No te pongas celoso de Dante, a él no le gusta Milk, le gusta Dana pero le da vergüenza decirle-

El mago la miró arrugando el entrecejo. .-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-

.-Porque además de jugar cartas no hay nada más para entretenerse, así que me dedico a mirarlos a todos… Y como me dedico a mirarlos, también sé que Milk no está interesada en Dante- Dijo eso último cantando. .-Vegeta tiene razón y yo también. Ustedes no son una pareja de novios adolescentes que se avergüenzan por tomarse la mano… Así que si quieres que algo pase entre ustedes, será mejor que te pongas los pantalones y te los quites de una vez- Nyaar y Vegeta rieron un poco en voz baja.

El mago se soltó del agarre de Nyaar un poco avergonzado. .-No me gusta cuando ustedes dos se juntan- Dicho eso se alejó de la pareja.

.-¿Acaso tienen 12 años?, que se porte como hombre de una vez por todas. Eso es lo que Milk quiere, pero es tan dama que no se atreve a decir… Estas razas milenarias tienen algo estúpido en contra del sexo y Kakarotto se está comportando como ellos- Dijo Nyaar mientras se ponía un cigarro en la boca. Vegeta hizo lo mismo, pero primero le dio fuego a ella.

.-Está enamorado, por eso se comporta como idiota- Le contestó en una especie de defensa.

…**Rato después…**

…El camino de tablas estaba muy húmedo al estar a ras del agua, con algunas tablas podridas o simplemente la ausencia de estas… Ahora entendían porque había tantos botes anclados. Tuvieron que ir en fila de a uno y a paso lento para cuidar que nadie cayera, pero afortunadamente nada malo pasó además de unos resbalones inocentes de algunos que provocaron la risa y burla de otros.

Aproximadamente 2 horas después ya llegaron a su destino. Había tantas lámparas de aceite y antorchas por todos lados, que no fue necesario usar más las suyas. Al subir unos escalones de piedra, también un poco resbaladizos por la humedad y moho, apreciaron el lugar en su totalidad.

La mayoría de las casas de madera estaban en la costa, atrás de estas un bosque frondoso de árboles frutales y luego grandes montañas que no dejaban ver nada más.

Pese a ser muy tarde, había mucho movimiento en el lugar. Dos fogatas gigantes en el centro del lugar iluminaban mucho más y mantenía el frio alejado.

Algunos acarreaban grandes cantidades de comida y barriles con licor y jugos acomodándolos en distintas mesas, otros decoraban las mesas y sus alrededores con grandes y lindos arreglos florales mientras otros se encargaban de tocar una música un poco triste, totalmente contrario a lo que se podría esperar.

No fue necesario caminar mucho, ya que un anciano de baja estatura y con un bastón para ayudarse a caminar, se acercó a ellos.

.-Buenas noches jóvenes. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-

.-Dinos quien manda aquí- Le respondió Vegeta autoritario. Todos lo quedaron mirando avergonzados, pero Milk se apresuró en hablar.

.-Disculpe señor, pero es que hemos caminado tanto que estamos muy cansados-

.-No se preocupen, es comprensible. Por eso ya no usamos el camino que es tan agotador. Y si necesitan hablar con alguien ese soy yo-

.-Se ve que están ocupados, pero solo le tomará unos minutos escuchar lo que tenemos que decir. Venimos de muy lejos y es muy importante -

.-Muy bien… síganme por favor, hay mucho ruido para poder hablar acá-

…**Momentos después…**

El viejo los había llevado a su casa que no estaba muy lejos, atendiéndolos en la sala. Milk sin proponérselo se convirtió en la vocera oficial del grupo, ya que estaba acostumbrada debido a su trabajo con el rey.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de que todo el mundo se enterara lo que sucedía, pero necesitaban ayuda de esta gente, de modo que la mujer le informó de las Llaves, su importancia y el libro con el mapa que los trajo hasta acá.

.-Claro que sabía la historia de las Llaves, pero no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie, no es necesario alarmarlos antes de tiempo… Lo que no sabía es que acá podía estar un libro que indique su ubicación-

.-Lo único que tiene que hacer es decirnos donde tiene libros y nosotros lo buscaremos-

El viejo sonrió un poco antes de responder. .-Ahí está el problema jóvenes… ¿Notaron toda la comida y bebidas de afuera?... Nuestra gente solía vivir al otro extremo de la isla, pero hace muchos años aparecieron unas bestias salvajes que destruyeron todo obligándonos a vivir en la costa-

.-Eso no es problema, nosotros podemos ir sin ningún inconveniente- Dijo Yamcha.

.-Pero correrían mucho peligro-

.-No sería molestia para nosotros, señor. Podríamos incluso deshacernos de ellos- Habló Dante.

.-La verdad es que sería maravilloso, muchachos. ¡Estaríamos agradecidos de por vida con ustedes!... Verán, toda esa comida y licor es una ofrenda para ellos. La hacemos una vez al año, y también…- Miró al suelo un poco apenado antes de continuar. .-… Y también hay otra ofrenda que si no se las damos, se ponen más violentos y bajan hasta acá para romper nuestras casas…-

.-Y eso sería una virgen, ¿verdad?- Intervino Hagen. En anciano la miró.

.-Sí… y esta vez le tocó a mi nieta de 16 años… Hemos pensado en irnos, pero la mayoría no quiere, han vivido toda su vida en esta isla y no tendrían a donde ir, por eso prefieren el sacrificio una vez al año-

.-¿Esas cosas son verdad?, yo pensaba que eran cuentos de terror- Preguntó Nyaar, la hechicera le respondió.

.-No entiendo cómo, pero hay bestias que efectivamente se alimentan de vírgenes y de alguna manera saben si no lo son… debe ser algo en el olor… Hace mucho que no veía de estas.

.-Entonces señor, no tiene de que preocuparse- Siguió Milk. .-Su nieta puede dormir tranquila. Nada le pasará a nadie. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, lo único que tiene que decirnos es el lugar donde podría estar el libro-

.-¡Muchas gracias a todos!, le iré a avisar a mi gente. Mañana teníamos que ir a dejar las cosas, pero esta noche podremos celebrar. Está toda la comida y bebida a su disposición y pueden quedarse a dormir en mi casa, hay muchas habitaciones para que se pongan cómodos, yo dormiré con mi familia-

Salió de la casa a paso rápido, tan contento que casi no usó el bastón para caminar ni escuchó las gracias.

.-¡Eso me gustó!, ¡vamos a la fiesta!- Gritó Nyaar, pero nadie la siguió.

.-Espera un poco, primero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo que hacer y después nos vamos a comer- Kakarotto se escuchaba igual de entusiasmado. Nyaar se cruzó de brazos amurrada volviendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a Bulma.

.-No creo que haya que organizarse mucho, entre todos no será problema acabar con esas bestias- Aseguró el elfo confiadísimo.

.-Pero por eso no hay que fiarse, Yamcha…- Dijo Hagen. .-…Esas criaturas son muy salvajes, pero si vamos con una virgen sería más fácil porque estarán concentrados en ella-

Nyaar lanzó una risa al aire. .-Ahí estamos mal, ¿Hay alguna virgen acá?-

La mayoría miró a Dana que se sonrojó al instante respondiendo en un tímido susurro. .-…Sí… yo soy…-

.-Pero no podemos exponer a Dana, sería muy peligroso- Dijo Dante.

.-¿No hay nadie más entonces?- Preguntó Hagen.

.-Todas las demás lo hemos pasado muy bien- Dijo riendo Nyaar contagiando a la hechicera.

.-¿Cómo que nadie?- Yamcha se puso de pie un poco indignado. .-¡¿Acaso no han visto a Bulma?!- No era que la estuviera ofreciendo para llevarla de "carnada", si no que para él, era un insulto que se diera por entendido que su santa princesa adorada no era virgen.

Bulma rogó internamente que se detuviera hasta ahí, ya sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza al verlo vociferar tanta estupidez junta.

.-Yamcha por favor, callat…-

.-¡Ella no es la clase de mujer que insinúan que es!- Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie de los presentes, entendía esta escena de histeria, pero eso último que dijo sí que fue ofensivo para el resto de las mujeres-

.-¡Oye que te pasa con nosotras!- Le gritó Nyaar.

.-¿Qué se supone que estas insinuando?- Hagen puso sus manos en las caderas.

.-Explícate muy bien, Yamcha- También Milk lucia muy molesta. Ninguno quiso interceder a favor del elfo o interrumpir la discusión porque se lo merecía.

.-No Milk, en tu caso es distinto… Es solo que las señoritas no andan…-

.-¡Entonces nuevamente acá las zorras somos las humanas!- Lo interrumpió Nyaar. Yamcha al verse atacado sólo logró enredarse más.

.-No es eso, es que Milk estuvo casada, y…-

.-¡Ay ya cállate Yamcha!- Le gritó Bulma poniéndose de pie. .-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero con ellas?!-

.-¡Pero Bulma, no ha sido mi intención!-

.-Yo diría que sí lo fue. ¡Metete en la cabeza que una mujer por estar con uno o muchos hombres antes de casarse no pierde valor!-

.-Pues discúlpame, pero yo pienso distinto-

.-Entonces Yamcha, inclúyeme con las demás zorras porque yo ya he estado con un hombre-

.-¡¿De que estas hablando?!-

.-¡Lo que escuchaste, hace mucho tiempo que no soy virgen y eso no me hace más o menos dama como tu insinúas!-

.-No me digas que fue con ese imbécil que trabajaba en la cocina de palacio-

.-¡Sí! ¡Pero no era nada imbécil ni inferior por trabajar y tú sabes que yo lo quería!-

.-¡¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?!-

.-¡Porque no es mi obligación contarte todo lo que hago! ¡Y ya estas exagerando demasiado con todo esto!-

.-Y yo que pensaba que eras otro tipo de mujer- Eso lo dijo dolido sin pensarlo.

.-¿Qué dijiste?-

Yamcha no le respondió, ya arrepentido de sus palabras, pero se sentía demasiado traicionado como para disculparse.

.-Lo único que me faltaba- Camino hacia la puerta muy enojada. .-Pónganse ustedes de acuerdo, yo no tengo ganas de estar acá- Salió dando un portazo.

.-Si que eres un bastardo- Le dijo Nyaar.

.-Eso no se hace Yamcha y menos delante de todos…- Lo reprendió Milk. .-A las mujeres no se les trata así, no importa la raza que sea… Y para que sepas yo estuve con otros hombres antes de casarme y soy una dama- Las dos mujeres también salieron de la casa.

A Dana también le hubiese gustado salir de la casa, no estaba acostumbrada a ver peleas. Ya había presenciado muchas antes, pero esta había sido en serio, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda.

.-¿Ya se acabó la escenita?, ¿podemos seguir?- Preguntó Vegeta desde su asiento encendiendo un cigarro.

Yamcha se acercó a Hagen para hablarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella lo hizo. .-Tenía una idea de poder hacer esto más fácil, pero puedes irte al demonio- También salió de la casa.

…La gente al enterarse de la buena noticia comenzó a trabajar acarreando las cosas más rápido y con más entusiasmo. Incluso la música había cambiado por una alegre.

Nyaar y Milk se acercaron a un hombre preguntando por la joven de cabello celeste, este les indicó el muelle. Al llegar allá la encontraron sentada con los pies colgando mirando el agua. Las mujeres se sentaron una a cada lado y Nyaar la abrazó con fuerza.

.-Si que corres rápido- Después del apretado abrazo la soltó y tomó del brazo izquierdo. .-¿Estás bien?-

.-Sí… no se preocupen…- Pero la verdad es que sonaba muy triste.

.-No es para tanto… ¡arriba ese ánimo!, tenemos una fiesta esperándonos y no puedes estar acá triste- Insistió Nyaar.

.-Yamcha se comportó como un idiota, pero es que aún te ve como una niña y cree que eres una especie de diosa intocable- Le habló Milk.

.-Sí sé…- Limpio las lágrimas que se asomaban, pero no pudo hacer nada por detener la rabia que crecía. .-Es que… es que este estúpido hizo que me acordara de Rolav -

.-¿Él fue tu pareja?- Preguntó Nyaar.

.-Sí… y a nadie le gustaba porque pese a ser elfo, era de la aldea más humilde y trabajaba en la cocina de palacio… Estuvimos juntos dos años…- Sonrió al recordar. .-Cuando quería que nos juntáramos siempre metía notas pequeñas entre las ensaladas y una vez me enfermé del estómago porque no me fijé y me la comí…- Suspiró con nostalgia. .-Que linda fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…-

.-¿Qué paso con él?- Ahora preguntó Milk.

.-…Sus padres se enteraron quien era yo y no me aceptaron más en su casa por miedo a represalias, después se enteró mi padre y él con los viejos estúpidos del consejo de ancianos lo humillaron como no se imaginan… por supuesto lo dejaron tan mal que no le quedó otra opción que irse… Me costó mucho perdonar a mi padre- Terminó más triste. Nyaar la tomó de la mano en forma de apoyo volviendo a preguntar.

.-¿Y todavía lo quieres?-

.-…Aun tengo sentimientos hacia él, pero no sé si es a su recuerdo… tendría que volver a verlo. Aunque siempre me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si nunca me hubiera dejado…-

.-Yo también me hago ese tipo de preguntas… Qué tal si nunca hubiese conocido a Kakarotto, si no nos hubiésemos casado, o si en lugar de separarnos hubiésemos luchado…- Ahora eran dos las mujeres melancólicas, y pronto serían tres.

.-Si te sirve de consuelo tu primera vez fue con alguien que querías y fue agradable- Comenzó Nyaar.

.-De eso no me quejo- Dijo la elfa.

.-Yo tampoco, ¿Qué te pasó a ti?-

Nyaar se demoró un poco en responder, quedando con la vista en el cielo. Las otras mujeres la miraban atentas y curiosas.

.-Me vendieron- Finalmente dijo volviendo a mirarlas.

.-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron al unísono, un poco incrédulas y muy horrorizadas.

.-Yo no conocí a mis padres y desde que tuve memoria, recuerdo haber vivido en orfanatos… Cuando tenía 7 años me adoptó un maldito asqueroso que me tenía de esclava, tenía que trabajar todo el día y casi toda la noche por un mísero plato de comida y ni siquiera me dejaba dormir en la casa, tenía que hacerlo en el granero. Usaba sus perros para abrigarme, ellos fueron mis únicos amigos durante los años que viví ahí-

.-¡Pero eso es terrible Nyaar!- Dijo Milk. .-¿Cómo pudieron permitir que un hombre así te adoptara?, yo también estuve en un orfanato cuando niña, pero jamás pasé por algo así. Allá nos cuidaban y trataban bien-

.-Son las diferencias de razas, además tuve la mala suerte de nacer en un lugar muy pobre, de otra forma hubiese sido muy diferente… Además tenían tantos niños metidos en un cuarto que si venia alguien con un par de monedas, se lo entregaban feliz y sin preguntar-

.-¿Pero cómo es eso que te vendió?- Preguntó Bulma.

.-… Cuando tenía 13 me pilló en su casa robando comida y después de dejarme inconsciente por la paliza que me dio, me llevó al pueblo en su carreta, y para recuperar el dinero que según él le hice perder tantos años me vendió con unos desgraciados de un bar… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos tipos me violaron esa noche-

.-¡Nyaar eso es espantoso!- Le dijo Bulma con los ojos llorosos, Milk estaba igual de espantada, pero Nyaar se limitó a sonreír.

.-No se preocupen, estaba tan inconsciente por los golpes y el hambre que casi no sentí nada… por lo menos eso me dio valor para hacer lo que hice…-

No le dijeron nada esperando a lo que vendría.

.-No sé si pasaron varios días o una hora, pero cuando desperté volví a la casa y como supuse estaba durmiendo en su sillón borracho como siempre, entonces lo amarré y esperé a que despertara y cuando lo hizo, lo maté a cuchillazos… Creo que murió después que escapara con los dos perros, pero estoy segura que sufrió…-

Ninguna pudo decir algo por unos momentos, la historia había sido terrible de principio a fin y era difícil comentar algo apropiado, pero nuevamente Nyaar se encargó de romper el silencio con su típica sonrisa.

.-No se asusten que es la única vez que maté a alguien, yo soy ladrona, no asesina-

.-Nunca he pasado por algo parecido, pero es comprensible lo que hiciste.- Le dijo Milk, Bulma también habló. .-No sé qué decirte… fue espantoso todo lo que tuviste que vivir…- Las dos seguían un poco incomodas, no porque Nyaar hubiese matado a alguien a tan corta edad, pensándolo bien era justificado su actuar, y además la vida de ellas había sido totalmente diferente a la de la humana, sino por todo lo involucrado.

.-¡Ya cambien esas caras!, No quedé traumada ni loca ni nada parecido. Después de mayor tuve muy buenos momentos en la cama y esa historia ya es parte del pasado y ahora tengo a alguien en la mira-

Era increíble lo rápida que era para cambiar el tema por otro extremadamente distinto, pero de todas maneras se agradeció.

.-Tú y tu manía de hablar todos los días de ese hechicero- Se quejó Milk, porque estaba segura que se refería a él.

.-A mí sí me gusta Trunks para Nyaar, pero si no se queda con nosotros más de una hora cada vez que viene, será muy difícil acercarse a él y además es muy tímido-

.-No te preocupes que no desaprovecharé cada oportunidad-

.-No entiendo cómo pueden confiar en ese sujeto tan rápido. Hasta donde sabemos podría ser incluso uno de los hombres de ese viejo que también busca las Llaves-

.-No digas eso Milk, Dante y Kakarotto ya dijeron que no encontraron nada malo en él- Dijo Nyaar y la elfa aprovechó que se nombraban al ex esposo de Milk para ponerse de pie y dejarla ahora al centro mientras le hablaba.

.-Creo que ahora te toca a ti Milk hablar de algo personal-

.-Sí, pero que sea más alegre de lo que yo conté-

.-No creo que sea buena idea- Les respondió un poco incomoda. Nunca había sido buena para contar temas personales, pero bueno, jamás había tenido amigos. Todo el mundo la encontraba demasiado seria y fría por lo que eso de las relaciones personales nunca fue su fuerte… que ironía tratándose de la mujer que ve los temas de relaciones exteriores del rey…

.-No seas así. Bulma y yo siempre te contamos cosas nuestras y tú nunca participas-

.-¿Y qué quieren que les cuente?, mi vida ha sido muy aburrida. Estuve con otros hombres pero nunca prosperaron porque siempre me dediqué más a mi trabajo…- Suspiró con pesadez. .-Pensándolo bien, no entiendo como pude estar tanto tiempo con Kakarotto…-

.-¿Y uno de esos novios de casualidad no sería el rey Zenit?-

La mirada de Milk ante la pregunta de Nyaar fue fulminante.

.-¡¿Cómo le preguntas eso, Nyaar?!-

.-Pero si todos pensamos eso, no me digas que tú no te mueres de la duda- Milk continuaba con cara de pocos amigos, tanto que Nyaar buscó una excusa. .-Pero no te enojes Milk, sabes muy bien que de antes que te conociera, Kakarotto ya me había contado más de mil veces la historia de cómo lo engañabas con el rey… Si quieres pegarle a alguien, que sea a tu mago-

Después de contar hasta un millón para no salir corriendo de vuelta a la casa y golpear a Kakarotto como lo había sugerido la humana, logró calmarse un poco.

.-Sé que no es culpa tuya… Ese tonto de Kakarotto se le pegó en la cabeza la estúpida idea que yo tenía algo con el rey y aunque ahora somos amigos, estoy segura que sigue pensando eso… ¡Aaagg!, no tienen idea como me altera ese tema-

.-Disculpa que pregunte…- Comenzó Bulma un poco tímida, pero la verdad es que Nyaar tenía razón. Ella también se moría de ganas de saber la verdad. .-…Pero por alguna razón él está tan convencido de eso, porque lo que dice Nyaar es cierto. Siempre nos contaba esa historia y lo decía tan en serio que yo lo creí hasta que te conocí, porque no pareces del tipo que engaña-

.-Porque pasaba más tiempo con él que con mi esposo, porque cuando las cosas comenzaron a fallar, él me ofreció irme a vivir a otro lado lejos de lo que nos separaba y yo no quise porque no quería separarme del rey…y porque varias veces nos sorprendió abrazados…- Eso había sido mucha información, pero es que ni se dio cuenta. No estaba acostumbrada a abrirse con nadie, pero no se sintió tan mal como pensaba.

Las otras mujeres se miraron por la respuesta de Milk y obviamente fue Nyaar la que se atrevió a hablar.

.-Que quieres que te diga, si yo fuera ese hombre pensaría lo mismo. Incluso no entiendo como quiso ser tu amigo-

.-Les diré porque es imposible que pase algo con el rey…- Esta vez su suspiro fue largo, como si en el proceso también dejara salir el peso de guardar un secreto por tantos años. .-…El rey Zenit es mi padre-

.-¡Eres hija del rey!, ¿pero por qué no le contaste?- Exclamó Nyaar. Milk le contestó con la misma tranquilidad con la que había soltado tremenda bomba.

.-No quiero entrar en detalles ahora porque me hace mal, pero en verdad me era imposible contarle la verdad-

.-¿Ni siquiera ahora?, ahora que ya no pelean perfectamente podría entender tus motivos- Le dijo Bulma.

.-Les mentiría si les digo que no lo he pensado todo este tiempo, pero me aterra su reacción. Kakarotto es muy apacible, pero esta noticia lo alteraría demasiado y ya me acostumbre de nuevo a tratar con él… no me gustaría que no me hablara más-

.-Bueno, eso es decisión tuya… te prometo que ni yo ni Nyaar diremos una palabra de lo conversado acá- Las dos mujeres se sonrieron mientras Nyaar levantaba y estiraba sus piernas.

.-¿Ahora podemos ir por favor a comer y tomar?, ¡hay toneladas de comida y licor y yo sigo acá como una tonta!-

.-La verdad es que también tengo un poco de hambre- Dijo Milk poniéndose de pie al igual que Bulma.

.-¡¿Un poco?! Chicas, hoy mi amante será ese montón de comida que me llama a gritos!- Iba a correr pero se detuvo para mirarlas. .-Estaba pensando que en este viaje vamos con la princesa de los elfos, la de los trolls y ahora con la de los cómo se llamen…-

.-Drakons- La interrumpió Milk. .-Pero yo no soy la prince…-

.-Claro que lo eres, solo que nadie lo sabe- Ahora fue Nyaar quien interrumpió. .-Como yo no conocí a mis padres, quizás soy la princesa de los humanos y me están buscando- Rió con fuerza. .-¡Ahora entiendo porque hay tanta elegancia en todo lo que hago!-

.-Las princesas no maldicen y tiene buenos modales, Nyaar.- Le dijo Milk cruzándose de brazos y riendo igual que Bulma.

.-Eso son detalles. ¡Ahora vamos a zamparnos la comida que hoy no paro hasta vomitar!- Corrió en dirección a las fogatas, la música, la comida y por supuesto el alcohol…

…**Par de horas después…**

En la casa quedaba solo Yamcha, los demás estaban afuera hacía mucho rato aprovechando de descansar y disfrutar de lo que le ofrecía la gente de la isla, en especial porque era gratis y mucho.

El elfo había optado por quedarse por razones obvias. Ni siquiera había ido a buscar una habitación para dormir. Sólo se quedó en el sofá pensando que tal vez se le había pasado la mano. Pero es que no podía creer que Bulma hiciera eso con ese niño que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Las señoritas esperan hasta el matrimonio para entregarse a su esposo. Son los hombres los que pueden romper las reglas. Los hombres elfos pueden saltarse reglas importantes que en las mujeres está prohibido.

En ese momento entró Dante. No tenía su rostro cubierto con nada y pese a su piel pálida/ploma, se notaban las mejillas algo rojas, seguramente por el exceso de alcohol allá afuera. Y él que había pensado que entre todos los humanos con los que viajaba, Dante era el más decente.

El mago en cuanto lo vio, cambió de ruta yendo hacia el elfo. Tomó una silla, que dio vuelta sentándose con las piernas separadas y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Yamcha lo quedó mirando extrañado, sin ni siquiera haberlo escuchado hablar ya se veía con demasiado carácter, muy raro en él.

.-¿No vas a salir?-

.-Mejor me quedo acá. Los gritos de mujeres es algo que no disfruto-

.-¿Te doy un consejo?, ten mucho cuidado con lo que le dices a una mujer. Son cosa seria cuando se enojan y mucho peor si atacas al género o si están en grupo-

Le arrancó una sonrisa al elfo. .-Supongo que no medí mis palabras-

.-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es disculparte-

.-¿Y si no quieren escucharme?-

.-No lo creo. Estuvimos conversando y lo único que tienes que hacer es disculparte-

.-¿Intercediste por mí?- Preguntó un poco incrédulo. Dante se encogió de hombros.

.-No me caes mal y pese a que te crees superior a todos haces lo posible por respetarnos. Valoro un poco eso-

Yamcha se acomodó para estudiarlo mejor. -¿Así eras antes de que te hicieran eso en el cuerpo?-

.-¿Así como?-

.-Con personalidad-

Dante rio un poco apoyando el mentón en los brazos. .-Algo así, pero malo y con amigos malos y mujer mala, todo malo… por eso tuve que dejar todo, incluso la mujer mala-

Al nombrar nuevamente la mujer, Yamcha pensó que quería hablar sobre el tema, por lo que por amabilidad le preguntó- .-¿Qué pasó con ella?-

.-Trabajábamos para el mismo hombre y de hecho ella era peor que yo. Era la mejor asesina que había, supongo que aún lo es. Con sus katanas podía descuartizar a 10 personas en solo unos segundos y no le salpicaba ni una gota de sangre-

.-¡Vaya!- Ahora sí que encontraba curiosa su forma de actuar, pero aun así le interesó la historia. Como guerrero sería interesante pelear con alguien así, pero se trataba de una mujer humana por lo que no sabía que tan buena podría ser, pero Dante le respondió sin que tuviera que preguntar.

.-En el caso de que pienses de que no puede ser tan poderosa por tratarse de una humana, te digo que es una windsor-

Y se ponía mucho más interesante. Esa raza le seguía en antigüedad a los elfos y se caracterizaban por ser una raza de destacados guerreros y forjadores de poderosas armas. Solo había algo que no le concordaba. .-Los windsor son una raza muy respetada y estricta. No me imagino a alguien de su gente abandonando su pueblo y convertido en asesino-

.-Hay humanos buenos y malos como también elfos buenos y malos. No te confundas-

No estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no quiso hacérselo saber. Ya había tendido demasiado con la discusión anterior. .-¿Y qué pasó con ella?-

.-Cuando me fui traté que viniera conmigo, pero ella estaba bien con su vida y no entendió mis razones… Por eso quiero encontrar las Llaves. El rey Zenit me dijo que podía ayudarme con esto y cuando vuelva a la normalidad la buscaré…- Se puso de pie. .-…Ya sabes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es disculparte con ella y se acaba el problema-

.-¿Sabes dónde está Hagen?-

Dante volvió a reír con suavidad. .-Yo me refería a Bulma, pero bueno… No ha estado con nosotros, pero siento su presencia arriba del techo de esta casa-

.-Gracias-

.-No hay de que- Dijo el mago yendo por el pasillo de la casa buscando un baño.

Yamcha miró el techo por unos segundos para luego salir de la casa.

…Estaba haciendo mucho frio, pero a Hagen no le importaba. Tenía ganas de estar sola y nada mejor que seguir acostada tratando de buscar alguna estrella en el cielo nublado. Sabía que Yamcha había subido y caminaba hacia ella, pero no se movió. Aún estaba muy molesta y no por mucho que tuviera que llevarse bien con todos para que la aceptaran, no significaba que tenía que aguantar faltas de respeto. Durante toda su vida había tenido que aguantar muchos abusos y humillaciones y se había jurado que eso había quedado atrás. Fue cuando conoció a su jefe que se sintió por primera vez valorada y poderosa y por eso haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para cumplirle.

.-¿Aún enojada?- Le preguntó sentándose a su lado. Ella continuó con la vista en el cielo y muda.

.-¿Me perdonas?-

Hagen se sentó mirándolo. .-No es sincero si no lo dices en serio-

.-Soy sincero. Se me pasó la mano y siento mucho haberte faltado el respeto-

.-¿Y por qué lo sientes si soy sólo una humana?-

.-No eres sólo una humana…- Carraspeó un poco después de responderle. No se había dado cuenta pero ya estaban demasiado cerca, cosa que él seguía evitando para no ceder. No quería ser débil y terminar acostado con esta mujer por muchas razones.

Se le podría llamar cínico porque no sería la primera humana con la que ha tenido sexo. Sí, él mismo que siempre los menosprecia y evita y que habla de las reglas de su raza que son sagradas e inexpugnables. Pero para su raciocinio así son los hombres y no estaba mal. Los de su raza y cualquier otra. Machistas y con permiso de quebrantar el reglamento, ya que las mujeres de su pueblo se respetan hasta el final, para los placeres carnales estaban las otras.

Pero había un inconveniente en todo este asunto. Él no habría tenido problemas de acostarse con Hagen, siempre y cuando fuese algo que quedara en privado y no se enterara el resto de la gente y en especial Bulma. Lo que lo detenía era eso raro que ella le estaba haciendo sentir. No lograba entender bien de que se trataba y por esa razón se frenaba. A él le gustaba tener el control de todo como el hombre guerrero que era.

La mujer le sonrió tan sensual y natural como siempre. .-Sólo por eso te perdono- Y volvió a acostarse. Yamcha la quedó mirando, ella también lo contempló por unos segundos antes de hablarle.

.-¿Qué pasa? Tengo pensado seguir acá. Si quieres puedes irte-

Él no le dijo nada. Se acomodó a su lado también mirando el cielo…

…La mayoría de los aldeanos se había retirado a sus casas por lo tarde que era. Pero el grupo seguía sentado junto a las mesas disfrutando de todo lo que había.

Milk y Kakarotto llevaban casi una hora conversando muy a gusto más apartados del grupo. Nadie se había acercado a ellos para no molestar.

.-Me quedaría a vivir acá para siempre- Exclamó Nyaar.

.-Terminarías muerta por tanto alcohol- Bromeó la elfa

.-¡También hay jugos muy ricos!- Volvió a gritar Dana como lo había estado haciendo hace unos minutos pese a estar sentada en medio de Dante y Vegeta. Este último le quitó el vaso para olerlo sin sacar el cigarro de su boca, luego se lo devolvió hablando.

.-Esto no es jugo- Le dio un poco de gracia ver a la chica tan tranquila, gritando y con la cara roja.

.-¿Que es entonces?- Preguntó mirando dentro del vaso con un ojo cerrado para no ver doble. Nyaar le respondió riendo: .-¡Que va a decir tu papá cuando sepa que su niña está borracha!-

.-¿Mi padre? ¡¿Donde?!- Inmediatamente abrazó a Dante y se tapó con su capa.

.-Tranquila, Dana. Nyaar no seas mala, la vas a matar del susto- Habló Bulma mientras Dante trataba que Dana destensara un poco el agarre y le decía: .-No está acá, sólo era una broma-

En eso Nyaar le pegó un codazo a Bulma indicándole que mirara hacia donde ella lo hacía.

Todos, incluso el apático de Vegeta siguieron con la vista a Kakarotto y Milk que iban de la mano hacia el interior de la casa sin dejar de conversar y reír. Hablaron una vez que cerraron la puerta de la casa.

.-Parece que al final se puso los pantalones- Bromeó Nyaar.

.-¿No hay más de ese jugo?- Dana tenía la lengua más trabada y no dejaba de sonreír.

.-Creo que ya tomaste mucho. Mañana tendrás dolor de cabeza- Dijo Dante mientras trataba de quitarle el vaso, pero la chica se tomó lo que quedaba al seco hablando inmediatamente después.

.-Tengo sueño, pero no me puedo parar… ¿Qué tenía ese jugo?-

Nyaar se puso de pie. .-Yo te llevo a la cama. Dante ayúdame porque es bajita pero pesa- Dante la tomó en brazos sin mucha dificultad, salvo que Dana insistía en que le llevaran más de ese jugo a la habitación.

Nyaar le lanzó un beso a Vegeta y Bulma que eran los que quedaban en la mesa. .-Nos vemos adentro-

…**En una de las habitaciones de la casa…**

Milk cerró la puerta casi de un portazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía tanto y ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Probablemente mañana el dolor de cabeza no la dejaría en paz y terminaría de mal humor, pero ahora no le importaba, ya que hace tiempo que no reía tanto. Curiosamente la última vez que lo había pasado tan bien había sido con el mismo hombre que tenía de pie a su lado recargado igual que ella contra la puerta, pero con rostro pensativo.

.-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?-

.-No… - Pero era obvio que algo malo le pasaba.

La mujer acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos pudiendo recargar sus frentes una contra la otra.

Ella estaba un poco extrañada. Había sido él quien se le acercó amoroso a conversar, el que había comenzado con las caricias, coqueteos y a tomar sus manos. Incluso fue él quien sugirió que sería buena idea entrar a la casa porque ya hacía mucho frío –cosa que ambos sabían que era una absurda excusa sólo para terminar haciéndolo- pero ahora estaba mudo e inmóvil, dificultándole mucho más las cosas, porque conociéndose, de no haber bebido tanto no estaría con él a un metro de la cama a punto de hacer el amor…

Eso era lo que le enfadaba de su persona. Podía hablar ante una multitud o dominar una conversación con gente poderosa e inteligente en nombre del rey, pero cuando se trataba de su vida privada parecía una tonta niña tímida. Si ni siquiera habían tocado el tema del beso que se dieron al reencontrarse en el pueblo de los trolls, por lo que no tenía la más mínima idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de él. Hace 5 minutos sabía que quería acostarse con ella y ahora lo tenía a su lado ahogado en un mar de preguntas… Y Milk tan feliz que se había sentido estos días de "amistad", al punto de que cruzara por la cabeza la loca idea de volver a intentarlo por mucho que no fuera el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Aunque pensándolo bien era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Por primera vez estaban lejos de su gente y su padre. Los mayores motivos de sus peleas y separación.

Maldito licor. Debería haber bebido más, ya que el efecto estaba pasando y pese a tenerlo a menos de un centímetro de su boca, estaba perdiendo el valor de besarlo. Todo por el estúpido miedo que siempre ha tenido cuando se trata de su vida personal.

Por otro lado el hombre, que mientras iba rumbo a algún cuarto apartado de la casa, imaginando todo lo que le haría a su hermosa ex mujer, cambió completamente al cerrarse la puerta. Le entró el pánico al pensar que tarde o temprano terminarían peleando y odiándose, después de todo no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que decidieron amistarse… no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

Cuando apareció la oportunidad de ganar mucho dinero con tal de encontrar a Vegeta- que en ese tiempo no sabía que era su amigo Hunter- Se alegró mucho. Por fin podría hacer algo con su vida y tener el tiempo necesario para dedicarse a la magia y sobre todo enrostrarle a Milk que estaba muy bien sin ella, pero cuando supo que tendría que volver a verla antes de lo esperado entró en pánico, se puso a beber en exceso y se comportó como un idiota, pero bueno, ella lo había engañado con ese maldito viejo hijo de… No, no quería pensar eso justo ahora. La sensación de tenerla tan cerca y tan linda, con su cabello suelto tal y como a él le gustaba le obligó a desechar ese pensamiento. Podía pasar cualquier cosa en su cabeza en esos momentos, pero precisamente eso estaba prohibido.

Pareciese como si hubiese sido ayer cuando discutían sin parar y se odiaban a muerte y ahora, pese a conocer sus cuerpos de memoria, seguían inmóviles como si no supiesen lo que se tiene que hacer.

¿Y si se arriesgaba? Ninguno de los dos había hablado del significado de lo que ocurriría esta noche. Bueno, la verdad es que no habían hablado absolutamente nada respecto a su antigua relación y justamente ese había sido el motivo de que todo resultara bien entre ellos hasta llevarlos a este escenario. Pero le gustaba estar así, feliz y de buen humor como siempre lo había sido. Si se ponía a recordar, su humor cambió demasiado cuando comenzaron los problema por culpa de… No, eso ahora no. Estaba prohibido.

Y lo más terrible de todo era que ella no hacía nada, ni un movimiento o una mirada que le indicara que no había problema, que ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Algo, el mínimo gesto necesitaba para no tener que levantarse y salir de ahí, ya que las dudas lo estaban matando.

Afortunadamente para ambos, finalmente ella se lo dio.

Suspiró pesadamente contra la cara de él, haciéndolo reaccionar casi inconsciente levantando la mano para acariciar su mejilla y tocar su cabello. Eso era lo que necesitaban para relajarse y dejarse llevar como debería haber sido desde un principio.

La besó con suavidad siendo correspondido en el acto. Era desesperante lo nuevo y a la vez familiar que se sintió, tanto que casi al mismo tiempo pensaron que no era necesario ocupar tanto tiempo en preámbulos.

La arrinconó contra la puerta acelerando el ritmo de los besos y caricias acrecentando el deseo de tenerla y más cuando ella comenzó a sacarle la ropa. De haber escuchado que volvería a estar así con ella hubiera reído y dicho a esa persona que estaba loca. Habían terminado tan mal que para ser honestos, pese a todos sus planes, pensó que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la cama ya casi no había ropa y lo poco que quedó fue rápidamente retirado. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se puso sobre ella besando su cuello y hombros y volviendo a su boca cuando ella lo demandaba, entretanto con su mano izquierda acariciaba una de sus piernas que ya casi rodeaban su cintura. Había tanto por hacer, pero tanto apuro que en el poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, ella introdujo su mano para tomar el miembro del hombre que ya se encontraba listo. Cuando sintió la mano de ella, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y sin casi separarse bajo a besar sus senos mientras comenzaba a penetrarla.

Casi enseguida la escuchó gemir de placer y sólo hasta ese momento, al notar lo que producía en él sus quejidos, se dio cuenta lo mucho que la había extrañado y que tal vez jamás había dejado de amarla. A medida que iba aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus movimientos, los ruidos de su mujer le daban a entender que estaba pasado lo mismo con ella…

…En el primer esfuerzo no pudo, pero al segundo él notó lo que ella quería, por lo que al tercer intento rodaron por la cama quedando ella al mando de los movimientos. La tomó de las caderas para que acelerara el casi perfecto compás que llevaba al mismo tiempo que quedaba absorto por la escena que le estaba regalando. Trató de ver su rostro, pero la mujer se lo dificultó al curvar su cuerpo hacia atrás y además no podía mantener toda su concentración en ella cuando se sentía a punto de llegar al clímax. Tenía que concentrarse, pero estaba siendo demasiado bueno…

…Los gemidos de ella aumentaron cuando lo sintió levantar las caderas para que la penetración fuera más profunda, obligándola a apoyar sus manos en el pecho de él para no perder el ritmo. Recién ahora pudieron tener contacto visual. Además del obvio placer que revelaban sus ojos, por fin podían mirarse como lo habían estado deseando todo este tiempo. Siendo totalmente honestos en unos segundos de silencio que en semanas de trato amable y amistoso…

Por un momento parecía que Milk diría algo, pero Kakarotto la tomó de la nuca obligándola a apegarse por completo para volver a besarla con ardor...

…**Mientras tanto afuera…**

Bulma siguió con la mirada a Nyaar y Dante que llevaban a Dana hasta que los perdió de vista. Continuó con su jugo –que sí era sólo jugo de frutas- mirando como comía Vegeta. Le dio un poco de risa recordar lo malhumorado que se puso con el incidente de la comida picante, pero la culpa había sido de Dante que para no hacerla sentir mal le había mentido. Obviamente Vegeta, después de beber casi un litro de agua, se encargó de darle su apreciación con cero delicadeza además de dejarle bien en claro que jamás volvería a tocar algo hecho por ella aunque su vida dependiera de ello y obviamente Dante también se llevó un par de gritos. Al principio se sintió ofendida, pero al verlo maldecir tanto entre dientes contra ella, Kakarotto y otras personas mientras bebía y bebía agua la hizo estallar en risas. Cosa que no ayudó para amainar la rabia del hombre.

.-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó Vegeta dejando de lado su plato de comida un poco molesto. Estaba seguro que esa risita tonta era por él.

.-¿Por qué siempre estás enojado?- No fue con ánimos de pelear, fue una simple y amistosa pregunta que obviamente él no se tomó bien.

.-Porqué me hacen preguntas estúpidas- Prendió un cigarro. En cuanto lo terminara iría a dormir. Había comido demasiado y necesitaba descansar.

.-Esta bien, pero no te enojes-

La vio ponerse de pie, pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, no era para marcharse, sino que para sentarse a su lado. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Y además se ponía seria.

.-Quería hacerte una pregunta…-

No le dijo nada, seguía mirándola de reojo un poco curioso por su actitud algo tímida. La verdad es que por más que pensara, no se le ocurría con qué tontería podría salir ahora.

.-…Se trata de la pelea de hace un rato…-

.-Así que era esa estupidez. ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

.-Bueno…- Se ruborizó incapaz de continuar.

.-¿Vas a hablar de una vez? O me voy- hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero ella lo tomó de un brazo con rapidez.

.-No, no te vayas. Hablaré- Carraspeó un poco antes de seguir. .-Yo sólo quería saber si tú piensas que yo… que yoooo… Si soy una mujer fácil por haber estado con un hombre sin estar casada- Terminó con el tono de voz muy bajo, las mejillas mucho más rojas y la mirada en la mesa. La quedó mirando. La verdad que no se había esperado algo así de ella.

.-¿Qué puede importarte lo que yo piense de ti?-

.-Es más que eso. Quiero la opinión de un hombre- El que no le hiciera una broma pesada le ayudó para que pasara la vergüenza y pudiera mirarlo sin problemas para hablar del tema. Vegeta fumó exhalando el humo por la nariz antes de responderle.

.-Entonces, ¿Qué puede importarte lo que los demás piensen de ti?-

.-Solo respóndeme, por favor- Se veía que era importante su respuesta.

.-Nuestras razas y las de los demás son muy diferentes, pero en el fondo muy parecidas en especial en la doble moral. Tu raza, muñeca, en particular es de las más estrictas en todo sentido… pero con el tiempo que te he visto, tú eres…- Apagó el cigarro guardándose su apreciación personal sobre el comportamiento de Bulma, lo dejaría para una mejor ocasión. .-…distinta…- Optó por ese simple adjetivo. .-…Que no te importe lo que piense el resto de ti. Por muy inmortal que seas, se te pasará la vida si te preocupas de eso-

Ella le sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor, pero aun así necesitaba un poco más. .-¿Y qué piensas tú de mí?-

.-Que puedes tener sexo con los que se te dé la gana-

Nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas apareció. Pese a que no tenía nada de malo, encontraba tan fuerte la palabra "sexo" todo debido a la educación que había tenido. Educación que incluso ella siempre encontró arcaica. Aunque la prefería mil veces antes que "follar" o "coger" que Nyaar solía usar. Afortunadamente gracias a Milk, su amiga había reducido el repertorio de malas palabras .-Bueno, pero no seas exagerado, Vegeta-

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Él ya quería irse a dormir, pero se notaba en sus ojos celestes que le quedaba más por decir. Era curioso, pero últimamente le resultaba demasiado fácil saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Signo inequívoco de debilidad para su gusto.

.-¿Algo más?-

.-Sí… aquella vez que dijiste que con esa ropa parecía una zorra…-

Se quejó en voz alta aburrido. Le acababa de decir que no se preocupara por lo que pensaran los demás y ella seguía con el tema .-Esa vez te estaba molestando, nada más. Y si tanto te preocupa. No, no creo que seas ni una zorra ni una mujer fácil. ¿Feliz?-

La gran sonrisa de la joven lo dijo todo. Ojala ahora si pudiera ir a la cama-

.-Muchas gracias Vegeta. Cuando quieres puedes ser muy lindo- Y antes de poder refutarle su afirmación, lo abrazó besándolo en la mejilla. Por supuesto él no le respondió, pero tampoco la hizo a un lado.

.-Te prometo que practicaré hasta que me salga un plato decente para ti- Lo soltó comenzando a caminar hacia la casa. Él también se puso de pie yendo al mismo lugar.

.-Te juro que si tratas que coma algo preparado por ti, diré todo lo contrario sobre tu persona-

Ella rio divertida. .-Y además de lindo también puedes ser gracioso. Creo que me equivoqué contigo-

Vegeta gruñó molesto acelerando su paso hacia la casa. Ya no quería seguir hablando con ella.

…**En el techo…**

Era tan tarde y Yamcha estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido mientras conversaba con Hagen. La mujer lo llamó un par de veces e incluso lo movió un poco comprobando que dormía profundamente. Lo observó unos segundos para luego simplemente desaparecer del lugar…

…La mujer apareció en una cueva. Un tanto pequeña en altura, pero bastante extensa. El lugar estaba repleto de antorchas para que todo estuviera muy bien iluminado. Hagen se acercó a una fuente natural de agua que también ayudaba a alumbrar, sentándose en una silla hecha con la misma piedra del lugar. No alcanzó a estar mucho tiempo sola, ya que uno de los hombres que habitaba la cueva, fue casi corriendo a su encuentro, temeroso de que ya no estuviera.

.-Supongo que estas acá porque me extrañas- Le dijo aparentando cero interés. Hagen lo quedó mirando. Esperaba que no estuviera, pero ahí estaba.

.-Sólo vine porque pensé que no estarías, Therion- Era el mismo hombre que se había ido a "presentar" ante el grupo aquella vez en el desierto.

Se le acercó para abrazarla, pero ella puso el báculo entre ellos para detenerlo. .-Ni se te ocurra-

.-¿Vas a seguir con eso?- Le preguntó sonriendo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

.-Sí, hasta que se te meta en la cabeza que se acabó- Era muy seria y tajante, totalmente opuesta a él que se tomaba todo para la risa.

.-Bueno, bueno señorita malhumorada… ¿entonces qué haces acá?-

.-¿Esta el señor?-

.-No lo veo hace mucho-

.-Supongo que te dijo que no te metieras en mi trabajo, ¿verdad?-

.-Todo lo contrario, Hagen. Me dijo que confiaba en mi juicio y si no he ido a darte una mano es porque no he tenido tiempo-

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, se veía tan seguro que le costaba saber si mentía o no. .-No te creo, es imposible que te haya dado libre albedrío-

.-¿Por qué?, ¿porque tú eres la única estrellita de él?-

.-Por supuesto que lo soy. Ni siquiera sé porque los tiene a ustedes-

.-Pues porque seguramente no confía totalmente en ti- Sabía muy bien que esos comentarios le dolerían.

.-Imbécil… Después te preguntas porque te dejé- Se puso de pie sin soltar su báculo, caminando por la cueva con Therion detrás de ella. .-Trunks está metiendo sus narices en esto-

.-Ya lo sabía-

.-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

.-¿No que no querías que interfiriera?-

No logró entender el insulto que le susurró, pero podía adivinar cuál era. .-Si quieres puedo hacer que no te moleste más-

Ella continuaba caminando por el lugar como buscando a alguien y el detrás de ella a solo un paso. .-No seas estúpido, es un demonio hechicero. Terminarás muerto si se te ocurre molestarlo-

.-¿Te preocupas por mí?- Preguntó burlón.

.-Claro que no- Sonaba demasiado sincera. .-Además ese payaso está ayudando y por el momento es útil- Se detuvo dando la vuelta mirando a Therion. .-En verdad no está-

.-Claro que no. No te estaba mintiendo-

.-¿Y los demás inútiles?-

.-Ni idea. No me meto con esos-

La mujer lo quedó mirando como inspeccionándolo. .-Luces más fuerte-

.-Siempre lo he sido-

.-A mí no me engañas, eres un simple humano, es imposible que estés tan poderoso por mérito propio. Nuestro señor te ayudó-

.-Tú también eres una humana, no me menosprecies-

.-Pero yo soy lo que soy por mi propio esfuerzo-

El hombre nuevamente se le acercó con la intención de abrazarla siendo detenido por segunda vez con el báculo.

.-No hay caso contigo, Hagen…-

.-Supongo que seguirás acá sin hacer nada como siempre, así que cuando llegue mi señor dile que vine a verlo-

El frunció el ceño un poco molesto imitando el tono de voz de ella. .-¡Mi señor, mi señor. Si te escucharas como hablas cuando lo nombras y ni siquiera sabes su nombre!-

Ella sólo le sonrió desapareciendo del lugar.

…**Al otro día…**

.-¿Leche? Yo no tomo leche y menos preparada por ti- Dijo Vegeta cuando Bulma le puso el vaso de leche caliente en la mesa.

.-Solo la serví en el vaso, no seas así… y no es primera vez que tomas leche, Dana te ha servido y no le dices nada- Se sentó ofendida a su lado. Había ayudado a Dante solo pasándole lo que él le pedía y llevando las cosas del desayuno a la mesa.

Estaba la mayoría sentada a la mesa tomando desayuno. Solo faltaba el elfo, Hagen, y la pareja que nadie quiso ir a interrumpir. Dana se sentía morir después de haber bebido por primera vez, le dolía la cabeza y tenía ojeras marcadas.

.- ¿Y recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- Le preguntó Dante.

.-No seas así… deberían haberme dicho que eso no era jugo- Pese a sus impecables modales aprendidos, Dana estaba con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos. Nyaar rió.

.-Casi le mordiste la mano a Dante cuando te quiso quitar el vaso-

La joven ocultó más su rostro, avergonzada.

Kakarotto apareció sentándose a la mesa saludando a todos de excelente humor. .-¡Pero que delicia! ¡Moría de hambre!- No esperó engullendo todo lo posible. Los demás también comenzaron a comer antes de que terminara con todo.

Entraron a la casa Hagen y Yamcha, quien no lucia nada de bien. Habían pasado la noche en el techo de la casa y el frio extremo le había hecho mal. Siempre confiado en la fortaleza de su raza se fió demasiado. También fueron a la mesa a desayunar. Bulma ignoró por completo al elfo y este se sentía tan cansado que solo se dedicó a tomar agua. Estuvieron todos en silencio un rato hasta que Hagen se concentró en la cara de Kakarotto.

.-¿Y a ti que te pasó?-

.-¿Ah?- El hombre dejó de comer un segundo para mirarla. .-No me ha pasado nada-

.-¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de tonto?-

Rió un poco nervioso, pero no respondió. Continuó comiendo.

.-Lo que pasa, Hagen…- Comenzó Nyaar. .-Es que anoche hubo reconciliación- El mago dejó de comer nuevamente… él que había estado tan concentrado en su ex mujer, que ni se acordó de que estaban los demás presentes. Ahora solo esperaba que Milk no apareciera ahora o que pararan con el tema o si no se enojaría mucho escucharlos hablar sobre ese asunto tan privado… Pero obviamente nada de eso sucedería.

.-Así que reconciliación… Honestamente no sé qué le encuentras a la bruja de Milk, pero si eres feliz, me alegro por ti-

.-No digas eso Hagen, pese a tener mal carácter, Milk puede ser muy adorable cuando se lo propone-

.-¿Cómo anoche?- Intervino Nyaar provocando las risas de Hagen, Dante y Bulma e incluso un poco de Vegeta. Dana se hubiera ruborizado, pero estaba muy concentrada en su dolor de cabeza y en lo avergonzada que estaba por su comportamiento, pero la verdad es que no había sido nada terrible para los demás. Era ella la que pensaba que su conducta había sido la peor. Mientras Yamcha seguía sin comer nada, solo bebiendo agua.

.-Ya no sigan que se va a enojar-

.-¿Quién se va a enojar con qué?- Apareció Milk más radiante que nunca. Los demás no continuaron con el tema porque en verdad sabían que se enojaría.

.-Nadie, solo tonterías…- Le respondió Bulma. .-Buenos días Milk, ¿dormiste bien?-

Nuevamente las risas aparecieron y Bulma trataba de disculparse diciendo que solo estaba saludando, pero lo empeoraba mucho más. Milk frunció el ceño poniéndose roja y más aún al notar que hasta Kakarotto reía, muy nervioso, pero reía al fin de cuentas… Como odiaba lo poco reversados que eran…

…**Rato después…**

Luego de desayunar no perdieron tiempo dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la isla. Fueron en 2 grupos, solo por la simple razón de que los otros tardaron más en salir. De hecho el segundo grupo, aún esperaba a Nyaar a que saliera de casa. Eran Kakarotto, Dante y Dana.

.-¿Hasta qué hora va a estar metida allá?- Lo único que quería Kakarotto era hablar con Milk, ya que después de que lo hicieron se durmieron y luego en la mañana no hubo tiempo de conversar… Debería haberlo esperado para irse con ellos, pero seguramente estaba enojada porque todos se habían enterado lo que había sucedido anoche y él no tenía para nada la culpa.

.-No te preocupes, solo quería bañarse. Ya debe estar por salir- Lo calmó Dana. Ella y Dante estaban sentados sobre la mesa de madera que ayer había estado repleta de comida y bebidas, el otro mago miraba impaciente hacia la casa.

.-¿Estas segura que quieres ir con nosotros?, puede ser peligroso-

.-Claro que voy, Dante. Con tanto guerrero y mago no puedo sentirme más segura- Los dos se sonrieron.

El anciano que les había cedido la casa tan amablemente se dirigió hasta ellos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Necesitaba escucharlo de ellos para poder calmar a su gente que continuaban encerradas en sus casas muy asustados. Pero antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra, se asustó al ver como por arte de magia, un hombre de cabellos lilas, ojos azules y un báculo en su mano izquierda, aparecía ante sus ojos. El resto ya ni se sorprendió. Esto se estaba volviendo ya casi rutina.

.-Que bueno que los encuentro- Dijo sonriendo como siempre. Ya no había saludos ni rodeos. Era directo al grano.

.-Los demás ya fueron a buscar el libro. Si quieres te nos puedes unir, Trunks- Le dijo Kakarotto.

.-La verdad es que por eso vengo… No están todos, pero con ustedes bastará…- Al ver que ninguno habló, continuó. .-Estuve investigando y me enteré que ese libro no les servirá de nada-

.-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Dante preocupado. Había trabajado tanto para encontrar una pista que eso sería desastroso-

.-No se alarmen aún. Si vine hasta aquí es para que me acompañen. El libro que buscan está en una lengua muy antigua y necesitaran otro para poder saber que dice-

.-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices?-Se le acercó Kakarotto.

.-Totalmente… y si me acompañan podríamos tenerlo antes que sus amigos consigan el libro-

.-Entonces vamos…- Dante se bajó de la mesa. .-Dana, mejor quédate acá con Nyaar y les dices a todos lo que pasó-

.-La verdad, sería mejor que nos acompañaran. Al lugar que vamos a veces no pueden ingresar personas que tengan relación con la magia… Nos sería útil y nada peligroso, lo prometo-

No se habían dado cuenta que Nyaar ya había salido de la casa hasta que ya estaba junto a ellos sonriendo más que nunca al ver al hombre de ojos hermosos. .-Me alegro que hayas aparecido. Ya te extrañábamos- Trunks solo le sonrió como saludo. Los magos y Dana la quedaron mirando admirados. Nyaar no hablaba así. Era lo que Milk le estaba enseñando casi a la fuerza, pero que al parecer estaba aprendiendo y todo para hablar más lindo ante Trunks.

.-Como no puedo teletransportarme con ustedes en cualquier momento. Solo será esta vez…- Se dirigió al anciano que todo este tiempo había permanecido en silencio observando. .-Por favor, cuando regresen dígales que se dirijan hacia el sur. A un pueblo llamado Snow- En viejo solo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, sin salir del asombro de lo que había visto.

.-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Nyaar curiosa, y más aún al ver a todos acercare a Trunks para tocarlo en el hombro derecho.

.-En el camino te explicaré- Le respondió Trunks tendiéndole la mano. La mujer se encogió de hombros aceptando la invitación del hechicero. Segundos después desaparecieron los 5.

…**Al otro lado de la isla…**

Fueron más de dos horas de camino, pero ya habían llegado sin problemas al lugar que en anciano les había indicado donde podía estar el libro y hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con ninguna bestia. Yamcha y Vegeta se encontraban fuera del lugar vigilando y las 3 mujeres dentro de la construcción de piedra que se notaba llevaba abandonado mucho tiempo.

Hagen había dejado su báculo al centro para que iluminara y así la búsqueda fuese más fácil. Obviamente Milk se quedó junto a Bulma. Seguía de mal humor y lo último que quería era escuchar una sola palabra de la hechicera.

.-Milk…- Bulma dejó lo que hacía acercándosele tímidamente. La otra mujer la miró molesta.

.-¿Qué quieres?-

.-Pero ya no estés enojada, si no pasó nada malo-

Apoyó la espalda en un librero cruzándose de brazos. .-No me gusta que todos se enteren de mi vida privada-

.-A mí me pasó lo mismo ayer y ya lo superé. Haz lo mismo... Además somos muchos y cuando no dormimos al aire libre siempre arrendamos casas pequeñas. Tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos enterado-

Milk suspiró resignada. Tenía razón y honestamente era mejor dejar de estar enojada y mejor pensar en lo que había sucedido… Mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

La risita de Bulma la hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba segura que se moría de ganas por preguntar detalles. Agradeció a los cielos que no estuviera Nyaar con sus preguntas demasiado directas y poco educadas.

.-Yo no sé cómo has podido acostumbrarte tan bien a este ambiente, Bulma. Es tan distinto a lo que vivíamos…-

.-Todo lo contrario, Milk. Este tiempo con ustedes ha sido el mejor que he vivido en toda mi vida. En casa siempre desencajé, y aquí me siento libre-

.-… ¿Estás consciente que como princesa no puede durar para siempre?-

Esta vez la sonrisa de Bulma tuvo que ser un poco forzada. Estuvo claro que la pregunta no le gustó. .-Lo sé… pero no por eso no voy a disfrutarlo-

.-¿Hasta cuándo conversaran?, recuerden que anda una bestia suelta- Se les acercó Hagen con un libro bajo el brazo. Bulma le sonrió.

.-Nos detuvimos solo un momento-

.-Ya no se preocupen. Lo encontré…- Dijo sonriendo mostrando el antiguo libro de tapa de cuero café. .-Ahora podrás volver con tu enamorado, Milk-

Milk la observó con mirada asesina, pero no le respondió. Camino hacia ella y le quitó el libro de mala manera dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Hagen que no se lo esperaba reaccionó en seguida siguiéndola, pero Bulma se puso delante de ella deteniéndola y hablando en voz baja. .-Por favor, no le digas nada- Y fue a paso rápido detrás de Milk

.-Milk, no tenías que ser tan ma…-

.-Sabes que no confío en ella. El libro se mantendrá lo más lejos posible de sus manos-

Seguían caminando tan rápido que al salir al exterior no se dieron cuenta que hacia ellas corrían dos enormes bestias verdes de dientes filosos con aspecto parecido a un lagarto gigante. Bulma solo pudo tomar de la mano a Milk para que se detuviera, lo siguiente fue el grito desesperado de las dos que se abrazaron cerrando los ojos. Luego un ruido raro, dos golpes y la sensación de estar mojadas.

Al abrir los ojos, vieron a ambos animales decapitados en el suelo con un charco de sangre amarillenta y pegajosa en el suelo y también en toda la ropa y rostro.

.-Deberías haberme dejado uno- Se quejó Yamcha ante Vegeta quien guardaba su espada después de haber matado las bestias. Milk seguía pasmada por la desagradable sensación viscosa en todo su cuerpo y Bulma se alejó corriendo de regreso a las casas para limpiarse lo más pronto posible y olvidarse de lo que vio.

.-Y yo pensaban que eran más fuertes…- Dijo Hagen al salir del lugar. Vegeta no le respondió, por lo que se dirigió a Yamcha. .-Ya encontramos el libro. Podemos irnos y tomar un baño- Agregó burlona. Si Milk hubiese podido moverse bien ya hubiera corrido a golpearla, pero estaba demasiado incomoda hasta para caminar.

.-¡Ya vámonos de una vez y veamos porque los otros ni se dignaron en venir a ayudar!- Gritó molesta sin ni siquiera tomar el libro que había dejado caer cuando Bulma la abrazó. Hagen lo tomó también caminando con Yamcha a su lado y Vegeta pasos más atrás.

…**De noche…**

.-¿Estás seguro que no puedes pasar volando?-

.-Estamos en una cueva de ladrones, Nyaar. Y para asegurarse que nadie entre a robar la hechizaron por completo. Incluso para mi es complicado-

Estaban sólo Nyaar y Trunks. Habían llegado hace un rato y habían tenido que separarse en dos grupos.

La mujer miraba nerviosa. Era un pasillo ancho y largo que al final tenía un jarrón pequeño sobre una simple mesa de madera junto a una puerta cerrada. Al menos las antorchas iluminaban bien. Lo que le llamaba la atención era los cientos de agujeros en los muros. Pensaba preguntar, pero Trunks se le adelantó.

.-Trata de pisar lo menos posible. Podrías activar algo-

.-¿Algo?- Lo quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos pensando que era lo más raro hacía por un hombre que le interesaba.

.-Como ladrona debes ser muy ágil, así que no te pasará nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es correr hacia ese jarrón y romperlo. Entonces ahí podré pasar-

Flexionó sus piernas y brazos. .-Me quedarás debiendo una muy grande- Trunks sonrió. La verdad que esta humana le daba mucha risa. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a compartir con humanos o de las otras razas, pero definitivamente jamás había visto una humana tan festiva… Bueno, si se ponía a pensar, el ambiente donde él circulaba no era el más amistoso, salvo por una gran excepción.

La mujer corrió con todas sus energías. A cada paso que daba y tocaba el suelo, flechas salían de las paredes, rozándola. El susto fue tan grande que pudo correr más rápido hasta el final del pasillo arrojándose contra la mesa tirando el jarrón de un manotazo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo solo para ver como cientos de flechas iban hacia ella. Solo pudo cubrir su cabeza al sentir un terrible dolor en el tobillo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que el jarrón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero el resto de las flechas jamás llegaron.

Trunks ya estaba arrodillado su lado y con solo mirar las flechas, estas ya estaban en el suelo.

.-Lo hiciste muy bien-

Ni siquiera pudo hacer una broma al respecto. El dolor era intenso, incluso sentía parte del pie mojada por la sangre que no dejaba de caer. El hechicero puso su mano sobre la pierna haciendo que una luz oscura le cubriera la herida. Nyaar vio asombrada como la el dolor desaparecía junto con la flecha y la sangre. La verdad que fue mucho más efectivo que los otros 2 magos, ya que cuando ellos hacían eso, tardaban mucho más y nunca se iba el dolor por completo.

.-Ahora podemos seguir- No espero abriendo la sencilla puerta que ni candado tenia. Nyaar fue la primera en pasar.

.-Más te vale que este acá el libro, porque o si no…- Enmudeció al observar el lugar. Era gigantesco y estaba repleto de objetos y monedas de oro y plata, era imposible contar las miles de joyas de distintas clases, coronas, copas e incluso muebles, todo absolutamente de oro que con ayuda de las antorchas en los muros brillaban con más fuerza.

.-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo hubiera puesto 10 veces más de seguridad! ¡¿Viste todas las cosas?!- Corrió al centro del lugar, jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido. Parecía una nena en una juguetería.

.-Recuerda porque estamos aquí-

.-Pero podemos llevarnos alguno que otro recuerdito- Le sonrió como una niña.

Trunks observó todo el lugar, pensando en que tendría que buscar a Kakarotto y a los demás para que ayudaran a buscar o estarían mucho tiempo en eso, especialmente con la mujer que seguía corriendo de un lado a otro probándose joyas, anillos y coronas.

…**Dos días después…**

.-Al menos podrías haber dejado traer una monedita. Había tantas cosas lindas y no nos trajimos nada… Por lo menos así habríamos tenido dinero para el viaje-

Nyaar y Trunks estaban sentados en un sofá frente a frente. Ella trataba de enseñarle a jugar cartas, pero más que nada conversaban.

.-Lo siento mucho, pero no podía dejarte llevar nada. El lugar entero estaba hechizado y hubieras puesto en peligro tu vida… Pero sé que te debo algo-

Ella lo miró interesada…

Mientras en una habitación cercana…

.-¿En serio piensan espiarlos todo el día?- Preguntó Kakarotto sentado en su cama ojeando el libro que tardaron casi un día entero encontrar entre tanto tesoro, pero la verdad no había mucho que hacer sin el otro.

Dante y Dana seguían con medio cuerpo fuera del cuarto mirando a Trunks y Nyaar. Era la primera vez que estaba tanto rato con ellos.

.-Solo hasta que se den un beso- Contesto Dana en voz baja para no ser descubiertos.

.-No creo que se lo dé- Intervino Dante. .-Se está comportando como una señorita, como Milk le enseñó-

Dana lo miró un poco enojada. .-¿Acaso las mujeres no podemos dar el primer paso?- Lo regañó con su firme, pero suave voz.

.-Yo no dije eso- Se puso nervioso. Dana era demasiado serena y tímida, pero con tanto tiempo entre caracteres fuertes le había servido para fortalecer el suyo.

.-¿Entonces qué significa eso?-

Mientras el hombre trataba de darle explicaciones, Kakarotto se recostó mirando el techo. Tenía hambre, no había nada para comer y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la noche que pasó con Milk. Que mala suerte tenía. Lo único que quería era comer y estar con Milk y no tenía ninguna… Solo esperaba que llegaran pronto. Había mucho de qué hablar con ella.

En ese momento los dos pésimos "espías" corrieron a la cama desocupada tomando las cartas que había dejado tiradas hacía mucho rato. Justo a tiempo cuando Nyaar entraba al cuarto. Había notado desde un comienzo que la estaban mirando, pero no le había importado.

.-¿Les parece salir un rato?-

.-Hace mucho frio y ya está nevando- Kakarotto ya estaba dispuesto a dormir una siesta y nunca había sido amigo del frio.

.-Que pena, porque Trunks iba a invitarnos a comer-

El mago se puso de pie saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación. .-¡Que esperamos!, ¡vamos!-

…**Al otro día, a un día o dos de camino del pueblo Snow…**

.-No podemos seguir así. Está muy mal- Bulma tenía de la mano a Yamcha que dormía después de haber pasado muy mala noche. La fortaleza de su raza lo había hecho resistir un par de días, pero finalmente cayó en cama por un simple resfrió de humanos que a él le hizo muy mal. Habían buscado algún lugar donde vendieran medicina, pero el pueblo era tan pequeño que lo poco que encontraron no le había hecho efecto.

Milk volvió a la habitación con un recipiente de agua y un paño para bajarle la fiebre y Hagen permanecía de pie observando.

.-Hagen, ¿estás segura que no puedes hacer nada?- No podía sentirse peor. Estos días viajando, Yamcha se había cansado de pedirle disculpas y ella lo había ignorado y ahora no sabía si sobreviviría a esto. Su raza no estaba acostumbrada a enfermedades, así que no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Lo único que sentía era mucho miedo.

.-Lo siento, pero contra las enfermedades no hay nada que pueda hacer con magia-

.-Bulma, es mejor que salgas de aquí. No sería bueno que tú también te enfermaras- Le dijo Milk concentrada en el guerrero elfo.

La chica iba saliendo, pero Hagen habló. .-Hay una forma en que podría ayudarlo, pero puede que sea un poco difícil-

Bulma regresó interesada en el tema. .-Pero dilo. Lo que sea por ayudarlo-

.-En la montaña cercana hay una yerba roja, pero que solo crece en mucha altura. Es muy resistente a la nieve, solo hay que escarbar un poco para encontrarla…-

.-¿Y con eso mejorará?-

.-Con eso puedo hacerle medicina. Funciona para los humanos, pero no sé en este caso-

.-Pero no podemos salir ahora, está nevando y parece que no se detendrá- Dijo Milk, Bulma no tardó en responderle. .-No importa, le pediré a Vegeta que nos ayude- Fue directo al cuarto donde estaba el otro hombre…

Al entrar, para variar lo encontró en el suelo haciendo flexiones de brazos. La chica no perdió el tiempo acercándosele.

.-Necesito que nos ayudes-

.-No golpeaste la puerta-

.-Por favor, es grave- La escuchó tan afligida que se puso de pie.

.-Yamcha está muy mal y Hagen no puede curarlo, pero dijo que hay una yerba roja que crece por aquí que podría ayudarlo-

Se cruzó de brazos observándola. Estaba a punto de llorar y detestaría una escena de histeria. .-Es solo un resfrío y él es un hombre fuerte-

.-Pero es una enfermedad de humanos, no sabemos cuánto pueda afectarle…- Dio dos pasos más, eliminando el espacio entre ellos poniendo sus manos sobre uno de sus brazos. .-Por favor ayúdame- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos. Fue él quien se separó de ella para tomar su chaqueta y espada que descansaban sobre una mesa. Ella sonrió enseguida. La verdad que pensó que sería difícil convencerlo.

Vegeta cuando notó que la chica lo seguía a la puerta de salida se detuvo en el marco impidiéndole el paso. .-¿Piensas venir?-

.-Por supuesto. Quiero ayudar-

.-Solo estorbarás- Le dijo acercando su rostro hacia ella, cosa que la chica imitó.

.-Jamás estorbo. Además son solo un par de yerbas, no sé para que llevas tu espada- Ya se había ido el miedo en sus ojos celestes.

.-No lo entenderías-

.-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo explicándolo y vamos por las yerbas- Lo hizo a un lado para poder salir de la casa…

…Casi media hora después que salieron Milk tomó la iniciativa de hablarle a Hagen que continuaba haciéndole guardia al hombre. .-¿Puedes cuidarlo tú un momento?- No se lo hubiera pedido, pero había pasado casi toda la noche despierta cuidándolo y además se notaba que estaba preocupada por él, pero aun así no confiaba en nada de lo que hiciera o dijera-

.-Claro que puedo- Fue con el mismo tono duro que usó la otra mujer.

Después de cambiarle el paño húmedo de la frente, salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente. Hagen se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Milk contemplando a Yamcha. La fiebre no bajaba y al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

.-Que necio que eres…- Sonrío acariciándole la mejilla. .-Te dije que te haría mal pasar la noche afuera- Estuvo un rato en silencio haciéndole cariño, alternando entre su mejilla y cabello. La verdad es que le había gustado este hombre. Siempre había tenido una suerte de inclinación hacia los hombres de esa raza, pero este había llamado mucho más su atención. Quizás porque era el primero que la rechazaba pese al evidente apetito que sentía por ella, o que pese a mostrarse como un guerrero seguro de sus actos, ella lo encontraba algo ingenuo.

.-¿Quién es este?-

La mujer casi quedó pegada en el techo al oír la voz de Therion detrás de ella. .-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo acá?- Se puso de pie gritándole en susurros. .-¡No ves que en la habitación de al lado está una drakon que me odia! ¡Y tú te vienes a meter aquí!-

.-No te preocupes, en cuanto la sienta acercarse desapareceré- Miro al elfo. .-¿Quién es este tipo?-

.-Una de las personas con quien viajo- Estaba muy molesta, tanto que no se dio cuenta que volvía a sentarse en la cama para cambiarle el trapo de la frente.

.-Vi como lo acariciabas-

Volvió a ponerse de pie acercándosele. .-Solo has venido a molestar y mentir, ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí?-

.-Vine porque quería saber cómo iban con la búsqueda, pero me encuentro con la escenita-

.-¡No hay ninguna escenita y yo sólo le doy avance a mi señor!-

Therion se acercó para mirar a Yamcha, al observarlo bien, sonrió. .-Aaaah, ya veo porque estas tan preocupada… Tú y tu obsesión con los elfos. No has cambiado nada, Hagen- Puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. .-Sólo espero que no descuides el trabajo por andar follando con un elfo-

.-Soy una profesional y si follo o no follo con ese elfo a ti no te importa- Le decía golpeándole el pecho con el índice.

.-La verdad no sé qué le encuentras a esa raza tan aburrida-

.-Vete de acá y averígualo por ti mismo-

.-No sería mala idea... ¿Dónde está la elfa que viaja con ustedes?-

.-¿Qué te importa donde pueda estar?- De inmediato notó sus intenciones. .-¡Si le vas a hacer algo, que no sea nada que atrase el viaje, te lo advierto! … Además la elfa anda con el humano guerrero y es mejor que no pelees con él. El otro día mató dos demonios come vírgenes de un solo golpe. Es demasiado fuerte para ser un humano normal-

.-Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me subestimes. ¿Y acaso eres la única que puede divertirse?-

.-¡Ya deja eso!-

.-Es muy simple Hagen, hace mucho que no peleo ni follo. Y de hoy no pasa-

.-¿Y yo qué tengo que estar preocupándome de lo que necesitas?, vete a un bar, pelea con algún imbécil y págale a una prostituta, pero ya vete de aquí-

.-¿Vienes conmigo?- La mirada fulminante de ella lo dijo todo.

.-Está bien, está bien. Entiendo cuando no soy bienvenido. Pero no será la última vez que me veas. No puedo permitir que pongas en peligro la misión por una cogida-

.-Eres un idiota-

El hombre le sonrió con burla antes de desaparecer.

…**Momentos después…**

… Estaba nevando con mayor intensidad, pero aún era posible seguir buscando las yerbas, y tenían que hacerlo ya que después de más de una hora caminando solo llevaban una. Ahora la única preocupación de la joven era que habían subido y avanzado demasiado y una sola pregunta rondaba en su cabeza.

.-¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a regresar?!- Pese a que iba a su lado tenía que gritar un poco, el viento estaba soplando demasiado como para poder hablar con normalidad.

.-…Por donde veníamos- Él estaba pendiente del suelo y algo más.

.-¡Pero si no se ve nada!-

.-Hay huellas y olores-

.-¿Huellas y olores?, ¿acaso eres un animal?- Bromeó. Claro que a él no le hizo gracia.

.-Fíjate donde caminas, no voy a estar ahí para levantarte-

Sólo volvió a sonreír, pero le hizo caso fijándose en el camino que comenzaba a angostarse, tanto que tuvo que caminar detrás de él para no ir tan cerca de la orilla. Miró hacia abajo. No moriría por una caída de dos metros, pero sí que le dolería mucho.

.-¿Hablas en serio cuando dices lo de las huellas y olores?-

.-Sí-

.-¿Y cómo haces eso?, yo pensaba que los humanos no tenían los sentidos tan desarrollados-

.-No sé… Sólo lo hago- Pese a estar con su chaqueta larga, podía sentir el frio penetrar su ropa. No entendía como la chica podía estar tan poco abrigada y ni siquiera tiritar. Exactamente por esa razón Yamcha estaba en las condiciones que se encontraba y ella no aprendía la lección. En extremo confiados.

.-¡¿Es muy difícil hacer eso?!-

.-¿Qué cosa?-

.-¡Seguir el rastro por medio de las huellas. El viento y la nieve las va borrando. No sé qué huellas podremos seguir de regreso!-

.-No nos perderemos- Le dijo mirando hacia atrás, pero no a ella. Hace un rato que sentía que alguien los seguía. Era ridículo, si alguien fuera detrás de ellos sería muy fácil descubrirlo entre puro blanco, pero eran sus sentidos los que lo alertaban y casi nunca le habían fallado. Mientras tanto ella no paraba de hablarle.

.-… que estar siempre a la defensiva… ¿Podrías enseñarme?-

.-¿Para qué quieres?-

.-Porque es interesante. Así podría viajar sola sin miedo a perderme o rastrear a alguien si quisiera, porque me imagino que también pued…-

Tan concentrada en sus planes estaba que ni se percató de que él se había detenido y girado, chocando con su pecho.

.-¿Vegeta, que pa…?-

.-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Dijo algo alterado.

.-¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero si aún no…!-

.-¡Solo vamos!- La tomó de los hombros obligándola a girar y caminar pese a sus reclamos. Poco fue lo avanzado, ya que a metros apareció Therion.

.-…Ese… ese es el hombre del desierto…- Susurró asustada.

Vegeta no le respondió. Enseguida se puso delante de la chica sacando su espada. Therion no le quitaba la vista a Bulma, quien también lo miraba agarrada de la chaqueta del hombre.

En cuanto vio que Therion se acercaba sin dejar de mirar a Bulma, trató de hacer que lo soltara con la mano libre, pero ella con tozudez se aferraba. .-Vete de aquí, aléjate lo más que puedas- No la miraba. No podía sacarle la vista de encima a ese tipo.

.-¡No pelees!, ¡Te podría matar!-

.-¡Obedece y vete!

.-¡No!, ¡ven conmigo!-

Vegeta no insistió más. Therion ya había llegado a su lado sonriendo burlescamente como siempre.

.-Deberías ser un poco más caballero y no gritarle así a una mujer-

Quedaron frente a frente observándose. Vegeta serio y en guardia y Therion sonriendo y desbordando seguridad.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

.-De ti nada, así que te puedes ir corriendo de aquí- Quiso acercarse a Bulma, pero Vegeta le tapó el paso.

.-¡Vamos!, no seas necio. No tengo nada en contra tuyo. Ve a jugar a otro lado y déjame con la elfa…- No haría nada que atrasara el viaje. Hagen tenía razón, pero como egocéntrico e inmaduro que era, le demostraría a la hechicera de lo que era capaz para que dejara de menospreciarlo… No haría nada por aplazarlo, después de todo, dos magos y una hechicera eran perfectamente capaces de sanar a dos moribundos y él necesitaba saciar sus ansias de sangre.

Al oír eso Bulma, sintió que no podía el peso de su cuerpo. ¿Se habrá enterado que era la princesa de su raza y la quería raptar o solo era un enfermo que la quería para quien sabe qué cosa? Ella sabía que Vegeta era fuerte, pero ¿qué tanto podría serlo en contra de este hombre?

.-…Además tú no ganas nada arriesgando tu vida por ella-

.-Puede que tengas razón…- La chica quiso golpearlo por eso, pero sus manos no le respondían. Seguían aferradas a la chaqueta del hombre en una forma de sentirse protegida.

.-…Pero no tolero que otros me digan que hacer. Así que si te la quieres llevar tendrás que pelear conmigo antes-

.-Muy bien… me parece bastante justo- Sin aviso, con un movimiento brusco de su mano, lanzó una especie de ráfaga de viento. Vegeta dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero como el sitio era tan angosto y Bulma estaba tan apegada a él, la empujó haciéndola caer.

No fue tanto, sólo los dos metros que había calculado, pero el grito de ella lo alertó.

Rápidamente de un salto bajó hasta donde estaba. Necesitaba que saliera de ahí para poder pelear.

.-¡Escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí ahora!

.-¡Me duele mucho la pierna!- Gritó con los ojos llorosos tiritando de miedo y ahora frio. Su ropa se había empapado al caer sobre la nieve.

.-¡No, no te duele!- Le gritó firme -¡Ponte de pie y vamos!, dame tu ma…- Un rayo rojo golpeó su espalda aventándolo varios metros por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre la nieve.

.-¡Vegeta!- Quiso ponerse de pie para ir a buscarlo pero al parecer el golpe en la pierna había sido más severo. Al no estar acostumbrada a sentir dolor, provocó que el miedo se apoderara de ella. Más aun al tener a Therion arrodillado a su lado.

.-¡No nos hagas daño, por favor!- Le rogó a punto de llorar, o quizás ya lo hacía, pero el viento y el frio habían aumentado tanto que casi no sentía su cuerpo-

.-…Ahora entiendo que le ven a tu raza, pero no te preocupes…- La tomó de la muñeca. .-Soy bueno en lo que hago, casi no sentirás nada-

.-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Trataba de zafarse, pero ni cosquillas le hacían los golpes.

La chica casi no vio cuando Vegeta corrió tirándose sobre Therion haciendo que la soltara en el proceso. Rodaron por la nieve terminando Vegeta abajo recibiendo golpes de puños en su rostro.

.-¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Ponte de pie y muéstrame lo bueno que eres!- No dejaba de golpearlo, completamente desquiciado.

La verdad es que no tenía nada en contra de ellos dos, podría haber sido cualquiera del grupo.

Era un humano normal, muy hábil para pelear, pero normal al fin de cuentas y desde que su jefe le dio nuevas habilidades se había vuelto loco por probar que era poderoso sin desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad. Y si Hagen dijo que este humano era fuerte, él tenía que enfrentarlo.

Vegeta dobló su pierna izquierda acercándola hasta su mano sacando un cuchillo de su bota, enterrándoselo a un costado del abdomen dos veces haciendo que Therion dejara de golpearlo gritando de dolor. Esto lo aprovechó el guerrero para erguirse y golpearlo una vez en el rostro casi sintiendo como le crujía la mandíbula. Apoyó sus manos en la nieve y sacó los pies debajo de Therion para empujarlo con estos, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Se puso de pie viendo como la nieve a su alrededor se había tornado roja por la sangre de ambos. Limpio su boca y nariz con la manga de su chaqueta y escupió un poco de sangre antes de volver corriendo con Bulma que no le sacaba la vista de encima al charco de sangre donde se revolcaba Therion.

Se arrodillo a su lado tomándola de los hombros. .-¡Escúchame!, ¡Necesito que te pongas de pie y te vayas de acá!-

Pero ella no le respondía. Jamás en su vida había presenciado algo tan violento y experimentado tanto dolor. Apenas escuchaba la voz del hombre que le gritaba que se pusiera de pie mientras la sacudía de los hombros. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la escena de la sangre y el cuchillo.

.-¡No lo mires!- La tomó del mentón obligándola a centrar su atención en él. .-¡Mírame a mí!- Finalmente la chica le obedeció. Era obvio lo mal que estaba, su cuerpo no podía dejar de tiritar aunque se lo propusiera y ahora tenía a Vegeta con la nariz y boca ensangrentada pidiéndole que la mirara. Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Vegeta la tomó en brazos alejándose del lugar lo más rápido que le permitía la nieve que ya cubría un poco más abajo de su rodilla.

Se acercó a la orilla descartando enseguida la idea de saltar. Sería un suicidio. Lo único que podía hacer era correr hasta encontrar un lugar para esconderla.

.-Vegeta, tu espada- Entre todo el miedo fue lo único que pudo articular su boca temblorosa.

.-¡Olvídala! ¡y no lo mires!- Siguió corriendo

.-¡Detente!- Therion gritó tan fuerte que Vegeta pensó que ya lo tenía a su lado. Al voltearse vieron como el hombre se sacaba el cuchillo como si nada hubiese pasado y lo tiraba a un lado.

.-¿Qué mierda eres?-

.-No te gustaría saber- Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó cuatro semillas café de pequeño tamaño arrojándolas en dirección a la pareja, cayendo hacia donde se dirigían. La cara de horror de ambos no tardó en aparecer al ver emerger cuatro ciclopes negros de casi tres metros, con taparrabos café.

.-¡Vegeta, no vamos a poder pasar!-

Observó el lugar y calculó sus posibilidades. No tenía su espada a mano. Hacia donde se dirigían, estaban esas cuatro bestias. Si regresaba Therion lo esperaba. A su derecha estaba el muro de nieve y a la izquierda el precipicio.

Caminó hacia la derecha y depositó a la joven en el suelo.

.-¿Piensas pelear?-

.-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió casi ofendido. Él ya había matado esas cosas en condiciones más favorables claro, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Therion sonrió entre dientes pensando lo imbécil y engreído que era ese humano común y corriente. Claramente Hagen se había equivocado. .-¡Ataquen!-

Los cuatro ciclopes corrieron hacia Vegeta, quien inmediatamente sacó otro cuchillo de la parte trasera del cinturón de su pantalón. Hábilmente pasó entre las piernas de uno para escalarlo por atrás y enterrarle el cuchillo en el ojo. El bramido del engendro fue tan fuerte que caló los oídos de todos, al segundo después, se desplomó en el suelo.

Esquivó dos manotazos, pero el tercero lo tiró al suelo, teniendo que girar para que no lo pisaran. Al ponerse de pie, un ciclope lo atrapó de la cintura con ambas manos y pese a que le enterraba el cuchillo en las muñecas, no logró soltarse, ya que su punto débil era el ojo.

.-¡Vegetaaaa!- Gritó llorando al ver que no podía soltarse del agarre.

Trató de hacer que separara sus manos, sin embargo los gruesos brazos tenían demasiada fuerza y de continuar así pronto le rompería las costillas. Al ver que los otros dos monstruos se acercaban, actuó rápido tomando el cuchillo de la hoja lanzándoselo al ojo. Se clavó muy cerca de este, siendo suficiente para que lo dejara caer.

El dolor en la espalda fue tanto que quedó acostado incapaz de moverse, viendo como el ciclope que atacó, se sacaba el cuchillo y juntaba ambas manos para golpearlo.

Dos esferas azules fueron lanzadas desde altura. Una prácticamente desintegró al ciclope y la segunda golpeó a Therion lanzándolo tan lejos que lo perdieron de vista.

Trunks levitó hasta quedar entre la pareja. .-Sentí movimientos rápidos de energía y decidí venir a ver que sucedía.

Vegeta se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad para ir con Bulma.

.-Se lastimó la pierna. ¿Puedes hacer algo?-

.-Claro- El hechicero le tocó la pierna que afirmaba la chica curándola en menos de tres segundos-

.-Muchas gracias- Susurró en un hilo de voz.

.-¿Puedes caminar ahora?- Vegeta le tendió la mano para ponerla de pie.

.-…Creo que si…- Pudo hacerlo, pero perdió el equilibrio teniendo que ser tomada en brazos por el hombre quien se fijó en su rostro. Estaba muy pálida, con los labios morados y no dejaba de tiritar.

.-¿Te sientes muy mal?-

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

.-También puedo curarla, pero eso tardaría un poco más-

.-Entonces acá no. No hay tiempo, primero sácanos de aquí-

.-Muy bien. Vamo…-

.-¡Un momento!- Los tres vieron a Therion con su ropa sucia y algo quemada. Lucia furioso y adolorido y no dejaba de mirar a Trunks. .-Maldito hechicero… No debiste hacer eso-

En menos de un segundo apareció a su lado y con un manotazo golpeó a Vegeta lanzándolo a tres metros de distancia con Bulma quedando casi completamente enterrados en la nieve.

.-Escúchame demonio…- Le susurraba muy cerca de la cara para intimidarlo y que los otros no escuchara, pero Trunks se mantenía calmado. .-Si no te delato es solo por Hagen, pero quiero que sepas que…- Atravesó por completo la espada de Vegeta en el abdomen del hechicero. .-…realmente me dolió ese ataque-

Trunks retrocedió un par de pasos con dificultad. Cayó arrodillado tratando de abrazarse con la mano derecha, la otra no soltaba para nada su báculo, aparentándolo tanto que le tiritaba el brazo. Un poco de sangre salió de su boca, pero la que salía por el abdomen y la espalda tiño de rojo su alrededor.

.-Maldición- Susurró Vegeta poniéndose de pie. No quiso esperar yendo hacia Bulma que seguía tirada en la nieve. La tomó tratando de huir del lugar. No podía pelear con ella en ese estado. Estaba seguro que si se descuidaba, Therion aprovecharía para llevársela.

.-¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados?! ¡Ataquen!- Los 2 ciclopes que se habían apartado al sentir la tremenda energía que irradiaba Trunks, volvieron a ponerse en el camino de Vegeta obligándolo a detenerse.

Therion caminó hacia la pareja, pero cayó al suelo por el golpe del báculo de Trunks en sus piernas. .-¡Ya muérete!- Gritó golpeándolo en la cara con la bota.

Vegeta no pudo retroceder más. Su pie casi pisa la nada y no podía ver nada hacia abajo, solo algunos árboles o ramas, no estaba seguro cuantos metros de caída serian. Solo había mucha oscuridad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su única esperanza era el tipo que no paraba de sangrar.

.-¡Ya déjate de juegos y entrégamela!- Se acercó más, disfrutando cada momento pese al terrible dolor que le provocó el ataque del demonio.

Trunks pudo ponerse de pie con ayuda de su báculo, pero no hizo ningún intento por sacar la espada.

.-¡No te quedes ahí parado y haz algo!- Le grito molesto Vegeta. Si podía ponerse de pie con tremenda herida, significaba que podía sacarlos de ahí. Detestaba la idea de abandonar una pelea, pero en ese estado era lo más sensato. Había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a no dejar a la chica.

.-Lo siento mucho…- Sonrió botando más sangre por la boca. .-Pero no puedo hacer nada-

.-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- Le gritó ofuscado, pero Trunks no pudo hacer más que desaparecer. .-¡Maldición!-

.-Es una pena que no haya servido de nada la ayuda del hechicero- Rió entretenido. .-¿Ahora qué? ¿Me vas a entregar a la elfa o vamos a pelear?-

Vegeta sólo lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Iba a responderle, cuando notó que la joven despertaba… No, simplemente no podía dejarla sola.

.-…Debería haberme quedado con mi papá…- Le susurró llorando débilmente. Él la estrechó con más fuerza mirando hacia atrás, nuevamente calculando sus posibilidades.

.-¡¿Prefieres suicidarte antes que pelear conmigo!?-

Vegeta lo ignoró, concentrándose en ella. .-¿Confías en mí?- Le susurró. La verdad es que su intención fue decirle una afirmación, pero inexplicablemente terminó en una pregunta. Ella lo miró a los ojos, seguía muerta de miedo, pero el diminuto "Sí" que pudo articular fue con total seguridad.

.-Entonces necesito que me abraces fuerte con piernas y brazos- La bajó solo un segundo para volver a tomarla en brazos. Esta vez Bulma le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

.-¡Tienes que estar loco si piensas lanzarte!-

Vegeta le sonrió con desdén antes de saltar hacia atrás desapareciendo con la chica.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, nuevamente me demoré en subir, pero no dejaré de hacerlo. (de subir no de tardarme, eso trataré que no tanto XD ) _

_Y nuevamente lo dejé a la mitad para poder subir ahora._

_Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario o duda será respondido._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a la linda Vasi :3_

* * *

.-¿Me puedes decir que pasó ahí dentro?...- Nyaar entró a la cocina donde Kakarotto desayunaba comiendo un pedazo gigante de pan. .-…Dana y Dante están durmiendo en la misma cama-

.-Solo durmieron. Dana tenía mucho frio y como tú estabas ocupada atendiendo a Trunks, no quiso ir a molestarte-

La mujer lo quedó mirando. Pese a que era temprano, él ya estaba con toda su ropa puesta. .-¿Vas a salir?-

.-Sí. Quiero ir a buscar a los demás. Ya se tardaron mucho-

.-Pero Trunks dijo que ya venían en camino…- Le sonrío. .-Las ganas de verla son grandes, ¿verdad?-

El mago no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír un poco por la vergüenza. Definitivamente Nyaar tenía razón.

.-¿Dónde está Trunks?- Prefirió cambiar el tema antes de que comenzara a hacer bromas.

.-No sé. Cuando desperté no estaba en el sofá… Seguramente se fue sin avisar como siempre lo hace- Sus palabras fueron con un poco de pena.

El mago ya pensaba en irse cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente del comedor llamó su atención. Avanzaron pocos pasos con rapidez encontrando al hechicero encorvado en medio del lugar sujetándose de su báculo con ambas manos para no caer.

Les tardó más de un segundo darse cuenta que una espada atravesaba por completo su abdomen y además no dejaba se sangrar.

El grito de espanto de Nyaar sirvió para que Kakarotto corriera hacia Trunks mientras llamaba a gritos a Dante para que lo ayudara. En pocos segundos apareció la pareja que reaccionó de la misma forma. Dana se quedó mucho más atrás observando aterrorizada.

.-¡¿Pero qué pasó?!- Kakarotto lo tomó de los brazos ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. Era increíble cómo podía verse la punta de la espada salir por su espalda y él aún siguiera con vida.

.-Solo… sáquenla- Musitó botando más sangre a través de los dientes que rechinaban. El dolor era tan intenso que sabía que si no lo ayudaban con esto, pronto terminaría inconsciente y luego muerto.

.-¡Dante, necesito que lo afirmes por atrás!-

En cuanto el mago obedeció a Kakarotto, este tomó la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos. Dana continuaba paralizada y Nyaar no dejaba de llorar.

Jamás había pasado por algo así, por lo que pensó que lo más lógico sería sacarla de un tirón. Claro que no se creía capaz de curarlo.

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo escuchó gritar. Un solo movimiento hacia atrás y la espada ya no estaba en el cuerpo del hechicero que cayó hacia atrás quedando sentado sobre Dante en el sillón. Nyaar fue corriendo hacia él sacándose la polera quedando solo con sujetador, en un absurdo intento de cubrir la mortal herida del abdomen.

.-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Cúrenlo ya!- En menos de dos segundos su polera ya estaba completamente roja de sangre.

Dante pudo hacerse a un lado dejando a Trunks recostado. Comenzaron a tratar de curarlo, pero parecía no hacer efecto.

.-…Tienen que regresar…- La sangre no dejaba de salir de su boca aun así hablaba. .-…El humano y la elfa… están en la montaña…-

.-¿Qué dijiste?- Kakarotto supo enseguida a quienes se refería.

.-…Sólo vayan- Y sin aviso desapareció dejando únicamente una mancha de sangre en el suelo y en la ropa de Dante.

.-…¿Se fue?- Lo dicho por Dana fue obvio, pero necesario para comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

.-¡¿Pero cómo se pudo ir así?! ¡Se va a morir!- Gritó Nyaar mientras Kakarotto tomaba del suelo la espada. Si pudo reconocerla después no verla durante tantos años, era claro que ahora lo haría ya que su amigo siempre la llevaba con él.

…**Rato después…**

Se sentía tan mal y desorientada que lo último que recordaba fue cuando el hombre la soltó un segundo, sólo para volver a abrazarla. Se afirmó bien a él, luego un tirón potente y luego nada. Le rondaba en la cabeza la idea de que él le había preguntado algo, pero no podía recordar que había sido ni mucho menos la respuesta en el caso de haber habido una.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar soñando. Ese típico sueño en el que caes y parece no haber final, pero era la primera vez que se sentía con tanto dolor y tan real, especialmente para sus brazos. Definitivamente había sido una pesadilla… O no del todo.

Al despertar de a poco ya no sintió tanto frio, pero sí ardor en los brazos y que algo cálido y un poco duro apenas se movía bajo ella. Fue sentir la respiración de Vegeta en su cabeza y uno de sus brazos sobre ella, cuando comenzó a recordar y entender lo que había pasado. No tenía mucha fuerza, así que sólo pudo sentarse. Hizo un intento por bajarse de él, pero las piernas estaban demasiado entumecidas por el frio para levantarlas.

Miró hacia arriba y luego a Vegeta, que pese a la oscuridad pudo contemplarlo bajo ella. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, e inmóvil. Siendo el subir y bajar su pecho al respirar su único movimiento.

.-…Vegeta…- Echaba vaho por la boca y tiritaba, pero se concentró en él. .-Vegeta despierta- Lo movió un poco del pecho, tratando de subir la poca voz que le quedaba. Bajo ellos había una especie de colchón formado por ramas y hojas que sin saberlo, le había salvado la vida a ambos.

Sonrió feliz al verlo abrir los ojos, guardando silencio y así darle un tiempo para orientarse.

No le había quedado otra opción. Era eso o pelear y en tales condiciones no podía. Estaba seguro y confiado en sus habilidades para poder ganarle a ese imbécil, pero aunque lo pensó, no pudo dejar de lado a la chica. ¿El porqué de su actuar?, no tenía idea y tampoco quería razonar justo en el momento en que sentía que se le partiría la columna de dolor. Lo más seguro era que si hubiese estado con Nyaar hubiera actuado igual, solo que conociendo como ha conocido a ambas mujeres, la humana hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y hubiera corrido cuando se lo ordenó.

Escuchó su nombre en un susurro. Pero fue lo suficiente para notar que no había muerto, ya que de suceder eso, estaba seguro que en el infierno no se oiría una suave voz femenina tratando de despertarlo.

.-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con voz ronca y cansada permaneciendo inmóvil acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad.

.-Sí, pero tú Vegeta, ¿Cómo estás tú?- No podía ocultar la ansiedad y el miedo.

.-…Bien…- Pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, y él insistía en mirar hacia arriba, tratando de calcular cuánto había sido lo que habían caído, pero estaba tan oscuro que era imposible. Tenía que admitirlo, jamás estuvo totalmente seguro de la locura de tirarse.

.-¿Puedes sentarte?- Al verlo que comenzaba a moverse, hizo un esfuerzo mayor para bajarse de él y ayudarlo, pero el hombre a mitad de camino volvió a posar su espalda sobre las hojas apretando los dientes de dolor.

.-No quiero levantarme ahora- Se notaba molesto, mucho.

.-Lo importante es que estás bien- Le sonrío aún nerviosa tratando de aguantar el llanto mientras le acariciaba su rostro. .-No entiendo como sobrevivimos a tremenda caída…-

No le respondió. Necesitaba concentrarse para poder ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. Nada le daba por seguro que Therion no aparecería para continuar la pelea. Y tendría su revancha, pero no ahora.

Volvió a intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo rápido e ignorar el dolor punzante de la espalda y nuevamente la chica lo ayudó. Pensó en rechazarla, pero ni fuerzas para hablar le quedaban.

Finalmente pudo sentarse. Sentía que le costaba respirar, pero nada imposible para poder ponerse de pie, lo único que necesitaba era un par de minutos para concentrarse.

.-¡Oh, Vegeta, me alegra tanto que estés bien!- Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a ponerse sobre sus piernas para poder abrazarlo y romper en llanto. Estaba tan asustada que necesitaba ver que se movía para recobrar la confianza.

El hombre tuvo que apretar los dientes al sentirla abrazarlo tan fuerte. .-…No fue nada- Le hubiera gritado que se callara de una vez, pero hasta al hablar sentía punzadas en la espalda. No le quedó otra que dejarla desahogarse por el susto vivido. Podía entenderla un poco, pero no por eso la abrazaría y consolaría, consideraba que ya había hecho mucho… demasiado.

Sopló molesto mirando hacia arriba…

…**Muchos metros más arriba…**

Therion estaba aburrido y enojado. Ya los había buscado por más de media hora y no había dado con ellos. Incluso por ira había aniquilado los ciclopes que tampoco dieron con la pareja.

Tenía dos opciones: Irse y fingir demencia cuando Hagen llegará a pedirle explicaciones porque por su culpa el viaje se atrasará o encontrarlos y terminar lo que tenía planeado con cada uno, después de todo habían dos magos y una hechicera en el grupo y por muy moribundos que estén, podrían curarlos.

En el momento que se disponía a seguir con la búsqueda, se le vino a la mente la patética escena de tener que darle explicaciones a Hagen. Él no tenía que rendirle cuentas a ella para nada, sólo a su jefe y afortunadamente no estaba presente, porque la verdad decir que provocó esto para molestar a la hechicera no era una buena idea… Al demonio, si tanto los necesita que ella los busque.

Volvió a arrojar una ráfaga de viento mucho más poderosa hacia las alturas, donde había más nieve acumulada y al momento que sintió la tierra temblar desapareció del lugar.

…**Abajo…**

.-Ya está bien. Deja de llorar- Era notorio el hastío en su voz.

.-…Pensé que moriríamos- Sollozó contra su cuello sin ánimos de soltarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando la tomó de los brazos obligándola.

.-No pasó nada. Ahora ponte de pie. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que ese imbécil vuelva-

Le obedeció inmediato, ni de broma quería encontrarse con ese demente otra vez. Trató de guardar compostura mientras secaba sus lágrimas y lo observaba ponerse de pie. Lucía mejor de lo que en verdad estaba, pero prefirió no insistir en ayudarle.

.-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?, casi no se ve nada y está muy angosto-

.-Caminemos, no nos quede…-

Se calló al sentir el suelo remecerse bajo sus pies y cada vez más fuerte. Miró hacia arriba y luego a todos lados buscando donde escapar.

.-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?!-

Pese a que sabía bien de que se trataba, no le respondió. La tomó de la mano corriendo con mucha dificultad entre la oscuridad, ramas, hojas y troncos y el cada vez más violento temblor. Casi palpando dio con un recoveco en la roca logrando lanzarse justo a tiempo antes de que una montaña de nieve cubriera todo el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado…

**...Momentos después…**

Saltaron algunas chispas en medio de la oscuridad hasta que finalmente logró hacer una pequeña fogata con pedazos de ramas que se colaron entre la nieve, pudiendo iluminar un poco el pequeño lugar que les había salvado la vida. La nieve tapaba por completo la entrada y solo había un lugar seco para poder sentarse uno al lado del otro y apoyar sus espaldas en la piedra fría pero libre de nieve. Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

.-¡No puede ser, tenemos que salir de aquí!- Se abrazaba las piernas tratando de controlar el temblor de todo su cuerpo. Esto no se lo esperaba para nada y por muy hábil que el guerrero fuera, ya estaba perdiendo todas las esperanzas.

Él sólo miraba como había quedado su cuchillo después de golpearlo en una roca para hacer el fuego. Como detestaba arruinar sus pertenencias, pero bueno, ahora necesitaba un poco de tiempo para descansar y luego salir de ahí. No solo su espalda había quedado dañada, también sentía mucho dolor en los brazos y piernas. Cuando cayeron por más de cincuenta metros jamás la soltó y tuvo la suerte de poder agarrarse a raíces de árboles que sobresalían de la roca pudiendo disminuir la velocidad de la caída que si no se hubiesen roto por la fuerza y el peso aplicado habría sido mucho más fácil…

Un poco de nieve en la cara lo quitó de sus pensamientos.

.-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!- Preguntó muy molesto sacándose el hielo de la cara.

.-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Con las manos sacaba la nieve tirándola hacia los lados y atrás.

.-¡No seas estúpida, vas a apagar el fuego y mojar el suelo!-

La chica se detuvo para voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos. .-¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí!- Era increíble lo distintos que se veían en ese momento. Ella a punto de colapsar en un terrible ataque de histeria y él sereno pese a que también levantaba la voz.

.-Ni tú ni yo tenemos poderes mágicos. Tenemos que esperar que vengan por nosotros-

.-¡¿Y si no vienen?!-

.-Entonces veré una forma de salir de aquí. ¡Pero hasta entonces no jodas más!-

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio queriendo usar el mal vocabulario que había aprendido de Nyaar, pero terminó volviendo a sentarse al lado del hombre y cruzarse de brazos enojada.

.-Por lo menos Trunks sabe dónde estamos…-

.-¿Así?...- Dijo burlón. .-Pues entonces date por muerta-

.-¡No digas eso, él nos ayudará!- Lo miró, él miraba el fuego.

.-No lo hizo cuando pudo-

.-Por lo que alcancé a ver estaba muy herido cuando se fue-

.-Si pudo teletransportarse, perfectamente pudo ayudar- La miró, casi se tocaban la nariz por la cercanía.

.-¿No que eres tan bueno y puedes tu solo?-

.-Claro que puedo, ¡y si sigues molestando te dejaré acá abajo cuando me vaya!-

Volvieron a centrar la atención en el escuálido fuego.

Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, sólo el ruido de los dientes castañear de la elfa a causa del frio penetrante interrumpían de vez en cuando.

La chica volvió a mirar al guerrero cuando lo sintió moverse. Este se sacaba la chaqueta dejándola sobre las piernas de ella y aunque era obvio, tuvo que preguntarle. .-¿Por qué…?-

.-Póntelo, me da frio verte así-

.-…Pero ¿y tú?-

.-No tengo tanto frio-

.-…Gracias- Apenas le salió la voz. La verdad este detalle le había sorprendido mucho…

…No tenía idea cuanto llevaban ahí, seguramente cerca de una hora y el intenso frio hacía todo peor. E incluso vistiendo la chaqueta de Vegeta que la cubría por completo aún sentía su cuerpo congelado no pudiendo dejar de tiritar.

.-…Vegeta…-

.-¿Qué pasa?- Agradeció internamente que le hablara después de tanto en silencio. Había estado a punto de dormirse y eso no era buena idea dada las condiciones en que se encontraban. Maldecía a Yamcha ya que por culpa de él y su fuerte resfrió, las mujeres habían estado haciendo ruido todo la noche impidiéndole dormir más de una hora seguida y ahora con el cansancio extremo, el dolor y el frio era peligroso tanto silencio.

.-…Me siento mal, Vegeta-

.-¿Mucho?-

.-Si-

La quedó mirando. Se veía mucho más pálida de lo que ya estaba antes de caer acá.

Tuvo una idea, pero continuó en silencio pensando en que podría incomodarse con lo que le ofrecería, con lo exagerada que era todo el tiempo podría tomárselo a mal, pero eso ahora era lo de menos y él también comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por el frio.

.-…Ven- Susurró. Ella lo miró de reojo sin moverse mucho.

.-¿Donde?-

.-Acá…- Todo este tiempo había estado abrazando sus piernas al igual que ella, pero cuando le respondió las separó para indicarle donde ponerse. .-…Ven acá-

Se miraron y al no haber respuesta él insistió un poco molesto. .-No seas necia. ¿Prefieres morir congelada?-

.-Pero…-

.-No haré nada que te moleste-

-No es eso, no seas tonto…- Inexplicablemente se sintió muy tímida en ese momento. .-Es que…-

.-Es que nada. Los dos necesitamos calor. Ahora ven- Ya no levantaba la voz, pero definitivamente le estaba dando una orden.

La chica gateó hacía él para ponerse entre sus piernas. Vegeta pensaba que se acostaría, pero se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó por el cuello con tanta fuerza que sintió más dolor en su espalda. Se apegó tanto que todo su torso se apretaba contra el de él por fin sintiendo un poco más de calor que el fuego no lograba brindar.

Justo cuando ella iba a pedirle que la abrazara, él se adelantó haciéndolo por sobre el cuero de su chaqueta, presionando un poco para rodearle la cintura y apegarla más.

.-Muchas gracias…-

.-No agradezcas… yo también tengo frio-

.-No, no es por esto…- Acomodó su rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo. .-…Es por lo que pasó arriba… Me salvaste, nunca me dejaste…-

Él no quiso darle tanta importancia como ella lo estaba tomando. .-Tenía que hacerlo… imagínate si algo te pasaba, no ibas a dejar de gritarme- La hizo reír un poco.

.-…Supongo que a veces se me pasa un poco la mano- No lo escuchó reír, pero sintió la tensión de su abdomen que contenía la risa.

Al volver a acomodarse un poco pudo ver, pese a la casi nula iluminación, sobre la espalda del hombre la cadena completamente fuera de la ropa. Seguramente con todo el ajetreo hasta había olvidado que la llevaba. Con mucho cuidado para que no la sintiera la tomo en una de sus manos por fin viendo lo que siempre contemplaba como poseído y ocultaba como desquiciado del resto del mundo y pese a ser de otra raza supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

.-¿Por qué nunca tienes miedo?- Sentía que si hablaban el tiempo pasaría más rápido y gracias al calor que le daba el hombre ya no se sentía tan mal por lo que aprovechó la situación. Ya sabía muy bien que con él no tenía que ir directo al grano o se cerraría por completo.

.-Soy un guerrero- Se limitó a responder. Más que en ella, estaba concentrado en la llama que muy pronto se extinguiría.

.- ¿A qué te dedicas normalmente? ¿Siempre estás en este tipo de situaciones?-

.-Es mi trabajo-

.-No entiendo tu trabajo-

Pensó en que responderle. No se sentía incómodo con las preguntas y era necesario seguir despiertos. .-…Me pagan por hacer trabajos-

.-¿Te pagan por escoltar princesas?-

.-No, esto es nuevo- Curvó el labio en una especie de risa.

.-¿Entonces?-

.-¿Sabes lo que es un caza recompensas?-

.-Si-

.-Algo así hago y otras cosas más-

.-…¿Te pagan por matar gente?-

.-Entre otras cosas sí-

Le sorprendió con la naturalidad que respondió. Seguramente había matado tanto que ya no le veía el peso. .-… ¿Entonces si te pagan, tu matas a cualquiera sin preguntar?-

.-No es así de fácil. Primero investigo-

.-… ¿Si merece o no morir?-

.-No mato gente inocente si es lo que estas preguntando-

.-¿Y nunca te has equivocado?-

Se demoró un poco en responder, al parecer no le gustó la pregunta porque lo sintió tensar la espalda.

.-Siguiente pregunta - No fue duro y él mismo estaba alentándola a seguir.

.-¿Te gusta lo que haces?-

.-Por supuesto. De lo contrario no lo haría-

.-Me imagino que viajas mucho por tu trabajo-

.-Sí-

.-¿Y te gusta?-

.-Es bueno-

.-¿No te gusta estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar?…- Él ni había pensado la respuesta cuando ella lo hizo por él. .-…Me imagino que no. Eso crea lazos y cercanía con otra gente-

.-Ahora se supone que me conoces-

.-Llevo un tiempo tratando de hacerlo- Suspiro cómoda. Él calor era agradable y bienvenido.

.-Y la verdad no entiendo la razón- Él ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba concentrado en la conversación.

.-¿Acaso no es obvio, Vegeta?-

.-Para mí no-

.-Pese a lo cretino que eres conmigo me gusta compartir contigo y con Nyaar-

.-Preciosa, si en verdad quisiera ser un cretino contigo ya ni me hablarías, créeme-

Definitivamente le creyó. Ella no sabía mucho del mundo y esta era la primera vez que sacaba su nariz fuera de sus tierras, pero se imaginaba que un hombre con la vida y el trabajo de él debe de llegar a ser muy rudo y tosco. En cuanto al nuevo sobrenombre, pasó desapercibido para ambos.

.-Como sea. Desde un comienzo me gustó estar contigo pese a tus malos tratos… Siempre llamaste mi atención-

Él no pudo más que mover los hombros para que ella lo mirara. .-…Jamás te he dado motivos- Susurró intrigado. Ella sólo le sonrió honestamente como siempre.

.-Yo creo que sí. Llamas mucho más la atención queriendo pasar desapercibido- Y volvió a acomodarse entre su hombro y cuello sin saber que lo había dejado mudo.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado?- Preguntó tranquilamente en medio de bostezos. Ella tampoco había dormido nada la noche anterior por cuidar a Yamcha.

Vegeta salió de su asombró sólo para caer en otro. ¡¿Por qué demonios hacía esa pregunta?!

.-…¿Cómo… sabes tú eso?- Entonces la sintió tomar su cadena.

.-Los anillos que tienes en tu cadena son los que usan los humanos cuando se casan, ¿verdad?-

Rápidamente se los quitó para volver a ponerlos dentro de su camiseta, pero ya no servía de mucho eso. .-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo lo más calmado posible.

.-Debe haber sido muy importante como para que los lleves contigo todo el tiempo-

.-…Eso no es así- Odiaba perder el control de la situación como estaba sucediendo ahora y no podía pararse e irse porque estaba muy adolorido para tratar de escapar, además le estaría dando el valor que precisamente no quería.

.-Claro que sí. Siempre que te miro estás perdido en esos anillos… ¿Ella… ella está bien?- Sintió que era muy fuerte preguntar directamente si estaba muerta, después de todo ya estaba incómodo.

.-Estás siendo imprudente-

.-Está bien… Esperaré a qué tú quieras contarme-

La verdad pensó que sería muy difícil hacerla cambiar de tema, pero ahí estaba ella, toda comprensiva. Aunque había algo que le molestó de su comentario.

.-... ¿Esperaras a que yo quiera contarte?… ¿Desde cuándo nos volvimos cercanos?- Preguntó con tono sorprendido y burlón.

Ella sonrió con suavidad apretándolo un poco más tratando de entrar más en calor. No había pensado que se podía estar tan a gusto en los brazos de este hombre tan bruto. La verdad era que pese a la terrible situación ninguno estaba mal.

.-¿Cuándo nos volvimos cercanos?...- Sonrió. .-… ¿No te basta con esta cercanía?-

.-Es una situación de emergencia-

.-Claro. No estaremos así de pegados conversando, pero ya está demostrado que podemos estar sin pelear-

Simplemente soltó un suspiro involuntario guardando silencio. Ella cerró los ojos…

… Estuvieron tanto en silencio que en algún momento el frío y cansancio hicieron efecto haciendo que la chica se durmiera en esa posición tan incómoda y él luchara por mantener los ojos abiertos.

En el momento antes de rendirse al sueño despertó al sentir olor a manzana roja. Fue tan autentico que por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño y en realidad estaba en otro lugar a punto de comer su fruta favorita.

Trató de acomodarse un poco para dejar de sentir la molestia en la espalda despertando a Bulma en el proceso quien se separó de su hombro bostezando perezosamente. Fue tan lento que la suave y fría mejilla de la chica rozó todo el trayecto la del hombre, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo cuando se dio cuenta que de ella provenía el aroma.

.-…Me había dormido…- Refregó sus ojos aun bostezando. .-No es bueno dormirse, Vegeta-

Él asintió con la cabeza. La rara sensación continuaba y mucho más cuando ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

.-¿Crees que nos encuentren?-

.-Será muy fácil para ellos y ya te dije que si no nos encuentran yo me encargaré de salir. No tengas miedo-

.-Ya no tengo miedo…-

.-¿Y por qué ese cambio?- Le apartó un mechón de cabello que caía a un lado de su nariz. Fue totalmente involuntario, al punto que recién lo notó cuando ella capturó la mano entre las suyas.

.-…Antes que ese loco nos atacara tú dijiste que me fijara por donde caminaba, que no estarías ahí para levantarme, pero ya has demostrado todo lo contrario… Creo que me siento segura cuando estoy contigo… Tu mano está muy fría, dame la otra- Tomó ambas manos frotándolas a la altura de su boca para darle calor mientras él continuaba mudo e incómodo por la pasmosa naturalidad de la chica.

.-También tus brazos están fríos- También los frotó por un rato. Quiso sacarse la chaqueta pero él no la dejó. .-Vegeta, será sólo un rato para que te calientes.

.-Tengo más resistencia al frío. No te preocupes-

.-Entonces abrázame por dentro- No esperó respuesta y tomó sus manos obligándolo a que le abrazara la cintura por dentro de la chaqueta volviendo a abrazarlo por el cuello. La sintió completamente tensa cuando posó sus frías manos contra su espalda caliente.

.-Mucho mejor, ¿no?-

.-…Si- Apenas le respondió a la chica.

Y en ese momento el lugar quedó a oscuras.

.-…Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad- Dijo nerviosa, comprobando que en verdad el fuego había brindado algo de calor ya que la temperatura del lugar bajó un poco más.

.-No te preocupes… Ese imbécil ya no aparecerá-

.-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

.-Ya lo hubiera hecho-

…Nuevamente el silencio reinó, pero los dos permanecían despiertos y lo sabían porque hace unos 15 minutos cuando ella nuevamente comenzó a tiritar, él le introdujo la mano dentro de la polera para frotar su espalda y dar más calor, mientras que ella pasaba los dedos de una mano por su nuca, en el lugar donde comenzaba el cabello del hombre. En más de una ocasión lo escuchó aspirar profundamente, siendo ese el único ruido…

… 5 minutos después el movimiento contra su espalda había amainado, pero no detenido. Eran casi solo las yemas de sus dedos subiendo y bajando ayudándolo a no dormirse. En ocasiones la sentía tiritar, pero era corto y rápido, ignorando por completo lo que estaba provocando en ella…

…Volvió a separarse un poco para poder mirarlo, sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero la oscuridad era total, así que usó sus manos para encontrar su rostro. Nuevamente sus narices rozaron un par de veces y aun así, al estar tan cerca no pudieron tocarse. Él aguardó a que hablara, pero las palabras jamás salieron y pudo distinguir que a ratos la respiración de la chica se entrecortaba.

Después de unos segundos que se hicieron infinitos, decidida abrió la boca sin saber que iba a decir, pero él se le adelantó. .-Duerme un poco-

.-¿Qué?... pero…-

.-No te preocupes, yo no dormiré-

.-¿Estás seguro?-

.-Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir… Acomódate y duerme-

La chica con un dejo de decepción le obedeció. Se vio confundida la verdad, sin entender por qué se sentía así.

Abandonó la posición para sentarse, aun quedando entre las piernas del hombre de tal forma que ahora él contemplaba su perfil. Se apoyó en su pecho y él la abrazó en seguida, recargando la mejilla en la cabeza celeste de la joven.

Nuevamente hubo silencio y ya no se interrumpió por horas…

…**Varias horas después…**

No tenía idea cuanto había pasado, pero seguramente había sido mucho y pese a todos los contras de las circunstancias, la chica no había dormido mal porque se sentía muy descansada y repuesta. Bostezó con ganas antes de abrir los ojos, encontrándose en la misma posición que recordaba. Levantó la vista para mirar a Vegeta pero nuevamente sólo pudo sentirlo. Cuando él se movió un poco ella supo que seguía despierto.

.-¿No has dormido?- Al hablar notó que su voz sonaba más baja.

La miró calmado. .-Te dije que no dormiría-

.-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-

.-…Mucho-

.-Muchas gracias, Vegeta-

No le respondió, tocó sus mejillas para comprobar su estado. Estaba tibia y agradable.

.-Estoy bien… ¿Y tú?- Tocó sus brazos que estaban muy helados por no abrigarse esa área en horas por abrazarla. .-Estás congelado-

.-Sobreviviré-

La soltó poniéndose de pie caminando sólo unos cuantos pasos llegando a la salida. Ella se recargó contra el muro cubriéndose lo mayor posible con la chaqueta.

.-Vegeta, me preocupas. Estás muy frio y no has descansado nada-

.-Soy un guerrero-

.-Pero aun así te duele la espalda-

.-…Digamos que eso me ayudó a no dormir- Continuaba dándole la espalda mirando la nieve.

.-¿Sabes qué?...- Le sonrió. .- En cuanto salgamos de acá yo misma te haré un masaje. Es cierto que los chicos y Hagen te pueden curar, pero te prometo que vas a quedar extremadamente relajado-

Él sonrió sin dejar de fruncir su ceño. .-Me estás tentando-

.-Creo que no conozco a nadie que necesite más un poco de relajo-

No supo si estaba hablando en serio o bromeaba por lo que lo ignoró. .-Estás dando por hecho que vamos a salir de aquí-

.-Confió en que saldremos. Confió en ti-

Escucharon un ruido fuerte proveniente del exterior.

.-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la chica un poco alarmada pensando que podía tratarse de Therion.

.-Seguramente escombros que siguen cayendo-

Nuevamente se pudo oír otro golpe en seco, cuando de repente toda la nieve, por algún impulso exterior cayó sobre Vegeta tirándolo al suelo y cubriéndolo en segundos.

.-¡Vegeta!- Ahora que se podía ver con claridad se paró de un salto corriendo hacia él retirando la nieve de su rostro. .-¿Estás bien?-

.-¡Que mierda!- Se quejó molesto.

Al mirar a la salida que ahora estaba desbloqueada reconocieron dos rostros familiares.

.-Hasta que por fin los encontramos- Dijo feliz Kakarotto con Dante detrás de él iluminando al rededor con una luz celeste que emanaba de su mano derecha.

.-¡Que alegría verlos a los dos!- Gritó con voz débil mientras trataba de ayudar a Vegeta a ponerse de pie, pero este no la dejó. Ya estaba bastante molesto.

.-Tardaron demasiado-

.-Nos costó mucho encontrarlos- Comentó Dante al tomar de la mano a Bulma para ayudarla a pasar por sobre la nieve.

Caminaron un poco, deteniéndose Kakarotto cuando notó que Vegeta aún seguía en la entrada de la cueva apoyándose con un costado del cuerpo.

.-¿Estás bien, amigo?-

Bulma y Dante también pararon para mirarlo.

.-Sí… solo necesito descansar un poco- Dicho eso cayó al suelo inconsciente…

…**Al otro día en algún lugar…**

En un palacio gigantesco, no habitado por ninguna gran familia real de raza importante y milenaria, sino que por pocos mortales sin títulos, pero sumamente importantes y poderosos, tanto que seguramente el dueño de este palacio era la persona más influyente de la cuidad que era mayoritariamente habitada por humanos. La cuidad era prospera, avanzada y bien cuidada, pero todo quedaba pequeño ante la majestuosidad de los jardines de este palacio, que pese a estar a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por el lugar, la entrada estaba prohibida y para recordarlo claro, interminables filas de guardias resguardaban todo el perímetro.

En de una de las habitaciones principales, dentro una cama con las sabanas más finas que se pudiesen tener, se encontraba Trunks acostado, tapado hasta la cintura, con el torso desnudo y cubierto de vendas manchadas con sangre seca en el centro.

Recién abría los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue divisar su báculo que estaba apoyado en la pared a su lado y un poco más apartado, sobre una cómoda toda su ropa limpia y planchada. Se sentó cansado y adolorido, pero nada terrible, aunque debía admitir que nunca antes lo había dañado así… bueno, lo habían tomado desprevenido y eso no volvería a pasar.

Sonrió en cuanto escuchó que se abría la puerta, pero no de la forma casi cínica que lo hacía, esta vez era de verdad. Sabía muy bien quien era.

.-Gracias a Dios que despertaste. No tienes idea cuan preocupada estaba- Una chica de rostro angelical, piel blanca, grandes ojos verdes, largo y abundante cabello castaño claro caminó hacia él. Era alta y muy delgada, de unos 23 años. Vestía un vestido largo rosado pálido que se ajustaba un poco en su cintura con una cinta de color blanco, de la misma clase de tela con la que sujetaba parte de su lindo cabello.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos. Solo se podía ver bondad y preocupación en sus ojos.

.-¿Tú me curaste?-

.-Fue mi abuelo quien te salvó. Yo solo ayudé limpiando la herida y vendándote. Así que tienes que agradecerle a él-

.-De todas formas, muchas gracias por cuidarme-

.-No hay problema. Solo promete que no volverás a aparecer en medio de mi habitación con una herida así. Casi me desmayé cuando te vi-

.-…Trataré no hacerlo…-

La joven se puso de pie yendo hacia la ropa del demonio, tomando una prenda que no era de él. .-Llegaste con esta polera deteniendo algo la hemorragia. Me costó mucho dejarla limpia, pero está como nueva-

Ahora recordaba. Nyaar se la había sacado para tratar de detener la sangre, aunque era obvio que sería inútil. Estaba tan mal que no le quedó otra opción que aparecer ante ellos para que lo ayudaran, sin mediar consecuencias… ¿Ahora sospecharían de él cuando lo vean aparecer sano y salvo después de tremenda herida mortal?

.-¿Y cómo se llama tu novia?- Preguntó avergonzada. Él se incomodó un poco.

.-No es mi novia-

.-¿Por lo menos tu amiga?- Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

.-Si…una amiga- Le respondió mirando las sabanas. No entendía mucho de esos asuntos y ella siempre le insistía en que encontrara novia.

.-Me alegra que comiences a tener más amigos además de mí…- Volvió a tomar su mano. .-Estoy segura que una vez que te conozca, no le importará que seas demonio-

Trunks continuó con la vista en el suelo. .-Claro…-

.-Después de todo eres una buena persona que está rehabilitada-

Se quedaron mirando. Nunca había tenido contacto social con ninguna raza y mucho menos tener sentimientos de alguna clase hacia ellos. Es más, respecto a muchos de los sentimientos conocía su significado porque los había visto en otros, pero muchos de ellos jamás los había vivido y resulta que ahora conocía la culpa al hacerla creer que era "bueno"... No había sido él, el de la estúpida e increíble idea de que era un demonio rehabilitado que se fue por el buen camino, pero jamás detuvo esa mentira.

.-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?- Trunks no le respondió porque ella ya sabía la respuesta a eso y segundos después se hizo presente. .-Lo siento. Siempre se me olvida que solo tomas agua. ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?-

.-No, muchas gracias… Me gustaría vestirme. Necesito ir a hablar con tu abuelo-

.-Claro- Se puso de pie yendo a la puerta. .-Ahora tengo que ir a la iglesia con los niños del orfanato, pero si te apuras te puedo acompañar-

.-Sigues dando clases-

.-Por supuesto que sí. Sabes que esos niños son mi vida y lo recordarías si vinieras a verme más seguido, no solo cuando estás a punto de morir-

.-Es que he tenido mucho trabajo-

.-¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces?, nunca lo he entendido-

.-Créeme que yo tampoco- Forzó la sonrisa y ella lo tomó como una broma.

.-Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas…- Iba a salir pero se detuvo dubitativa, tanto que incluso la sonrisa desapareció y la tristeza más grande posible se manifestó. Trunks supo en seguida cuál sería su pregunta.

.-…Trunks… ¿has sabido algo de mi hermano?... Sé que prometiste que en cuanto lo encontraras me dirías… pero aun así quise preguntar…-

.-…Lo siento mucho, Kayleigh. No he podido dar con él- El volumen de su voz también disminuyó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando notó que comenzaba a llorar.

.-…Yo sé que debe de estar vivo en algún lugar y que también piensa en mí… Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me ha buscado. Dante y yo siempre fuimos muy cercanos-

.-Te juro que serás la primera en saber cuándo lo encuentre-

La joven secó sus lágrimas volviendo a sonreír. .-Muchas gracias, Trunks- Salió del cuarto.

Después que lo dejara en la puerta de la biblioteca de su abuelo, Kayleigh se marchó. Trunks no esperó y entró sin golpear.

Era amplia y acogedora, con libros desde el suelo hasta el techo y una chimenea grande en un costado, que como se lo esperaba, estaba funcionando. Frente a él un escritorio de madera fina y detrás de este un octogenario hombre de aspecto delicado y enfermo.

.-Es bueno verte en pie…- Pero su voz era la de un hombre fuerte, decidido y más joven. .-Te sugiero que tengas cuidado para la próxima vez. Eres el único en que confío y detestaría tener que buscar a alguien más para que haga tu trabajo-

.-No te preocupes Santos, no volverá a pasar-

Se sirvió una copa de vino antes de seguir hablando. .-Bueno… ya que estás acá, podrías comenzar por informarme de los avances. Primero quiero saber quién te hizo eso, porque no cualquiera puede hacerte daño. También quiero saber si has averiguado el paradero de mi nieto… y lo más importante ¿Has sabido algo de las Llaves?-

.-Quien me hizo esto fue un hombre de quien fue tu mano derecha-

El viejo ni siquiera se inmutó. Obviamente ya lo sabía, así que el demonio no continuó con ese tema. .-Respecto a Dante… He seguido algunas pistas pero aún no tengo nada concreto-

Y ahí Santos lo quedó mirando atento. De eso sí que iba a hablar.

.-Solo espero que no se te haya olvidado que lo necesito a él tanto como las Llaves-

.-Por supuesto que no, yo…-

.-Ya que si no lo tengo a él tendré que usar la sangre de su hermana que no es tan fuerte como la de Dante-

Y él que pensaba que no quería hacerle nada a su nieta porque sentía algo por ella. Que equivocado estaba.

.-No te preocupes, lo traeré a tiempo-

.-Y ahora, ¿cómo vamos con las Llaves?-

…**Más tarde de noche…**

.-Parece que está despertando-

.-Ya era hora, me tenía preocupada-

No quería abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado cómodo para hacerlo, pero las voces de Nyaar y Dana hablando sin parar terminaron por despertarlo. Se sentó desganado con Nyaar sentada a su lado y la otra chica de pie a los pies de la cama, notando que había regresado a la cabaña.

.-Pese a que te curaron tardaste mucho en despertar- Dijo Nyaar dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-Que bueno que ya estás bien, ¿quieres algo para comer?-

.-…No Dana… gracias- Lo único que se le antojaba en esos momentos era fumar y luego buscar al imbécil de Therion para matarlo y recién después de eso comer.

.-¡Nada de eso!- Nyaar se puso de pie yendo a la puerta. .-Has dormido un día entero y tienes que comer. Vamos Dana, veamos que hay en la cocina para este cabezota- Salió casi corriendo del cuarto.

.-…Ha estado muy nerviosa desde que… desde que Trunks apareció con tú espada y cubierto de sangre…- Cada vez bajaba más la voz. .-Bulma nos contó lo que sucedió, por eso nos alegra verlos sanos y salvos… Esperemos que él también se encuentre bien- Le sonrió y salió en dirección a la cocina.

En cuanto se quedó solo se levantó para cerrar la puerta y luego fue por sus pantalones que estaban sobre una silla con el resto de su ropa, fue ahí que recién vio su espada, limpia y brillante en un rincón. La ignoró, se puso los pantalones y volvió a la cama que ordenó antes de volver a acostarse sobre ella. Estuvo unos minutos viendo el techo sin moverse hasta que se sentó en la cama tomando un cigarro y su cajita de fósforos que había dejado en ese mismo velador antes que la chica entrara y le pidiera que lo ayudara con esas estúpidas plantas.

Tenía el cigarro en la boca cuando golpearon la puerta.

.-Está abierto-

.-Tengo las manos ocupadas, abre tú- Era Bulma.

Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Qué acaso no había tenido suficiente compañía de él por un día? Cuando la chica lo volvió a llamar se sacó la cadena para guardarla en un cajón del velador, se levantó y abrió la puerta pero no se movió de su lugar ni sacó el cigarro de la boca. .-¿Qué pasa?-

Bulma venía con un recipiente de greda que contenía un líquido oscuro. Notó que tenía la intención de hablar, pero por alguna razón se detuvo y un poco de rubor apareció en sus mejillas. .-¿Y bien?- Insistió el hombre.

La chica tenía la intención de cumplir su promesa del masaje y cuando supo que estaba despierto había ido directo a su cuarto, pero no esperaba quedar muda cuando lo vio parado ahí vistiendo solo sus pantalones un poco despeinado y con el cigarro en la boca. Ya lo había visto otras veces así, y sí, lo había encontrado guapo, pero porque era algo obvio… pero ahora por alguna razón sentía que lo observaba por primera vez.

Desde que habían regresado a la cabaña concentró toda su atención en Yamcha que afortunadamente estaba mejor gracias a algo que Dante le dio para beber. Por supuesto lo perdonó en seguida por el mal rato que lo había hecho pasar allá en la isla, pero antes le hizo prometer que sería más respetuoso con TODAS las mujeres y en especial humanas y que por supuesto no se entrometería más en su vida. Se había preocupado de darle de comer –comida que ella no preparó- y de que no volviera a subirle la temperatura, todo junto a Hagen que tampoco se despegó de su lado… Cada día le simpatizaba más la hechicera, lástima que no fuese elfa, hubiera hecho una linda pareja con Yamcha.

Todo eso le había servido para no pensar en lo que había o no había pasado allá abajo. Afortunadamente Yamcha no la llenó de preguntas debido a que ella le pidió a todos que le bajaran en intensidad al relato porque eso sólo serviría para preocuparlo y volverlo más sobreprotector con ella y después de todo ella estaba bien y con cero marcas gracias a que Hagen la curó por completo… Definitivamente era más provechoso ser hechicero. Los magos no podían curar tanto ni tan rápido.

¿Qué se supone que le había pasado abajo? Sabía que había algo, porque no se sentía bien al respecto así que por lo tanto tenía que ser algo malo…

.-¿Y preciosa? ¿Vamos a estar toda la noche así o vas a pasar?- Le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y prendía el cigarro. Ella reaccionó yendo hacia el velador para dejar el recipiente.

.-Pensé que estarías con mejor carácter después de dormir tanto-

.-Pensaste mal-

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándolo. Se preguntaba cómo se había hecho esas cicatrices. .-¿Estás así por qué vi tus anillos o por qué no pudiste pelear con ese hombre?-

La quedó mirando un rato. .-¿Para qué es eso?- Apuntó el recipiente, ella le sonrió. .-Mientras dormías Kakarotto fue quien te sanó pese a que Hagen podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero él insistió…-

Agradeció mentalmente que a su amigo se le ocurriera. Sabía bien que no confiaba nada en Hagen y que ni de loco dejaría que una asquerosa hechicera pusiera sus manos sobre él.

.-…Le pregunté si quedarías con dolor y me dijo que seguramente sí. Por eso traje esto, tuve que improvisar un poco porque no tenía todo lo necesario, pero te hará bien… - Le dijo amistosa. Al ver que él continuaba mudo y observándola, levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. .-Y bien, ¿qué esperas, guapo?, ¿vamos a estar toda la noche así o te vas a recostar en la cama?- Lo imitó a la perfección causándole un poco de gracia. Cerró la puerta, apagó el cigarro y se dirigió a la cama donde se recostó boca abajo apoyando su rostro sobre los brazos mirando hacia la izquierda donde estaba la vasija, la verdad es que le vendría bien un masaje.

Ella suspiró un poco relajada, tal vez y todo sólo había sido exageración suya.

.-Sólo espero que no masajees como cocinas-

.-No, para nada. Esto sí sé hacerlo muy bien- Y se sentó casi sobre su trasero. Por un momento no hizo nada, sólo miraba su espalda muy bien construida, pudiendo contemplar más de cerca sus cicatrices.

.-¿Qué hay en esa cosa?- Como no hacía nada tuvo que hablarle. Definitivamente andaba más distraída que nunca.

.-¿Eh?... Le pedí a Hagen que me ayudara a hacerlo-

Por supuesto que no le gustó saber que esa mujer tenía algo que ver en eso, pero se guardó sus comentarios. La chica se estiró un poco metiendo la mano al líquido algo espeso llevándola directo a la espalda del hombre que lo vio tensarse al contacto.

.-¿Helado?- Le gustó verlo un tanto descompuesto.

.-Un poco… ¿Qué le pusiste?-

.-Una mezcla de varias yerbas que juntas quedan algo aceitosas, así que no te muevas para no ensuciar la cama- Comenzó a frotar suavemente. .-Y tiene que estar frío para que funcione. Lo siento-

.-Si tú lo dices…-

Delineaba su columna y hombros en largos y suaves movimientos. .-Te dije que Trunks nos ayudaría. Pese a estar tan mal herido tuvo tiempo para avisarle a los demás sobre nosotros-

.-Mmmm-

El aceite le manchaba un poco la piel al igual que las manos de la chica que se fijó en el rostro del hombre. Había cerrado los ojos y se notaba concentrado en el tema y eso que aún no comenzaba de verdad.

Bajó hasta la base de la columna, topándose con el borde del pantalón, pasando con cuidado los dedos para no mancharlos, pero le costaba un poco ya que estaban muy ajustados y ella tenía las manos muy manchadas para tocarlos. Él notó lo que pasaba.

.-Aguarda un poco- Levantó las caderas subiéndola a ella en el proceso con tanta facilidad que era como si se tratara de una pluma sobre él y con la mano izquierda desabrochó botón del pantalón para poder bajarlo un poco y así ella continuara con el masaje.

.-Te dije que no te arrepentirías- Dijo divertida mientras volvía a untar sus manos con el aceite y esta vez sus manos ejercieron más fuerza y presión contra el cuerpo del hombre, haciéndolo sentir una corriente tibia recorrer su espalda. Los músculos se destensaron y hasta el dolor disminuyó considerablemente e increíblemente ahora sentía el aceite caliente. Tuvo que reprimir un quejido involuntario.

La chica continuó un par de minutos igual. Masajeando sus hombros, la nuca, omoplatos, columna y más abajo, intercambiando entre suaves y fuertes presiones, notando que reaccionaba más ante lo segundo por lo que priorizó eso.

Tomó un poco más de aceite ahora pasándolo por los costados de su cuerpo, en la cintura y hacia abajo provocándole una carcajada que no pudo controlar. Bulma paró entretenida.

.-¡Vaya!, no sabía que tenías la habilidad de reír. Deberías hacerlo más seguido-

.-No te mal acostumbres, no volverá a ocurrir-

.-Sería bueno, tienes lindos dientes y hace bien para la salud… así que…- Sonrió con malicia.

.-Ni siquiera lo pienses- La amenazó mirándola a los ojos. Ella rió con muchas más ganas al verlo así. Tomó más aceite del necesario pasándoselo por los costados con las uñas haciéndole cosquillas, obligándolo a moverse mucho tratando de tomarla de las manos para que se detuviera, pero gracias al aceite ella se soltaba continuando con el juego. El cuarto si inundó con los gritos exasperados de él ordenándole que se detuviera y la risa estridente y tonta de ella que no obedecía.

Como pudo logró voltearse ahora con ella sobre sus caderas, pudiendo tomarla de las muñecas, pero en lugar de parar, riendo muy entretenida hizo fuerza para que lo soltara.

.-¡Ya para niña del demonio!-

A causa del forcejeo y del exceso de aceite, ella resbaló y habría quedado completamente sobre él, de no ser porque alcanzó a apoyar las manos sobre el colchón a los lados del cuello del hombre.

.-¡Estás completamente loca! Debería haber dejado que ese imbécil te llevara- Bramó contra su cara. Ella no se movió de su lugar sin poder dejar de reír a carcajadas y más al ver su cara de enfado. Su cabello suelto caía sobre la cara de él.

.-¿Ves que no tiene nada de malo?-

.-¿Acaso me ves reír?-

.-Yo diría que un poco-

Nyaar entró al cuarto con una bandeja con comida, que casi dejó caer al ver la escena. Rápidamente cerró la puerta mientras que Bulma se erguía sobre el hombre sabiendo enseguida lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga al verle la cara.

.-¡No es lo que estás pensando!-

.-¿En serio? ¿No interrumpo nada?- Habló en voz baja. .-Porque puedo asegurarme que nadie venga-

.-¡No Nyaar como crees!- Dijo ofendida.

.-Si en verdad estuvieras interrumpiendo, ten por seguro que yo estaría arriba- Bromeó con tono serio para molestar a la elfa y claro que lo logró.

.-¡Vegeta!- Lo golpeó en el pecho. .-Ya date vuelta para terminar- Le obedeció y Nyaar dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y luego tomó una silla para sentarse cerca de ellos.

Continuaron un rato en silencio. Vegeta había cerrado los ojos al relajarse de nuevo y a Bulma le llamó la atención que su amiga llevara tanto rato sin decir nada y sobre todo sin reír.

.-Trunks es un hechicero muy fuerte. Pienso que ya debe estar bien-

Nyaar la miró. Efectivamente estaba triste y preocupada. .-Yo lo vi de cerca y tenía un agujero en su abdomen… No conozco que tan poderosos son los hechiceros, pero eso era feo-

.-Tranquila. Ya aparecerá sano y salvo- Se sonrieron.

.-Claro que aparecerá cuando tengamos otra pista sobre las Llaves- Opinó el hombre con los ojos cerrados. Las dos lo miraron enfadadas.

.-Tenías que abrir la boca para decir algo malo- Lo atacó Nyaar.

.-¿Acaso no he dicho algo obvio?-

.-Siempre dices que no te interesa lo que conversamos, así que no te metas- Ahora fue la elfa.

.-Siempre cacarean en frente mío. Creo tener el derecho de opinar si se me da la gana-

.-Mejor no digas nada- Era muy raro ver a Nyaar de mal humor y en especial con Vegeta.

.-Es tu problema si no quieres escuchar la verdad-

Permanecieron los tres en silencio.

…**En el cuarto de Hagen…**

Finalmente en una corta conversación con los dos magos, concluyeron que ella era la más adecuada para traducir el libro que habían encontrado ya que después de intentarlo cada uno, ella demostró ser la más hábil, claro que cuando tuviera dudas de cualquier tipo, le pediría ayuda a ellos. Como le encantó la cara que puso Milk cuando le informaron la noticia, más que nada para que no armara un alboroto. Ahora esa perra tendría que aguantarse.

Por el momento el viaje se limitaba a llegar al palacio donde Bulma y Yamcha se quedarían, de tal modo que tendría todos esos días para traducir y esperaba tener algo concreto cuando eso sucediera.

Yamcha entró dando un portazo completamente indignado, hablando solo y caminando de un lado para otro. La hechicera dejó los libros y el lápiz a un lado cruzándose de brazos.

.-Parece que ya te mejoraste-

No le respondió. Continuaba como loco caminando por la pequeña habitación. Ella continuó.

.-Déjame adivinar, ¿Qué hizo tú adorada princesita ahora?-

.-Tenemos que llegar rápido a nuestro destino, ya es imperdonable como se está comportando-

.-Cálmate un poco Yamcha, por favor-

.-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡La voy a buscar y fíjate que esta… esta…!- Ni siquiera podía terminar con la oración, era demasiado para él. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco totalmente hastiada con su sobrerreacción.

.-¿Qué?, ¿Estaba sobre Vegeta masajeándolo?-

.-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-

.-Porque me pidió ayuda para hacer el aceite- Le dijo completamente calmada, sabiendo cómo reaccionaría.

.-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!-

.-¡¿Sabes qué?!- Se puso de pie poniéndose frente a él. .-¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Todo este tiempo teniendo que soportar tus estúpidos soliloquios sobre los valores y reglas que quebranta tu querida princesa cuando en realidad no ha hecho nada y en cambio TÚ eres la persona más hipócrita que he conocido!-

Quedó atónito. Nunca pensó que ella le respondería así.

.-No entiendo de que estás hablando- Bajó la voz en cierta forma intimidado por los gritos de ella, además no quería que nadie más escuchara.

.-No te hagas el tonto que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. ¡¿Acaso crees que no sé qué has estado con humanas y que te mueres de ganas de acostarte conmigo?!-

.-Hagen por favor, baja la voz-

.-¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Te da vergüenza que se enteren que te mueres por mí?!-

.-Hagen, sabes que no podemos hacer esto. Yo no puedo involucrarme con una humana-

.-¡¿Qué tienen de diferente todas esas mujeres de mí?!- Gritó enojada. Siempre era ella quien rechazaba a los hombres, incluso a los de otras razas y este estúpido, machista, limitado e hipócrita elfo había logrado colmar su paciencia.

Yamcha no sabía que responderle. No pensó que llegaría a tener una conversación así con ella. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué no quería acostarse con ella porque sentía que estaba enamorado de ella? Sí, era una magnífica respuesta que entendería muy bien. Que él como hombre podía darse el lujo de romper las reglas, pero que enamorarse de esa raza inferior estaba prohibido y hasta hace poco lo encontraba bastante sensato.

Se encontró tan hipócrita como ella le dijo, sintiendo que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Abrió la puerta para largarse pero la mujer con sólo mirarla hizo que se cerrara de golpe. Se le acercó y sin darle tiempo para nada lo besó en la boca con pasión y rabia empujándolo contra la pared. Él le respondió enseguida abrazándola con fuerza igual que ella, mordiéndole el labio en más de una ocasión y cuando sintió su mano tocar su entrepierna el hombre reaccionó separándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación.

…**Un par de horas después…**

Acapararon un cuarto sólo para ellos porque vaya que necesitaban estar solos para conversar sobre lo que había pasado, claro que lo que menos hicieron fue charlar.

.-¿Y qué te gustaría comer?- Milk se había acomodado en el pecho de Kakarotto. Hacia tanto frio y como no tenían ropa puesta se cubrieron con todos los cobertores que encontraron.

.-Había estado esperando que me dijeras eso- Sonrió contento pensando en que podría pedirle.

.-Mañana partimos, pero cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo te cocinaré- La mujer estaba de un humor envidiable. Era como si hubieran cambiando a la antigua Milk y remplazado por esta de ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

.-Entonces más vale comprar muchas cosas porque ten tendré todo el día metida en la cocina- Le encantó oírlo tan contento, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando pasaban el día en la casa sin hacer nada, durmiendo un rato o haciendo el amor y después él le pedía que le cocinara algo rico y ella feliz lo hacía, luego salían a caminar o simplemente volvían a encerrarse en su cuarto… Pero toda esa maravilla la asustó un poco.

.-Tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás- Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

.-¿De qué hablas?-

.-De lo que le pasó a Vegeta y Bulma… Ese loco salió de la nada y podría haberlos matados y ahora con mayor razón todos corremos peligro al ya tener información para encontrar las Llaves.

.-No te preocupes, no le pasará nada a nadie-

.-Pero prométeme que te cuidaras-

.-Claro- Sonrió feliz, tanto que ella no resistió el impulso de besarlo y reanudar los juegos pese a ya estar muy cansada.

…**En el cuarto de Vegeta…**

Luego de quedarse solo tuvo que limpiar el cobertor que Bulma había ensuciado con su tonto juego ya que no tenía intenciones de dormir con algo sucio, también se bañó para quitar la rara sensación que había dejado ese aceite y tenía que admitir que en verdad había sido bueno el masaje, todo el dolor se había esfumado y hacía tiempo que no sentía sus músculos tan relajados, dejándolo de bueno humor.

Abrió la ventada que daba a la calle sentándose en el marco de esta con una pierna afuera y la otra hacia dentro y se puso a fumar. Como era tan tarde y hacía mucho frío las calles estaban desiertas, siendo el viento el único ruido. Justo como le gustaba a él…

Después del tercer cigarro se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban más, pero no se movió de su lugar, estaba muy cómodo para levantarse e ir a pedirle a Kakarotto o Nyaar y además era muy tarde.

Después de un rato sin querer hacerlo, finalmente sacó por debajo de su camiseta la cadena plateada que llevaba dos anillos dorados, uno más grande que el otro y las observó como siempre lo hacía. Era como si se transportara en el pasado sin poder salir de ahí y no porque quisiera quedarse, todo lo contrario.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo guardar la cadena. Ni alcanzó a decir algo cuando la chica entró con un par de manzanas rojas. ¡Perfecto! Lo único que necesitaba, recordatorios de sea lo que sea que había pasado allá abajo con su maldita nariz y había estado evitando pensar porque no quería ni siquiera darle un segundo de su tiempo.

.-Ya no te puedes quejar de mis modales. Ahora golpeo la puerta- Dijo acercándosele con una gran sonrisa.

.-Pero después de golpear se espera a que te hagan pasar-

La chica se puso a su lado recargando un costado del cuerpo en el marco de la ventana. .-Mira lo que te traje. Eran las dos últimas y sé que te gustan mucho-

El hombre miró con seriedad las frutas y luego a la joven. .-No es necesario que sigas agradeciéndome lo que pasó-

.-No es eso, Vegeta- Le respondió confundida.

.-¿Y entonces que es?-

.-Simplemente un gesto amable- Le ofreció una de las frutas.

.-No tengo hambre ahora-

.-Bueno, la dejas para después- Desde donde estaba la arrojó sobre la cama, dejándose la otra para ella.

.-Tienes buena cara. Se nota que te hizo bien el masaje- Mordió la dulce y jugosa manzana-

.-¿Buena cara?- Se notaba curioso.

.-Claro- Se acercó un paso más para poder tocarlo con el pulgar de la mano libre entre las cejas, mientras que los otros dedos se posaron en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo una vez más. .-Casi no se ve esa fea marca que llevas todo el tiempo, así que asumo que no debes estar tan enojado-

Eran por lo menos dos años sin contacto de ninguna forma con seres humanos y esto lo llevaba al borde de la incomodidad. No entendía porque Nyaar podía tocarlo, abrazarlo y hasta dormir con él sin ningún problema y esta niña lo tomaba por sorpresa con acciones y palabras.

La chica tragó lo que comía para seguir conversando. .-Como tienen que esperar a que Hagen traduzca el libro, ahora solo queda llegar con mi tía. Se supone que queda muy poco-

.-Ya debes de estar harta de este viaje- Miró hacia la calle. Un gato callejero se subía a un árbol huyendo despavorido por culpa de un perro que lo perseguía… Por primera desde el comienzo de esta travesía, recordaba a sus animales. Seguramente todo bien y en orden.

.-No, como crees. Esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Feliz continuaría con ustedes-

La miró. .-¿Pese a que quisieron raptarte?-

.-Bueno, eso fue terrible. Pero todos ustedes son muy fuertes, no creo que vaya a pasar algo peor… ¿Tú estás aburrido?-

.-Mucho- Su cara de fastidio fue tan obvia que la hizo reír.

.-¿Entonces como lo hacías cuando trabajabas con Kakarotto?- Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía eso?... que pregunta más estúpida, era obvio que Kakarotto lo había dicho.

.-Era distinto, no había tanta gente, sólo éramos los tres-

.-¿Los tres?-

.-Quiero decir los dos- ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

No quiso preguntarle quien era la tercera persona, ya que claramente no se había equivocado al principio. .-¿Desde cuándo que son amigos?-

.-Desde niños… Compartíamos habitación en el orfanato- De repente se le antojó un cigarro, tal vez con eso aplacaba el aroma de manzana que se colaba por su nariz.

.-Oh. Ninguno conoció a sus padres. Eso es muy triste, Vegeta-

.-¡Bah!- Tenía 32 años, si alguna vez le afectó fue hace mucho tiempo.

.-Mi familia era muy numerosa, pero mi madre y mis hermanos murieron… y sólo quedamos yo y mi papá- Dijo apenada.

.-Pensé que ustedes eran inmortales-

.-Lo somos, pero sólo si vivimos una vida tranquila porque ahí no hay riesgos de nada. Obviamente morimos si tenemos una herida mortal, supongo que tenemos mayor resistencia que ustedes, pero morimos de todas formas. También están las enfermedades… nuestra raza no las tiene, pero las otras sí, por eso me asusté tanto al ver a Yamcha tan mal… Después de todo mi madre y hermanos murieron por algo parecido…- Suspiró triste. .-…Y lo otro es la tristeza-

.-¿La tristeza?-

.-Si… Hay pocos ancianos entre los nuestros y eso es por dos motivos, porque han vivido más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar o porque en sus corazones ya no hay energía para vivir… Después que mi madre murió, mi papá envejeció todos los años que había vivido. Supongo que si sigue con vida es porque soy la única heredera al trono y sería terrible en ese puesto-

.-No creo que tuvieras problemas de autoridad. Con un solo grito te obedecerían-

Volvió la sonrisa en la chica…

…**En la cocina…**

Definitivamente no podría dormir en toda la noche, lo que había pasado con Hagen lo dejó mal. Jamás había sentido culpa de dormir con humanas, pero tampoco nunca se había enamorado de una. Suspiró pesadamente pensando que meses atrás en su cabeza imaginaba su futuro felizmente casado con Bulma y con muchos niños. Incluso cuando supo que tendría que viajar con ella ya había hecho un plan para conquistarla y en lugar de eso ella todo este tiempo prefirió la compañía de los humanos al igual que él. Hagen tenía razón, era un hipócrita y le dolía mucho que ella fuese quien le dijera eso.

.-¿Podemos hablar o vas a salir corriendo de aquí?- Levantó la vista encontrándola casi a dos pasos de él. No entendía como no la había escuchado llegar.

.-Si… También quiero hablar-

.-Bueno. Te escucho-

Había memorizado cada palabra, así que no se saldría de lo planeado: .-Hagen. Falta muy poco para que lleguemos a nuestro destino y después de eso ya no nos veremos más. Creo que lo mejor para hacer el resto del viaje llevadero es que olvidemos lo que pasó y continuemos como siempre-

Hasta que paró de hablar la vio seria y cruzada de brazos, pero después sonrió confiada. .-¿Así que es eso lo que quieres?-

.-Claro- Hasta él se sorprendió del poco peso de su afirmación.

Se acercó otro paso a él que lo obligó a retroceder. En serio, él es un guerrero y esta mujer lo hacía retroceder sin esfuerzo alguno.

.-¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres?- Como le gustaba cuando usaba esa voz tan sensual que lo dejaba embobado. La verdad todo ella era sensualidad.

.-…Será lo mejor-

.-…Entonces debo suponer que quieres que seamos amigos- Dio otro paso sonriendo coqueta y él retrocedió uno más chocando con la mesa y sin posibilidades de escapar, claro que huir no era su prioridad.

La mujer lo acarició en la mejilla terminando el espacio existente y lo besó con suavidad. Nuevamente él no vaciló en responderle. Deseaba esto tanto como ella.

Cuando sintió su lengua dentro de su boca la abrazó de la cintura con fuerza recordando que la deseó desde la primera vez que la vio. Subió una mano enredando los dedos en su abundante cabello rojo, otra de las cosas que deseó hacer cuando la conoció. La mujer le mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que bajaba las manos para desabotonar su pantalón con gran habilidad y sin decoro alguno tomó su miembro con ambas manos endureciéndolo en pocos segundos.

.-Vamos a tu cuarto- Le susurró después que dejara de besar su cuello, pero ella no lo escuchó continuando su menester. Trató de moverla para que le hiciera caso, ni de broma le gustaría que alguien los interrumpiera justo ahora, pero para su gran sorpresa la hechicera se arrodillo introduciendo el miembro en su boca.

.-No, acá no- Gritó en un susurro intentando tomarla de los hombros. Hagen dejó lo que hacía un segundo para mirarlo y hablar.

.-Ese es tu problema, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por todo…- Y continuó concentrada. Él guerrero la miró por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos y apoyar las manos hacia atrás, sobre la mesa…

…**De regreso con Vegeta y Bulma…**

.-No, no nos dedicábamos a eso- Respondió a la pregunta número mil de la chica.

Cuando terminó de comer su manzana la mantuvo en la mano.

.-Ya es tarde, creo que me voy a dormir. La manzana estaba deliciosa, te gustará-

El continuaba sentado en el marco de la ventana y ella a su lado.

.-Es muy tarde y mañana partimos temprano, preciosa- Le dijo en voz baja. La notaba rara y con los ojos centelleantes.

.-…Sé que no te gusta y que me dijiste que no lo hiciera…- Pensó un poco si hacerlo o no, pero al final puso su mano sobre la de él. .-…pero te debo la vida-

Él miro su blanca y fina mano sobre la de él. .-Supongo que no dejaras de insistir hasta que acepte tu agradecimiento- La miró a los ojos. La chica asintió sonriendo.

.-Está bien, lo acepto. Ahora ve a dormir-

.-Si… Buenas noches Vegeta- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. No esperó respuesta porque sabía que no habría, así que después de otra sonrisa salió y cerró suavemente la puerta.

Vegeta entró completamente al cuarto y cerró la ventana, ya hacía demasiado frío adentro. Se acostó sobre la cama contemplando el techo por un rato hasta que el aroma de la fruta que tenía junto a él llamó su atención.

.-¡Bah!-

La tomó dándole una gran mordida…. Sí, estaba deliciosa.

Afuera del cuarto del hombre, recargada contra la puerta continuaba Bulma. Tenía los ojos llorosos, el corazón acelerado como nunca y la respiración entrecortada tratando de no llorar. La mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo chocaban y se contradecían el uno del otro.

.-…¿Qué esta pasándome?...- Susurró dejando que las lagrimas cayeran.

**(...)**

* * *

_Bunny, ojala que te haya gustado pese a que aún no tiene lo que esperas XD_

_La verdad me gustó mucho hacer este capítulo ya que por fin las cosas entre Vegeta y Bulma comenzan a cambiar, espero que lo vean como yo._

_Ya tengo 10 páginas del próximo capítulo y se centrará en lo que está pasando y como estoy tan inspirada espero tenerlo más pronto que este._

_Una aclaración: Kayleigh se pronuncia: Kéili (para que no queden dudas)_

_Bueno y eso... soy pesima para hacer esto, así que me despido._

_ Gracias por leer y por el review._


	8. Chapter 8

**(…..)**

.-Esto está muy difícil… Me rindo. No podría darle a una puta manzana aunque me pagaran- Nyaar dejó el arco de Dana de mala forma yendo a sentarse al suelo junto a Vegeta que comía la única manzana que logró rescatar luego que a Bulma y Nyaar se les ocurriera jugar con las cosas de Dana. Esta había estado toda la mañana tratando de enseñarles, pero era inútil, aunque ella como buena chica que era no perdía la paciencia y se esforzaba en enseñarles.

.-No tienes que desesperarte tan pronto, Nyaar. Lo único que necesitas es practicar y en sólo un día es difícil que puedas acertarle a una fruta tan pequeña-

.-Aunque fuese una calabaza a medio metro, no podría darle. Este juego apesta- Pateó enojada una piedra.

Bulma recogió el arco y una de las flechas, observando las frutas que se encontraban al menos a 6 metros de distancia sobre una cerca de madera que dividía un terreno de otro. .-Yamcha me enseñó a usar muchas armas, pero esto es algo que nunca aprendí-

.-Pues claro, se necesita mucha concentración y disciplina-

Al oír a Vegeta burlarse de ella, tuvo que voltearse para mirarlo y contestarle con ironía. .-Seguramente tu sabes hacerlo, como eres taaan inteligente- Él le sonrío con burla mordiendo la fruta. Bulma permaneció con el ceño fruncido unos segundos ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan irresistible? ¿o siempre había sido igual? Siempre lo había encontrado apuesto, eso era algo obvio, no era necesario sentir nada por ese hombre para notarlo. El problema ahora era que ante cada acción de él, había una reacción dentro de ella. Y como se lo había estado repitiendo, estaba muy mal.

.-¿Seguimos? Tienes que pararte de la manera que te enseñé-

Se sintió aliviada al escuchar a Dana hablarle. Así podría concentrarse en lo que intentaba hacer. La obedeció, o por lo menos trató de ponerse en la posición que le había indicado como diez veces, pero nuevamente el hombre intervendría:

.-Está mal, así no fue como te dijeron-

Lo ignoró tratando de cambiar su postura sin que notara que le hacía caso.

.-Concéntrate y respira y no importa si fallas, lo vuelves a intentar- Dijo Dana

.-Con los brazos en esa posición, claro que seguirá fallando- Volvió a opinar el hombre.

.-¡¿Puedes callarte ya?!- Lo miró enojada. Ahora más que nunca cualquier cosa que él pronunciara la alteraba. Sea bueno o malo.

.-Ya no te enojes, está tratando de ayudar- Le dijo riendo Nyaar, que aún no podía creer como su amiga seguía cayendo tan fácil con las provocaciones de Vegeta.

.-¡No, no está ayudando! ¡Lo único que hace es desconcentrarme!-

.-Entonces Vegeta, ¿Por qué no la ayudas de verdad?, yo necesito un descanso. Parece que no sirvo mucho como profesora- Como siempre Dana fue dulce en su hablar y sin esperar respuesta del guerrero fue a sentarse junto a Nyaar, quien le quitó la manzana a medio comer para que se animara a levantarse.

Ya que no lo dejarían en paz, decidió ponerse de pie para terminar con el trámite.

Al ponerse al lado de la elfa, le llamó la atención que esta siguiera arrugando la nariz, cuando generalmente sus enojos por las bromas le duraban menos de un segundo. Seguramente había algo más que la estaba molestaba pero realmente no le interesaba.

.-Ponte en posición- Se puso detrás de ella esperando que le obedeciera. Puso su bota entre los pies de ella golpeándola para que separara un poco las piernas. No fue muy brusco, pero ella tenía que quejarse.

.-Con decírmelo bastaba-

.-Así es más fácil… Ahora presta atención…-

Se puso a su lado inclinándose un poco y acercando su rostro al de ella para tener la misma altura y perspectiva. No la miró, concentrado en el objetivo y en las instrucciones.

Y no pudo oír ni una sola palabra de lo que salía de su boca. Se concentró tanto en sus labios y mandíbula masculina que ni cuenta se dio que mientras mantenía la postura apuntando la flecha, sus mejillas se sonrojaron e incluso su boca se abrió un poco. La escena del abrazo en la cueva volvió a su mente, de las terribles ganas de besarlo que sintió en el momento de mayor temor y de la decepción y alivio que sintió al comprobar que no pasaba lo mismo por la cabeza de él. Aun así, sabiendo que estaba totalmente mal, deseó sentir una vez más sus fuertes y cálidos brazos en su cintura, en su piel.

La chica tendría que haber dado las gracias de que no hubiera nadie más con ellos en ese momento y de que Vegeta no la estuviera mirando porque su mirada embobada era evidente y más aún para el elfo que la cuidaba y que no estaba presente para su suerte.

Nyaar la había notado un poco rara después de que los rescataron, pero pensaba que se debía al momento extremo por el que había pasado. Notó también un mayor acercamiento entre ella y Vegeta, pero supuso a que se debía al paso inevitable del tiempo, ya que después de tanto tiempo compartiendo los tres, era evidente que terminarían aceptándose. Bueno, que Vegeta terminara aceptándola, porque ella siempre se mostró dispuesta a entablar amistad, él era el reticente.

Pero esto aclaraba muchas cosas. En un momento pensó que podría tratarse de algo así, pero ni loca quiso tocarle el tema porque pensó que la incomodaría. En las cientos de conversaciones que ha tenido con su amiga, esta siempre le recalcó lo imposible que sería tener algo íntimo con otra raza y en especial si se trataba de un humano, que era lo peor que un elfo podía cometer, algo así como una traición y que como tal, debía ser castigada. Personalmente lo encontraba estúpido, pero ya había entendido lo importante que eran las reglas para su raza, así que lo entendía y por lo mismo también se imaginaba lo mal e incómoda que debía estar sintiéndose.

Afortunadamente no estaba Yamcha, ya se imaginaba el escándalo que hubiera hecho al verla así y por supuesto hubiera exagerado más de la cuenta. Por un momento pensó que ella misma podría estar sobredimensionando el cuadro. A veces el viaje se volvía tan aburrido y monótono que terminaba inventando cualquier tontería para entretenerse, como lo de ahora con las clases de tiro al arco, pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Dana, comprobó que ella también los observaba con el mismo asombro y supo que en realidad sí estaba pasando.

Dana estaba incomoda. No sabía si decir algo, tenía terror a que Yamcha llegara y pese a ser mitad humana, conocía el repudio general hacia los humanos por parte del resto de las razas y en especial los elfos.

Usualmente ver a una chica encandilada por un hombre mayor era algo común y hasta simpático, pero aunque en ningún momento se usara la palabra "amor" esto estaba muy mal y peligroso, especialmente tratándose de la mismísima princesa.

Las dos se quedaron mirando. Ambas pensado miles de cosas gracias a un simple gesto. Dana quiso decir algo, pero Nyaar optó por hacerle un gesto de silencio con el índice, a lo que la otra comprendió muy bien.

.-…y tira de una vez. ¿Entendiste?- La miró sin comprender su cara de tonta. No tenía pensado volver a repetírselo, ya habían abusado demasiado de su paciencia.

.-Por supuesto que entendí- Dijo volviendo a la normalidad

Se alejó dos pasos de ella cruzándose de brazos y con cara de "¿Qué esperas?" a lo que ella respondió lanzando la flecha.

**(…..)**

* * *

.-¿Por qué no quisiste salir con los demás?- Nyaar se sentó en una silla de la cocina viendo como su amiga lavaba los platos de la cena. Habían pasado algunos días desde que se diera cuenta que Bulma sentía algo más que amistad por Vegeta y no había querido tocarle el tema. Sí, ella era muy intrusa y curiosa, pero entendía lo serio que debía ser el tema para ella así que esperaría a que ella tomara el primer paso.

Respetaba su silencio solo por tratarse de ella, pero tampoco significaba que se quedaría sin hacer absolutamente nada. Estos días de viaje se había dedicado a ver como interactuaban, y no era difícil ya que la mayor parte del tiempo eran ellos tres. Los grupos ya estaban hechos, Yamcha compartía más con Hagen y con Dante, Dante con todos, pero más con Dana y ella también no tenía problemas con nadie y claro, Kakarotto y Milk que parecían recién casados continuando con su reconciliación.

Había comprobado que en verdad Bulma estaba boba por su amigo y trató de ver algún indicio en Vegeta, pero al parecer sólo eran cosas de Bulma… Estaba mucho más cercano con ella, tanto que parecía que nunca se habían llevado mal, pero él no se veía interesado en el sentido amoroso… y era una lástima, estaba segura que harían una linda pareja por muy imposible que fuera el que estuvieran juntos según las reglas de su amiga.

.-Ya te dije, hemos caminado muchos días, lo único que quiero es dormir en una cama- No se dio vuelta para mirarla, seguía limpiando.

.-Este pueblo tiene muchos lugares entretenidos de noche y tú te quedas acá… Hasta Dana y Dante salieron!-

.-No tenías por qué quedarte acá… aún puedes ir a encontrarlos-

.-No, no quería dejarte sola…- Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesita. .-¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que te pasa?- Sí, la respetaba, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

.-No me pasa nada, es solo que estoy muy cansada… Ya quiero llegar al reino de mi tía y dormir muchos días-

.-Antes no decías eso-

.-Es porque antes no estaba tan cansada-

La entrada de la pequeña casa estaba en la misma cocina, que fue por donde entró el guerrero humano. Nyaar vio en seguida que la chica de cabello celeste se tensó. No entendía como nadie más no se había dado cuenta.

.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te aburriste tan temprano?- Nyaar corrió la silla que estaba a su derecha para que se sentara a lo que aceptó, pero primero se sacó la chaqueta larga poniéndola en otra silla.

.-Demasiado escandalo- Prendió un cigarro dejando la cajetilla y los fósforos sobre la mesa porque sabía que la mujer le pediría.

.-Entonces llegaste al lugar indicado. Acá mi amiga está muda-

.-¿Acaso está enferma?- Bromeó el hombre.

.-Estoy cansada- Insistió un poco molesta tratando con menos delicadeza los platos y vasos.

La pareja sentada junto a la mesa continuó conversando un rato hasta que el ruido de un vidrio quebrarse y el grito de la joven los interrumpió. .-¡Me corté!- Se volteó tapando el corte que se hizo con el vidrio entre el pulgar y el índice, pero salía mucha sangre. Nyaar se levantó para ayudarla, pero al ver tanta sangre también se puso nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

.-¡Ponla en agua!-

Le hizo caso a la mujer pero el flujo de sangre no disminuía, tampoco el dolor y mucho menos las voces agudas de las dos mujeres. Él hombre suspiró resignado, poniéndose de pie, tomó el paño con el que secaban la loza y salió de la cocina hacia la calle con toda tranquilidad. En menos de treinta segundos regresó con algo dentro del paño y como las féminas lo ignoraban continuando con su escándalo, tomó la muñeca de la joven sin preguntar sacándola del agua y acercándola a él.

.-¿Pero qué ha…?- Sintió el frio hielo de la nieve dentro del paño sobre su herida.

.-No era necesaria la histeria- Con una mano sujetaba su muñeca y con la otra el paño presionando con suavidad. .-Con el hielo se detiene la hemorragia- Seguía concentrado en su mano, mientras que la chica lo miraba a la cara maldiciéndose por las terribles ganas de sacarle el cigarro de la boca y lanzarse sobre él a besarlo. Daba gracias que estuviera Nyaar presente.

Mientras tanto la mujer humana recogía los pedazos de vidrio roto para que no causaran más problemas. .-Tienes que tener más cuidado, imagínate si hubiese sido peor. No hay nadie para curar la herida-

No le dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada adolorida y culpable, pero al sentir otro tirón de él tuvo que mirarlo. La condujo a una silla junto a la mesa donde había una lámpara de aceite que iluminaba todo el cuarto, se sentó a su lado, dejó el cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesa y levantó con cuidado el paño para ver el corte y verificar que no hubiera algún trozo de vidrio en la herida.

.-…Es como si te encantara meterte en problemas- Susurró volviendo a cubrir la herida con el paño, seguro de que no había nada. Tomó su otra mano guiándola para que sujetara el trapo y luego la soltó por completo.

.-…Gracias- Lo miró triste. Pensado que por mucho que la llamara "preciosa" o "muñeca" él seguía viéndola como una niña y el que le apenara eso, más culpable la hacía sentir.

.-¿Va a estar bien?- Nyaar se le acercó acariciando el cabello celeste de su amiga.

.-No fue profundo, sólo tiene que mantener la herida con hielo hasta que llegue alguno de los magos y la curen-

.-Ya estoy mejor… Voy a esperarlos en mi cuarto- Se puso de pie saliendo a paso rápido del lugar. Los otros dos se miraron.

.-¿Queda comida?- Volvió a tomar su cigarro.

.-Un poco. Yo te sirvo- Fue hacia la olla.

Luego que le dio de comer y de que conversaron un poco, Nyaar dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuarto que compartiría con Bulma y las otras mujeres. Aun no llegaban así que se tendría que apurar ahora que tenía tiempo con ella a solas.

La encontró aún con el paño sobre la herida, pero la nieve ya se había derretido y afortunadamente la sangre había dejado de salir. Estaba sentada en la cama y cabizbaja como nunca.

Se sentó en la cama de al lado para quedar frente a ella y le sonrió. Sí, la respetaba, pero le estaba haciendo muy mal guardar este secreto.

.-¿Cómo está la mano?-

.-Bien… me duele muy poco-

.-Pensé que te dolía mucho, por la cara que tienes-

La joven tuvo que fingirle una sonrisa. .-No, para nada. Es que he dormido muy mal estos días de viaje sin parar… Eso agota mucho-

.-¿Sabes?, cuando tenía 16 años trabajé limpiando en una casa gigantesca, era como una mansión, muy bonita y me enamoré del señor de la casa. Era un hombre mayor, 30 años más que yo y por supuesto casado, pero a mí no me importó, porque era la única persona que me trataba con cariño…-

La chica la miraba confundida, no entendía porque le contaba esta historia de la nada, pero la escuchó atenta.

.-…La señora que ordenaba en el servicio era como una mamá para todos los que trabajábamos ahí y se dio cuenta y me retó y gritó porque según ella estaba muy mal lo que yo sentía por ese hombre porque era el dueño de casa y sobre todo porque estaba casado, pero a mí no me importó, lo único que quería era que me quisiera como yo lo quería pese a que todos dijeran que estuviese mal…- Nyaar no dejaba de sonreír, era una historia que ya no le causaba dolor. .-…Resumiendo, tuve una relación muy corta con él, pero fui muy feliz… y por supuesto cuando se enteró la esposa tuve que escapar para que no me mataran, pero lo pasé muy bien-

.-…¿Por qué me cuentas eso?... no entiendo- Realmente no entendía nada. Su amiga le respondió con voz suave y tranquila.

.-Sé muy bien cuáles son las reglas de tu raza porque tú misma me las has contado, así que me hago la idea como te debes de sentir. Yo soy muy torpe y no tengo educación, pero me imagino que la regla de tu gente de no tener nada amoroso con otra raza y menos un humano debe ser parecida a no meterse con alguien casado, con la diferencia de que con el tiempo yo me di cuenta que enamorarme de un hombre casado estuvo mal, pero tú no has hecho nada malo y es injusto que estés culpándote por eso, porque lo que sientes es algo muy bonito y limpio-

Para cuanto terminó, la chica ya lloraba desconsoladamente, tanto que tuvo que cubrir su rostro con las manos intentando no ser escuchada. Su amiga se sentó a su lado abrazándola con cariño dejando que se desahogara. Bulma se inclinó escondiendo su rostro en las piernas de la otra mujer que no dejaba de acariciar su espalda. La verdad es que las palabras de Nyaar, simples pero precisas la desarmaron por completo aunque por un lado agradecía que ella supiera que era lo que la tenía tan angustiada.

.-Es que no entiendes…- Dijo entre sollozos ahogados. .-Está mal, está mal…- Repetía una y otra vez, cada vez con más pena y culpa. Si pudiera sacarse el corazón para dejar de sentir eso que le hinchaba el pecho lo haría feliz, pero _eso_ se había agarrado con tanta fuerza y esparcido por todo su cuerpo que tenía la seguridad que moriría en el intento sin lograrlo. Ahora entendía con dolor que lo que sentía por él había comenzado mucho antes del incidente de la cueva, que lo sucedido sólo fue para sacarle la venda de los ojos y notara lo evidente.

Nyaar esperó a que cesara el llanto para volver a hablar. .-Unos viven más, otros menos; algunos tienen las orejas más largas y los otros no son muy atractivos, pero todas las razas son iguales. No tiene nada de malo, yo me imagino que tu manera de sentir amor es igual que la mía o la de Milk-

Bulma se enderezó y limpió las lágrimas con la mano buena. -Es que si se enteran me rechazarán- En verdad estaba asustada y perdida. Ella sabía muy bien como terminaría si se descubre que la mismísima princesa quería un humano.

.-¡Pero no tienen por qué enterarse!- La animó confiada. .-Para empezar sería tonto que tuvieras que contarle a tu pueblo que te gusta un humano, no hay razón para hacerlo y si se diera el caso que tuvieras una relación con él o con cualquier otro hombre, tampoco tendrían que saberlo. Las relaciones son de dos personas-

.-Ojala funcionara así de simple- Seguía limpiando las lágrimas, pero estas no podían parar del todo. .-Pero las cosas no son así en mi tierra-

.-Nosotros tenemos un dicho que dice que las reglas están hechas para romperse… No te digo que hagas eso, pero podrías tratar de no pensar tanto en ellas o si no, no dejarás de sufrir-

Bulma la quedó mirando. Nunca pensó que Nyaar la podría calmar, ella que bromeaba todo el tiempo y que no se tomaba nada en serio… al parecer la había subestimado. Se alegraba tanto el haberse equivocado.

La abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que podría detener las lágrimas. .-Me alegra tanto haberte conocido-

.-A mí también… Y ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de que los demás no se enteren porque eres muy obvia-

.-¡Ay no!- La soltó para mirarla.

.-Dana estaba conmigo cuando me di cuenta y hasta ella lo notó, pero no te preocupes que antes que le pidiera que no dijera nada, ella me lo dijo-

.-Soy una tonta- Se tapó la cara con una mano.

.-No, no lo eres… Y ahora te exijo que me cuentes con lujo de detalle lo que pasó en esa cueva porque estoy segura que no me lo has contado todo- Exigió retomando su entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

Bulma se ruborizó.

**(…..)**

* * *

Se supone que quedaba muy poco para llevar, pero la idea de tomar un camino alternativo hizo que terminaran perdidos. Afortunadamente encontraron un pueblo muy lindo que no aparecía en los mapas decidiendo quedarse un par de días para descansar, después de todo habían "recolectado" suficiente dinero como para poder darse ese gusto.

El ambiente había estado muy relajado y bueno. Hagen continuaba trabajando en la traducción cada vez que se detenían y la relación con Yamcha seguía igual, él rechazándola el primer minuto y después amándola a escondidas el resto del día y la noche.

Kakarotto y Milk ya compartían con el resto de día, pero cuando tenían la oportunidad de dormir bajo techo, se apresuraban en apartar un cuarto para ello solos y continuar con la reconciliación. Al parecer a Milk ya se le había quitado un poco la vergüenza de que los demás supieran lo que hacía con su vida privada mientras que Kakarotto seguía feliz de que cada vez que podía, su de nuevo mujer, le cocinara tan rico como siempre.

Nyaar seguía compartiendo con Bulma y Vegeta, pero a ratos también se iba con el resto o con Dana y Dante. Estaba empecinada en dejar a Bulma sola con el hombre y por supuesto fue algo bastante obvio para la elfa que se enfadaba cada vez que pasaba eso, aunque había seguido el consejo de Nyaar y había tratado de no pensar mucho en el tema, claro que era bastante difícil cuando pasaba las 24 horas del día junto al hombre. Hombre que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada y si lo hacía, fingía muy endemoniadamente bien.

Cuando viajaban obviamente iban juntos, tal vez a unos cuantos metros de diferencia, pero no más alejados, también cuando había que comer generalmente compartían todos, pero cuando caía la noche o se presentaba la oportunidad de descansar durante el día, se desarmaba el grupo…

.-No entiendo. Casi siempre dormimos al aire libre, pero de repente por arte de magia aparece dinero para arrendar una casa y sobre todo para comprar alcohol- No era una queja de Bulma, más que nada le causaba gracia.

La chica recogía algunas yerbas que se asomaban sobre la nieve aprovechando que no nevaba hace una semana y Vegeta miraba hacia atrás, no recordando en que momento Nyaar había desaparecido, ya que se supone que venía con ellos. .-Me encanta como me sorprenden todos los días. No creo haberme reído tanto antes-

El hombre la miró de reojo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía. .-Admiro eso en ti-

Ella enseguida dejó lo que hacía para mirarlo esperando su explicación.

.-Tienes el don de encontrar adorable hasta el comportamiento más estupido- Se concentró en el cigarro mirando el camino.

¡Vaya!, y ella que pensaba que le diría algo lindo. No supo bien si su comentario fue en tono de burla o serio. Sea como sea no era lo que esperaba oír… ¿Y qué demonios esperaba oír de él?, ¿que en este tiempo viajando con ella había terminado acostumbrándose a sus voz chillona y ahora le gustaba? ¡Qué tonta que era!, por mucho que ahora estuviera más suave y paciente con ella no significaba nada para él más que una niña gritona y exagerada que había aprendido a soportar por el bien de su salud mental durante el viaje. Suspiró cansada de tener esta pelea mental todos los días. Por lo menos había aprendido a ignorar la culpa, ya que sólo tenía sentimientos hacia él y no había hecho nada, pese a las cientos de locuras y fantasías que rondaban por su cabeza día y noche.

.-Eso se llama tener buen carácter y sentido del humor, Vegeta. Algo que no creo que conozcas- Respondió con una linda sonrisa, mientras él continuó fumando.

.-¡Vegeta mira!- Lo tomó del brazo para que se detuviera y mirara hacia donde apuntaba. .-Ahí está!- Gritó contenta.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaba lo que habían salido a buscar. Cuando fueron a comprar cosas para comer y beber, la señora que atendía el almacén notó lo cansados y dejados que lucían y les habló de una fuente de agua termal que estaba a una hora de camino, conocida por la agradable temperatura del agua y que por supuesto les ayudaría a relajarse. Al principio no les gustó mucho la idea ya que no querían caminar más por el resto del día y además lo único que querían era descansar en un lugar tranquilo, pero la señora les explicó que en esta época del año no tenían muchos turistas, por lo que seguramente debería estar sola. Y ahora por fin la habían encontrado.

.-¡Esto es maravilloso!- Corrió hasta quedar en la orilla. Podía notarse que estaba caliente con tan solo mirarlo y no había nieve a su alrededor por la misma razón. Toda la parte de atrás estaba rodeado de árboles desnudos y cubiertos con un poco de nieve. El hombre caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. La verdad lucía tentador y le haría muy bien para relajar los músculos, tal vez si estuviera solo se metería, pero también era bastante grande para poder tener un rato de privacidad.

.-Los demás deben de estar por llegar. No veo necesario ir por ellos- Dijo mientras dejaba sobre una roca el bolso con las yerbas y se sacaba las botas y calcetines.

Cuando la vio desabrocharse el pantalón, la miró extrañado -¿Qué haces?-

.-¿Cómo qué hago? Quiero meterme al agua- Se sacó el pantalón mostrando unas lindas pantaletas blancas y un firme trasero que seguramente era suave al tacto… Bueno, por lo menos eso fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza al hombre, incomodándose terriblemente por ese pensamiento.

.-¿Vas a meterte?- Estaba muy animada.

.-…No. Creo que no- Carraspeó perturbado sentándose sobre otra piedra muy cerca de la orilla y de ella.

.-Pero si a eso hemos venido- Como lo más natural del mundo se sacó la polera revelando el sujetador blanco. No era grande ni pequeño, logrando la función de cubrir todo lo que debía cubrir.

Quedó pegado contemplando sus pechos, sus perfectas curvas, pero rápidamente desvió la vista apagando el cigarro con la bota y concentrándose en el próximo que fumaría, optando por pensar lo poco pudorosa que estaba ahora, siendo que no hace mucho le había hecho un escándalo cuando la vio con polera y pantaletas ¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso? ¿Uno o dos meses? Eso también era extraño, esa vez no le dio importancia y la trató de muñeca por primera vez, pero ahora fue como si mirara a otra persona, otro cuerpo.

.-¿Vas a venir?- Preguntó mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola y lo miraba aspirar con fuerza el cigarro.

.-No, ve tú- Le respondió mirando su cigarro.

Como hacía tanto frío no esperó más lanzándose al agua soltando un pequeño grito por el cambio tan fuerte de temperatura. .-¿En serio no quieres entrar? ¡Está delicioso!- No era tan profundo, si empinaba los pies podía caminar por el lugar.

Nadó un poco disfrutando del calor, sintiendo como relajaba los músculos y destensaba todo su cuerpo y él continuaba fumando mirando hacia donde se suponía que debería llegar el resto.

.-Vamos, Vegeta- Nadó hasta la orilla que era de menor profundidad apoyando las manos en el suelo sacando el cuerpo hasta la cintura fuera del agua para poder verlo mejor, logrando que la mirara. .-Metete al agua, le va hacer bien a tu espalda… No seas así, metete conmigo- Le guiñó un ojo jugando.

Quedó mudo observándola. Su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros. No quiso bajar más la vista, seguro de que la prenda blanca y mojada revelaría mucho más..-No quiero mojarme, Preciosa. Sigue tú-

.-Pero tú te lo pierdes- Volvió a sumergirse y se alejó un poco muy confiada en esta agua, no como aquella vez en la cascada que se hundió como una piedra pesada.

Vegeta continuó observándola. Se veía preciosa y con su cabello tomado y desordenado aún más. No entendía que pasaba en ese momento, pero mientras la miraba nadar y disfrutar del agua, por primera vez lució distinta ante sus ojos.

El hombre en su asombro se dio cuenta que por primera la estaba mirando como mujer y no como la niña malcriada que le gustaba hacer enojar y que en algunas ocasiones provocó en él la necesidad de cuidarla.

Algo pasó en ese momento que ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Y aunque él aun no lo sabía, nadie podría detenerlo… Ni siquiera ellos.

Su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus largas y atractivas piernas… Era como si la tuviera ante él por primera vez, a su paso despertando algo que había dormido a la fuerza hace tres años por un asunto de comodidad a estar solo y fastidio de interactuar con gente.

Su rostro, pudo verla con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula, en vano luchando por no gritar. Su cuello; por un momento se vio mordiéndolo con fuerza mientras aspiraba ese maldito aroma a manzana que se colaba descarado en su nariz sólo para alterarlo. Sus turgentes y tentadores pechos moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido a medida que las embestidas aumentaban. Sus caderas; sus manos tomándola con fuerza posesivamente de la cintura y caderas para evitar que jamás se fuera de su lado… Y sus piernas, sus largas y atractivas piernas exhaustas rodeándole la cintura mientras él empujaba una y otra vez dentro de ella contra la roca y cubiertos por el agua caliente hasta la cintura.

No la dejaría ir hasta matar el demonio que ella despertó.

.-Vegeta, Vegeta te estoy hablando-

Lo regresó al mundo obligándolo a suprimir los pensamientos que no hicieron más que incomodar su entrepierna.

Ella nuevamente estaba a su lado. .-Última oportunidad- Le lanzó un poco de agua a la cara. .-Te metes por la buena o te meto con ropa-

.-Ni lo pienses- Apagó el cigarro en el suelo.

La chica le arrojó más agua haciendo que se pusiera de pie. .-¿Ahora sí te vas a meter?-

Se quedaron mirando. Ella feliz, pasando un buen rato, mintiéndose descaradamente al creer que podría sobrevivir el poco tiempo de viaje que le quedaba sin volverse loca de culpa y él maldiciéndose por mandar al carajo su excelente auto control al permitirse fantasear con ella, particularmente ella… ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser ella?

.-Entonces, ¿vienes?-

En estos casos un baño de agua helada sería útil.

No le respondió y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Era agua al final de cuentas y le haría bien.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre la roca que había usado de asiento, siguió con la camiseta y luego las botas, el cinturón y se detuvo un segundo al desabrochar el pantalón, pero luego continuó hasta quedar sólo con su bóxer negro ajustado.

Ella retrocedió hasta que el agua cubrió su boca, contemplándolo muda. No había nada que decir, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y por cómo se movía, era obvio que lo sabía. Pese a la temperatura del agua, pudo sentir sus mejillas rojas y calientes, esperando de verdad que él no lo notara.

Sin prisa se introdujo en el agua y con la misma calma tensa que evidenciaba su cuerpo, se sumergió por completo, incluso su cabello. Bulma quiso hablarle, pero parecía tan concentrado, con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua, que no se atrevió ni a acercarse, comenzando a contar dentro de su cabeza.

Al llegar al número 61 y ver que él continuaba igual lo llamó por su nombre un poco nerviosa. Tuvo que volver a llamarlo más fuerte y recién ahí, sacó la cabeza del agua respirando con total normalidad.

.-Me asustaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso- Lo regañó en voz baja. El guerrero simplemente apoyó la espalda y los brazos en la orilla, quedando con el pecho descubierto y la mirada perdida en el cielo nublado.

¡Oh sí!. El agua estaba deliciosa. Con esto podría relajarse y dormir como una roca sin despertar en medio de la noche como era su costumbre y por lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza hace sólo unos segundos, sabía que tendría otro motivo para dormir mal.

La sintió acercarse, pero se detuvo justo cuando oyó a Nyaar gritarle de lejos. Ahora la chica le prestó atención a su amiga.

.-¡Apúrate, el agua esta exquisita!-

En pocos minutos ya estuvieron todos presentes. Obviamente Yamcha se horrorizó al ver a la princesa casi desnuda en el agua. .-Bulma, por favor cúbrete un poco- La chica lo ignoró por completo y Hagen disimuladamente le dio una palmada en el trasero susurrándole a su lado. .-No seas exagerado y vamos al agua-

Hagen, Nyaar y Kakarotto sin demora se desvistieron quedando sólo en ropa interior para meterse al agua. Milk y Dana sólo subieron sus pantalones para mojar los pies. Eran demasiado pudorosas como para quedar en paños menores como el resto.

.-¡¿No te vas a meter, Dante?!- Gritó Nyaar al mismo tiempo que se ponía detrás de Bulma y la tomaba de los hombros hundiéndola a la fuerza. La princesa salió tosiendo pero riendo por la broma pesada. La verdad que estaba tan contenta de vivir cosas nuevas y compartir con todos que hasta esto disfrutaba, tal vez tenía razón Vegeta cuando le mencionó lo de su don.

.-No, no me gusta mojarme- Respondió más tímido que nunca. Tanto que nuevamente ocultaba su rostro con el pañuelo y la cabeza con la capucha de su capa, dejando apenas visible sus ojos. Algunos le mencionaron que lucía nervioso desde que llegaron al pueblo, pero como es común, sonrió retraído diciendo que estaba bien.

.-¿Y tú Yamcha, no te vas a meter?- Hagen le preguntó coqueta, pero eso sólo hizo molestarlo más.

.-Mejor me voy a la casa. No me gusta el agua- No esperó a que le pidieran que se quedara. La verdad no sabía que le molestaba más. Si el ver a la princesa casi desnuda en frente de otros hombres, o ver a la hechicera casi desnuda en frente de otros hombres y como estaba seguro que no le harían caso, lo mejor era no presenciar la escena.

Después de disculparse, preocupado de que no se viera su rostro, Dante también regresó a la casa.

Kakarotto trató de convencer a Milk que por lo menos se sacara los pantalones para bañarse con ellos, pero fue inútil y ni hablar de Dana que ya mucho hacía mojándose los pies.

Se supone habían llegado ahí para relajarse, pero poco se pudo hacer cuando comenzaron los gritos y a tirarse agua entre ellos y ya el relajo pasó a segundo plano con la competencia de clavados.

Bulma, en medio de risas y salpicaduras notó que Vegeta se había ido al lugar más apartado y con menor profundidad donde quedó sentado, con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y con el agua hasta el cuello. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarlo para tratar de hacerlo participar, pero de inmediato lo descartó por razones obvias y también porque se veía enojado. Sí, muy enojado, más de lo normal y habían estado tan bien esta semana que no quería que se enojara con ella.

Claro que la chica no tenía idea de que ella era la culpable de su enojo.

Justo en ese momento, Kakarotto llamó a su amigo precisamente para que se les uniera. También sabía que no aceptaría, pero lo hacía por costumbre. Él hombre sólo abrió los ojos para mirarlo entregándole una negativa con la mirada, luego miró a Bulma que seguía mirándolo sin esconderse.

Mantuvieron la vista en el otro, él molesto y ella curiosa exactos tres segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir concentrado en el agua tratando de relajarse aunque sea un poco en medio de tanto escándalo y pensamientos licenciosos. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

Rato después en la casa, Yamcha y Dante estaban junto la chimenea cada uno con una jarra de cerveza de raíz. Había sido Yamcha quien los llevó, admitiendo que era una de las pocas cosas de los humanos que le había encantado.

Llevaban casi media hora ahí en silencio y Yamcha bebido casi todo el contenido de la bebida cuando se decidió hablar.

.-Podrías beber un poco más-

El mago lo miró sin entender.

.-Cuando estas pasado de copas no paras de hablar, ¿Por qué crees que te traje esto?- Le aclaró ante la duda.

.-¿Quieres que hable?- El mago estaba demasiado distraído. Había estado con la mirada perdida todo este rato, casi nervioso.

Yamcha lo quedó mirando un poco molesto. Le simpatizaba mucho el humano raro, pero le molestaba que no hablara prácticamente nada y que actuara así. .-Dante, ¿estás bien? Has estado todo el día muy extraño-

.-No me pasa nada… es que estoy muy cansado-

.-Sí, te entiendo…- Terminó de beber su cerveza. .-Lo único que quiero es llegar pronto a palacio para poder descansar de verdad- Se mantuvo en silencio antes de volver hablar. .-Quiero… necesito hacerte una pregunta-

.-Claro- Lo miró atento

Inmediatamente el guerrero se sintió incómodo. Era una idea que tenía hace días, una tontería que explicaría el porqué de su actuar irresponsable y sólo a él se atrevía preguntarle y que mejor momento ahora que estaban solos. .-Yo… quería saber…- Tomó aire para armarse de valor. .-…¿Es posible que las… los hechiceros… hagan embrujos… de amor?-

Logró arrancarle una sonrisa al mago. .-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Sabía perfectamente bien porque preguntaba, pero sería bueno contrariar un rato al elfo.

.-Porque… porque… Yo y Hagen… Ella, creo que me hizo algo, porque yo…-

.-No Yamcha- Lo interrumpió. .-Eso es sólo un mito. Los hechiceros pueden hacer muchas cosas poderosas y terribles, pero hacer una pócima para enamorar no es una de ellas. Lo que tú sientes por Hagen es natural, no forzado-

.-Yo no he dicho que esté enamorado de una humana- Se apresuró a decir indignado.

.-No te preocupes, Yamcha. No le diré a nadie. Puedes estar tranquilo-

Yamcha bajó la vista avergonzado sin saber que decir. En ese momento escucharon un fuerte portazo proveniente de la entrada seguido de pasos rápidos y pesados. Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos pasó por el comedor ignorando a los otros hombres, aún con el pelo mojado, tanto que algunos mechones bajaban tapando sus ojos. Lo vieron ingresar al área de las habitaciones y luego otro portazo violento.

Casi una hora después el resto ya había regresado. Se secaron junto la chimenea, comieron como no lo hacían en días y ahora la mayoría compartía bebiendo lo que habían comprado. Bulma y Dana bebían jugos y los únicos ausentes eran Vegeta y Yamcha.

.-No hay caso, no quiere venir- Kakarotto volvió a sentarse junto a Milk.

.-Claro que no quiere. Se supone que esa terma era para relajarse y lo único que hicieron fue gritar- Le respondió Milk.

.-La verdad que sí- Rió Nyaar bebiendo un licor color rojo. .-Creo que se nos pasó un poco la mano-

Hagen se puso de pie dejando su cerveza a medio beber en la mesita repleta de vasos, botellas y cosas para comer. .-Si tomo algo más no podré leer bien el libro, así que me retiro. Quiero traducir algo antes de dormir-

.-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Kakarotto, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir la mirada de Milk. Ya se había molestado un poco con él al haber interactuado con ella en el agua y no quería enojarla más.

.-No gracias, por ahora no. Si llego a una parte difícil te llamaré- Le guiñó un ojo coqueta sólo para enojar a Milk y luego se marchó al segundo piso de la casa.

Nyaar rió con gracia ante la cara de Milk. .-¿Cómo es posible que sigas cayendo con eso? Lo hace a propósito para cabrearte-

.-Claro que lo hace para eso, ¡porque es una ramera!- Gritó más fuerte para que la hechicera que ya estaba en el segundo piso la escuchara, provocando la risa de las otras mujeres presentes, mientras que Kakarotto guardó silencio para no meter la pata y Dante, como había sido su costumbre durante todo el día, seguía tenso y en silencio

.-Pero Milk, cuida ese vocabulario- Bulma la reprendió en medio de risas y Nyaar se le unió:

.-Es verdad. A mí me reprendes todo el tiempo por decir malas palabras pero tú si puedes-

.-Lo mío no fue premeditado, lo tuyo es todo el tiempo con y sin intención- Concluyó la mujer de cabello negro.

.-No digas eso- Intervino Dana mirando de reojo a Dante que se puso de pie y retiró del comedor. .-Ahora está hablando mucho mejor y todo gracias a ti, Milk. Ya casi no dice malas palabras e incluso habla mejor. ¿No te fijaste que dijo "reprender"?-

.-Sí está mucho mejor, pero aún nos queda mucho por estudiar, especialmente ahora que falta poco para llegar al palacio de la tía de Bulma. Allá tienes que comportarte como una dama-

.-Pero yo no quiero estudiar más- Se quejó como una niña pequeña. .-Las ladronas no necesitamos aprender a hablar como damas-

.-Yo creo que sí- Le dijo Bulma. .-Así podrías embaucar a gente ilustrada- Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Definitivamente la princesita había cambiado mucho.

Al notar como la observaban, rió nerviosa. .-Pero no le vayan a decir a Yamcha o él pobre morirá de horror-

Nyaar prendió otro cigarro mientras hablaba. .-Bueno, bueno. Seguiremos estudiando Milk, al cabo que casi no sabemos mucho de ti en los tiempos libres porque te la pasas follando con Ka…- Se tapó la boca pero no a tiempo, provocando las risas de Bulma y Dana. Incluso a Kakarotto le dio risa, pero se contuvo para luego no ser asesinado por Milk que ya más roja no podía tener la cara por la vergüenza y el enojo. .-Te juro que fue sin intención- Trató de disculparse entre risas, pero no fue muy efectivo.

.-¡Maldito el día que acepté viajar con ustedes!- Gritó la mujer de Kakarotto cruzándose de brazos.

La velada ya había concluido. Kakarotto y Milk se fueron a un cuarto solos con la evidente incomodidad de la mujer que se sentía observada por todos y claramente no era así. Dana se retiró a un cuarto del primer piso que compartiría con Bulma y Nyaar, pero estas mujeres seguían en el comedor disfrutando del calor de la chimenea. Nyaar acostada en el sofá terminando su cigarro y Bulma mas apartada y de pie abrigada con una frazada sobre sus hombros, mirando por una ventanita cuadrada hacia el pequeño patio trasero de la casa donde aún estaba Vegeta, sentado sobre un banco de madera y fumando mientras miraba al cielo, apoyando los brazos hacia atrás, sobre una mesa de madera muy corriente, tal cual lo había visto Kakarotto cuando lo fue a buscar horas atrás.

.-¿Por qué crees que se haya enojado tanto? Ni siquiera entró para comer- No se despegaba de la ventanita mirándolo. Sonrió al verlo hacer círculos con el humo del cigarro, segura que lo hacía sólo por la seguridad de encontrarse solo, ya que en todo este tiempo que lo había visto fumar, jamás había jugado así con el humo.

.-…Porque somos unas gritonas, por eso- A esta altura la lengua de Nyaar ya se había dormido al igual que la mayor parte del cuerpo. Sólo su brazo derecho y los labios reaccionaban para acabar el cigarro.

.-Pero ya habíamos gritado mucho otras veces y nunca se había enojado de esa manera-

.-Bulma… No estoy todo el día mirando lo que hace, como tú que estás enamorada de él-

.-¡No digas eso que te pueden oír!- Gritó en voz baja mirando hacia el sofá. .-¡Y no estoy enamorada de él!- Se apresuró en agregar. .-Es solo que…- Volvió a mirarlo protegiéndose más con la frazada. .-No es bueno para una persona albergar tanta ira… Debe de tener muchos temas pendientes para estar así y me gustaría ayudarlo…- Suspiró. .-¿Sabes que estuvo casado?, te lo cuento a ti porque sé que no le dirás a nadie-

Al no haber respuesta de su amiga tuvo que alejarse de la ventana para ir a verla y como sospechaba, se había dormido profundamente.

Se apresuró en quitarle el cigarro de los dedos y apagarlo un plato al no encontrar el cenicero porque la vela no iluminaba mucho. Pensó en despertarla o pedir ayuda para llevarla a la cama, pero se veía tan cómoda roncando que prefirió cubrirla con su frazada.

Fue hacia la habitación donde Dana seguramente ya dormía, pero antes de entrar regresó a la mesita y tomó su vaso de jugo de frutilla y una pequeña botella de cerveza cerrada que había dejado en el suelo, a un costado del sofá cuando le ofrecieron si quería probarla.

No lo pensó dos veces. La verdad es que ni siquiera una porque de hacerlo, hubiera terminado en su cuarto, tapada y durmiendo y eso no era lo que quería en ese momento. Salió al patio con una bebida en cada mano…

En el cuarto que se supone que compartirían Dante y Yamcha, el mago estaba solo. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba con Hagen y que no llegaría hasta entrada la madrugada. Y en estos momentos era mejor para él, ya que no quería que volvieran a preguntarle si estaba bien o no, porque la verdad no podría estar peor. Lo único que quería era abandonar este maldito pueblo antes de que algo malo les pasara a los demás.

Un suave golpe de puerta lo sobresaltó. Era Dana que entró al cuarto sin esperar que la hicieran pasar. Cerró con suavidad y se sentó en la cama de al lado quedando frente a frente con el hombre. Como la habitación era pequeña casi podían tocar sus rodillas.

.-¿Podemos hablar?- Comenzó la dulce joven, tranquila como siempre.

.-…Sí-

.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

Y no aguantó más, dejando salir lo que tanto le atormentaba. .-Dana, tenemos que irnos de acá. Es peligroso-

.-¿Pero por qué es peligroso?-

.-…Hay algunas cosas que debí haberles contado…-

.-Si me lo dices a lo mejor podría ayudarte-

.-…Ustedes saben que en el pasado hice cosas malas, que por eso terminé así… y bueno, hay gente que conozco y es probable que estén en este pueblo- No le quitaba la vista al suelo mientras hablaba. .-… gente con la que trabajaba cuando era hechicero…-

Dana se asustó un poco al escuchar eso. .-¿También eran hechiceros?-

.-No. Por lo menos en ese entonces no lo eran, solo son magos, pero tengo miedo que me encuentren y los lastimen a ustedes…-

.-¿No eran tus amigos?-

.-Gente como ellos no tienen amigos… Por eso quiero que nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible, pero todos quisieron quedarse a descansar hoy y mañana-

.-No te preocupes- Lo tomó de las manos y él siguió sin subir la mirada. .-Mañana inventaremos una excusa para irnos temprano, no tienen por qué enterarse. Además no tienes de que preocuparte. Hoy no nos encontramos con nadie, quizás ni siquiera están-

.-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos…- Le costó mucho decidir lo siguiente, pero necesitaba desahogarse. .-…Hay otra cosa más que no saben y es importante-

La chica sólo esperó que hablara.

.-…¿Recuerdas ese Rezo del que han hablado Kakarotto y Hagen?-

.-Claro. Se supone que también quiere las Llaves y que es muy malo y por eso mismo este viaje se alarga, porque no tomamos caminos directos para no llamar la atención-

.-Exacto…-

El rostro de Dana se alteró un poco. .-Dante, ¿trabajabas para él?-

.-…Más que eso… yo soy su nieto… y por eso tengo tanto miedo de estar acá. Mi abuelo no quedó feliz de que lo abandonara y seguro me está buscando- El hombre esperó que le soltara las manos, pero eso no pasó. .-…Está bien si ya no quieres hablarme… Lo entiendo…-

.-Eso no importa Dante. Lo importante es que te arrepentiste y ya no te juntas con ellos. Estoy segura que si le explicamos al resto, entenderán-

.-¿Tú crees?- Recién ahora la miró un poco más calmado y feliz de no ser rechazado. Llevaba años escondiéndose de la gente por temor a ser repudiado, tanto por su apariencia y pasado.

.-Claro que sí lo creo. Todos te queremos mucho-

.-Gracias… pero la verdad no me atrevo a decirles-

.-Mañana encarguémonos de irnos lo más rápido de aquí y después cuando estén todos descansados y alimentados, les decimos. ¿Te parece?-

.-Claro… muchas gracias- Trató de sonreír, pero seguía tenso.

.-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?-

El mago le contestó con un hilo de voz…

Arriba en el cuarto de Hagen, la mujer descansaba desnuda boca abajo sobre la cama mientras fumaba un cigarro. Cerca de la cama, y también desnudo, Yamcha la observaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesita donde estaban ambos libros y un candelabro.

.-¿Cómo va la traducción?- Quiso iniciar una conversación. Siempre después del sexo a él le venía el remordimiento de tener sexo con sentimientos con una humana y eso alteraba demasiado a la mujer, que no podía estar más orgullosa de ser quien era.

.-¿En serio quieres hablar de eso?- Movía las piernas con suavidad concentrada más en el cigarro que en el hombre.

.-Sólo hacía una pregunta- Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la mano.

.-Si te sientes tan mal por haber estado conmigo puedes irte, no te detendré- Dijo relajada, sin aparente molestia, disfrutando del humo dentro de su cuerpo.

.-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó incomodo de que fuera una mujer quien lo tratara así.

.-Claro. Aún tienes tiempo de salvar tu alma y conseguir el perdón de tu gente- Eso ya fue con burla.

.-¡Es que tú no entiendes nada. Tú no entiendes como son nuestras costumbres y te burlas de ellas!- De haber estado vestido hubiera salido de ahí para poder odiarla hasta el día siguiente, por lo menos hasta que se presentara la oportunidad de estar solos.

.-Lo siento lindo, pero no creo ser yo quien se está burlando de las reglas de mi gente-

.-¡Sí quieres que me vaya sólo dilo y me iré!- Se puso de pie comenzando a buscar su ropa con la mirada. Odiaba que cada vez que lo hacían sucediera esto.

.-Yo no quiero que te vayas, pero si tú quieres, la puerta está abierta- La apuntó con el índice izquierdo haciendo que se abriera completamente. El hombre se apresuró en cerrarla avergonzado de que alguien pudiera haber justo pasado por ahí.

.-¡No hagas eso!-

Hagen apagó el cigarro antes de hablar. .-Hay dos opciones Yamcha. La primera es que te vistas y vayas a compartir el cuarto con el mago con problemas de personalidad y de piel. O que pongas el pestillo a esa puerta, vengas a la cama y yo me encargaré de que por millonésima vez mandes al demonio tu culpa-

La verdad que no era necesario ni tocarla para que eso pasara. Tenerla ahí, desnuda boca abajo sobre la cama y con su largo y voluminoso cabello rojo sobre su espalda era suficiente.

Le puso pestillo a la puerta y regresó de vuelta a la cama…

La chica finalmente salió al patio sin ninguna idea en la cabeza. Si esto hubiese sucedido antes de que despertaran sus sentimientos hacia él, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Ese sentimiento no invitado era el que la hacía sentir mal por cualquier acto de cortesía o cariño inocente, pero esta vez ignoraría la culpa ya que todo lo que quería hacer era ayudar a una persona que lo necesitaba. "miéntete todo lo que quieras, niñita tonta" Bulma juraría haber escuchado eso dentro de su cabeza.

.-¿Vegeta, puedo sentarme?- Pensó que fue mejor hablar antes de acercarse y así le hacía saber que estaba presente. Era el equivalente a golpear la puerta.

El hombre de inmediato dejó de jugar con el humo sintiéndose estupido porque seguramente lo había visto. Quizás cuanto rato llevaba ahí y pese a haber estado todo el día nublado, ahora la luna brillaba como nunca, dejándolo a la vista de cualquiera.

.-¿Qué quieres?- Estaba enojado. Estaba muy enojado y ella era la culpable de todo.

Como no le respondió y si volvía a preguntar seguramente le diría que no, simplemente fue a sentarse a su lado. No tan apegado como lo habría hecho de haber estado todo bien, dejando el espacio para alguien más entre ellos. .-Te traje esto. Pensé que podrías tener sed- Dejó la botella sobre la mesa junto con su vaso. .-El jugo es para mí- Sonrió sintiéndose una tonta. Una tonta niña intimidada por la dura mirada del hombre que la miraba firme, moviéndose sólo para fumar su cigarro tal vez número trecientos de la noche.

.-…Te pido perdón si estás enojado por lo que pasó allá en la terma. Se nos pasó la mano gritando-

Estaba tan en lo correcto y tan equivocada que más aumentaban las ganas de gritarle. Pero no. El deseo de que lo dejara sólo era mayor, así que pensó que lo mejor era terminar rápido con la estupidez. .-Olvídalo. No es nada- Le respondió tomando la cerveza, sacándole la tapa con un acertado golpe del pulgar.

.-Pero si no es nada, ¿entonces porque sigues acá? No fuiste a comer ni nada-

Maldita niña curiosa. Se le ocurrían tantas formas de hacerla callar. .-No pasa nada. Me duele mucho la cabeza y quiero estar solo- No era mentira lo de la jaqueca ni tampoco lo de querer estar solo, así que ahora debería irse.

Bebió de la botella. Estaba buena.

.-Pero eso no es problema. Yo puedo ayudarte- Se acercó, poniéndose de lado dejando las piernas separadas cada una a un lado de la banca haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos.

La miró. Era obvio que sucedería lo contrario. Desde que había aceptado este maldito trabajo nada de lo que esperaba salía como lo pensaba y por supuesto esto no sería la excepción. Por lo menos no quedaba ya nada para dejar a la niña con su tía y por fin comenzaría la verdadera acción.

.-Dime, ¿acaso no te hizo bien esa vez que te masajeé la espalda?

.-No- Fue seco, pero ella lo tomó como broma.

.-Sabes que no fue así. Te hizo muy bien- Le quitó la botella y el cigarro tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para reclamar. .-Con dolor de cabeza esto no ayuda para nada. Si quieres bebe de mi jugo-

.-Las voces chillonas y que se metan en mis asuntos tampoco ayudan-

.-No te preocupes, no tengo que hablar con lo que te haré-

La miró de reojo curioso.

.-Vamos, siéntate como yo y cierra los ojos.

¡Qué más daba! El dolor era insoportable y aquella vez que masajeó su espalda en verdad le ayudó.

Se sentó como ella quedando ambos mirándose de frente y la chica acercó sus manos a la cara de él. .-Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte- Susurró.

Cerró los ojos pero fue imposible relajarse y menos con lo que había pasado hace varias horas. Pronto sintió las manos de la joven sobre sus sienes, pasando la yema de los dedos con extrema suavidad. Bajó hacia sus patillas y pasó por sus orejas masajeando todo con extrema suavidad y lo mejor de todo que en silencio.

La joven continuó con mucha delicadeza, no como aquella vez que masajeó su espalda notando que él prefería los movimientos fuertes. Esta vez no ejercía mucha presión, todo se concentraba en paseos suaves por sus sienes y alrededores cuidando no acrecentar el dolor, todo lo contrario. Todo era como una caricia.

Un par de minutos después subió las manos por arriba de las orejas e introdujo los dedos por el cabello. Bajaba y subía trazando el camino de ida y de vuelta por su cuero cabelludo, subiendo, delineando el camino con las uñas y bajando con las yemas.

Bulma supo que estaba funcionando cuando lo vio respirar más pesado y profundo, sintiendo el cálido aliento mezclado con cigarro golpear su rostro. Pensó que le molestaría el olor a cigarro, pero fue lo contrario. Seguramente con tantos que fumaban, ya se había acostumbrado al humo o era otro motivo del cual no quería pensar.

Agradeció que no abriera los ojos porque así podía observarlo con más detención sin riesgos a que se incomodara. Era tan apuesto, tan hombre que irradiaba masculinidad por los poros, tanto que estaba segura que cualquier mujer se volvería loca a su lado. Lo único que había que manejar era el tema del carácter, pero estaba segura que esa apatía y agresividad sólo era para mantener alejada la gente.

Moría de ganas por conocer al verdadero hombre que se escondía detrás de la espesa nube negra, podría jurar que era mucho más interesante que este y que no la decepcionaría.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse con tantos pensamientos inadecuados y además al tenerlo tan cerca, nuevamente asomó en su cabeza la idea de besarlo… Definitivamente la cercanía le hacía mal.

Bajó la vista hacia la banca. Después de todo no tenía que mirarlo para seguir con el masaje.

Mientras tanto el hombre se mantenía inmóvil sintiendo como el dolor se iba. Estaba tan concentrado en nada y todo a la vez, que por un momento pudo distraerse de lo que lo tenía así. Irónicamente la razón de su enojo estaba junto a él siendo tan desagradablemente amable como siempre. En un comienzo pensó que lo hacía para quedar bien con todo el mundo, porque nadie podía estar con esa actitud todo el tiempo, pero obviamente se había equivocado. Ella era así porque sí.

Pensaba que se debía a que jamás había salido de palacio y como la niña impresionable que era, creía que todo se trataba de un juego bonito y justo, si pese a lo que pasó con Therion en las montañas, después de que los encontrara, ella actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca hubieran tratado de raptarla y todo hubiese sido un incidente menor, un juego. ¡Cómo le iba a doler la caída algún día!

Las manos de Bulma cambiaron de lugar. Ahora pasaron a su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello. Pasando las yemas y las uñas en un ritmo monótono y suave que con extrema facilidad hizo desaparecer el dolor de cabeza, pero que también tensó por completo su espalada, haciéndolo sentir cálidas corrientes en la base de la columna e ingle.

Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Estaba con la cabeza apuntando hacia abajo y su cabello suelto, impidiéndole ver si estaba con los ojos abiertos o que expresión tenía. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué no hablaba hasta el cansancio chorreando infantilismo a montones? ¿Por qué en lugar de mirarlo y hablar se mantenía muda y al parecer tensa?

Por un momento el más extraño pensamiento pasó por su cabeza "¿…Y si ella también quería lo mis…?" Ni siquiera en pensamientos quiso terminar semejante estupidez. Ella era una niña que pese a su discurso de "todas las razas somos iguales" estaba impregnada de ese sin sentido orgullo de superioridad por ser de la estirpe más antigua de la Tierra y si tenía contacto con humanos lo agregaría en su diario de vida como una curiosa anécdota de alguien que "quebró" las reglas y compartió un tiempo con los parias. Estupido él y su primitivo instinto que lo hacía imaginar absurdos.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser una humana como Nyaar? La respuesta la tenía ahí mismo, en frente de él. Siempre le llamaron más la atención las mujeres voluptuosas y sólo hoy había caído en cuenta que ella cumplía los requisitos. ¿En que había estado que antes no lo vio?

Cerró los ojos molestándose nuevamente. La solución a esto era tan fácil, pero ella la hacía imposible.

Siempre fue un hombre que obtenía lo que quería. Estar con una mujer jamás se le dificultó, así que si ponía los ojos en alguien sabía que en pocos días o pocas horas o en muchos casos, en pocos minutos, la tendría en la cama y sin tanto tramite ni perdiendo el tiempo hablando. Toda su vida había sido así, la única excepción había sido su mujer, pero el resto sólo había sido sexo pasajero. Alguna vez se entusiasmó más de la cuenta con alguna mujer, pero era porque resultaban ser demasiado compatibles en la cama, claro que a la larga siempre terminaba aburriéndose y marchándose.

Eso era lo que le molestaba. En otro tiempo sería tan fácil cogerla una vez y terminar con eso. Hubiese sido tan sencillo tomar a la mujer que llamó su atención ahora mismo de las muñecas, tenderla sobre la mesa y quitarse las ganas, pero esta muchacha no era una humana y además de eso era la princesa de su raza y sin mencionar como era ella como persona.

Ahora quería saber porque demonios sentía tanta rabia en estos momentos. Si no podía ser ella, tendría que ser otra y así de simple, pero algo lo molestaba más de la cuenta esta vez, pese a que estaba consciente que muy pronto no volverían a verse nunca más. Seguramente se debía al tiempo prolongado que llevaba sin sexo, intensificando más de la cuenta cualquier sensación, haciéndolo pensar absurdos y lo peor de todo, sensibilizando mucho más sus sentidos.

Tenía pensado detenerla y decirle que ya estaba bien. Pararse e irse a duchar con agua helada y luego dormir, pero en medio de otra corriente que pegó como fuego bajo su ombligo, nuevamente ese vicioso aroma a manzana, que por lo menos él identificaba a esa fruta se coló en su nariz haciendo que regresara con mayor intensidad el dolor de cabeza que lo había estado cabreando todo el día. Ya no soportaba esa peste intrusa y tenía que alejarla de él.

.-Suficiente- Susurró calmado pero firme tomándole la muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha mientras abría los ojos. Ella tuvo que detenerse y levantar la cabeza.

Se quedaron mirando. Inmediatamente Bulma sintió como se aceleraba su corazón presa del nerviosismo por tenerlo así tan guapo y tan cerca. No le soltaba la muñeca y la observaba casi con enojo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan raro y complejo? ¿Estaba enojado con ella o se veía molesto porque siempre pasa así? Podía ser cualquier respuesta, desde que seguía así por el dolor de cabeza, que estaba aburrido de tener que viajar con tanta gente o incluso porque quería besarla. Si no era eso, entonces no se explicaba porque no dejaba de mirarle los labios.

Definitivamente estaba loca. No podía ser eso, él la veía como una niña y ella no hacía mucho por demostrarle lo contrario. Todo se debía a sus fantasías infantiles de ser correspondida… ¡Por favor que dejara de mirarle la boca! O no podría seguir comportándose como la señorita que le impusieron ser desde niña.

Mordió su labio antes de darse el valor para hablar. .-¿Qué pasa?, aún no he terminado- No supo cómo logró que no temblara su voz.

.-Ya no es necesario más. Puedes irte- Le soltó la muñeca en cuanto la vio morderse el labio. Si no fuera porque ya la conocía, hubiese jurado que eso fue una provocación.

.-Pero se nota que te sigue doliendo-

.-No. Ya estoy bien- Tomó la cerveza y regresó a la postura que tenía antes que ella llegara.

.-¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda?- Le preguntó un poco ofendida porque era notorio que seguía con dolor y esa era la razón de su enojo y no la otra locura que pensó.

.-¡Porque ya estoy bien!- Levantó un poco la voz. La paciencia se había terminado y ella no ayudaba.

.-No tienes por qué gritarme- Esbozó en voz baja molesta. .-Sólo estaba preocupada por ti-

.-No es necesario- Cerró los ojos enojado .Pensaba terminar la cerveza y marcharse, pero el molesto aroma ya era demasiado y para peor ella continuó hablando.

.-Claro que sí. Somos amigos y me preocupa que…-

.-Ya deja eso- Gruñó molesto. Malditos caminos alternativos que hacían atrasar la llegada al puto palacio.

.-Pero pensé que después de todo tu y yo…-

.-¡Tú y yo nada!- Ni siquiera la miró poniéndose de pie. .-¡Deja esa estupidez que tú y yo no somos nada!- Levantó la voz más de lo querido, pero ya lo había dicho. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás del él con obvias intenciones de que ella no lo siguiera.

Por supuesto que lo entendió, lo entendió muy bien. La chica permaneció en su lugar completamente muda, ofendida y dolida, sintiendo como le tiritaba el mentón y se humedecían los ojos. No pensó que saldría con algo así después de llevarse tan bien este último tiempo ni tampoco que le dolería tanto.

Sintió un par de lágrimas caer, pero rápidamente las detuvo y secó, deseando que los días pasaran rápido para no verlo más.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, cuando la gente recién comenzaba a rondar las calles y el frío penetraba los huesos, ya había algunos despiertos pese a que este día se lo tomarían de descanso.

Milk salió fuera de la casa cuando vio a Bulma en el pórtico de la cabaña que daba directamente hacia la calle. La chica estaba sentada en los escalones y abrazaba sus piernas protegiéndose del frío con la mirada perdida en la gente que caminaba por las calles. Tan distraía estaba que notó a Milk cuando ya la tuvo sentada a su lado.

.-¿Tampoco podías dormir?- Comenzó Milk amistosa. Había notado a Bulma rara estas últimas semanas, pero con el asunto de llevarse nuevamente bien con su esposo la ha mantenido muy ocupada como para atender otro asunto. Si casi ni había peleado con Hagen, claro la excepción de ayer.

.-No dormí nada- Y se notaba. .-¿Y tú que haces despierta tan temprano?- Quiso enseguida ponerle un tema que la obligara a sacarse a Vegeta de la cabeza.

.-…Desperté y no pude dormir más- Se sonrojó porque la verdad tuvo que escapar de la habitación. Kakarotto quería otra ronda y ella necesitaba descansar.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña, Dante miraba por la ventana a las mujeres. No le gustaba que estuvieran afuera, ya había tentado demasiado su suerte. Sentía que en cualquier momento aparecerían sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y todo se pondría muy feo.

.-Tranquilo, Dante- Susurró Dana detrás de él mientras tapaba mejor a Nyaar que seguía dormida en el sofá sin intensiones de despertar. .-Esas personas te conocen a ti, no a ellas. No hay problema con que estén afuera-

.-Pero Bulma llama mucho la atención con su color de pelo y orejas puntiagudas. Lo último que quiero ahora es llamar la atención-

.-Entonces es mejor que hablemos ahora con todos y les contemos que eres nieto de ese hombre para que nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible-

Se giró para mirarla. .-No me atrevo-

.-Tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien- Le sonrió tranquila. .-Eres una buena persona, te aseguro que todos lo entenderán-

No pudo responderle porque tuvo que salir cuando vio a las mujeres ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la calle.

.-¿A dónde van?- Se apresuró en hablar y ponerse delante de ellas para pararles el paso.

.-Vamos a caminar, ¿vienes con nosotras?- Milk le ofreció la mano esperando que la aceptara, pero el mago muy nervioso siguió inmóvil.

.-¡No pueden!, tenemos que entrar, tengo algo muy importante que decirles-

.-Puede ser más tarde, además el resto sigue durmiendo- Bulma se tomó del brazo de la otra mujer para seguir caminando y una vez más, Dante las detuvo con su cuerpo.

.-En verdad no puede esperar, es muy importante- Tan nervioso estaba que ni cuenta se dio que había salido a la calle sin cubrir su cabeza y rostro.

.-Entonces dinos acá, porque queremos caminar- Insistió Milk, pero al sólo haber un silencio tímido del mago, lo tomó con su brazo libre obligándolo a caminar con ellas. .-Vamos a dar un paseo y nos compras algo rico para comer-

.-Pero Milk, en verdad tengo que hablar con to…-

.-Ya habrá más tiempo para eso, aprovechemos el día libre-

Dante miró hacia atrás, a la ventana donde seguía Dana mirándolos, pero pronto se alejarían tanto que perdió de vista la cabaña. La joven continuó un rato mirando por la ventana pase a que ya no los podía ver. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, si esperar o ir a buscarlos, pero la verdad es que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Dante le había contagiado la inseguridad.

Pocos minutos después cuando pensaba volver a su habitación vio pasar tres hombres con ropa parecida a la de Dante y Kakarotto, capas con capuchón, caminando hacia la misma dirección que Dante y las mujeres.

El susto la invadió. Tendría que ser mucha la mala suerte para que fueran los hombres de los que hablaba su amigo, pero es que desde que llegaron al pueblo, no había visto a nadie más vestir esa ropa. Tenía que hacer algo y no sabía qué…

Kakarotto entró al cuarto donde dormía Vegeta y sin vergüenza se lanzó sobre la cama despertándolo en el proceso.

.-Maldición… ¿Qué quieres tan temprano?- Tiró las frazadas para poder taparse por completo. Había pasado muy mala noche con cientos de estupideces en su cabeza, pudiendo dormirse solo hace pocas horas. .-¿No deberías estar cogiendo con tu mujer?-

El otro hombre sólo sonrió por el comentario. .-Ya despierta y escúchame, ¿Por qué no dejamos este día para nosotros? Podemos ir a comer y buscar una buena taberna para jugar cartas y tomar algo-

Resignado, Vegeta se sentó de mala gana en la cama tomando un cigarro y los fósforos del velador. .-¿Milk ya se aburrió de ti?- Prendió el cigarro aun con los ojos cerrados. La luz le molestaba mucho.

.-Vamos, di que sí. Que sea solo con hombres, así invitamos a Yamcha y Dante y los dejamos sin dinero- Agregó eso ultimó en voz baja y con gracia. Vegeta continuó concentrado en el cigarro.

.-Como quieras, pero quiero comer algo primero-

Kakarotto se puso de pie enseguida. .-¡Eso me gustó, vamos a la cocina, te acompaño!-

El guerrero abrió los ojos para mirarlo. .-Eso era lo que querías, que te cocinara-

.-¡Claro que no!- Rió y gritó más fuerte al verse descubierto.

.-Si quieres algo dile a tu mujer o alguien más que te cocine, no me molestes a mí-

.-Pero Vegeta, Milk no está y los demás están durmiendo y tú cocinas delicioso. Antes siempre me cocinabas-

.-Error. Cocinaba para mí y daba la casualidad que tú estabas presente-

Golpearon la puerta con suavidad alertando de inmediato a Vegeta. No podía ser Bulma, no después de lo de anoche. Y si se trataba de ella entonces tendría que dejar de frenarse y ser verdaderamente bastardo para que dejara de molestarlo.

Todo había sido su culpa. Jamás debió haberle dado tanta confianza y dejarle que se le acercara tanto. Todo debería haber sido como en el principio cuando ni la miraba y ella sólo saludaba por cortesía y lo espiaba de lejos, porque él siempre supo que ella lo estaba mirando ¿la razón? Seguramente a la princesa mimada le llamaba la atención el humano.

Dana se asomó con delicadeza tratando de sonreír a los hombres. .-¿Puedo pasar?-

.-Dana, buenos días- Le indicó con la mano que pasara, feliz de que estuviera despierta ya que la joven bajita siempre tenía buena voluntad para todo y él ya se moría de hambre.

.-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Vegeta al ver tanta angustia en su mirada, terriblemente extraño en ella.

Se armó de valor y ordenó las ideas antes de responder. No quería meter en aprietos a Dante, quien después de todo confió en ella y tal vez ahora sólo sobre reaccionaba, pero es que no se lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo a él, Milk o Bulma. Lo malo era que sabía que Vegeta y Kakarotto no se tomarían tan relajado el asunto como lo intentó hacer ella, pero confiaba en ellos. .-Que bueno que están los dos… necesito contarles algo… creo que tenemos un problema-

**(…..)**

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado n.n

Por fin Vegeta ha comenzado a verla con otros ojos, pero no reaccionó muy bien, aunque claro que tiene que cambiar, pero en el próximo capítulo se viene más acción y veremos cómo termina este problema con Dante. Lo bueno es que ya está casi terminado así que la próxima semana lo subiré :D

Esto va dedicado a mi hermanita Bunny que está convaleciente de una operación (Lo del corte y el hielo se me ocurrió por esa vez que Mauricio se cortó feo y tú me aconsejaste que le pusiera hielo para parar la sangre :3 ) y para Jaz que me dejó un rw hermoso justo en el momento que la musa se había ido junto con mi gatita u.u Gracias linda.

Bye,

Dev.


End file.
